SPARKZ - Anything but Traditional
by JayBeeZZ
Summary: The wedding of the year is here! Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel are ready to walk down the aisle, but will they survive the journey getting there?
1. Chapter 1 - KEEP THINGS CLASSY

" _Stop fidgeting so much, Raf…you're starting to make ME nervous."_

Miko Nakadai immediately reached over and gently grabbed the hands of her boyfriend Rafael Esquivel, forcing them to remain motionless.

Raf frowned, "I'm not fidgeting, Miko…I'm practicing. Just in case my voice gives out when I'm speaking with your father, I'm practicing sign language in Japanese."

Miko snorted, _"Umm,_ neither of my parents know how to sign, Raf."

Raf blinked uncertainly and then moaned forlornly as he covered his face with his hands.

Miko's heart went out to him, knowing precisely why Raf was so nervous. As cool and unflappable as he was under intense pressure, when it came to matters of the heart and dealing with familial situations, he had an unfortunate tendency to stumble…a _lot._

They were currently en route to Japan to meet with Miko's parents. Raf had just turned 18 and it was now his intention to ask Miko's father for her hand in marriage, and hopefully receive his blessing as well. However, Raf was terrified at the thought of failure. The last thing he wanted to do was offend her family or worse, somehow make Miko look bad.

Raf wiped at the beads of sweat on his forehead and asked, "Tell me again why we're taking a plane and not the space-bridge? It'd save a huge amount of time and money…"

Miko grinned, "No way, _Jose_ …we're taking a page from Jack and Arcee's little road trip after they first got together! You and I are gonna take our time, 'cause I want you to enjoy the full experience of my homeland. You're gonna _love_ it."

Raf breathed deeply and found his inner calm.

"Okay, let me see if I remember everything…your Father is one of the top pianists in the Tokyo Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra and your Mother is a famous sculptor in the Superflat art movement. You attended the best schools and took piano lessons from the age of three, which explains your interest in the arts and why you're such a great musician…"

Miko grinned, _"Awww…"_

"… _and_ you have two purebred Japanese Bobtail cats named _Chi Chi_ and _Ding Dong._ Way to keep things _classy,_ Miko."

Miko snickered, "Why Raf, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about…"

Raf rolled his eyes, "Right. You just happened to name your cats after…well, _y-you know."_

Miko couldn't help but laugh out loud at Raf's pronounced blush.

"I was _wondering_ how long it'd take for someone to figure that out…"

Raf huffed, "Anyway, your family lives in Tokyo, and...and...that's pretty much everything I can remember right now!"

She held his hand reassuringly and continued, _"Trust_ me, Raf. Everything's going to be fine. The sooner we're back on good old _terra firma_ you'll forget all about this."

Raf replied absently, "The more _firma_ the less _terra."_

Miko blinked, "Wait, what...? Wasn't that a joke from an old episode of _Scooby-Doo…?"_

Raf grinned and answered with a gravelly, _"Rhi ron't row, Riko…raybee. Reeheehee!"_

" _Kami-sama,_ give me strength…" Miko rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What gives, Raf? I thought you had outgrown cartoons _years_ ago."

"I don't know what the big deal is, Miko. Jack is 21 years old and even though he would deny it, he still watches them every chance he gets!" Raf looked hard into Miko's wide eyes and said, "What am I saying? _You_ still watch them, too!"

Miko smugly replied, "I'm Japanese, Raf. It's different for me. _Anime_ has always been an integral part of Japanese culture, so they're awesome no matter how old you get….unlike a certain old American cartoon from the 1960s about a mystery-solving dog and a bunch of hippies driving around the world in a broken down van…"

"Aw…come on, Miko! It's a _classic!"_

"If you say so, Raf. Give me _Dokonjo Gaeru_ any day…"

Raf narrowed his eyes for a moment as he quickly translated.

"' _Gutsy Frog…?'_ I don't know about that one…"

"It's _awesome!_ It's about this kid named Hiroshi who one day accidently tripped and fell on top of a frog, squashing him so flat that the frog was permanently plastered over the front of Hiroshi's shirt!"

Raf visibly paled, "Dear _heaven,_ that's morbid!"

Miko laughed, "No, no! The frog is alive… _sorta_ …he's just _stuck_ to Hiroshi's shirt, flat as a pancake! That's why the show is also known as _Heimen Gaeru_ or _Flat Frog!"_

"Poor little guy…"

"Oh, but this is when it starts getting _good!_ See, Hiroshi didn't have any other good shirts…plus he felt really bad for what happened to the frog, so he decided to keep the frog happy by never taking the shirt off! The frog…whose name is Pyonkichi, by the way…takes advantage of the situation by getting Hiroshi in all _kinds_ of trouble! Always arguing with him, eating his food, lifting girls' skirts…" Miko giggled uncontrollably, "I _love_ being Japanese…"

Raf slowly shook his head and chuckled, "Miko, it's a strange and wonderful land you come from. I guess that explains why you are the way you are…"

"Aw, Raf…you say the sweetest th - ! _HEY…!"_

Raf winked, "With an emphasis on the _wonderful_ part…"

"Hmp…flattery will get you _everywhere,_ Mister Esquivel."

Just then the voice of the plane's captain crackled over the intercom, informing the passengers that they were on their final approach to Tokyo International Airport and to strap themselves in.

Miko glanced sideways at Raf as he paled once again. She giggled, _"C'mon,_ Raf…relax! What's the _worst_ that could happen?"


	2. Chapter 2 - THROUGH THE WRINGER

" _Raf…! Omigosh, RAF! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!"_

Not caring in the least what anyone else might think, Miko ignored her deeply ingrained Japanese instincts for maintaining proper appearances and unapologetically pushed her way past several startled people in the confines of the tiny security office. She broke into a brief sprint before running into an isolated room, where she skidded to a sudden stop and immediately locked her arms around Rafael in a powerful and protective embrace. He said nothing but nodded in reply. Attempting to soothe, she gently stroked his back as he trembled slightly from his harrowing ordeal.

"I-it's okay, _Raf-kun_ …it's all _over_ now."

Raf looked exhausted. His worn-out and haggard expression only served to stoke Miko's already burning fury. She reluctantly pulled away and blinked back angry tears as she watched him slowly put his disheveled shirt back on. He remained eerily silent but the haunted look in his sunken eyes spoke volumes.

Miko whirled to glare at the two airport security guards standing silently a few feet away. They were fully aware they had made a serious mistake tonight but didn't seem too bothered by it.

They also had no idea how close Miko was to completely losing it.

Baring her teeth and with sarcasm dripping from every syllable, she snarled in English, "I _trust_ that everything has been resolved to your liking, _gentlemen?"_

One of the guards nodded and answered in fluent English, "Yes, ma'am. Your Special Agent Fowler-san has already been in contact with our superior and provided the necessary clearance for you and Esquivel-san."

Bowing deeply, the guard continued with a smug, knowing smirk, "We humbly offer our most _sincere_ apologies for our regretful error. We hope that you can forgive us for any unfortunate… _inconvenience_ you may have experienced."

"'Inconvenience…?'"

Everyone in the room jumped when Raf finally broke his silence. His uncharacteristically low voice was frighteningly icy as he repeated, _"'Inconvenience?!'"_

Fast as lightning, Raf leapt to his feet and cried, _"You guys did a full body-cavity search on me!_ Do you have a clue how degrading and _uncomfortable_ that was…?" Jabbing an angry finger in the guards' direction, Raf continued to vent vehemently, "…and even _that_ wasn't the worst part! You thought it was _funny!_ You were actually joking about it and said, _'Let's put this ugly American gaijin through the wringer and have a real good laugh!'"_

The guards' superior expressions immediately withered and vanished, their haughty arrogance replaced by an almost comical uneasiness.

Raf continued through gritted teeth, "Oh, wait…that's _right._ You didn't realize this _gaijin_ knew exactly what you were saying… _did_ you? Yeah, I'm still new to the language but I understood every _word._ I thought it was _especially_ hilarious when you compared me to Goku from _Dragonball Z!"_ Raf paused for a heartbeat before shouting, _"DAMMIT, MY HAIR'S NOT THAT SPIKEY!"_

Miko blinked in surprise as she did a double-take at this new side to her normally mild-tempered boyfriend. She found it extremely attractive and realized she was unexpectedly but definitely _turned on._

The two guards had a decidedly different reaction to Raf's outburst. Despite his impressive government credentials, they did not take kindly to losing face to this impudent _gaijin._ The guard who spoke earlier became red-faced and defended his actions as he huffed, "How _dare_ you! We were merely following standard procedure based on our government's interest in protecting national security. We keep our beloved country _safe_ from outsiders! You do not have the _right - !"_

That was _it._

Miko smiled a predator's grin and whispered to Raf, "I _got_ this, baby." Switching to her native tongue, she cut the man off and furiously began to chew the guards out with a rapid-fire verbal assault too fast for Raf to easily follow. He chuckled inwardly as he managed to pick out a few words here and there from the vicious barrage of insults.

 _Remind me to never get you_ mad, _Miko. Heh…I never knew it was possible to humiliate someone so thoroughly and yet be so blasted_ polite _about it. Ouch, that one was brutal…complimenting the guards by saying their collective lack of intelligence was only surpassed by their astounding level of incompetence. Wait, what was that…?_ Scrap, _Miko…that might be hitting things a bit below the belt there, accusing their families of inbreeding and then questioning if they even_ have _a - hang on, if they have a-a_ what…? _Daaamn._

The guards both blushed impotently at the oral onslaught but remained deathly still and silent, fearing to further anger Miko any more than she already was.

After several minutes of loudly offering commentary on the guards' highly suspect manhood, Miko finally stopped to catch her breath. The guards made the most of their opportunity and prostrated themselves on the ground before Miko and Raf, weeping profusely as they begged for forgiveness. They hurriedly excused themselves and practically stumbled over one another as they quickly vanished into one of the many doorways in the cramped office.

Miko growled, "Yeah, you _better_ run. _Cowards."_

Raf eased himself into a seat and chuckled wearily, "It's a good thing you decided to let Jack keep the _Apex Armor,_ Miko. Who _knows_ what would've happened if you had it on hand just now."

She shrugged, _"Eh…_ just as well. They would've probably tried to confiscate it in Customs."

Miko sat down next to Raf and gently held his hand. They sat quietly for a few moments and enjoyed the relative peace before saying anything more on the subject.

"I don't understand, Raf…I was only gone for a few minutes. What the heck _happened?"_

Rafael sighed as he thought back several grueling hours, remembering how this nightmare began…

…

"Look, I'm just saying, Miko…maybe you should give it a _chance."_

" _You_ give it a chance, Raf! There's no way I'm wearing a traditional _shiromuku._ Do you have any idea how _uncomfortable_ a wedding kimono is? Don't even get me started on the _wataboshi_. It's supposed to represent humility and modesty in a proper wife but if there's one thing I've _never_ been, it's _proper."_

After disembarking from the plane, Miko and Rafael slowly made their way through the terminal at Tokyo International Airport, commonly known as Haneda Airport. Peering out the large windows lining the surrounding walls they could see that it was the middle of the night, but judging by the huge crowds of people briskly moving to and fro it didn't seem to matter. Japan was truly a nation that never slept.

Raf stifled a yawn as Miko continued to rant, "…and _another_ thing, we've seriously got to find a way to spice up this marriage ceremony! Japanese weddings may have loosened up a lot recently but I still don't want to risk us falling _asleep!"_

"C'mon, Miko…it can't be _that_ bad."

"Look, Raf…the actual wedding service may not last all that long but it's so _boring!_ There's nothing but processions and speeches and then bowing followed by more speeches before we get to the really, really good part…"

"…more speeches?"

"See? That's why we work so well together. You… _complete_ me, Raf."

" _Jerry Maguire_ 'complete me' or _Dark Knight_ 'complete me?'"

" _Dark Knight,_ of course… _duh."_

"…just checking, Miko."

"Anyway, I'm just grateful that I don't have to worry about my _parents_ getting caught up in all the old traditions and whatnot. They just aren't the type. They're both artists and see the world from a totally different perspective. They know how important it is to be creative and unique, so hopefully that means we'll be free to plan our wedding the way _we_ want it!" Miko wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out in obvious distaste as she spat, "'Traditional' weddings… _BLEAHH!"_

"I still don't get it, Miko. What do you have against keeping with tradition?" Raf shyly remarked, "I…I think you'd be really _beautiful_ wearing a traditional wedding kimono."

Miko blushed for only an instant before she smirked, _"Baka…_ You've lost your _mind,_ Raf."

She then paused thoughtfully as she seemingly reconsidered the idea. Miko grinned suggestively, "Then _again,_ it might be lots of fun getting me _out_ of said kimono, right?"

Raf blushed to high heaven, causing Miko to almost collapse in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. She quickly recovered and said, "Calm down, Raf. I'm just kidding... _sorta._ Look, it just wouldn't be _me,_ okay? Be honest, could you _really_ see me wearing something like that?"

"I don't know… _maybe."_

Miko rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Certifiably insane, _that's_ what you are. C'mon…we need to hurry up and get in line or we'll be here until morning. My parents were nice enough to offer to pick us up from the airport and we _don't_ want to keep my dad waiting."

They began the long process of entering Japan, beginning with the filling out of paperwork for the standard quarantine procedures. Then Raf had to present his Foreign Passport as Miko presented her Re-Entry Passport. Miko answered a call as she waited on Raf to finish at the next checkpoint. After he was issued a disembarkation card they began to make their way to the baggage claim area.

Miko hung up her beloved cell phone and sighed, _"Scrap,_ all that rushing around for nothing. My parents got stuck in a huge traffic jam and won't be here for several hours at _least."_

Raf smiled, "I don't mind, just as long as _you're_ here."

Miko playfully punched Raf in the arm, the public display of affection drawing more than a few surprised glances from passing onlookers. Miko wasn't surprised by the reaction and grinned happily as she waved back at the passersby.

She chuckled softly, "Some things _never_ change."

"Does it ever bother you?"

"Nah, not really…I'm a _trendsetter,_ Raf. I enjoy standing out in a crowd and I like to think I'm paving the way for those who're too scared to step outside the box. Don't get me wrong, though…I _love_ my homeland. I've been really homesick for Japan lately and couldn't _wait_ to visit."

Raf looked around and attempted to take it all in. There was so much bustling activity it was difficult to process, even for his amazing mind. The airport itself was filled to the brim with every kind of retail business imaginable, catering to virtually any need or want. Compact capsule hotels stacked on top of one other provided confined but extremely reasonable accommodations to businessmen, either too weary to make it home after toiling long hours at their jobs or too inebriated after engaging in all-night drinking sessions alongside their co-workers. Everywhere the eye could see were wildly colorful advertisements that promoted everything from the trendiest fashions to famous idol singers to the newest popular movies, both domestic and foreign. From where they were standing Raf could see just beyond the airport. His eyes widened in awe. Viewing the shining cityscape of Tokyo from the perspective of their flight was one thing, but up close the towering neon spires reaching high into the night skies simply took his breath away.

" _Wowww…"_

Miko grinned, "Pretty awesome, huh? If you think _this_ is something, wait till you get a taste of Tokyo nightlife!"

Raf quipped, "It's not Jasper but I guess it'll _have_ to do."

Miko growled, "If I ever find out who printed those stupid _'entertainment capital of the world'_ brochures…"

Raf couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, _hush._ Come on, Raf…we want to be ready when my parents get here and we still need to get our luggage."

They eventually made it to the baggage claim area. As they waited, Raf happened to glance down and noticed that the laces on one of his shoes had become untied. He crouched to tie his shoe and frowned when the shoelace snapped. Miko was watching and could not help it when a tiny gasp escaped her lips.

Raf heard her and looked up. Smiling, he asked, "What?"

Miko nervously laughed it off, "I-it's nothing, it's just that in Japan it's considered bad luck if your shoelace breaks."

"Really…?"

"It's just a silly superstition, Raf. Don't worry about it."

Suddenly Miko realized just how long it had been since her last trip to the toilet. Awkwardly she began to dance about as she frantically searched for the nearest restroom. Raf recognized the signs and chuckled.

"Listen, you look like you're about to pop so why don't you take care of things while I wait here and get our luggage when it comes around?"

"Y-you don't mind?"

"I'll be glad to."

"Oh, _thankyouthankyouthankyou!"_ Miko's eyes lit up as she finally spotted a restroom not too far away. She hurriedly handed Raf her baggage claim receipts and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek.

Raf blushed before doing an impressive Frank Welker impersonation, "Let's split up, gang!"

Miko paused, _"Scooby-Doo?_ Really, _again…?"_

Raf shrugged, "I told you, it's a _classic."_

Before she made a run for it, Miko shook her head and groaned, "It's a good thing I'm marrying you for your body and _not_ your taste in cartoons. I'll be back before you know it, Raf!"

Raf sighed happily as he watched her leave before turning to wait for their luggage. It wasn't long until Miko's suitcase soon arrived. He waited for several turns of the baggage carousel but strangely his own luggage never showed up. Raf strained as he hefted her heavy suitcase, thankful that Miko had at least decided to leave her guitar and amplifier back at Hangar E.

With his baggage claim tag in one hand and Miko's belongings in the other, Raf began to look around for help. Without meaning to, he inadvertently bypassed the Customs Inspection area.

Finally Raf managed to find an airline staff member who spoke decent English. She smiled politely and motioned him over to her kiosk. He struggled not to accidently knock over anyone as he wrestled with Miko's suitcase.

After several long minutes of checking, the staff member looked hesitantly at Raf. She did not have good news.

"It appears your luggage has somehow been…misrouted."

Feeling a foreboding sense of dread, Raf tentatively asked, "Misrouted _where,_ exactly…?"

Appearing extremely embarrassed, the staff member said, "According to our records, your luggage is currently on its way to Bangladesh."

"B-Bangladesh…?"

"Yes sir, it seems that - "

"… _how?_ How could - please explain how something like this could possibly _happen?!"_

For the briefest of instants, Raf's voice became heated. He froze when everyone within earshot suddenly became deathly silent and looked directly at him.

Raf rubbed his eyes and apologized, "I-I'm very sorry. I just got off a 16-hour flight, I've spent almost an hour working my way through the lines, I'm getting ready to meet with my fiancée's parents to announce our engagement, _and_ my shoelace broke. Losing my luggage on top of all that is just a lot to take in."

The staff member was very nervous and bowed repeatedly.

Raf smiled sheepishly, "Well, at least it was just my clothes that were lost and not my laptop. Thank God it was in my carry-on, right?"

The staff member smiled distantly, nodding but not really acknowledging anything Raf was saying. She began to speak in Japanese to one of her nearby co-workers.

"Listen, I-I know it wasn't your fault. I promise that it's okay. I don't want you getting in trouble or anything…"

The two staff members continued to speak swiftly in their native Japanese, far too quickly for Raf to translate. After glancing at Raf the co-worker immediately got on the phone. Raf began to feel very uneasy about the whole situation. The staff members were actually sweating and almost seemed to be afraid of him. He redoubled his efforts and struggled to keep up with what they were saying. He blinked in surprise when he picked out a familiar word.

 _Did…did they just say_ _theft?_

Without warning a big hand suddenly seized Raf's shoulder with a firm, unyielding grip.

Raf turned to faced two stern-faced security guards.

" _Mondai wa arimasu ka?"_

Raf was able to translate _Is there a problem_ and attempted to answer. However the guard held up his hand and instead directed his attention to the two nervous staff members. The other guard began to examine Miko's suitcase and suddenly gave Raf a fearsome look. Raf smiled meekly and tried to explain that it belongs to his girlfriend, and that if they would simply page her over the intercom they could straighten out this whole mess. Unfortunately, the other guard cut Raf off.

" _Anata wa Amerikajin desu ka?"_

Raf sighed, focusing intently and quickly managing to interpret _Are you an American?_ He opened his mouth to answer but the guard continued relentlessly.

" _Nihongo ga dekimasu ka?"_

With a sinking feeling Rafael realized the guard wasn't even giving him an opportunity to attempt a reply. Even though he understood _Do you speak Japanese_ he knew at this point that it was an exercise in futility.

" _Kochira e, douzo."_

Raf didn't need to decipher _This way, please._ The guards weren't giving him much of a choice as they guided him towards the security office.

They entered a cramped office and closed the door. One guard grunted and pointed at an uncomfortable-looking chair before sitting down behind his desk. Raf slowly sat down and nervously faced the guard while the other one continued to stand menacingly behind him.

The seated guard steepled his fingers and looked hard into Raf's uneasy expression.

"You are in a great deal of trouble, Mr. Esquivel."

Raf started, "Y-you speak English?! Wait, why didn't you say something _earlier...?"_

The guard ignored his question and requested to see Raf's paperwork and passport. He looked intently over the documents and then asked, "Are you aware of the severity of your situation?"

"' _Situation…?'_ Exactly what did I _do?"_

"Don't play the innocent with me. You _knew_ that you willfully avoided several key security checkpoints, including the Plant and Animal Quarantine areas. If _that_ wasn't bad enough, you somehow managed to slip past Customs Inspection altogether. What is it that you are trying to _hide,_ Mr. Esquivel?"

"I'm not trying to hide _anything!"_

"In addition, we also believe you are guilty of theft. You have managed to steal another passenger's luggage."

"That's my fiancée's suitcase! I've already _explained_ that to you!"

Raf realized with a sickening sensation that no matter what he said or did, the guards weren't going to believe him. It was time to break out the big guns.

"Look…I made an honest mistake. I didn't realize I had missed any checkpoints but I assure you that I didn't do it on purpose. I don't understand why I'm being treated this way but I honestly don't appreciate it, so before this thing escalates any further I want you to call this number."

Raf quickly produced his government ID and a card with emergency contact information. When the guard saw the unfamiliar badge he asked cautiously, "Exactly what is this… _Unit: E?"_

"It's the government agency that I work for. I'm a consultant with their foreign relations division, and I don't mind telling you they're not going to be happy about one of their agents being forcibly detained because of a simple misunderstanding."

The two guards exchanged an uneasy glance at one another.

Raf smiled, "The number on that card is a direct line to the local US Embassy. Call them and they should clear up everything."

"Please wait here."

Both guards exited the room. Raf waited for several minutes before they returned. The one guard resumed his place behind the desk as he took a deep breath.

Raf asked, "Well…? I hope that took care of everything."

"It did indeed. You are under _arrest,_ Mr. Esquivel."

" _WHAT…?!_ I-I don't understand, why didn't you call the Embassy?"

"We _did,_ Mr. Esquivel. We made every conceivable effort to verify the validity of your claim. According to the US Embassy, there is no such organization as this so-called Unit: E."

" _Wh-what…?"_

The guard smugly continued, "The government agency you claim to work for does not _exist,_ Mr. Esquivel. Furthermore, we have determined from all the evidence that you had bypassed several security checkpoints and used falsified government identification in an attempt to enter this country illegally. For what purpose, I do not know. Until we get to the bottom of this, consider yourself our prisoner."

…

" _S-so what happened after that?"_

Raf rubbed his red-rimmed eyes tiredly, the events of the night finally taking their toll on his already exhausted mind and body. He took a shaky breath and replied, "After that they questioned me for another two hours or so before they got bored. That was when they performed the strip search I mentioned earlier."

Miko scooted close to him and gently wrapped her arms around him.

Raf drily commented, "I gotta hand it to them…they were _thorough._ When they finally made certain I wasn't carrying anything dangerous on my person, they moved me to a holding cell in the back until they could figure out what to do with me."

She sighed sympathetically, "Oh, Raf…I'm so _sorry!_ Can you ever forgive me?"

Raf smiled, "I think that's _my_ line. I'm really sorry for making you worry so much, Miko."

Tears began to fill Miko's eyes as she sniffed, "I just didn't know what had happened to you…I _swear_ I was only gone for five minutes, Raf! When I got back to the baggage area, you were gone. I started to look around for you, but after an hour and I still hadn't found you… _that's_ when I started to panic. I mean, I was asking total strangers if they had seen you but no one seemed to recognize you from the description I gave. I never would I have imagined you were getting interrogated in the security office!"

Raf nervously rubbed the back of his head and whispered, "I, uh…I tried to reach out to you through our sparkbond."

Miko blushed as she wiped her eyes, "Y-you did…?"

Raf nodded, "Yeah…I guess our bond isn't as _powerful_ as Jack and Arcee's."

"Why do you say that, Raf?"

"Believe me, I was practically _shouting_ your name in my head at one point, but the guards didn't give me much of an opportunity to really focus."

MIko winced, _"Ouch."_

"You're telling _me._ I just wish I knew why the US Embassy didn't seem to know about Unit: E."

"That _was_ strange. I ran into the exact same problem when _I_ called! After I finally found out where you were I tried going through all the proper channels to clear things up, but the guy at the Embassy acted like I was crazy!"

"What did you do, then?"

"I called Agent Fowler directly and he said he'd take care of everything…looks like he _did,_ too. Claimed it was some big misunderstanding. I dunno…maybe whoever we spoke with at the Embassy didn't have the right clearance or something."

Raf murmured, "I-I guess…"

Suddenly the door to the office opened. The guards walked stiffly into the room, followed by a uniformed man with a daunting, commanding presence. Raf and Miko correctly guessed he was the guards' superior.

The man bowed and introduced himself.

" _Kombanwa._ I am Captain Toshio Muramatsu. Please…call me _Cap."_

He grunted angrily at the two guards and they immediately bowed low to the ground.

One of the guards stammered, "Our…our commanding officer did not think that we had apologized nearly _enough._ W-we humbly ask for your forgiveness, Mr. Esquivel. _Please."_

Miko angrily stood to her feet and snarled, "That's all well and good but 'Cap' here should've at least shown up and settled this mess _hours_ ago!"

Raf gently interrupted, "Miko…it's all right." He then turned to the three men and returned the bow, speaking in fluent Japanese, _"Domo arigato gozaimasu._ I appreciate this more than you know, sir. Guys…? No hard feelings."

The two guards were somewhat surprised by Raf's kind words and nodded appreciatively before Captain Muramatsu abruptly dismissed them, sternly ordering them to get back to work. As they tripped and stumbled out the door he slowly shook his head.

"If it takes those two the rest of their incompetent lives, I will make sure they learn from their mistakes." He turned to face Raf and smiled, "I hope you do not let this experience adversely affect your stay in Japan, Esquivel-san. Please believe me when I say that not everyone in my country behaves as shamefully as those two."

Raf grinned, "America has their fair share of similar characters, sir. I could tell you some stories about this guy back home named _Vince…"_

Miko groaned, _"Ugh…_ let's not and say you did, Raf."

Muramatsu chuckled, "Well, then! I believe I have kept you long enough, my friends. Esquivel-san…you are a _free man."_

"Th-thank you, Cap."

The two men smiled warmly at one another as they shook hands .

Cap happened to glance down and said, "Forgive me for pointing this out, my young friend…but your shoelace is untied."

Raf reached down to tie his shoe. When he pulled the laces taut they abruptly broke. He pursed his lips and muttered, "You've gotta be _kidding_ me."

Looking up at a wide-eyed Miko and Cap, Raf shrugged helplessly, _"Heh…_ this is exactly how this whole thing got started." He couldn't help but chuckle at their shared look of apprehension.

"Y'know…I just remembered something, Miko. Just before you showed up earlier when I was in the middle of putting my clothes back on, I saw this huge spider that skittered across the floor. I know how you are with spiders so it's a good thing you missed it. Seriously, this bug was so big it even scared me!"

Raf took note of how big Miko's eyes had gotten and chalked it up to her acute arachnophobia. Not wanting to unnerve her any further he quickly tried changing the subject.

"It's almost funny…it's bad enough that my shoelaces have already broken twice today, but right after the guards released me I was cleaning up and my _comb_ broke! What are the _odds,_ huh?"

Miko had gone pale, an expression of fear Raf had rarely seen on her face.

"Um, Miko…? Are - are you okay…?"

Cap interjected, "Excuse me, please. Did I hear you correctly? Are you are saying that your shoelaces had broken, then you saw a spider pass by you at night, _then_ you broke a comb and _then_ your shoelaces broke _again...?"_

Raf nodded nervously.

Cap explained, "Oh… please forgive me, my young friend. In Japan, these are all omens that you are cursed to have very bad luck. To experience just one of these signs is ominous enough, but for a poor doomed soul to suffer all four at once…! Did I happen to mention that the number _four_ is also considered extremely unlucky?"

Raf's mouth dropped and he gaped in horror.

Cap suddenly doubled over and began to laugh and _laugh._

After he regained his composure, Cap wiped tears from his eyes and added, "…that is, if you _believe_ in such things! You are not Japanese, so I do not expect for you to understand. However, rest assured that I _will_ pray for you."

Raf blinked uncertainly, _"Gee,_ th-thanks."

Cap grinned broadly and said, "Enjoy your stay in Japan, my young friends! _Gokekkon omedetou gozaimasu!"_

Raf and Miko nervously looked at one another. Raf whispered, "Let's get out of here before something _else_ happens, okay?"

As they approached the door leading to the main terminal, Miko smirked, "I guess we should be used to it by now. Who else but you would've experienced this kind of nightmare and lived to tell the tale, Raf?"

He stretched uncomfortably and shrugged, "It could've always been worse, Miko. I mean, at least your parents didn't have to wait all this time…"

Raf opened the door and came face to face with Miko's mother and father.

Miko cringed, "I, uh…I forgot to tell you…! That traffic jam cleared pretty quickly after I got off the phone with them. They've been waiting a couple of hours now…!"

Raf felt a familiar sense of inevitable doom as he smiled anxiously and bowed hurriedly to Miko's taciturn father. The older man grunted irritably and returned the bow, grumbling a string of Japanese words far too quickly for Raf to follow.

Miko stifled a high-pitched giggle and a confused Raf asked, "What? What's so funny?"

"My dad said, _'Your shoes are untied.'"_


	3. Chapter 3 - THEY HATE YOU

" _Things couldn't possibly get any worse than this…could they?"_

Rafael nervously looked around, his wondrous mind working overtime as it soaked in every conceivable shred of information that could be useful. Surely there was something he might have somehow missed…something that could help him figure a way to solve this unsolvable problem.

Miko was borderline hysterical. Normally she kept her more vulnerable emotions concealed by a nearly impenetrable barrier of bluster and bravado. The sight of her in tears made Raf's insides clench and twist into painful knots.

At first glance Miko's mother appeared to be the picture of stoic composure as she remained eerily silent, but the look of utter shock in her wide-blown eyes was practically screaming. The dichotomy was extremely unsettling.

Even Miko's twin cats Chi Chi and Ding Dong were hissing furiously. Their hackles were raised as they spat and yowled, the tension in the room quickly reaching a fever pitch.

Reluctantly Raf slowly turned his attention back to Miko's father, whose steely gaze impassively stared back. There was no discernable sign that anything Raf might say or do would manage to change that unyielding look, nor any indication that after this debacle things would _ever_ be the same again.

Raf finally blinked, unable to maintain the impromptu staring contest.

 _Well, that didn't work. What now? I guess if I were a character in an overly dramatic fanfiction story, I'd wonder how this started and segue into a flashback…_

…

" _Both_ shoelaces…?"

"Yep, and _then_ he broke his comb!"

Miko and her mother both giggled like schoolgirls as they gleefully discussed the evening's series of unfortunate events. Raf continued to suffer in silence while walking alongside Miko. As they made their way towards the Nakadai family's parked luxury car, Raf happened to glance to his other side and caught Miko's father looking back at him with an inscrutable expression. Hoping that he had finally found a sympathetic ally, Raf grinned happily. The grin evaporated when Mr. Nakadai huffed and slowly shook his head.

Mrs. Nakadai suddenly tittered nervously and spoke in flawless English, "Ah! _Forgive_ us, Esquivel-san! We do not mean to make light of things, but we have just never encountered anyone who has managed to survive for so long while cursed with so much bad luck!"

"That's my _Raf-kun_ …takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'!" Miko gave Raf a saucy wink, hoping that her mother would miss the not-so-subtle remark.

Raf blushed and smiled shyly, _"Daijoubu,_ Mrs. Nakadai. It's all right, but I'm just sorry you and Mr. Nakadai had to wait for so long until we had cleared up things back at the airport."

"It was no trouble, Esquivel-san." She glanced at her taciturn husband and asked, _"Sou ne, Anata…?"_

Mr. Nakadai's only response was a low incoherent grumble as he focused on searching for his car keys. Mrs. Nakadai shrugged and smiled apologetically at Raf as they patiently waited for the car to be unlocked.

Raf put Miko's luggage into the trunk and politely held the car door open for Miko as she entered the vehicle and eased herself into the back seat. After situating himself in the driver's seat, her father grumbled again and glowered at Raf sitting next to his daughter.

Oblivious, Miko grinned excitedly, _"Yokatta…_ we're finally on our way, Raf!"

They soon entered the brightly lit Tokyo Midtown area, a town of art and culture in Akasaka. This was a residential and commercial district of Minato, a special ward or municipality of Tokyo.

Tired as he was, Raf could not help but be thrilled to finally be here in Japan.

"We're fairly close to Roppongi Station, aren't we?"

Mrs. Nakadai looked back from the front seat and smiled quizzically at Raf, "We are, _indeed._ Have you visited Tokyo in the past, Esquivel-san?"

Raf shook his head, "This is actually my first time, but I _have_ studied everything I could find about Japan. I almost feel like I've already been here!"

" _Sou desu ka?"_ Everyone in the vehicle practically jumped when Mr. Nakadai finally spoke in a gruff voice. He followed up with a barrage of Japanese too fast for Raf to follow. Confused, Raf glanced at Miko's mother for assistance.

Mrs. Nakadai translated, "My husband would be interested to know what you have learned from your studies about our immediate surroundings." Her expression was slightly uncomfortable as she added, "He wants you to be… _specific."_

Raf nervously rubbed the nape of his neck and said, "Well…Tokyo Midtown is a relatively new landscape that appeared in 2007. It has _everything!_ There are famous restaurants like Hinokizaka, Azure 45 and Suju Dining Rokkaku…somewhere around here they even have a _Denny's!_ There are International label clothing shops like Beams House, Cruciani and Lucien Pellat-Finet. The Suntory Museum of Art is also here, and in addition to having one of the biggest collections of Japanese arts and crafts in the country it even stages authentic tea ceremonies once a week! Over that way is Hinokicho Park, and over _there_ is a walk lined with Sakura trees. It's too bad that I missed the Sakura Festival in early April when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. I understand that it's absolutely _spectacular."_

Mrs. Nakadai smiled, "I am _impressed,_ Esquivel-san." She glanced at her husband and asked, _"Sou ne, Anata…?"_

Mr. Nakadai huffed as Miko stifled a high-pitched giggle. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she happily chirped, "We're here!"

Raf looked out the window and his jaw dropped at the tremendous sight of Midtown Tower, one of the tallest skyscrapers in Japan.

"Y-you live _here?!"_

The impressive structure jutted high into the night skies as their vehicle slowly pulled into the private parking area located in the building's basement.

Miko smirked, "Be it ever so humble…"

Raf slowly rubbed his temples and fought to maintain his composure. He murmured to himself, "How did I _miss_ this? All the clues were there right in front of me and I totally missed this."

"What, that my family is _rich?"_ Miko laughed, _"Duh…_ it was kinda _obvious,_ Raf! I told you and Jack both that I went to the best schools in Japan and took piano lessons from the age of three! Do you know how _expensive_ all that gets?"

Raf groaned, "Even _Shaggy_ would've solved this mystery before me. _Soy tan estupido."_

Miko smiled, _"Usted no es estupida, no eres mas que un poco lento a veces!"_

Raf rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Miko…I feel _so_ much better now!"

She replied, "Hey, at least I know you don't love me for my money!"

Raf chuckled as he retrieved Miko's luggage and followed her and her parents to the elevator.

When the elevator doors slid open, Miko and her family entered the traditional entrance hall or _genkan_ and removed their shoes. They promptly replaced them with indoor slippers or _Uwabaki._

Miko offered her outstretched hand and said, "Here ya go, Raf…I'll take my suitcase from here."

"It's all right, Miko. I can manage." Raf managed to take off his shoes and carefully avoided stepping onto the tiled floor as he exchanged them for his own pair of _Uwabaki,_ all the while holding onto Miko's heavy suitcase.

" _Sugoi!_ Did it without using your hands, too…I'm _impressed,_ Raf!"

Raf shrugged, "Who knew breaking both sets of shoelaces would actually come in _handy?"_

Miko rolled her eyes at the lame pun.

The door to their condominium opened and Miko happily cried, _"Tadaima!"_ as she crossed the threshold and announced to the world that she was finally home. It felt like it had been an eternity since she had last been here.

Raf nodded his thanks as Miko's father silently took the suitcase from him. Raf whistled softly as he looked around.

The interior of the condo was rather spacious, especially for a Japanese household where space was extremely hard to come by. The living area was all modern and stylish, producing an elegant and sophisticated air. There were elements of both of Miko's parents' artistic professions. Paintings and sculptures decorated the room while a vintage Bechstein piano had been placed in the corner next to a huge window. Outside the window was a magnificent view of Tokyo, where the city lights twinkled almost magically as Tokyo Tower stood proudly in the distance. Raf turned to admire the rest of the interior, noting that in addition to the living room and kitchen area there were three bedrooms and a single bathroom.

" _There's_ my babies!"

Miko all but squealed in delight as two purebred Japanese Bobtail cats appeared out of nowhere and quickly trotted towards her. Chi Chi and Ding Dong purred happily as she crouched and showered them with adoring coos and lovingly stroked their bellies.

Raf cautiously approached and stood next to Miko. He asked, "So which cat is which…?"

No sooner had the words escaped his lips when both cats hissed viciously at him. Raf started in surprise but then sighed, "Typical Rafael luck…your cats _hate_ me."

Miko was indignant as she hugged her feline friends close to her.

"They do _not!_ My babies don't know the _meaning_ of the word!"

The cats hissed again and Miko blinked rapidly.

"Okay, they hate you. We'll just have to work on that together, later. In the meantime I have _got_ to grab a quick bath. I'm all gross and sweaty."

Raf sighed again as Miko set down her cats and vanished. He stifled a yawn as he valiantly fought the urge to nod off. He shook it off and stood in front of the window, watching as the city lights danced before his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was to be rude by falling asleep in front of Miko's parents. It might ruin everything.

Several minutes passed and Raf heard Mr. Nakadai loudly _harrumph_ behind him. Mrs. Nakadai slowly walked up beside Raf and asked, "Esquivel-san, how long has it been since you last slept?"

Raf blinked uneasily as he struggled to think clearly.

"Almost a full day, give or take a couple of hours. I…I didn't doze off just now, _did_ I?"

She chuckled, "No, no…I can just tell that you are exhausted."

Raf smiled, "Please don't worry about me, ma'am. I'll be fine."

She returned his smile, "We have prepared the guest room for you to stay in. Please make yourself welcome in our home." She then bowed elegantly.

" _Domo arigato gozaimasu."_ Raf thanked her and returned the bow. He tried not to notice as Miko emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing more than a smile and a comfortable-looking white bathrobe.

Loudly she announced, "Bathroom's clear!"

"MIKO!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, patiently assuring her father in exasperated Japanese that she wasn't naked underneath the bathrobe. He glared suspiciously for another instant before sitting down at the couch and turning his attention to the television.

She grinned conspiratorially and whispered to Raf, "'Course I _would_ be naked, if you didn't count my _belly button piercing!"_

Raf flushed a bright shade of scarlet as Miko giggled and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"The water is still nice and hot. A long soak will do you some good after you clean up, Raf."

Raf sluggishly made his way into the bathroom and closed the door. He disrobed and placed his glasses and clothes to the side, then proceeded to fill the washbowl with water from the tap. His sleepy eyes snapped open as the cool water shocked him fully awake. After scrubbing himself clean he rinsed off and slowly eased his aching body into the tub of steaming hot water. Placing his towel atop his head, a groan of bliss escaped his lips as Raf finally relaxed and he slowly began to feel human again.

He remained motionless for awhile but was suddenly startled by an insistent pounding at the door.

"Hey, you fall asleep in there or what, Raf?"

He squinted at the wall clock and mentally kicked himself, realizing that he had indeed almost fallen into a deep slumber. As he hurriedly exited the tub, Raf stammered, "I-I'm sorry, Miko! I'll be right out!" He quickly toweled himself dry and suddenly realized his clothes were missing.

Raf blushed and asked, "Um…wh-where are my clothes, Miko?"

On the other side of the door, Miko giggled, "While you were snoozing my dad came in and got them. They're in the washer now and should be ready for you in about an hour."

"B-but what am I supposed to do until then…?"

"Don't worry, Raf! There's a fresh robe hanging by the door!"

Raf put on his steam-shrouded glasses and saw the robe that had been left for him. He sighed in relief and placed the comfortable robe on his body before finally opening the door.

Miko met him at the doorway, still dressed in her own robe. She smiled seductively and purred, _"Mmm…_ so how was your first Japanese bath, Raf-kun? _Hot_ enough for ya…?"

Slowly Miko drew closer to Raf until only a few discreet inches separated them. A nervous bead of sweat trickled down Raf's temple as he sputtered, _"M-Miko…!"_

Her low voice was filled with longing as she whispered, "Do you have any idea how hard it's been to keep myself from kissing or even just _hugging_ you? All this scrapping proper Japanese behavior…it's driving me _crazy,_ Raf!"

"M-Miko, wh-why are you still just wearing your robe…?!"

She grinned, "Oh, _this_ old thing? Look, if you don't like it I can always take it off…"

Raf suddenly felt faint but somehow managed not to pass out.

"Th-that won't be necessary, Miko. It-it-it looks _great_ on you."

She laughed and murmured, "I'm sorry, I'm just having a little _fun_ with you, Raf! You should know by now I plan on waiting for _that_ until after we get married, right?"

"Miko?"

"Yeah, Raf?"

"You should know it hasn't exactly been easy for _me,_ either."

It was Miko's turn to blush a bright shade of crimson. She quickly regained her cool and said, "Listen, my dad had some extra sleep clothes that should fit you. They're waiting for you to try on in the guest room. After you get dressed we can discuss what's _next_ on our agenda!"

" _A-agenda…?_ Miko, I'm practically asleep on my feet right now! How are you still awake?"

"Miko has _always_ been full of energy, Esquivel-san." Mrs. Nakadai smiled as she appeared. She walked up and hugged her daughter. "Ever since she was a little girl it has been a challenge to keep up with her."

Raf chuckled, "When we first met Miko, we found out we were always having to chase after her to make sure she stayed out of trouble!"

"That certainly sounds like my daughter!"

Miko poked out her bottom lip and pouted, "Yeah, yeah…what _is_ this, _'Gang up on Miko Day?'"_

Raf sighed, "Count your blessings, Miko…at least you still have your _clothes._ Mine were lost, remember? It's too bad…you helped pick out most of those outfits!"

Miko shrugged, _"Enh,_ they were already starting to get out of fashion. This way I get to help you start a brand new wardrobe… _Miko style!"_

Raf shook his head and protested, "Miko, that won't be necessary. I mean, it's not like it was _your_ fault…!"

Miko held up her hand and waved him off.

" _Yip, yip, yip…_ I've already decided."

Mrs. Nakadai chimed in and added, "It is the _least_ we could do for you after everything you have been through, Esquivel-san."

" _But - but - but…!"_

Miko reached out and gently pressed her finger against Raf's lips, an intimate gesture that caused Mrs. Nakadai's eyebrow to raise in surprise.

" _Hush,_ you. Let me do this for you, Raf. _Please…?"_

Raf knew he was beaten. He smiled gratefully and murmured, "You're being too good to me. I don't deserve - !" Suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered something monumentally important.

"Oh! I almost _forgot…!"_ He quickly found his sole remaining piece of luggage and reached inside the carry-on bag. Raf sighed somewhat forlornly as he slowly turned back to Miko and her mother, producing a small package.

He smiled sheepishly, "Well, originally this used to be wrapped. I guess the security guards searched through my belongings while I was - detained." He bowed apologetically and offered the box to Miko's mother. "Please…this is for you and Mr. Nakadai."

Hearing his name, Mr. Nakadai rose to his feet and came over to see what was going on.

Mrs. Nakadai began to object, "Esquivel-san, you are our _guest…!_ You shouldn't have - "

Raf gently interrupted, "You were kind enough to let me stay with you during this visit. It's the least _I_ could do to show my appreciation."

Finally she relented and bowed.

" _Domo arigato gozaimasu,_ Esquivel-san."

Miko began to get impatient with the proper gift etiquette and whined, "Aw, hurry up and open it already! Raf wouldn't even let _me_ see what he had gotten - "

Her words abruptly trailed off as Mrs. Nakadai opened the box and revealed a hand-carved wooden horse. The tiny horse was reared up on its hind legs as it kicked at the air.

" _Raf…!"_ For once, Miko found herself struck speechless. The focus on intricate detail was astonishing.

Mrs. Nakadai whispered in awe, "Th-this is _beautiful,_ Esquivel-san!"

Raf blushed shyly and murmured, "I know it isn't much, but I wanted you to have a token that represents my home country. I was born in the United States but my family is originally from Mexico. My father has a horse ranch there and raises Andalusian horses. In my native tongue they are also known as _Pura Raza Espanola_ or the Pure Spanish Horse."

He chuckled fondly, "Since I was a little kid my nose was usually buried in a book or my laptop. My Papa tried to show me how to ride horses but I was too small. He settled for the next best thing and taught me how to do woodcarving."

Mrs. Nakadai bowed and said, "You honor us with your gift, Esquivel-san. _Thank_ you."

She glanced at her husband and asked, _"Anata…?"_

The older man stared for a moment at the woodcarving and finally nodded perfunctorily. He grumbled a half-hearted apology and turned to walk away.

Miko was shocked, _"Otosan…?"_

Mrs. Nakadai admonished him with an embarrassed, _"Anata!"_

He did not respond and disappeared into his bedroom.

As she gingerly placed the woodcarving on a nearby mantle, Mrs. Nakadai said, "Please forgive him, Esquivel-san. I do not know _what_ has gotten into him…!"

Raf smiled sleepily, "It's okay, ma'am. It _has_ been a long day and we could all use a good night's rest."

Miko laughed, "Not me, I'm too keyed up to even _think_ about sleep! Besides, it's like only two hours before daylight. Why even bother, Raf? _Raf…?"_

Looking over at her boyfriend, Miko giggled as she realized that Raf had actually fallen asleep while standing up.

" _Raf…!"_

" _I'm awake, I'm awake!"_ Raf's bleary eyes snapped open and he looked around in a confused panic. Miko and her mother laughed softly as they helped steady him and guided him towards the guest room.

Mrs. Nakadai smiled as she bid them good-night, "We look forward to seeing you at breakfast, Esquivel-san. _Oyasumi."_

After her mother closed her bedroom door behind her, Miko looked into Raf's eyes and grinned.

" _Finally."_

She quickly stood on her tiptoes and planted a fierce, passionate kiss on Raf's lips.

Raf swayed slightly when their lips parted. He smiled dreamily, appearing to be in a blissful daze.

Miko smirked, "I guess that'll have to do for now. To be _continued…?"_

"D-definitely."

Miko smiled shyly as she slowly closed the door.

"G'night, Raf."

Raf breathed deeply and contentedly as he continued to watch the door, long after Miko had closed it. Finally he snapped out of his happy reverie and turned to look at his room.

It was sparsely decorated, focusing on the minimalistic theme of 'less is more.' Raf smiled and appreciated the emphasis on a lack of clutter, as his overactive mind had a tendency to become easily distracted. The peaceful room décor featured neutral tones that gave it an earthy feel and soft _tatami_ mats covered the floor of the room. Warm accent lighting was provided by rice paper lanterns that hung from the ceiling and a bonsai tree rested atop a small bamboo dresser. A futon mattress had already been unfolded for him.

Raf yawned in spite of himself as sleep beckoned. He changed into the pajamas that had been provided for him and lay down, nestling under the warm covers. He set his glasses to the side and closed his eyes. Before a deep slumber claimed him he had one final clear thought:

 _Good night, Miko. Sweet dreams._

" _Wake up, sleepyhead!"_

Miko grinned as she playfully shook Raf awake.

Groggily he slurred, _"Si, si…estoy despierto, Mama…"_

Miko giggled and said, _"Confia en que yo, no soy tu madre!"_

Raf's awoke with a start and his head jerked up from the pillows.

"M-Miko…! What are you doing? I…I just closed my eyes - !"

Miko smirked, "Yeah, over three _hours_ ago! We let you sleep in, cutie!"

Raf suddenly realized the impropriety of the situation and whispered, "Miko, y-you shouldn't _be_ in here! Your _parents…!"_

" _Breathe,_ Raf. It's okay, they _asked_ me to come get you. Breakfast is ready so don't be late, Raf-kun!" Miko winked playfully and sauntered out of the room.

Putting his glasses on, Raf noted that his cleaned clothes were neatly folded as they sat atop the nearby dresser. He quickly changed and joined Miko and her parents in the kitchen.

Everyone bowed slightly and gave thanks for the food, saying, _"Itadakimasu!"_

Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai began to eat but paused when they noticed that Raf's eyes were closed as he quietly said grace. They were even more surprised to see Miko holding his hand as she joined him in prayer. Miko's mother shrugged as she accepted this new development, but Miko's father scowled and began to read the newspaper as he ate.

Raf opened his eyes and smiled, "It all looks so good…I don't know where to start!"

Mrs. Nakadai asked, "Have you ever had a Japanese breakfast before, Esquivel-san?"

Raf shook his head, "No ma'am, I haven't."

Miko grinned, "You are in for a _treat!"_ She then explained the best way to go about enjoying his first home-cooked Japanese meal.

"First try a bite of the main dish, which is _yakizakana_ or grilled fish. Then have a little steamed rice and follow that up with some miso soup. Remember, we don't have spoons so sip it straight from the bowl. On the side there's some _tamagoyaki_ or rolled egg omelette, and over here we have tofu, _nori_ or dried seasonal seaweed, and some _natto_ or fermented soybeans. Oh, and be sure to save some rice for the _tsukemono_ or pickled veggies!"

As they sat and ate, Raf gushed with praise over the meal. He was especially enthusiastic about how _oishii_ or delicious the miso soup was. Mrs. Nakadai blushed slightly at the compliment, while Mr. Nakadai simply huffed from behind the newspaper.

"So how are your studies at the government university going, Miko?"

Miko nodded animatedly as she answered her mother's question.

"Pretty good, actually…it's been almost two years since we began training, but I think I'm finally getting the hang of things." She stole a sideways glance at Raf and grinned, "I couldn't have done it without Raf's help. He's been great at tutoring me whenever I ran into a problem I couldn't solve."

Mrs. Nakadai's eyes twinkled as she smiled, "I am pleased for you, Miko. You look very… _happy."_

Miko glanced up and suddenly realized that her mother knew there was more to her relationship with Raf than mere friendship. Miko blushed and whispered, "I _am_ happy, _Okasan."_

"Then _I_ am happy, as well."

After they finished breakfast, Raf bowed as he remembered the proper Japanese phrase to express his appreciation for the meal's preparation and said, _"Gochiso sama deshita."_

Soon after that Miko's parents excused themselves to get ready for work. When they were alone Miko grinned happily as she boldly took the opportunity to hug her boyfriend and secret fiancé. She was so excited she was practically bouncing off the walls.

Besides, it wasn't just _every_ day that you planned to announce to your parents that you were getting married.

The day that stretched before them was full of hope and promise. They could not _wait_ to get started.

That hope was destined to be tragically short-lived.

In all too brief a time Raf and Miko's happiness would soon come to a screeching halt.


	4. Chapter 4 - CHOTTO MUZUKASHII DESU

_Okay, Rafael…you've got this._

 _Nothing to it…I mean, come_ on. _You've survived Dark Energon poisoning, lived to tell the tale after almost suffocating to death on one of Cybertron's moons and made it through one of the worst streaks of misfortune this side of_ Ataru Moroboshi _or_ Bad Luck Schleprock. _You've stared down_ Megatron, _for crying out loud…_ twice.

 _This? Pffft. This is just a walk in the park._

 _Riiiiight…if the park's in the middle of a scrapping minefield._

Raf breathed deeply as he slowly stood to his feet and turned to face Miko's parents.

…

After breakfast everyone had gone their separate ways as they went about their daily routines. Miko's father had a full day scheduled performing with the Tokyo Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra. He gruffly bid his family farewell before taking the underground subway to Tokyo Bunka Kaikan, a concert hall located in Ueno Park, Taito. Miko's mother left immediately afterwards to attend a meeting with a fellow superflat artist as they collaborated on an anime-influenced sculpture for an upcoming exhibit in the Museum of Contemporary Art in Los Angeles.

Miko and Raf suddenly found themselves all _alone._

The reality of their situation slowly sank in as they silently stared at one another.

"Raf, would you like to see my room…?"

He gulped, "Are…are you sure that's a good idea, Miko? I mean, it's just…it's just _us_ …you and me… _alone._ "

Miko calmly turned on the light to her room. She looked back and smiled, "Don't worry, Raf. I won't bite."

Raf hesitated for another anxious moment before acquiescing to Miko's unexpected invitation. Slowly but surely he made his way into her room.

As Raf nervously looked around, Miko reached up and began to play with the ends of her dyed hair.

"Well? What do you think?"

Raf smiled. The wildly decorated room was virtually a mirror image of Miko's eclectic and exuberant personality. The walls were covered with posters of various obscure rock and metal bands, both domestic and foreign. A small bookshelf was filled almost to overflowing with an impressive collection of CD's, manga, and anime. A stylish electric guitar stood in the room's corner next to a powerful-looking amplifier.

He chuckled, "Wow, Miko…you've got an awful lot of anime here. Complete runs of _Science Ninja Team Gatchaman, Space Battleship Yamato, Super Dimensional Fortress Macross…"_

Miko grinned proudly, _"Ah,_ the classics. All before my time, of course..."

"Of course." Raf teased, "Are you _sure_ you're not a closet _otaku…?"_

" _No!_ Well…not anymore, at any rate. That was during my nerdy phase. No _offense,_ Raf." Miko winked playfully.

Raf rolled his eyes and smiled, "None taken, I _think."_

Miko sighed, "I just…like what I like, y'know? Besides, I do have _other_ interests…" She motioned towards a particular poster on the wall.

"Oh yeah, _Slash Monkey._ They're your favorite band, right?"

Miko nodded, "Pretty much. Jack used to give me a hard time about them, but I guess maybe he was right. These guys are obscure even for _my_ bizarre tastes."

"Still, it's like you said…you like what you like."

Miko smiled and ruffled Raf's spiky hair.

"Thanks, Raf…I know that Bulgarian shriek metal's not really your thing, but you're sweet for saying so."

Raf blushed slightly and said, "It's too bad you missed their concert that one time."

"Yeah, all thanks to that stupid cave-in. Scrap, I was so _psyched_ to see them, too! It was like, their _only_ US concert! _UGH!"_ Miko groaned dramatically.

After a moment, an ironic grin appeared on her face. She chuckled, "It's funny, but if it wasn't for Slash Monkey I never would've come to Jasper in the _first_ place."

"What do you mean, Miko?"

Miko began to rummage through a nearby stack of old papers. Eventually she found what she was looking for and held it out for Raf to see. It was a piece of laminated paper with garish lettering, now wrinkled and faded.

"Here it is, Raf…the brochure that changed my life!"

"Wait, you mean this is _the_ brochure? The one that - "

Miko nodded, "Yep, the very same one that advertised Jasper, Nevada as _'the entertainment capital of the world!'_ I remember when I first read it I couldn't believe my luck, but what _really_ got my attention was the caption at the bottom of the brochure. Check it out."

Raf slowly read aloud the printed words.

' _Don't miss the opportunity of a lifetime! Come to Jasper and see Slash Monkey in their only US concert!'_

Raf fought the urge to facepalm. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Miko snickered, "I know, _right?_ You know how I'm always going on about wanting to give a piece of my mind to whoever printed these stupid things? I guess in hindsight I kinda owe 'em. I mean, if it wasn't for this brochure I never would have met the Autobots!"

Raf murmured shyly, "If it weren't for this brochure I never would have met _you,_ Miko."

Miko blinked in surprise as she found herself sporting a full-on blush. Awkwardly she tried to hide her embarrassment by looking down at the brochure that they held between them.

Their fingertips brushed together and they both became painfully aware of the bed in Miko's room.

Suddenly the room grew very _hot._

Miko slowly looked up and met Raf's guarded gaze. She whispered, _"Raf…"_

Raf swallowed nervously and said, "I…I should probably go."

Miko asked, "Don't you _trust_ me?"

"That's not it at all, Miko. I don't trust _myself."_ Raf managed a smile, "I just want our first time together to be… _you_ know. We've made it _this_ far."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "This would be so much easier if you weren't so _cute."_ Miko opened her eyes and grinned, _"Okay,_ then! Let's _both_ get out of here. Tokyo awaits!"

They quickly took to the streets of Tokyo and began their day together.

Miko and Raf held hands as they slowly walked through Hinokicho Park. Miko motioned towards a secluded wooded area where a series of stone steps led alongside a pristine lake. Almost shyly she murmured, "This park has always been one of my favorite places in the world."

"It's _beautiful,_ Miko…"

She whispered, "It was my secret hideaway when I was younger…when the other kids would pick on me for not fitting in. Nobody understood why I wouldn't conform like the rest of them. They got pretty _brutal_ sometimes. When it got to be too much, I would just come here…y'know, when I needed some alone time."

Miko smiled sadly as she gazed at the calm and soothing waters. Raf's heart went out to Miko, knowing how hard it must have been for her growing up in a society where she felt so completely alone. He also realized how difficult it must have been for her to open up and reveal something so personal.

Miko caught him staring intently at her. She blushed and retaliated by playfully punching Raf's shoulder as she quickly changed the subject.

"I'm _starving._ Let's find something to eat!"

Miko didn't give Raf a chance to protest as she practically dragged him back into the city scene. They found a nice place for lunch that served a wide variety of Japanese meals. Miko ordered her favorite dish _gyudon_ while Raf tried the _tonkatsu,_ a delicious breaded and fried pork cutlet covered in a thick _sosu_ sauce and served over rice with a side of cabbage.

Next they began a shopping spree in which Miko helped Raf pick out a whole new wardrobe to replace his lost clothing. At her urging he opted for a more edgy clothing style and blended that with his own somewhat conservative fashion sense, ending up with an eclectic fusion of tastes that created a harmonious balance that was pleasing to the eye. At Miko's insistence he wore one of the new ensembles, a long sleeved orange dress shirt worn over a designer t-shirt with black denim jeans. Casual shoes and a classic fedora completed the trendy look.

Afterwards Raf practically begged Miko to visit Gundam Front Tokyo. Miko rolled her eyes fondly before agreeing. Once there she snapped several pictures of Raf grinning ear to ear as he stood next to the life-sized 18-meter tall statue of the iconic _Mobile Suit Gundam._

Several curious onlookers gathered and watched as Raf posed for Miko. A mother with two young children approached and asked Raf would he mind if she took a picture with him and her children. Thinking nothing of it, Raf smiled and agreed. When the little girl said the picture would look much better if he wasn't wearing his hat, Raf chuckled and consented by removing the fedora. However, when the little boy asked him which _ki_ technique he was going to perform for the picture, Raf quickly cottoned on. With his signature spiky hair and bright orange shirt, he realized that they had assumed he was a _Dragonball Z_ cosplayer. Not wanting to disappoint the kids Raf rolled with it and struck an impressive _Kamehameha_ pose, much to their delight. The children grinned excitedly and flashed a V-sign as their mother took the picture.

After that Raf and Miko called it a day and returned home to the Nakadai residence. They were surprised to see that Miko's mother had already arrived before them and was well into preparing a sumptuous meal of _sukiyaki_ for dinner. Miko's father arrived soon after and asked what the occasion was. Miko's mother silently responded by briefly hugging him. Completely flustered and unaware of what was going on, he shrugged and they all sat down for dinner.

As they enjoyed the delicious meal of thinly sliced beef and vegetables, Raf and Miko stole subtle glances at one another, barely able to contain their excitement. Miko's mother caught them and smiled knowingly while Miko's father remained oblivious.

Raf coughed nervously and attempted a smooth segue into the topic at hand.

"Miko, isn't _sukiyaki_ a dish traditionally reserved for special occasions?"

Barely suppressing a snort, Miko deadpanned, "Why _yes,_ Raf…it _is_ a dish traditionally reserved for special occasions…" A sly grin appeared on her face as she continued, "…but it's always important to remember that tradition isn't _everything._ It's also good to have an open mind and to be willing to embrace new things. Isn't _that_ right, Raf-kun?"

Raf countered, "That's true, Miko. However, it's _also_ important to remember one's heritage and where we originally came from. That way our future benefits from our past."

Miko's parents exchanged a curious glance, perplexed as to where Raf and Miko were going with this conversation.

Raf smiled nostalgically and said, "You know, I was raised in a home with a big family. With that many people around there was _always_ something going on and it was often easy to be overlooked…particularly when you're the _youngest._ Sometimes it almost seemed like love was a scarce and limited resource. I learned early on to value the importance of relationships. I suppose that's the main reason I'm so close to my friends…especially _Miko."_

Raf noticed that Mr. Nakadai's eyebrow quirked suspiciously at that last statement.

 _Time to make the doughnuts,_ Raf thought to himself.

…

Raf breathed deeply as he slowly stood to his feet and turned to face Miko's parents.

He took a huge breath and began to speak in practiced Japanese, "Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai, you opened your beautiful home to me and made me feel welcome. I felt like I belonged…like I was truly part of your family. For that, I will _always_ be grateful _._ Thank you _very_ much."

Raf bowed, focusing attentively on the proper angle in order to show his full respect and appreciation. When he finally straightened, he wasn't certain if it was a trick of the light but he though he saw Mr. Nakadai's eyes soften almost imperceptibly.

He continued, "Mr. Nakadai, when I first met your daughter five years ago, she quickly became one of my best friends. As time passed, we slowly grew closer and became… _more_ than friends."

Raf paused and his expression became extremely serious.

"Miko is very special to me. In fact, she's the most important person in my _life."_

Raf summoned his courage and smiled as he gently took Miko's hand into his own.

"I _love_ your daughter, sir. Miko and I…we've spoken about it at length and I've let her know how I feel about her. She told me that she feels the same way. Nothing would make me - make _us_ \- happier than to be able to spend the rest of our lives together. Mr. Nakadai…I would be honored if you would give your permission…your _blessing_ …for us to be married."

Raf shakily exhaled. It felt like he had been holding his breath for at least an hour. Miko gripped his hand even tighter, unable to hide her smile of pure joy.

Miko's mother grinned happily and beamed at her daughter. Her eyes twinkled as she turned and nodded at Raf.

Miko's father smiled slightly before he finally spoke.

" _Kento sasete kudsai."_

Raf blinked uncertainly, not sure how to interpret Mr. Nakadai's ambiguous response.

' _I will consider it?' Wh-what…?_

Miko gasped in shock, her free hand reaching up to cover her open mouth. She suddenly gripped Raf's hand to the point of pain.

There was a period of awkward silence. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. Raf sensed that something was dreadfully amiss. His mind raced as he wondered if he had somehow phrased something wrong.

Nervously he said in Japanese, "I-I don't _understand…"_

Miko's father scratched the nape of his neck and answered with a polite, _"Kangaeteokimasu."_

 _Let me think it over._

What was going on here? Raf had done all his homework prior to this meeting. He had practiced his speech for weeks in advance and was at least somewhat confident he could handle any situation, but he hadn't expected what he was now encountering. Miko's father was deliberately hemming and hawing rather than directly acknowledging Raf's important question.

Miko had begun to tremble. She sniffed and whispered, _"O-Otosan…"_

Raf was definitely missing something here. He looked deeply into Mr. Nakadai's stern eyes and slowly began to wonder if the older man had any real intention of truly considering anything beyond this point.

He decided to test his theory.

Raf switched tactics and boldly asked him directly, '"May I please ask why?"

A pained look stole over Mr. Nakadai's carefully guarded expression. He gently sucked in air through his teeth, slowly answering with, _"Chotto muzukashii desu…"_ before trailing off.

 _There_ it was…the red flag Raf had been searching for.

The words translated literally into, _'It would be difficult.'_

However, the sub-context was, _'No way, Jose.'_

Miko had once explained to Raf that many Japanese consider ambiguity as the beauty of their language, when the listener and the speaker can be as unclear as possible and yet still get the true meaning of what was being said _between_ the lines. Part of the reason for this was because of Japanese custom and social conventions, where restraint and sensitivity to the feelings of others were practically national virtues.

This meant Raf had to look past what was being said on the surface and dig deep.

Raf was a _gaijin_ …a foreigner. He automatically held a lower social status in Japanese society, and this meant that Miko's father was well within his rights to clearly and bluntly say _no_ without having to worry about losing face. However, this was not what Raf was sensing. Somehow he knew in his heart that Miko's father didn't have a racist bone in his body and that he was going out of his way _not_ to hurt Raf's feelings. In fact, if he didn't know any better Raf would almost swear that somewhere in there was a gruff kindness that greatly reminded him of _Ratchet._ This meant that Miko's father was speaking to Raf almost as if he were a fellow Japanese or at the very least his social equal. Unfortunately this also meant that - between the lines - he was still telling him flat out _no._

So why was Miko's father telling his only daughter she couldn't marry Raf?

There was a _mystery_ here.

…

Raf blinked again as he reluctantly returned to the here and now. He did what he did best and attempted to make sense of everything that had transpired. He knew he had to act fast before something bad happened.

Unfortunately, something _did._

The unbearable tension in the room had been stretched well past its limits and finally _snapped._

"H-how _could_ you…?"

All eyes were on a tearful Miko as she slowly rose to her feet. She breathed in deeply and Raf clenched his eyes shut as he braced for the storm.

" _HOW COULD YOU?!_ TH-THIS IS _CRAZY!_ I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY _HEARING_ THIS…!"

Mrs. Nakadai whispered, "M-Miko…you shouldn't - !"

Miko whirled, not giving her mother a chance to finish as she snarled, _"URUSAI! NO!_ This isn't right and you _know_ it, Okasan!"

She started to tremble violently as her heart utterly _broke_ for Raf. Miko cried, "D-do you have any _idea,_ any idea at _all,_ how long Rafael had been _preparing_ for today…? Do you know…h-how _hard_ he had worked, how much _time_ he spent learning our language, our customs…our _everything?!"_ She squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears streaming down her flushed cheeks as she screamed at the top of her lungs, _"DO YOU, OTOSAN?!"_

Miko angrily wiped her tears away and glared at her father.

"We only wanted to have your blessing, Otosan…nothing more. Since that's obviously too much to ask…"

Raf started to rise and urged, "Miko…it-it's _okay._ We'll work this out…somehow. I _know_ we can…!"

Miko took one look at Raf before she began sobbing.

"I'm so s-sorry, Raf. Th-this was the absolute _last_ thing I had ever expected…!"

Without warning Miko bolted for the door. Before Raf could react she scooped up her shoes and vanished into the elevator, its doors closing by the time he reached her. He angrily slammed his fist against the elevator as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Mrs. Nakadai whispered urgently, "Go _after_ her, Rafael. I will remain here and straighten things out on _this_ end."

Raf nodded gratefully as he quickly slipped his own shoes on and raced into the elevator the instant that it returned. Just before the doors closed, Raf glanced back and saw a peculiar, pain-stricken look on Miko's father's face.

…

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor and Raf immediately began scanning the area for the woman that he loved. Unfortunately for him, the nighttime streets of Tokyo were already full of people. Finding Miko was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack…a very _big_ haystack.

"MIKO! Miko, where are you?!"

Raf frantically searched for almost a half hour before he finally stopped amidst the throngs of people. He hung his head and sighed forlornly.

 _It's hopeless._

Raf scolded himself before the stray thought had a chance to fester.

 _No. That's not true. There is_ always _hope._

Raf raised his head and found himself facing Hinokicho Park. He smiled as he remembered. He crossed himself and whispered a heartfelt prayer of thanks. He wasted no time as he raced into the park and began to retrace his steps.

It didn't take long. Raf practically sprinted the entire trek as he returned to the location of Miko's secret hideaway. He came to a sudden stop and gasped for breath when he found the telltale stone steps.

" _Took_ you long enough…"

Raf looked up and saw Miko as she sat atop a large rock by the water's edge. Her arms were wrapped about her as she huddled within herself. She sniffed, desperately trying not to cry.

" _M-Miko…"_

She wiped her eyes and huffed with false bravado, "D-don't worry about me, Raf…I'm _tough,_ j-just like my _oneesama_ Arcee. I can handle anything."

Raf stepped closer and Miko flinched. Her shoulders began to shake and her mouth began to quiver as Miko's churning emotions threatened to overwhelm her once again.

" _A-anything…"_

Unable to bear the look of pain in her eyes for another instant, Raf reached out and pulled Miko close to him. She began to cry aloud, sobbing miserably as she angrily pounded her fists against his chest. Raf didn't know what to do other than hold her until the storm passed.

In between great heaving gasps she repeated over and over, _"I-I don't understand…! I don't understand…!"_

Raf silently thought the exact same thing.

…

Mrs. Nakadai sat down, not looking at her husband as she waited for several tense moments. Finally she spoke, demurely but firmly.

" _Anata…?"_

" _Nanda."_

Still refusing to look in his direction, she continued, "Rafael is a fine young man…whether he is Japanese or not. If he makes Miko happy, then does it truly _matter…?"_

Mr. Nakadai remained silent.

She sighed, her voice taking on a clipped edge as she said, "I see. Just remember…if you are not careful, you may lose the love of your only daughter."

She stood and turned to walk away when he finally spoke.

" _Anata wa nanimo shirimasen."_

She looked back and gasped as she saw the expression on his face, finally understanding.

…

The storm had passed, at least for now.

Miko dabbed at her swollen eyes and smirked, _"Chikusho…_ I probably look a mess, _huh?"_

Raf smiled, "Nope. Sorry Miko, but to me you'll _always_ be beautiful."

Miko sighed, "You're hopeless."

Raf continued to hold Miko against him as they allowed the peaceful silence to settle over them for a few precious moments.

"What are we going to _do,_ Raf?"

When he didn't answer she pulled back and quickly recognized a familiar intent expression on Raf's face.

"I'd know that look _anywhere._ What'cha got going in that big, beautiful mind?"

Raf's eyes were hooded as he answered, "We're _missing_ something, Miko. There's no logical reason for your father to object to us getting married like he did. He's a good man, I _know_ it! I mean, it's almost as if - !"

Suddenly everything _clicked._

"Raf…? Raf, you're starting to worry me with all these poignant pauses…"

Raf slowly shook his head and smiled sardonically. He slowly slumped to the ground and groaned, "I am _always_ the last one to the party."

He looked up and chuckled, "I've been so blind, Miko. This thing has been staring me in the face the whole time…"

Miko knelt before him and said, "Raf, you're going to have to start speaking a language I actually _understand,_ okay?"

Raf excitedly reached out and cupped his hands around hers.

"Yes! That's _precisely_ why I missed it for so long! Don't you see, Miko? Look at it from the Japanese perspective! Read _between_ the lines!"

"Yeah, okay… _thanks,_ Raf. That makes _everything_ crystal clear!"

Raf sighed, "All this time I was thinking that _I_ was responsible for this whole mess. I finally realized that _none_ of this had to do with me, and much like the often inscrutable Japanese language it had _everything_ to do with me!" As an afterthought he added, _"Indirectly,_ that is."

He rose to his full height and gently pulled Miko to her feet.

Miko looked into Raf's eyes and asked, "So if it doesn't have to do with you, then - "

"It's _you,_ Miko. It's _always_ been about you."

" _Wh-what…?"_

Raf smiled, remembering vividly the expression on Mr. Nakadai's face just before the elevator doors closed. He had only caught a glimpse of it, but he would _never_ forget that look.

 _Miko's father was afraid of losing his daughter._

"Try to imagine it, Miko…years ago your father saw that his only daughter - _his_ _little girl_ \- felt hopelessly trapped by a rigid society. He knew you were in danger of losing that special something that made you so amazing. I'm sure he worried himself sick over that, and rather than allow your spirit to be crushed, he made the ultimate sacrifice and risked losing you forever by sending you to a land far away. Sure, he knew you were strong and would survive…even more, you would _thrive._ However, I _guarantee_ he always worried about losing you. Having you come home to Japan for this visit was probably the best thing that has happened to him in a long time!"

Raf wiped his eyes, his own emotions getting the best of him.

"B-but then…I had to go and mess everything up! At the very _least_ I should've taken the time to let him get to know me better. Instead, I practically waltzed up to him and announced that I was going to take his little girl away from him!"

Overcome with shame, Raf angrily swung his fist to the side and connected with a _sakura_ tree.

"I am so _stupid!_ Your father knows next to _nothing_ about me! He doesn't know what kind of person I am or what kind of family I come from or if I'm even a good match for you!"

Miko trembled as she slowly shook her head in disbelief.

"N-no…th-that can't - I don't believe it…I mean, sure…I-I guess I knew in my heart that he loved me, b-but he's _always_ kept me at arm's length! My entire _life,_ he's been so distant and cold…! He…he's n-never…never even _said - "_

" _He doesn't want to say it lightly."_

Miko's eyes widened dramatically as she turned to face her parents standing nearby.

" _O-Otosan…Okasan…!_ Y-you…how did you _find_ us?"

Miko's mother purposefully stepped forward.

"You are our _daughter,_ Miko. Your father and I both remember this place from your childhood. We _knew_ you were likely to come here."

"H-how much did you _hear,_ Okasan…?"

"Does it truly matter?"

"I…I guess not."

"Miko, before you say anything else your father has something _he_ would like to say."

Miko nodded and whispered, _"O-okay…"_

" _Anata…?"_ Mrs. Nakadai gently nudged her husband. Reluctantly he shuffled forward.

"Miko."

" _Hai…?"_

Mr. Nakadai stared hard at his daughter, then at Raf. He returned his piercing gaze to Miko and breathed deeply before motioning his head in Raf's direction.

"Is he a good boy?"

Miko's jaw _dropped._

" _Wh-wha…?!"_

"Does he treat you with the proper respect?"

" _Otosan…!"_

"Will he always take care of you?"

" _Otosan,_ y-you're speaking _English!"_

Miko's father continued asking questions relentlessly.

"Does he come from a good family? How does he plan to provide for you? Does he have a good job? Will we be able to see you on the holidays?"

Miko suddenly couldn't hold back the flood of tears, only now she wasn't certain _why_ she was crying.

Mr. Nakadai paused for a moment and then said, "These are questions that _must_ be answered before I can give you my answer."

Miko started, "Y-your _answer…?"_

He raised a curious eyebrow, amused that she still didn't know what he was talking about.

"Esquivel-san has asked for my only daughter's hand in marriage. I would be a poor excuse for a father indeed if I did not make _certain_ that you would be well cared for. After all, we all know you can be _quite_ the handful…"

Miko's eyes glistened with joyful tears as she murmured, _"Otosan…!"_

He turned his full attention to Raf.

"Forgive me, Esquivel-san. Please understand…had I said 'yes' to you earlier without first having the opportunity to speak further with you on the matter, I may very well have been saying 'goodbye forever' to my beloved daughter."

"Mr. Nakadai…I-I don't know what to _say,_ sir…I-I…"

Miko's father smiled, "Rafael. I told you that it would be _difficult._ In my defense, I never said that it would be _impossible."_

Raf's face suddenly lit up as he happily returned the smile and bowed deeply. Mr. Nakadai returned the bow.

"…but please be aware that if you _ever_ hurt my daughter I will contact the _Yakuza_ and make you disappear without a trace."

Still bowing, Raf risked glancing up fearfully. Miko's father also looked up and met his frightened gaze.

He _winked._

Raf grinned as they straightened and Mr. Nakadai held out his hand. Raf grasped it warmly and the two men shook hands as Miko cheered and excitedly hugged her mother.

The mystery was finally solved.

…

"… _and I would have gotten away with it, too…if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!"_

Miko giggled in spite of herself. She lay curled up on the couch in front of the television, her twin cats purring in utter bliss as she slowly stroked their fur. Miko heard a yawn behind her and turned to see a very sleepy Rafael standing just outside his bedroom door.

Raf rubbed his eyes and groggily said, "It's been almost two _days,_ Miko…you know, at this point the human body typically begins to hallucinate from sleep deprivation."

Miko shrugged tiredly, "Jet lag still hasn't kicked in for me yet, but when it does I'm gonna be out for at _least_ a day…thought I'd just watch some TV to pass the time until then."

Raf cautiously edged closer, keeping a close eye on Miko's cats as they stared him down. Swallowing nervously, he adjusted his glasses and asked, "Anything good on?"

Miko was about to answer when the TV beat her to it.

" _Rooby Rooby Roo!"_

Raf cocked an eyebrow at Miko as she shrugged again, "Found a station that plays old American cartoons. Figured I'd give your 'classic' another shot."

Intensely curious, Raf asked, "So what's the verdict…?"

He started to sit when Chi Chi and Ding Dong angrily hissed at him. He immediately jumped to his feet and began to back off.

Miko shook her head, "Okay, we're settling this thing right _now._ Raf, sit."

She held her cats close to her and scooted to the edge of the couch, leaving plenty of room for Raf. He inched a little bit closer but still did not sit down. The cats growled as their hackles stood on end.

He sighed, "It's no use, Miko. Your cats _hate_ me."

She smiled, "They don't hate you, sweetie. They're being protective of me…been a lot of that going on around here, lately." She winked at Raf. "They just need to know that they can _trust_ you."

Miko pointed impatiently at the cushion next to her and repeated, "Raf, _sit."_

Raf slowly began to sit down. Sure enough, the cats hissed again. He flinched and started to rise to his feet but Miko quickly reached out and held his hand, preventing him from getting away.

She leaned forward and stared intently into her cats' eyes. In a very low voice she murmured, "Chi Chi, Ding Dong… _furumaimasu."_

Almost instantly both cats calmed down and incredibly, began to meow like tiny kittens. Miko smiled with satisfaction and slowly pulled Raf's hand closer until it was within a few inches of the cats. Cautiously Chi Chi and Ding Dong sniffed at Raf's fingertips before they trotted over and curled up next to him. They both began purring.

Raf was amazed. "Wh-what did you _say_ to them?"

Miko smirked, "I just said if they knew what was good for them, they had better _behave."_

Raf chuckled as Miko snuggled close and lay her head against his shoulder. They sat like that in relative silence for awhile, listening to the soothing sound of the cats' purring.

"You didn't answer my question earlier, Miko. What's your verdict on Scooby-Doo?"

"Honestly, it reminds me of _us."_

"Oh, _yeah…?_ How so?"

" _Think_ about it, Raf. They're a group of teenaged kids with absolutely _zero_ in common who got together and somehow ended up as best friends…for some of them maybe even closer than _that,_ if you read between the lines."

Raf nodded thoughtfully, "I guess when you look at it like that it _does_ kind of sound like us…especially the Fred and Daphne pairing."

Miko frowned, "Really…? _Hunh._ Funny, I always thought Daphne had her eyes set on _Shaggy."_

" _SHAGGY?!_ How do you figure that?"

"Do you need new glasses, Raf? The evidence speaks for itself! Season one, episode one _'What a Night for a Knight!'_ Who was the first to brag unabashedly about Shaggy in front of everyone by saying he was 'the swingingest gymnast in school?' _Daphne._ Season one, episode seven _'Never Ape an Ape Man!'_ When Shaggy refused to act as bait to trap the bad guy and said that Scooby Snacks just wouldn't cut it, someone anticipated this and had whipped up a little something exclusively for Shaggy…a custom-made pot pie with pizza crust, anchovies, pepperoni, cherries, all in a thick chocolate sauce. In other words, who made the very first _Shaggy Snack?_ _Daphne,_ again. After the gang originally split up and went their separate ways, who was the first one to return to Shaggy's side in the 1983 series _'The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show?'_ Who _knew?_ _Daphne._ In _'The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo,'_ right after being cured of being turned into a werewolf who was it that _immediately_ hugged Shaggy? I'll give you one guess but I can guarantee you it wasn't _Velma!_ Don't even get me _started_ on how after almost fifty years of riding up front in the Mystery Machine, in the new _'Be Cool Scooby-Doo'_ series Daphne has mysteriously moved to the back seat next to Shaggy and Scooby. Gee, I wonder _why…"_

Raf blinked and asked, "Um, Miko…? Exactly how many hours of Scooby-Doo have you been _watching_ out here?"

She shrugged, "Enough to get the basic gist of it."

"Okay, that settles it. You're _delirious,_ Miko. Go to sleep."

"Who made _you_ the boss o' me? If you think you got what it takes, Raf… _bring_ it."

"You _asked_ for it…!"

Chi Chi and Ding Dong shrugged indifferently as Raf tackled Miko on the couch. She squealed as he mercilessly began to tickle her.

Miko and Raf both froze as they heard a knowing chuckle behind them. They turned to see Miko's parents standing nearby, both smiling happily.

"Young love…"

"They act as though they are already married. _Sou ne, Anata…?"_

Raf practically leapt to his feet and stammered, "M-Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai! Forgive me, I - !"

Mr. Nakadai chuckled, "It is all right, Esquivel-san."

Miko stifled a yawn and stretched, "I still can't get over how good your English is, Otosan!"

"Your mother is an excellent teacher, Miko."

Miko grinned, _"Duh!_ Okasan taught me too, remember?"

Mr. Nakadai nodded, _"Sweet…"_

Raf smirked, "Wow…you'd have to have eyesight as bad as _mine_ not to see that you two were father and daughter…"

Mrs. Nakadai beamed proudly, "That is true, Esquivel-san…but while Miko inherited her musical gifts and her fiery temper from her father, I would add that Miko inherited her remarkable _intelligence_ from _me."_

Everyone had a good laugh at the teasing remark.

Mr. Nakadai faced Raf and asked, "So, Esquivel-san…have you and Miko discussed where you would like to live? I understand that Japan is a most wonderful place to settle down and raise a _family..."_

Miko immediately got flustered, _"O-Otosan…!"_

"…and besides, it would be much more convenient for everyone if our _grandchildren_ were closer to visit…"

Mrs. Nakadai came to the rescue and whispered, _"Anata,_ we talked about this. You promised not to push…"

" _Mm?_ Ah, forgive me." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sometimes I can be such a silly old man..."

Raf breathed a huge sigh of relief and said, "Don't worry about it, sir. We're just still a little bit young to be thinking about having kids."

Mr. Nakadai grinned broadly, "At least we can count on a traditional Japanese wedding, _yes?"_

Miko shared a panicked glance with her fiancé just before she uttered the only thing she could.

" _Ruh, roh."_


	5. Chapter 5 - DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO

" _At least the worst is finally behind us…"_

"Miko, I really, _really_ wish you'd stop saying things like that…you're just _asking_ for trouble!"

After returning home from their journey to Japan, Rafael and Miko had both practically collapsed from exhaustion. Unfortunately for them, there was no time to waste. Following an all-too brief rest stop, they awoke early the following morning while it was still dark. Miko once again insisted they take the scenic route and opted not to use the Autobot ground-bridge. It had taken a great deal of convincing a reluctant Raf, but after Miko kissed him senseless he finally agreed. They quickly made sure their passports were in order before acquiring a government car, and with Raf behind the wheel they began the long trek from Jasper to Mexico. Their ultimate destination was Raf's family home in the outskirts of the city of Puerto Peñasco, known stateside as _Rocky Point._

They traveled for several hours before coming to a sudden stop in Arizona, just outside the Mexican border. A seemingly endless line of traffic extended as far as the eye could see. After waiting for several _additional_ exhaustive hours they finally left behind the United States and crossed over the border, only to be forced to make a sharp and unexpected detour immediately upon entering Mexico.

Stretching across the horizon before them was the stark beauty of Sonora, second only to Chihuahua as the largest state in the country. Sunny almost year round, it was an arid region home to a sparse population of about 57,000 residents. It was also a favorite destination for those who enjoyed rugged outdoor sports and natural settings. Bordered by Arizona and New Mexico, Sonora was influenced by American trends and fashions but culturally it possessed a unique blend of its own rich and ancient heritage, including that of the indigenous _Seri, Yaqui, Mayo,_ and _Cucapá_ peoples.

Miko could barely contain her excitement. Puerto Peñasco was almost within reach, and she refused to let their circumstances get her down.

She giggled, "Oh, lighten _up,_ Raf! You don't believe in jinxes or bad luck any more than _I_ do!"

Miko hoped to brighten Raf's spirits but she knew a lost cause when she saw one. From his dour expression she could easily tell his nerves were still on edge from everything they had gone through. However, Miko Nakadai was never one to back down from a challenge and so she cheerfully continued, "Okay, I'll admit I wasn't expecting that huge traffic jam _or_ that detour, but you know as well as I do that things could've _always_ been worse."

Raf continued to fume and remained silent.

Miko joked, "You never know, Raf…the Decepticons might show up and try to take us hostage… _again…"_

Without warning Raf snapped, "I should've _known_ better, Miko! I mean, _seriously?!_ How could I have possibly forgotten that this was the weekend for _Dia de los Muertos?!_ No _wonder_ there was so much traffic coming into Mexico! I ought to have my head examined, planning to make our big announcement to my family at the same time as the Day of the Dead festival!" He slumped in his seat and loudly groaned, _"UGHHH._ Some big brain I turned out to be..."

Miko reached over and gently prodded his shoulder.

" _C'mon,_ sweetie…you've just had a lot on your mind lately. I honestly don't mind all the stuff that's happened along the way. What's important is that we're together, and as long as we _stick_ together we can handle anything no matter _how_ crazy things get! So don't be upset, please? _Pretty please…?_ For _me…?"_ Miko poked out her bottom lip and pretended to pout.

Raf's shoulders finally relaxed and he sighed, "I can _never_ say no to that face. You know what? You're _right,_ Miko."

"Of course I'm right! Wait, I _am…?"_

"Yes. Besides, we've got more important things to take care of."

She nodded excitedly, "Yeah! We've passed the good news to my parents in Japan, so _now…"_

Raf finished, _"…now_ we can focus on announcing our impending nuptials to _your_ future in-laws!"

Miko smirked, "I have no idea what you just said but if it has anything to do with us telling your folks we're getting married, I'm all for it!"

Raf chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Miko sighed, "It feels like _forever_ since I've spent any time with your family, Raf. Still can't believe they decided to move back to Mexico…"

He replied, "Yeah…even thought the Autobots rebuilt Jasper after the Decepticons basically wiped it off the map, a lot of townspeople were just too afraid to return home. Papa's business suffered because of it but he managed to tough it out for awhile. He finally accepted the inevitable a few months after we graduated high school…"

"…but in the end it worked out for the best, didn't it? Your dad reopened the ranch out here and business was so good that he was able to put the rest of your brothers and sisters through college."

Raf nodded, "Adventure tourism like horseback riding is strongly promoted here, and the fact that Sonora has one of the most respected education systems in Mexico sure didn't hurt…"

"Your big sister Pilar has really done well for herself, hasn't she?"

Raf grinned proudly, "You're telling _me!_ I don't know how she does it all. I mean, she splits her time between her studies at the _Universidad de Sonora,_ does research on developing methods of seawater desalinization at its Scientific and Technological Research Center, _and_ she works weekends at the CET-MAR Aquarium where she serves as an intern marine biologist! I wish I could measure up to all her accomplishments…"

Miko suddenly frowned, "I wish you wouldn't _do_ that."

"Do _what…?"_

"…always be so _hard_ on yourself. We already have to put up with _Jack_ doing the same thing all the scrappin' time. What are you trying to do, become the next _Prime?_ Raf, for starters I've never met _anyone_ smarter than you."

Raf started, "But…!"

Miko cut him off, "…but _nothing,_ Raf. Seriously, how many guys actually get to graduate high school _\- with honors -_ long before they even get their first _zit?"_

Raf blushed, "C'mon, Miko…I'm not that special…"

She ignored him, "Let's see…youngest ever school Valedictorian in the history of Jasper, consultant to the ultra-top-secret government organization Unit: E, currently enrolled in an extremely exclusive private academy where you're training to become a full member of said organization, on multiple occasions you helped save the world from an invading alien menace, am I leaving out anything? _Oh,_ yeah…"

Miko abruptly leaned over and kissed Raf hard on the lips. He was so startled that he reflexively slammed his foot on the brakes, bringing the car to a sudden stop. Fortunately there were no vehicles following closely behind them.

After almost a full minute of thoroughly examining the health of Raf's tonsils, Miko broke contact and pulled back enough to give him a chance to catch his breath. Raf panted, wide-eyed and slightly slack-jawed. Miko settled back in her seat and smugly smirked, "By the way, you can keep my bubble gum if you want."

Raf blinked rapidly, _"Uhm,_ wh-what were you saying…?"

Miko giggled, _"Heh,_ almost forgot. Don't forget how you managed to catch the eye of the hottest cutie in Japan _and_ make her fall hopelessly in love with you. With a resumé like that, you have nothing to be worried about. Really, Raf…you should know better than to argue with me!"

Raf grinned and was about to continue their journey before he stopped and he looked intently out the front window. He frowned uncertainly at the unfamiliar landscape.

Miko followed his gaze and hesitantly asked, _"Raf…?_ Exactly how long was this drive to your family's home supposed to last…?"

"Just over an hour's drive from the border."

"Hasn't it already _been_ that long? Plus, have you noticed that we haven't seen any other cars in awhile? We're like the only ones on this road! For that matter, are we still even _on_ a road? _Where in the_ _scrap did that detour take us…?!"_

 _ **BOOM!**_

Miko instinctively ducked for cover, grabbing Raf by the collar and dragging him down low beside her.

Thinking the worst she cried, "HOLY SCRAP, WHAT THE HECK WAS _THAT?!_ OH GOD, ARE THE 'CONS ATTACKING US FOR _REAL…?!"_

Raf calmly replied, "I don't believe it was the Decepticons, Miko. I just hope it wasn't what I _think_ it was…"

He cautiously raised his head and saw that a large cloud of white steam was angrily billowing from the hood of the car. He glanced at the dashboard console and didn't see anything wrong, at least until he experimentally tapped his finger against the temperature gauge. Sure enough, the needle had gotten stuck and was only now showing that the engine had been running hot.

The engine loudly sputtered and died.

Raf murmured, "I hate being right all the time."

"What? What is it?"

Raf exited the vehicle and covered his hands with a protective rag so he wouldn't burn himself before carefully raising the hood. He peered inside and slowly shook his head.

" _Debes estar bromeando._ I'm seriously starting to wonder if I _am_ cursed…"

Miko got out of the car and stood beside him.

"Raf, what's wrong?"

"Just like I thought…the head gasket blew. When that happened, the coolant leaked out and the engine began to overheat. Without any water, the cooling system built up enough internal pressure to warp the cylinder head and crack the radiator tank wide open."

"Oh. _Scrap."_

"Yep."

"Can you…y'know, _fix_ it…?"

"Nope."

" _Huh._ Raf, this kinda thing wouldn't happen to us if you'd buy better shoelaces…"

…

The car was a hazy blob in the distance, already almost out of sight and out of mind. The sun was about at its highest apex in the sky and the temperature was blisteringly hot. Miko and Raf huffed as they trudged down the dusty road in the middle of nowhere.

Earlier they had attempted to call for help but found there was no cell phone reception. With zero bars and no other drivers on the road where they had been stranded, they realized that they were on their own. Both of them had already begun to sweat profusely and would quickly become dehydrated if they weren't careful. Fortunately they had brought along plenty of water, so they gathered together only the essentials and abandoned their car. Finally, there was nothing left to do but walk.

Miko kicked at the loose gravel under her feet. Absently she noted how the road's precarious outer edges sloped down dangerously low. The local flora surrounded them in a dense and foreboding overgrowth of cacti and thorn-scrub. Tumbleweeds drifted lazily by as she stated the obvious.

" _Scrap,_ it's hot out here…"

Raf wiped the sweat from his forehead and replied, "Well, we _are_ in the Sonoran Desert, Miko…I'm guessing somewhere in between Nogales and Hermosillo. Covering over 310,000 square kilometers and stretching from Arizona into Mexico, it's the hottest desert in North America. It regularly challenges Death Valley with summer highs exceeding 120 degrees Fahrenheit. Thankfully this is late October so it's only around 104 degrees…"

Miko snorted, "Lucky us."

"…unfortunately a lot of northern Mexico has become desert land, thanks to drought and deforestation."

Miko asked, "How do you explain all of these plants, then?"

Raf smiled and said, "The Sonoran Desert is unique in that not only does it contain more plant species but it also receives more annual rainfall than any other desert in the world. It's also the only place on Earth where the saguaro cactus grows in the wild." He pointed at one of the towering, tree-like cacti. Miko whistled appreciatively at the impressive 50-foot tall plant.

Raf continued to describe the surrounding beauty as only he could, "Velvet Mesquite, the Creosote Bush, the Jumping Cholla...all part of the Sonoran Desert, Miko. Over there is the Ocotillo shrub, also called Candlewood or Flaming Sword. Its bright red flowers grow at various times through the year depending on the amount of rainfall, and are pollinated by hummingbirds when they migrate from Mexico to the Western United States."

Suddenly a curious bird appeared out of nowhere and flit about Miko. Surprised, she yelped as Raf laughed, "It's okay, Miko…it's just a Cactus Wren. They're very inquisitive birds that like to investigate anything new in their territory."

Miko timidly asked, "Wh-why is it poking at my hair…?"

Raf replied, "Probably making sure that your dyed pigtails aren't some new kind of flower. "

After convincing itself that Miko wasn't a threat and that her pink highlights didn't conceal a tasty snack, the wren flew back into its nest in a nearby cactus. Nervously Miko eyed the plant and asked, "Wait, so why is it called the _Jumping_ Cholla?"

"Its thorns latch on so easily it's almost as if the cactus jumps out and grabs you. You'll be fine as long as you watch yourself and keep your distance."

The moment of incredible beauty was suddenly and sharply contrasted as Raf pointed towards a huge Banded Gila Monster several yards away. Miko whispered in awe, "Sucker must be almost two feet long…"

Raf nodded, "Its poisonous bite usually isn't fatal but it _is_ very painful. Unfortunately that's not the only venomous thing we have to watch for out here. Snakes, scorpions, tarantulas…"

" _SPIDERS…?!"_

Raf mentally facepalmed, having momentarily forgotten Miko's acute arachnophobia.

"Sorry, Miko…my bad."

She tried to smile and failed, finally murmuring, "I-it's not that, Raf…not really. I guess I'm still having trouble ever since our encounter with _Airachnid."_ She closed her eyes and shivered, "I hope I _never_ see that monster again." She continued to tremble, remembering how the psychotic Terrorcon had brutally threatened their lives.

Raf said, "Me, _too."_

Miko laughed, "What? You were _unconscious_ the whole time, Raf! You never even _saw_ her!"

"Maybe not, but it's like what you said earlier: as long as we stick together we can handle anything, no matter how crazy things get! Be honest with me, Miko…have you ever stopped to think about how perfectly you and I compliment one another?"

Miko smiled, "What, besides the whole 'I'm the brawn and you're the brains' thing? Yeah, it might've occurred to me once or twice." Suddenly thoughtful, she asked, "Raf, I was wondering…what if it has something to do with what little Orion _did_ to us months ago? You know, when he somehow gave us Cybertronian sparks?"

"I…I'm not sure, Miko. Nobody understands how or why he did what he did, but even if that _was_ the case, don't forget that we haven't been able to achieve an actual _sparkbond._ Our sparks haven't been joined together, so that doesn't explain our connection. I really don't know."

She shrugged, "Maybe it's just _love,_ baby. Either way, we give _balance_ to each other, Raf…which is a good thing because pretty soon we're gonna need every advantage we can get!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how much longer we're going to be able to stall my parents. Remember, we still haven't come up with something to get them to forget this whole 'traditional Japanese wedding' thing!" Miko wrinkled her nose in distaste and stuck out her tongue, _"BLEAGH!"_

Raf asked, "Miko, surely it wouldn't be all _that_ bad…?"

Miko glared daggers at him.

Raf chuckled and asked, "Would it make a difference to you if I proposed in a proper Japanese fashion?"

She looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"What are you going on about _now,_ Raf?

Raf dramatically got down on one knee and asked in flawless Japanese, _"Miko-chan, will you make miso soup for me for the rest of our lives…?"_

Miko began giggling but Raf didn't stop. He immediately followed up with, _"Miko-chan, do you want to be buried together?"_

She started to laugh uncontrollably and Raf smiled innocently as he said, "If you don't like _those_ I've got more."

Miko wiped her eyes and said, "I love you for trying so hard, but all I need is for you to be yourself. You know, the guy I fell in love with. Can you do that, _Raf-kun?"_

He smiled shyly, "I _love_ it when you call me that. Yes, I can do that…whatever you want, Miko. I'll go back to being plain old boring Rafael Esquivel."

She smirked, "Good, because nobody _ever_ proposes like that in Japan anymore." She shook her head and started to giggle again, _"Really,_ Raf? _'Will you make miso soup for me…?'_ Have you even _tasted_ my cooking?!"

Raf shrugged, "I can't help it if I like miso soup…I _love_ the stuff! As far as your cooking goes, don't worry. Stick with my Mama and she'll show you a thing or two!"

"Trying to _domesticate_ me, Mister Esquivel? I don't tame easy…"

Raf blushed as Miko reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and growled, "C'mere, you. Miko needs some _sugar."_

Just before she kissed him Miko slipped on a loose stone and lost her balance. She cried out as she fell and tumbled down the steep embankment.

Raf yelled, _"MIKO!_ Miko, are you all right? Are you _hurt?"_

At the bottom of the embankment she coughed and answered, "Only my pride."

Miko began to pick herself up off the ground when Raf suddenly blurted out, _"Miko…whatever you do, don't move."_

She was about to ask what he was talking about when she heard a sinister hiss and an angry buzz like a child's rattle. She knew immediately what it was and froze. Her frightened eyes darted around and finally she saw it. Partially hidden by the surrounding underbrush and coiled directly in front of Miko was a huge rattlesnake.

" _Oh, scrap…!"_

Urgently Raf repeated, "Don't… _move._ Remain very, very still. I'm coming down."

Wide-eyed, Miko trembled in fear but remained virtually motionless. The grayish-brown rattler glared threateningly at her and continued to vibrate the distinctive noisemaker at the end of its tail.

As Raf cautiously drew closer, the already-agitated snake sensed his presence and suddenly reared up. Miko panicked and screamed, desperately trying to propel herself backwards and get away. Raf instantly threw caution to the wind and jumped down the embankment, praying he would be in time. The snake opened its jaws and _struck…_

" _OW!"_

Miko fearfully opened her tear-streaked eyes and for a split second she saw what had happened. The rattlesnake had been mere inches away from her face and would have indeed bitten her, had it not been for Raf's heroic action. At the last possible moment he had stretched out his hand and taken the bite meant for Miko.

The rattlesnake was still latched onto his hand. He grimaced in pain and flung his arm with all his strength. The snake finally let go and fell several yards away where it hissed angrily at them. Eventually it moved out of sight, slithering under a large boulder to avoid the hot sun and any more surprises.

" _RAF!_ Oh, _God_ …let me see."

Sheepishly Raf held up his hand for Miko. She winced as she saw the two angry puncture marks. The bruised and discolored area around the bite was already beginning to swell.

"It got me pretty good, didn't it?"

Miko murmured, "M-maybe it _wasn't_ a poisonous snake. Maybe…"

Raf smiled sadly, "C'mon, Miko. You heard the rattle." He sighed, _"Crotalus basiliscus_ …also known as the Mexican green rattlesnake."

"H-how dangerous…?"

He chuckled, "Not too many rattlesnakes that _aren't._ Unfortunately, this particular one produces large amounts of highly toxic venom…average yield of close to 300mg."

"That's…that's not good, is it?"

Raf shook his head, "Well, considering the estimated lethal dose for humans is between 100 and 150mg…no. It's not good."

Angrily Miko cried, "How can you be so blasted _calm_ about this, Raf?!"

He shrugged, "Guess I've already danced this dance before." Raf abruptly scowled and repeatedly clenched his injured hand into a fist.

"Venom's already starting to work its way into my system. It _burns_ …feels almost like I've been jabbed by two hot needles." Raf elaborated further, "Most rattlesnake bites contain hemotoxic elements that damage skin tissue and attack the circulatory system by destroying blood cells. Given enough time the venom will begin to cause internal hemorrhaging and in theory lead to cardiac failure."

Miko frantically asked, "D-do you need me to…I dunno, try to suck out the poison?"

Raf shook his head, "Unfortunately, that only works in the movies. No, the first thing we need to do is wash the bite with clean water and soap."

After taking care of that Miko breathlessly said, "I brought along the first aid kit. Is there anything in there that'll help?"

"Not unless there's a case of antivenin packed in there. I wouldn't recommend we apply an ice-pack, either. Research has shown that can make things even worse."

"There's plenty of gauze. Do you need for me to wrap your hand in a tourniquet?"

"With the way it's swelling, a tourniquet would constrict and cut off blood flow completely…I'd likely risk losing my hand. Since it's pretty doubtful that we can reach medical care within the next 30 minutes, we need to loosely wrap a bandage about two to four inches above the bite. Hopefully that will help slow down the venom. Now I just need to immobilize this hand and keep it lower than my heart level."

Miko wiped at the tears in her eyes and whispered helplessly, "I…I am so sorry, Raf. This is all _my_ fault. There's gotta be something else I can do for you. J-just tell me and I'll _do_ it. _Please…"_

"Miko, it's going to be all right. You're doing _great,_ I promise."

She lowered her eyes and murmured, "Wh-what are we going to _do?"_

Raf calmly smiled and reached out with his uninjured hand to caress Miko's cheek.

"There's only one thing we _can_ do, Miko…we keep walking and pray we find help in time."

…

Hours passed.

The sun continued its relentless assault upon Raf and Miko. There wasn't any available shade so in an effort to stay cool they wrapped their heads in small bundles of water-soaked clothing. Valiantly they fought to maintain their pace as they marched along.

Despite of all their efforts and precautions, Raf's condition slowly worsened as he began to show additional symptoms of the poison's inevitable progress. Worriedly Miko saw how he had become noticeably lightheaded and struggled with brief bouts of weakness and nausea. To make matters even worse, he was now in even greater danger from dehydration or sunstroke. With the snake's deadly venom in his system he could not eat or drink anything without speeding up his body's absorption of the poison.

Somehow through it all Raf managed to remain maddeningly calm.

"You know, the sad thing is that I'm honestly starting to get used to this sort of thing happening."

Miko was not amused and huffed, _"Hush,_ Raf…you need to save your streng-"

Raf abruptly vomited a horrible combination of bile and blood. He fell to his knees and continued to retch pitifully as Miko ran over to him. She crouched next to Raf and forced back her tears as she held him close until he stopped being sick.

Raf doubled over and groaned, clutching at his abdomen.

" _H-hurts…"_

Miko gently pulled Raf closer so that he rested comfortably against her body. She noted grimly that Raf had begun to wheeze badly.

When the intense wave of internal pain finally subsided, Raf glanced up and saw Miko's anxious expression. He sighed and stammered, "I…I was _afraid_ of this…"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Raf managed a deep shuddering breath and tried to explain, "Remember earlier when I said that most rattlesnake venom contains hemotoxic elements? Well…the Mojave Rattlesnake possesses venom that also contains neurotoxic elements which immobilize the nervous system, affecting and sometimes stopping the victim's breathing. Researchers have learned that more and more rattlesnake bite victims are showing symptoms of neurotoxic venom. This in turn has led to the theory that interbreeding with the Mojave Rattler has resulted in a change in the composition of rattlesnake venom to include _both_ hemotoxic and neurotoxic components."

Miko stared blankly at Raf and remained eerily silent for a moment. Then she set her jaw stubbornly and snarled, "I am _not_ giving up on you. Come on."

She gingerly helped Raf to his feet and supported his weight as she helped him walk. After taking a few shuffling steps he started coughing and rasped, _"M-Miko…I-I'm sorry…can't…"_

Miko nodded and guided him under the shade of a nearby thorny tree. The combination of worrying for Raf and the physical effort drained her of much of her strength, causing her to collapse awkwardly next to him. She took a small sip from their last remaining water bottle and watched Raf intently until his labored breathing calmed down again.

Raf looked up and murmured, _"P-Palo fierro…"_

"What…?"

"…this tree…it's the _desert ironwood."_

"Raf, c-come on now…I'm being serious, you've got to save your strength…"

"It…it's okay. Really, I'm fine. D-did you know this is one of the most important plants in the Sonoran desert, Miko…?"

Miko shook her head slowly, tears filling her swollen eyes as she answered, "Why is it so special, Raf?"

Raf smiled, "It actually alters its surrounding environment, Miko. It _transforms_ it, creating a micro-habitat for all sorts of insects, birds, and other animals. The shade it provides brings the ground temperature down at least 15 degrees Fahrenheit."

Raf paused for a minute to catch his gasping breath and then resumed, "One of the longest living trees in the Sonoran Desert, it's been known to live as long as _1,500 years_ in rare cases. The wood is so hard and dense that it actually sinks in water. The native _Seri_ people gather dead ironwood from the ground and use it to make carvings of desert plants and animals."

Miko briefly pondered the meaning behind Raf's words and said, "Raf…that wood carving you gave my parents…"

Raf couldn't hide his grin, thoroughly pleased and impressed that she had deduced it so quickly. He nodded, "…made from pure desert ironwood."

Miko had a sudden burst of insight and asked, "Your _father_ showed you how to carve it, right? Is he…?"

Raf nodded again, "Part _Seri_ on his mother's side."

She smiled, _"Wow…_ you weren't kidding when you told us it represented your home country. You've got culture and heritage coming out of your _ears,_ Raf!"

Raf started to chuckle but it quickly became lost in another fit of coughing.

Miko scooted next to Raf and held him in her arms.

"Shh…okay, that's enough for now. Let's rest for a little while and we'll try again."

" _O-okay."_

They stayed motionless like that for awhile, watching as the sun slowly began to drop towards the shimmering horizon.

" _Miko…?"_

Raf's parched voice was even weaker now, a shade of its normal self. Miko wiped at her bloodshot eyes before answering.

"Yes?"

" _L-listen…I need…I need to tell you something."_

"No."

Raf pulled back slightly and looked questioningly at Miko.

" _M-Miko…?"_

" _NO!"_ Miko angrily rose to her feet and covered her ears as she violently shook her head. Instantly her brave facade shattered and in a desperate, shaky voice she cried, "No, no, _no!_ I am _not_ going to hear this, Raf. I _know_ you, and I know you're going to try suggesting that I leave you here. Well, I'm not gonna do it, you hear? You can _forget_ it!"

Raf blinked rapidly. His frail body was so dehydrated he was physically unable to cry.

" _B-but…you'll die if you stay with me…"_

"THEN I'LL _DIE!_ IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE I'M NOT _LEAVING_ YOU! I'M _NEVER_ LEAVING YOU, RAF! YOU WANNA KNOW _WHY…?!"_

Trembling, Raf slowly shook his head.

Miko roared, "BECAUSE I'M IN _LOVE_ WITH YOU, YOU SPIKY-HAIRED BAKA! I WILL _ALWAYS_ LOVE YOU AND I CAN'T LIVE _WITHOUT_ YOU!"

Her body began to shake with emotion as she fell to her knees. She crawled over to Raf and flung her arms around him, whispering, "I _love_ you, Rafael Esquivel...and I won't leave you…not _ever._ S-so please… _don't_ ask me to."

" _Miko?"_

"Yes…?"

" _I…I love you, too."_

They held one another close as the sky gradually began to darken.

Suddenly the air was split by a chilling howl.

Wide-eyed, Miko looked at Raf for confirmation. He nodded urgently and forced out the word, _"Wolves."_

She knew in her weakened state that their chances were slim against a pack of desert wolves. Her eyes darted around, frantically searching for a weapon of some kind that she could use to fend them off.

" _Miko…"_

"Not now, Raf! Miko's looking for a big-ass tree branch to bash some brains right now…"

Raf huffed, suddenly reaching up and tugging at her pants leg just as Miko picked up a particularly nasty-looking dark gray branch. His voice seemed to have regained some of its vitality as he growled, _"Miko, I love you for wanting to protect me and all, but please shut up and listen to me for a minute!"_

Shocked, Miko immediately stopped what she was doing and listened.

Raf gestured and haltingly asked, _"Is…is my vision playing tricks on me or…or is that some kind of building up ahead…?"_

Miko turned and squinted, her gaze following where Raf was pointing. In the distance was the unmistakable shape of a human dwelling.

She gasped with newfound hope, "You're _right!"_ Miko turned back to Raf and her expression turned deadly serious. The howling continued in earnest.

"We got _one shot_ at this. Can you make it…?"

Raf tried to push himself upright but his trembling arms gave out.

" _I-I'm sorry, Miko…I don't think I - "_

Miko smiled and interrupted, "It's okay, baby. I _got_ this."

" _What are you - "_

Without another word, Miko reached down and picked Raf up, hoisting his frail body onto her back. Raf stared wide-eyed, surprised at her unexpected strength.

Miko shrugged, _"Enh…_ I've been working out. _Hang on!"_

She broke into a dead run as the distant howls suddenly sounded much closer.

The intense heat made everything seem hazy to the naked eye. Miko squinted as she kept focused on the goal. She panted, _"H-hopefully…they've got a phone…and we can call…for help…!"_

Raf managed to grin, happy that this nightmare was almost over.

" _H-hang on, Raf…we-we're almost there…!"_

It was almost dark by the time they arrived at their destination. Miko slowed and finally came to a stop.

She held onto Raf and whispered, "N-no… _no…!"_

Her helpless cry reached Raf's ears and he rasped, _"M-Miko…?"_

The ancient brick building looked to be several hundred years old. Resembling a bizarre combination between a church and a fortress, it was the same color as the surrounding desert. Weather-beaten and blasted by the harsh winds, the ruins were still somehow remarkably well-preserved.

"It-it's nothing but an old church, Raf…or at least, it _used_ to be…"

Miko suddenly felt Raf slump against her. She turned to see his head lolling back and a thin trickle of blood oozing out of his mouth.

"… _RAF!"_

Miko gently set him down and pressed her ear against his chest. She couldn't be sure if he was even breathing.

" _Dammit,_ Raf…don't you dare _do_ this to me…!"

Desperately she searched for a pulse. She finally managed to locate one but it was very weak.

The howls rent the air, much louder this time. Miko scanned the dark horizon and could just make out movement in the shadows. It was definitely a large pack of wolves and they were approaching fast.

Miko tightly gripped the long ironwood branch she had picked up earlier, knowing that even armed with a weapon she wouldn't be able to fend off that many attackers for long.

She looked around and saw that the door to the building seemed slightly ajar. She quickly hefted Raf and made her way to the door before setting him down once again. Miko tried to force the door open but it wouldn't budge. She took a deep breath, steeling herself before she yelled furiously and kicked the door with all her might.

The door swung open and there was a brief but spectacular explosion of flapping leathern wings as hundreds of bats flew screeching out of the old church. Miko flinched but wasted no time as she pulled out a flashlight and shone it inside. She jumped back as the light revealed another hissing rattlesnake, a much bigger one this time.

Hearing the howls closer still, Miko chanced looking back and could clearly see the wolves. Sensing easy prey the ravenous pack began running directly towards them.

Miko grit her teeth and fearlessly snarled, "I AIN'T GOT _TIME_ FOR THIS CRAP! _BEAT IT!"_

Using the ironwood branch as a makeshift staff she pinned the deadly snake and flung it directly into the midst of the oncoming pack of wolves. Startled, they yipped and barked in surprise as they momentarily scattered.

Miko quickly made sure there were no more dangerous animals inside before she grabbed Raf and bodily flung him into the church. With seconds to spare she jumped in after him and slammed the door shut just before the wolves could reach them. The growling pack snarled and snapped their slavering jaws in frustration, pawing at the outside of the building. Miko pressed her full weight against the door and kept the wolves at bay until they finally gave up. The sound of their retreating howls gave her chills. Utterly exhausted, she gasped for breath as her adrenaline rush finally began to subside. She started trembling and realized that her body was so severely dehydrated that she was unable to break into a sweat.

She slowly crawled over to where Raf lay and she saw that his eyes were open. His cracked and bleeding lips could barely form the words as he choked out, _"Are you…o-okay…?"_

Miko nodded, "I'm okay." She helped to prop Raf up so that he was sitting with his back against the wall. She pulled out their last water bottle and used some of the precious liquid still left to gently wash the blood and grime from Raf's face. She shrugged, _"Told_ you I got this. Anybody that messes with _my_ baby can count on a major ass-kicking… _Wrecker style."_

Raf smirked, _"I-I guess…I should feel sorry…for the wolves."_

Miko snickered, "With _me_ around they need all the help they can _get._ Hey, maybe they can ask _Wile E. Coyote_ for the phone number to ACME…?"

" _R-right…l-like a rocket-powered skateboard…is going to…slow you down…"_

For just a moment they forgot their dire situation and began to giggle like happy children. In time the moment passed.

" _Miko…? I…I'm scared."_

She set down the flashlight and slid next to Raf and gingerly held his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Miko whispered, "So am _I."_

They sat in silence for awhile. The flashlight began to flicker, its battery slowly dying.

Raf rasped, _"…so…close…"_

She gazed at him with a mixture of worry and confusion.

Raf explained, _"…s-so close…I could…could almost see it…"_

" _What…?_ _What_ could you almost see, _Raf-kun…?"_

Raf murmured, _"Our…our wedding, Miko. Isn't…isn't it ironic…? H-here at the end…we're sitting in a-a church…of all places…"_

Miko blinked rapidly, her burning eyes utterly spent and unable to cry. She leaned over and whispered, "I _love_ you, Rafael. I will love you _forever."_

Raf smiled serenely, _"…l-love…you…M-Miko…"_

They closed the gap and their lips touched.

It was a tiny, chaste kiss. They did not expect such a sweet little thing to suddenly and completely overwhelm their senses. It was as though the whole world around them vanished without a trace, leaving only the two of them in its wake. A blinding light quickly enveloped their bodies and they were forced to shield their eyes, but somehow they could still clearly sense one another's presence. Their minds touched and a glorious torrent of shared memories flooded throughout their very being. Miko and Raf were consumed with joy, because at that moment they both knew without a doubt that their _sparkbond_ had finally been achieved.

When it was over, Miko fought to find focus within her mind. The sudden influx of a lifetime of new memories and experiences made it almost impossible to form a coherent thought.

She gasped, _"Th-that…was…SWEET!_ What a _rush!_ How are _you_ doing, Raf?"

Silence was her only answer.

" _R-Raf…?"_

The flashlight's rapidly-fading illumination was almost gone. In the relative darkness of the ruined church, Miko could just make out Raf seated next to her.

His body was very still.

"Raf, come _on._ Th-this isn't funny."

Miko reached out and held Raf by his shoulders. She shook him gently and tried again.

"I-I'm _serious,_ Raf…if you think I'm gonna give up that easy, then you… _you…"_

She choked back a cry as his head suddenly slumped forward.

" _Raf? RAF…?!_ N-no… _nooo…"_

Miko tugged Raf's body close as hers cruelly quaked and shuddered. She whispered his name over and over and _over_ again while shaking her head, refusing to let go.

She frantically looked around and cried out, "H-hello…? _HELLO?!_ CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? _ANYBODY…?!_ HELP…HELP US! _PLEASE…!"_

The flashlight finally sputtered and died, leaving Miko enshrouded in total darkness.

Miko threw her head back and shrieked until her voice was raw. With one free hand she helplessly pounded her fist into the ground.

She was completely drained, both physically and emotionally. Miko grew very still and stared blankly ahead, her eyes gradually becoming adjusted to the darkness. An old rugged crucifix mounted on the far wall slowly became visible. Angrily Miko turned her head away and looked up instead. She blinked in surprise, noticing for the first time a small hole in the roof of the church. She could easily see the bright stars twinkling in the heavens above.

Absently she thought to herself, _Huh…so that's how those bats got inside._

Miko finally breathed a deep shuddering breath.

" _L-look, I don't think I've got much time left, s-so I'll make this quick. I'm sorry…f-for everything. S-sometimes…sometimes I wish I'd just make up my mind…y-you know, about whether you even exist or not."_ Miko suddenly trembled as she felt her whole body go numb. She smiled a tiny smile and murmured, _"T-to be continued…?"_

Miko slowly slumped against the wall but she held her gaze fixed on the stars overhead.

With a last great sigh she whispered, _"O-one more thing…p-please…please take care of Raf for me…"_

As Miko continued to stare, her vision became blurred. The shimmering stars began to distort and distend, transforming before Miko's eyes into the familiar faces of her beloved friends.

Miko was barely coherent as she reached out to them.

 _B-Bulkhead…? Oh, 'Bulk…I'm so sorry, big guy. I wish you were really here. Ratchet? S-sorry, Doc-Bot…it…it doesn't look like it's gonna be your day for a miracle. Ar-Arcee…you take good care of Jack and Orion, okay? B-Bumblebee…? Hey, long time no see, 'Bee._

More and more faces began to appear out of the ether, some easily recognizable and a couple of them Miko had never seen before.

 _Hot Rod…Predaking…M-Megatron, is that you? N-no, wait…you're going by Galvatron now, that's right…_

Finally Miko's human family became visible.

 _Jack…Orion…June…Agent Fowler…I'm sorry I let all of you down…please forgive me…please…!_

With every iota of her remaining strength Miko screamed, _"I'M SO SORREEE!"_

Miko wasn't certain, but just before everything went black it almost appeared like the faces of her friends and family all turned to look straight at her.

Then everything grew dark.

Miko's head sagged against Raf. She was unaware of anything at that point, in particular the sudden burst of swirling emerald light just outside the ruins of the church.

She also did not hear the sound of urgent murmuring, the noise when the door to the church was forcefully opened, or even the strangely recognizable voice that shouted with relief.

"I FOUND THEM!"

Only when she felt the sensation of two strong arms encircling her did Miko suddenly stir to a painful half-awareness. Her eyes fluttered open and through the haze she saw a familiar face looking down at her.

" _A-Agent…Fowler…?"_

He smiled kindly, "Easy, Miko…easy. I've _got_ you, soldier."

She reached out blindly and cried, _"R-Raf…Raf…y-you can't just…we-we've gotta…!"_

"RAF!"

Miko suddenly started awake. She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She was clothed in a soft gown and lay in a medical bed. When Miko noticed that she was hooked up to an IV, she realized she was in a hospital.

"Hey, kid."

Miko's head whirled to see the smiling face of Agent Fowler. He was seated in a rather uncomfortable-looking chair next to her bed.

Fowler grinned, "Glad to see you're still with us. The others also wanted to come but I asked them to - "

Miko suddenly lunged and tightly latched onto Agent Fowler. She began sobbing as the memories of what had happened finally overwhelmed her.

Fowler was startled but didn't object. He gently held her and said, _"Heyyy…_ what's all this, now? Where's my favorite Junior Wrecker, huh? Remember, big girls don't cry, Miko…"

"THEY DO, _TOO!"_

He chuckled and continued to hold her until the emotional storm finally subsided.

When she finally pulled back her face was flushed and tears streaked her reddened cheeks.

" _R-Raf…h-he…"_

Fowler abruptly stood to his feet and walked over to the other side of the room. He reached out and took hold of the large plastic sheet that separated Miko's room to another adjoining room. He pulled back the sheet and revealed Raf, alive and resting peacefully in his own bed.

Fresh tears trickled down Miko's face as she whispered his name.

Fowler walked back over to Miko and gently took her hand.

"C'mon…I'll help you."

Glowing, she beamed and whispered, _"Th-thank you."_

He eased her out of her bed and supported her weight while carefully pulling her IV stand along with her. He walked them over to a chair next to Raf's bedside and helped her sit.

Raf sensed them and slowly began to stir.

"Up and at 'em, soldier. You've got company."

Raf's eyes opened and he put his glasses on. Turning to face Miko, he immediately smiled a very tired but very happy smile. He swallowed painfully and managed to rasp, _"H-hey."_

Miko murmured, "Hey, yourself."

She shyly took hold of his hand and it was all she could do not to break down. She blinked back the tears and basked in the sweet relief that Raf was still alive.

The door opened and a doctor entered the room. He checked their vitals and nodded satisfactorily.

Fowler asked, _"Entonces, cómo son ellos, Doctor?"_

The doctor scratched his head and answered, _"Nunca he visto nada remotamente paracido. Ambos deberían estar muerto, especialmente el chico. La mordedura de serpiente por si solo debería haberlo matado. A este ritmo ambos serán lo suficientemente bien como para salir mañana por la mañana."_

Fowler smiled, _"Son sobrevivientes. Son resistentes. Nunca se rindieron y nunca voy a renunciar a ellas."_ Under his breath he muttered, _"Nunca más."_

The doctor turned to leave and said, _"Así, por favor, hágamelo saber si necesitan algo."_

Fowler nodded, _"Voy a. Gracias, Doctor."_

The doctor closed the door behind him. Miko and Raf stared agape at Fowler. He looked back at them and smiled innocently.

In spite of his sore throat, Raf managed to speak, "Y-you speak _Spanish…?!"_

Fowler laughed and shrugged, "Spanish, French, Arabic, _and_ Swahili…besides English, that is. What can I say…? I get around."

Miko asked, "Speaking of getting around, how did you _find_ us?"

Fowler paused for a moment before replying, "What's the last thing you remember?"

She struggled as she tried to recall her last thoughts. It was mostly a blur.

"I…I remember seeing…faces. I-I called out to them, and… _wait…"_

She suddenly looked at Fowler. He smiled.

"Y-you mean…"

Fowler smiled, "…I _heard_ you, Miko. We _all_ did."

Miko stammered, "B-but...but you were hundreds of miles away! How…?"

He said nothing, patiently letting her figure it out.

Finally she whispered, _"…Orion…?"_

He nodded gravely and said, "Seems my Grandson did _more_ than just create a bond between us and our better halves."

"But why would he…?"

"I don't know, and frankly it concerns me. In addition to the intimate _sparkbond_ we 'couples' share, it looks like we _all_ share some kind of strange…connection. It doesn't run nearly as deep, but it's there. We're _bound_ together…all of us…in a way I don't pretend to understand."

Miko cautiously asked, "Agent Fowler, you and Jack's Mom…wh-what's it been like for you two?"

As he sipped at some water to soothe his parched throat, Raf silently watched Fowler's reaction. He noted that for just an instant Fowler hesitated, his guarded expression darkening slightly.

Fowler finally answered, "We're still…adjusting."

Suddenly uncomfortable, he quickly changed the subject. "But that's enough about me! Hey Rafael, I thought you might want to know…that old church you were in? You two might have accidently stumbled onto a previously unknown mission established by Father Kino."

Raf's jaw dropped and for an instant he forgot how much it hurt to speak as he shouted, _"Padre Kino?!"_

Miko asked, "Am I _missing_ something here? Who is Father Keanu?"

Raf shook his head and suddenly leaned over to fondly kiss Miko on the lips. His voice was practically gone so he whispered, "Father Eusebio Francisco _Kino_ was an Italian priest and missionary from the 16th Century. He spent the last years of his life establishing over twenty missions extending from Arizona to what is now known as Sonora. In his travels he covered over 130,000 square kilometers, working alongside the native peoples and teaching them how to raise cattle as well as introducing them to various new crops from Europe. He was also a writer, explorer, geographer, mathematician, cartographer, and astronomer. He's _always_ been one of my heroes."

" _Wow…"_ Even Miko was impressed.

Fowler pulled over a chair and sat down before adding, "He was a good man. He died in 1711 and his remains are now in Magdalena de Kino, Sonora."

Raf hoarsely said, "Agent Fowler, earlier when you were speaking with the doctor you said _'Never again.'_ Exactly what were you talking about?"

Fowler's eyes had a haunted, faraway look as he slowly answered.

"Before I became the government liaison to the Autobots, I was a soldier. I was on a mission with my unit behind enemy lines and we got separated. The enemy was closing in so I did what I could to lead them on a wild goose chase."

Miko chirped excitedly, "I remember hearing about this! You told Bulkhead this story years ago while he was getting rid of that _Tox-En,_ right?"

Fowler nodded, "I tricked the enemy by leaving a false trail. It gave me the chance to regroup with my unit…" He closed his eyes before continuing, "…but what I didn't tell Bulkhead is what happened _next."_

Raf nervously asked, "Wh-what happened…?"

"I rejoined my fellow soldiers, only to learn that the enemy had managed to find them first." Fowler grimaced at the memory. "Th-they never had a _chance._ They had been exposed to an experimental biological weapon the enemy had been developing, a-and they died screaming in agony."

Horrified, Miko's hand covered her open mouth as Raf reflexively crossed himself.

"I lost three of my closest friends that day. Steinberg, Graves, Pulaski…all good men. I _still_ have nightmares about it. I guess I'll always wonder if what I did even mattered…" Fowler suddenly opened his eyes and looked intently at Raf and Miko. "…but I _promise_ you this: as long as I'm alive, I will do everything in my power to protect my fellow soldiers…my friends…my _family."_

Miko wiped away a stray tear and said, _"Scrap,_ we've got the coolest family in the universe, don't we?"

Fowler chuckled and replied, "You know, the sparks that Orion gave us…they _transformed_ us. Not just mentally, but physically. I don't know if you two have noticed the change yet but we're stronger and tougher than any human on the face of the earth, and I suspect it helped keep you alive in that hellhole. That snakebite alone had more than enough poison to kill a grown man several times over. Normally anyone who managed to survive a bite like that would've at the very least been hospitalized for well over a week. At the rate you're healing, you'll be out of this hospital by tomorrow morning."

Raf asked, "Wait, exactly how long have we even _been_ in this hospital?"

Fowler grinned, "You've only been here for a couple of hours, son. Pretty amazing, _huh…?"_

Miko giggled, "That's _awesome_ , Raf! That means we can still make it in time for the Day of the Dead festival!"

Raf rolled his eyes and whispered, "Don't forget that _other_ little thing we have to take care of, Miko."

Miko playfully bonked herself on the head and stuck out her tongue.

" _Oops._ Heh…almost forgot."

Fowler shook his head and laughed.

"By Uncle Sam's suspenders, you two are something else."

He slowly stood up and smiled, "Look, I should be going. I'm sure you two wouldn't mind having some privacy. Oh, one other thing…we were able to locate your car in the desert and the 'Bots managed to fix the engine. It's waiting for you in the parking lot when you're ready to check out of here. If you need anything - anything at all - don't hesitate to call me."

Miko suddenly jumped to her feet and kissed Fowler on the cheek. She grinned, "We will. Thank you so much, Agent Fowler. You're the _best."_

Suddenly embarrassed he straightened up and fiddled with his tie, gruffly muttering, _"Blasted kids…"_

Fowler opened the door and ordered, "Get some rest, soldiers. You earned it."

Before the door closed Miko shouted, "Give our love to the others!"

She turned to look lovingly at Raf. His exhausted eyes had begun to droop heavily.

"Sleepy?"

He nodded, _"Mm-hm."_

"Raf?"

" _Yes, Miko…?"_

"If you ever do this to me again, I will make you live to regret it."

Raf's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to respond but Miko immediately shushed him. She pointed a finger directly at him as her body began to tremble.

" _N-never…again."_

Raf saw the suddenly vulnerable look in Miko's eyes. He understood and offered his hand. She took it and he gently pulled Miko into a tender embrace as she began to cry.

He smiled and softly whispered, _"Yes, ma'am."_


	6. Chapter 6 - JUST ANOTHER DANCE

" _YES, we promise to call you if anything comes up. Relax, don't worry. You guys just focus on having a good time, okay? We'll talk to you soon. Bye."_

Raf put away his cell, slowly shaking his head as he chuckled.

"Jack and Arcee are taking Orion away for the weekend but wanted to make sure we were still doing all right. You'd think they'd be used to us having a few near-death experiences by now."

Raf clenched his fidgety fingers as a sharp phantom pain suddenly shot through his hand. Fortunately there had been no permanent damage from the snakebite, but the burning sensation of its deadly venom coursing through his veins still occasionally troubled him.

He took a huge breath and held it, attempting to clear his head from the disturbing memories. He blinked rapidly, realizing that the incident in the desert affected him more deeply than he had originally thought.

 _Pull yourself together, Rafael…it was just another dance with La Catrina. Not like you've never done it before…_

Raf became acutely conscious of the fact that he was still holding his breath. He abruptly let it out in a breathy rush and self-consciously smirked at himself for forgetting to exhale. He then managed to force his disquieting thoughts away from the forefront of his wondrous mind and ignored them, at least for the time being. Right now Raf had bigger fish to fry.

He asked, "So, we ready to _do_ this…?"

Silence was a rare thing indeed from his normally garrulous companion. Several moments passed before Raf noticed that his question had gone unanswered. Curious as the proverbial cat, he turned to see what was wrong.

Raf's jaw dropped as he was totally dumbfounded by the sight.

Miko stood silently with a blissful smile of utter contentment on her lovely face as she gazed with sparkling brown eyes at the tranquil landscape before her. Her long tresses of pink-fringed hair flowed in gentle waves as the warm afternoon breeze drifted lazily by.

Raf snapped out of his trance. Knowing Miko hadn't heard a word he had said earlier, he smiled and nudged her gently.

"Hey, Miko…you okay?"

She blinked and the distant, faraway look in her eyes quickly faded as she returned to the here and now. Miko realized she had zoned out and smirked apologetically, the beauty of her smile once again completely bewitching her spiky-haired companion.

"Sorry, Raf…just got caught up in the scenery, I guess. Can't believe how peaceful it is out here…"

It was midday as the two young lovers stood in the outskirts of Puerto Peñasco. After they had miraculously survived the blistering desolation of the Sonoran Desert, the quiet beauty of the small city that Raf's family called home was a most welcome change.

The surrounding area was quite flat so it was easy to see how abruptly the landscape transformed, a jarring transition to say the least. The harsh and unforgiving desert was finally behind them, the lonely wastes still taunting Raf and Miko with the bitter memory of just how close they had come to losing each other forever. However, what lay before them now were the beautiful white sand dunes leading to the beaches bordering the Sea of Cortes. The clear waters were just out of sight but beckoned to them as they could almost smell the tantalizing salt air.

Miko sensed what Raf was thinking and said, "I know, I know. I'm loud, I wear loud clothes, I love loud music and loud cars…scrap, even my _hair_ is loud!" She smiled again, "…but _this_ place…" She breathed deeply and sighed, closing her eyes as she committed the pristine moment to memory.

Raf nodded, "I know what you mean. After all the danger and excitement of fighting beside the Autobots for so long, it's easy to forget how nice it is to just stop and appreciate the peace and quiet."

Miko tightened her grip on her ironwood walking stick, her one memento from their harrowing journey in the desert. During their brief stay at the hospital Raf had taken the time to expertly smooth most of its rough edges before they were finally released. She found the feel of its strength and durability was reassuring as it helped to dispel any lingering anxieties.

Miko glanced at Raf and recognized a familiar expression on his face. She smiled fondly as she reached out and held his hand.

"I can hear those gears and pistons working overtime in that noggin of yours. What're you thinking about, _Raf-kun?"_

Raf blushed a little as he asked, "You don't miss _anything_ , do you?"

She grinned, "Nope…especially when it concerns _you,_ cutie. C'mon, spill. What's on your mind?"

Raf's blush intensified until he was practically glowing. Shyly he answered, "I-I was just thinking… _imagining,_ if you want to be specific."

Miko tossed him a saucy smile and grinned, _"Ooh…_ and what pray tell, were you _imagining,_ you naughty boy?"

All of a sudden Raf found his feet extremely fascinating as he couldn't bring himself to look at anything else. He shuffled and finally murmured, "I was imagining _us…"_ He hesitated another moment before adding, _"…married."_

Miko grinned as she thought to herself.

 _Sweet, this is starting to get good._

He struggled to continue, "I…I was just picturing us a few years from now. We were standing here in this very same spot, with…y-you know…a house and m-maybe some little children running around…"

Raf found that Miko's hand had tightened its grip on his own.

She whispered, "My father really _got_ to you with what he said, didn't he?"

"Miko, I…"

"Truth be told, Raf…I've been thinking about the future, _myself."_

" _R-Really…?!"_

"Yes, _really._ Gotta grow up sometime, right? And what better way than to start a _family…?"_

Stunned, Raf could only stare.

Miko suddenly tittered with a high-pitched giggle, _"Gotcha."_

"Wait, what…?"

She playfully elbowed him in the ribs and said, _"C'mon,_ Raf! You literally just turned 18 a few weeks ago and you're already talking about having _kids?!_ Look, I'm not saying I'm opposed to the idea. To be honest, the image of a miniature version of you running around is actually pretty darn cool. I just…I dunno, I just want to keep you all to myself for a little while. I know it might sound selfish, but that's how I feel. I…I hope you understand."

Raf didn't immediately respond.

Miko wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his downcast eyes. Suddenly unsure of herself, she softly breathed, _"Raf-kun…?"_

Raf sighed, "I understand."

She smiled happily and impulsively kissed him, giving him an innocent little peck. Raf surprised Miko by passionately deepening the kiss, quickly escalating things into a simmering battle royale of warring tongues. He finally allowed her to catch her breath as he pulled back and smiled.

Miko's legs wobbled precariously and she would have fallen had Raf not caught her. She leaned unsteadily against him and panted, _"Whooo…_ much more of _that_ and we might have to consider a _shotgun_ wedding…"

Raf winked wickedly and replied, "Just name the time and place, _Miko-chan."_

Miko unexpectedly found herself on the receiving end of a furious blush.

Raf chuckled, _"Told_ you our sparks were getting more in sync."

Miko giggled, "Never knew I had rubbed off on you so much…this could be _fun."_

"We just have to remember to keep any _fun_ to an absolute minimum until _after_ we make our announcement to my parents. I'm still not sure how they're going to take the news that we've been dating without their knowledge all this time, let alone that we're getting _married…"_

Miko gave Raf a brisk salute and said, "Yes, _sir!_ No hanky-panky, _sir!"_

After their disastrous experience in the desert, Miko had an epiphany and finally decided that taking the scenic route was more trouble than it was worth. Upon checking out of the hospital they had requested that Ratchet open a ground-bridge directly to Raf's family ranch in Puerto Peñasco. Hidden from the sight of any onlookers, they had emerged from the emerald green vortex on the outskirts of the ranch and slowly made their way towards the family house.

The ranch was a privately owned business that offered guests the adventure of a lifetime, combining traditional horseback riding with the opportunity to see the breathtaking scenery up close and personal. The house was a sizeable two-story home with plenty of rooms, which was fortunate because Raf had a very large family who tended to visit frequently.

As Raf and Miko approached the house, Miko suddenly stopped and said, "Raf, I know this is last minute but would you please give me a quick refresher on your family members?"

"Lot to remember, isn't it? Sometimes even _I_ have trouble keeping everyone's names straight." He pulled out his cell phone and motioned for Miko to come see as he brought up his photo gallery.

He joked, "Pay very close attention, okay? There'll be a _pop quiz_ afterwards."

Miko huffed as she punched his shoulder and growled, _"C'mon,_ hurry up and get on with it, Raf."

Raf chuckled as he began rapidly cycling through a lengthy series of family pictures.

"All right…this is Mama's youngest sister María Elena, her husband Raúl, and their children Adriana, Yolanda, Carlos and Martín. Next is Mama's other baby sister María de Jesús, her husband Miguel, and their girls María de los Ángeles, Martha and Gabriela. Moving right along we have Mama's older brother Marco and his wife Rosa María, and their boys Alejandro, Antonio, Arturo, Fernando, Francisco and Roberto…he prefers Bob, by the way. Here we have Mama's older sister María Isabel and her first husband Juan, and their twins José and Josefina. Then they got divorced and she married Juan Manuel, and they had triplets…Javier, Jesús and Jorge. Finally, this is…is..."

"What's wrong?"

Raf scratched his head and said, _"Hmp…_ I don't even recognize who _these_ people are…'

Miko giggled uncontrollably as he continued to stare blankly at the mystery image. When she finally stopped laughing she said, "Raf, I couldn't help but notice that these people are all from your mother's side of the family. What about your dad…?"

Raf replied, "Papa is an only child. Both of his parents died before he even met Mama."

Absently Raf scanned past an older-looking picture but Miko quickly stopped him. She urged, _"Whoa,_ hang on! Go back to that last one." He complied and settled on the image.

Miko looked wonderingly at the family photo and immediately realized this must have been taken when Raf was much younger. Raf in turn remembered that this was the same photo that he had showed Ratchet years ago when they were talking about family. At first the grizzled old Autobot medic had resisted Raf's childlike attempts at becoming his friend. It wasn't until sometime later that Ratchet had reluctantly realized how much he had grown to need Raf.

"Wow…this picture is pretty old, Raf."

Raf nodded, "It was taken about a year or so before we met the Autobots…just after my family had moved to Jasper, as a matter of fact."

Miko couldn't help herself and practically squealed at the sight of Raf in the picture. _"Kawaii!"_

Raf sighed, "Stop it, I wasn't _that_ cute. I couldn't have been much older than eleven…"

Miko grinned, "…and a quarter, right? _Scrap,_ Raf…you've _always_ been cute." She ruffled his hair, teasing him. She looked again at the picture and said, "Well, at least I know who _these_ family members are. That's your older sister Pilar standing next to you, and your older brother and sister are over to your left, and to your right are Mr. and Mrs. Esquivel!"

Raf gently corrected her, saying, "Close. You've _almost_ got it, Miko…remember, most Hispanic people use _two_ surnames. The first one is the father's surname and the second is the mother's."

Embarrassed, Miko bonked herself on the forehead and nodded sheepishly, "Right, right…your full name is _Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel,_ so that would make your father Mr. _Gonzales_ …got it."

She gazed at the old picture for another moment and then asked, "What about the tall guy in the back?"

Raf paused before finally murmuring, "That's my _grandfather."_

"You look just _like_ him, what with the glasses and spiky hair and all…"

He nodded sadly, a small teardrop sliding down his cheek. Noticing, Miko asked, "Raf, what…?"

Raf wiped away the tear and attempted to smile, failing utterly.

She hugged him fiercely and whispered, "You've really missed your family, _haven't_ you?"

"Y-yeah…"

Miko pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against Raf's. She said softly, "Come on, let's go inside. They're all probably wondering what's taking us so long."

They smiled and held hands as they made their way up the steps to the front door. Raf reached for the doorknob but before he made contact, the door suddenly flung open with a crash. They narrowly avoided being trampled as a mob of screaming children thundered past them. Raf and Miko coughed from the resulting cloud of dust and after it cleared they cautiously entered the house.

The inside of the family house could only be described as organized chaos. Everyone was making hurried last-minute preparations for the Day of the Dead festival. Parents busied themselves by painting the faces of their children with elaborate skull designs. The children in turn focused on putting the finishing touches on the tiny decorations they had painstakingly crafted for the first day of the festival. Everyone else was huddled together on the far side of the room, hard at work on some large project. Miko attempted to see what they were so preoccupied with but there were simply far too many people in the way.

No one seemed to pay Raf and Miko more than a passing glance. Raf sighed loudly and muttered, _"Yeahhh,_ I can see they're worrying themselves just _sick_ about us. Almost like I never left home…"

Miko's eyes narrowed and she set her jaw determinedly. Raf saw it coming and barely had time to stop up his ears as Miko took a huge breath and cut loose.

" _ **¡OYE!"**_

Everyone instantly stopped in their tracks and there was dead silence in the room. All eyes were on Raf and Miko as they stood in the middle of the family room. Miko nonchalantly hooked her arm around Raf's and waved to everybody as she cried, _"We're home!"_

Like a massive tsunami, Raf's family surged forward and greeted them with hugs, kisses and hearty handshakes. Raf glanced in wonderment over at Miko who winked and whispered, "Sometimes you just gotta _assert_ yourself, baby."

Without warning a fearsome face painted like a beautifully ornate skull appeared and growled menacingly at Raf. He yelped in surprise and fell flat on his butt. Everyone laughed uproariously and went back to what they were doing.

" _Tsk._ I would've thought you'd have gotten used to me doing this by now, Rafael."

Raf sighed, "I'm a slow learner, I suppose."

A hand reached down and helped Raf to his feet. Raf dusted himself off as the skull smirked, "Then again, it's _always_ been easy to scare you on _Día de los Muertos."_

"Let's just say that I have my reasons for not being a big fan of the holiday."

Raf was pulled into a huge hug that squeezed the breath out of him.

"Whatever. It's good to _see_ you, little brother."

He returned the hug as best as he was able and smiled.

"It's good to see you too. I _missed_ you, Pilar."

Pilar immediately reached out to include Miko in the embrace.

"Get over here, you. _Qué onda, Miko?"_

Miko grinned, "Can't complain, Pilar…although I have been spending most of my time keeping _this_ guy out of trouble." Raf blushed as both girls giggled.

Pilar and Miko were about the same age and were in several classes together during high school. When Miko started dating Raf, a strong bond of friendship was forged between the two girls and they quickly became as close as sisters. Unfortunately for Raf, that also meant they had a lot of fun at his expense.

After the hug ended Miko smiled and said, "Hey Pilar, I love your _calavera_ makeup."

Pilar proudly replied, _"Gracias._ Would you like your face painted, Miko?"

Miko glanced at Raf's worried expression and decided he had had enough scares for one week. She smirked and shook her head, "I'm good, thanks. I'm already in pretty good touch with my reckless side, y'know? I don't think I need an excuse to be up to any _more_ mischief on Day of the Dead."

Raf crossed himself and whispered to the heavens a barely audible, _"Thank you."_

Miko playfully shoved Raf and asked, "So…how's life at the Institute, Pilar?"

"Right now all our projects are temporarily on hold because of the holiday, but first thing next week it's back to business as usual. No rest for the wicked…"

Miko grinned slyly, "Any cute guys there?"

Pilar laughed, "Sure, if you consider a 65-year old scientist with false teeth _cute!"_ Miko guffawed as Pilar continued, "He's like the _only_ single guy in my entire division."

Miko shrugged, "Well, I guess ya gotta start somewhere…" Both women laughed at that one.

Pilar shook her head at the insanity around them and sighed, "Much more of _this_ and I'll be giving some serious thought to moving back stateside. It's a good thing our family gets along as well as it does..."

" _¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME CASÉ CON ALGUIEN TAN ESTÚPIDO!"_

Pilar rolled her eyes and huffed, _"Madre de Dios…_ why did I set myself up like that?"

Miko happened to be looking in Raf's direction when she saw him wince noticeably at the sound of the screaming. She felt a pang of _déjà vu_ but ignored it for the moment.

The door to the kitchen suddenly burst open and Raf's father emerged. Without even seeing Raf he walked brusquely past his son as he continued to yell.

" _¡YA QUE SOY TAN ESTÚPIDO DEBO DEJAR! DISCULPE MIENTRAS VOY A ALIMENTAR A LOS CABALLOS!"_

He angrily muttered to himself as he exited the front door and slammed the door shut.

" _¡BUENO! POR LO MENOS AHORA LOS CABALLOS NO SE SENTIRÁN TAN ESTÚPIDOS!"_

Raf clenched his eyes shut and cupped his hands over his ears, desperately trying to block out the sound. Concern lined Miko's features as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Raf…? Raf, are you all ri - "

The kitchen door abruptly opened again and Raf's mother appeared, shouting, _"¡Y OTRA COSA…!"_ She stopped and swept the family room with her stern glare, furiously searching for her husband. Everyone present frantically went back to work and silently prayed that she wouldn't turn on them.

Mrs. Esquivel rapidly crossed herself several times and grumbled irritably.

" _H-hola, Mama…"_

Her head jerked in the direction of the quiet, unassuming voice and found Raf.

" _Oh,_ Rafael. _No te oí entrar."_

Raf's mother reached out and hugged him stiffly before her steely gaze fell upon Miko. Her eyes narrowed to slits and Miko blinked uncomfortably.

Mrs. Esquivel pulled away from Raf, effectively ending the embrace. She continued to stare at Miko as she switched to English and sneered, "And you brought your little friend _Mako,_ too. How…nice."

Pilar cautioned, _"Mama…se amable."_

"It's okay, Pilar." Miko smiled brightly at Raf's mother as she said, _"Es bueno verte, Senora Esquivel."_

Raf knew that Miko had intentionally pronounced the words in a halting and slightly stilted manner so that it appeared the language was still largely unknown to her. For the time being Miko didn't want to let on that she was already extremely fluent in Spanish.

Attempting to lighten the mood, Miko also switched to English and added, "Actually, Mrs. Esquivel…it's pronounced _Miko._ _Mako_ is the Japanese chick from that movie _Pacific Rim,_ but hey…it's cool. Mako kicked major butt so I can see why there'd be a little misunderstanding, _right?"_

Mrs. Esquivel managed a very tiny smile before she asked, "Rafael, what happened to your regular clothes? Why are you wearing… _that?"_

Raf groaned. He couldn't believe this was happening _again._

Shortly after they had started dating, Miko had jumped at the opportunity to help Raf find his own unique sense of style. After a lifetime of wearing practically nothing but hand-me-down clothing from his older siblings, Raf had wasted no time agreeing with his girlfriend that he was ready for a change. Unfortunately, it hadn't occurred to Miko to ask his mother's permission first. In not doing so she had inadvertently committed a serious breach of traditional etiquette by not deferring to the matriarchal chain of command. Although it hadn't been an unforgivable offense, it was fairly close.

The fact that his mother still continued to take petty verbal shots at Miko because of that imagined affront was seriously getting to Raf. Beyond exasperation, he pinched the bridge of his nose and pleaded, "Mama, _please._ Do we really have to do this now?"

Mrs. Esquivel grudgingly relented, "Fine, fine…" She turned to go back to the kitchen but managed to twist the knife a bit more as she added, "…but it _would_ have been considerate if you had shown up sooner than you did. There is still a lot of work left to do. Your poor cousins could have used your help getting their _ofrendas_ ready in time. All Hallows Eve is _tonight,_ for goodness' sake. Seriously, Rafael…sometimes I wonder if you truly understand your priorities…"

Raf couldn't help himself and snarked, "Well, we _would_ have gotten here sooner but unfortunately I got bitten by a rattlesnake and didn't get out of the hospital until just this - "

The kitchen door closed.

" _\- morning."_

Raf sighed and shook his head. He noticed Pilar looking at him with disbelief and he shrugged, "I heal _real_ fast."

Thinking he was kidding with her, Pilar huffed and turned to Miko.

"I'm very sorry, Miko. I don't know what Mama's deal is."

Miko often wondered the same thing, but this time seemed different somehow.

Suddenly feeling very tired and vulnerable, Raf quietly asked, "Pilar, please level with me. Are…are things as bad as they looked between Mama and Papa…?"

Pilar sighed, "Seems like all those two even know how to do any more is _fight."_

Raf gingerly rubbed his temples as he felt the onset of a massive headache.

Pilar smiled apologetically and said, "Listen, I'd stick around to help referee but we just ran out of sugar skulls for the kids' _ofrendas._ Hopefully I can get some more at _Feria de Alfinique_ before they totally run out."

Raf looked to Miko and murmured, "You and I better do some damage control before things get any worse than they already are." He motioned towards the kitchen and asked, "You got this?"

Miko grinned and replied confidently, "I got this."

She breathed deeply and cracked her neck before she made her move. As she slowly advanced towards the kitchen Miko began to greet each member of Raf's huge family as she passed them by, effortlessly dodging several running children along the way.

"Good to see you, Rosa María. _Hola,_ María Elena…you keeping Raúl straight? _Que pasa,_ Miguel? Hey, Juan Manuel. What's going on, Martín? Is that little Javier I see? _Buenas tardes,_ Adriana. Stayin' out of trouble, Alejandro? _Whoa…_ lookin' good, Bob!"

Miko glanced over her shoulder and winked at Raf. She whispered, "Pop quiz, _huh?_ What's a girl got to _do_ to get an 'A,' _Raf-kun_?"

Raf's mouth drooped open as he longingly gazed at Miko suggestively shaking her booty before she disappeared into the kitchen. Pilar watched the amusing expression on Raf's blissfully dazed face and smiled, shaking her head as she reached out and closed his mouth for him. She ruffled his spiky hair and giggled, "You have got it _bad,_ little brother."

He sputtered as he came back to his senses and blushed. Raf practically stumbled over his feet as he made his way out the door to find his father. Pilar laughed again and closed the door behind her.

…

Miko cautiously opened the door to the kitchen and popped her head inside. Mrs. Esquivel was standing in front of the stove and hadn't noticed her yet, completely absorbed in what she was working on. Miko quickly scanned the rest of the kitchen and her mouth began to water. The room was filled to overflowing with all kinds of delicious foods. Carefully arranged on the countertops were mounds of fruit and peanuts, stacks of tortillas, plates of turkey mole, candied pumpkin, and freshly baked sweetbreads.

Displayed prominently was a large sugar skull, elaborately decorated with colorful icing and glittery trimmings. Miko was extremely impressed with what she saw. Hailing from a family of artists, she took pride in being familiar with various multicultural art forms from around the world. She was well aware of how labor intensive sugar skulls were, and the fact that Raf's mother was one of those rare artisans who still practiced the disappearing folk art style impressed her even more.

However, Miko was also somewhat familiar with the spiritual significance of the sugar skull, knowing that it represented a specific departed soul. She couldn't help but wonder who this particular skull was meant to honor. Pushing the unspoken question aside for the time being, she returned to the task at hand and loudly chirped, _"Hola,_ Mrs. E! Would you like some help?"

Mrs. Esquivel's entire body suddenly stiffened at the sound of the unexpected voice. Miko had to force herself not to laugh out loud. Raf's mother sighed and reluctantly answered the question.

"Not unless you actually know how to bake _Pan de Muertos."_

Miko didn't miss a beat and smiled, "I've never tried before but I'm always willing to give it a shot. Besides…Raf told me that when it comes to cooking, you're the _best._ I figure if there's anyone who can teach me how it'd be _you,_ Mrs. E."

Raf's mother merely stared back at her with a stern expression, the honest attempt at flattery falling flat on its face. Never one to back down from a challenge, Miko wasted no time and continued attempting to bond with her future mother-in-law.

"So…today's the beginning of Day of the Dead, _huh?_ Guess that makes it a pretty crazy time to be _alive,_ right?"

Mrs. Esquivel snorted at the lame pun and said, "I would not expect you to understand, but it is much more than a simple holiday or festival."

Miko grinned, _"That's_ for sure. I mean, anything dating back to the Aztec civilization has _got_ to be pretty freaking awesome."

Raf's mother was caught off guard and blinked in surprise. "Wh-what…?"

Miko's smile widened as she went on, "Now that I think about it, this thing actually started a few thousand years before _that_ with these ancient rituals celebrating the memory of peoples' ancestors. By the time the Aztecs showed up it had become this big festival dedicated to their goddess _Mictecacihuatl,_ who they also called the 'Lady of the Dead.' It was all about honoring their ancestors, whose skulls had been kept as trophies. Skulls weren't only seen as a symbol of death but also of rebirth. For hundreds of years this festival of honoring the dead continued..."

Mrs. Esquivel couldn't help but be taken aback by Miko's startling knowledge of Day of the Dead. She picked up where Miko left off and said, "Y-yes…eventually the event became associated with three specific dates so it would coincide with the Catholic season of _Allhallowtide_ , a time to remember the dead, including martyrs, saints, and all faithful departed Christians."

Miko nodded, "Right, and when the Mexican government finally made it into a national holiday it became a symbol that unified _both_ customs. That's why so many families embrace both the traditional celebration and the Catholic season."

"I have to say, I did not expect you to know any of this. You are certainly full of surprises."

Miko smirked, "Yeah, that's what everybody keeps telling me. Got no idea _why…"_

Sensing that Mrs. Esquivel's icy façade was finally beginning to melt, Miko pressed her advantage. "What I still _don't_ understand is the Catholic part of it. Wouldn't suppose you'd explain it to me…?"

Mrs. Esquivel raised a curious eyebrow and said, "Well, we believe that at the stroke of midnight on All Hallows Eve, the gates of Heaven open and the spirits of all the departed children or _angelitos_ are allowed to visit with their families on Earth. We honor their memory the following day on All Saints Day or _Dia de los Inocentes_ , also called the Day of the Innocents. Finally, the spirits of the adults come down from Heaven to enjoy the festivities that have been prepared for them. On All Souls Day or _Día de los Muertos_ , also known as Day of the Dead, families gather together and go to the cemetery to decorate the graves and tombs of their relatives and to be with the souls of the departed."

The timer on the oven suddenly began to buzz, startling them both and interrupting their conversation. Mrs. Esquivel reached in with a protective oven mitt and pulled out another large pan of sweetbread. Its tantalizing aroma wafted through the kitchen and Miko's stomach started growling.

"So…how is it that you know so much about _Día de los Muertos?"_

Miko couldn't help but squirm a bit as Mrs. Esquivel slowly turned to face her and stared her down. She figured _what the heck_ and shrugged, "Okay, you _got_ me. Look…I know this will be hard to believe but I've being studying, and I mean _seriously_ studying. I…I just really wanted to learn everything I could about Raf's culture."

Mrs. Esquivel fixed her intense gaze onto Miko's own and bluntly asked, _"Why?"_

Miko stared back, equally as intense. She didn't back down a bit as she answered, "I have my reasons."

The two women continued to stare at one another for another moment before Mrs. Esquivel finally gave in to the inevitable and said, "Well, then…I suppose we had better get on with it. This _Pan de Muertos_ isn't baking itself. There's a spare apron in the cupboard over there. _Vamos!"_

Miko grinned excitedly, "Yes, _ma'am!"_

…

Raf made his way in the direction of the stables, watching as several Andalusian horses galloped by. He smiled contentedly, realizing how much he had truly missed it out here. He passed one of the barns and happened to see his father inside, already hard at work loading large bales of hay onto the bed of a nearby truck.

" _Hola, Papa."_

Raf's father glanced over his shoulder and said, "I was _wondering_ when you'd finally arrive. How about lending your old man a hand…?"

As Raf rolled up his sleeves and put on a pair of work gloves, he couldn't help but take notice of his father's haggard appearance. He looked worn out, like he hadn't slept in days.

"How are you feeling, Papa? You look a little tired."

His father grunted, _"You_ should talk. You've been so busy with your studies lately that we hardly _see_ you anymore. How long has it been now, several months? We didn't even get a chance to give you a proper 18th birthday party…"

"I'm…I'm _sorry,_ Papa. I didn't mean to - "

"Listen to me, Rafael…you should never, _ever_ be too busy for your family." Raf hung his head in shame. Unexpectedly his father winked, "Unless of course, there is a _girl_ involved. So…how _is_ Miko?"

Raf blushed slightly, trying not to be too obvious about it as he answered, "She…she's good." He shook his head and fought to remain focused on the task at hand.

His father grinned proudly as he watched Raf heft the heavy bales with little difficulty.

" _Look_ at you…not too long ago you were so small you could have walked underneath one of our horses without even having to stoop over. Now _I_ have to climb a _stepladder_ if I want to have a word with you! I almost don't recognize my little boy anymore!"

Without warning Raf felt something bump into him, startling him slightly. He turned to see that one of the younger horses had trotted up without him noticing and had butted its head against his backside. The white horse whinnied as Raf took off his gloves and held out his hand. It sniffed his fingertips and snorted happily, gently nudging up against him.

"Looks like _somebody_ recognizes you, though…"

Raf looked closely at the horse and his eyes widened in disbelief as he whispered, _"Amigo…?_ Is that _you?"_ The horse whickered in response and Raf murmured, "You were still just a _colt_ the last time I saw you…!" He laughed with delight as he hugged the now fully-grown horse.

When the tiny colt had first come into the world, he was the only horse who didn't frighten Raf. He was named _Amigo por Siempre,_ or Forever Friend. The two youngsters had bonded fairly quickly, becoming close companions.

Years later, tragedy struck.

Raf's family had been pushed to the breaking point. They had been forced to move when the Decepticons had discovered where Raf lived during the Project Damocles incident, and shortly thereafter they once again had to flee for their lives when Megatron destroyed Jasper, Nevada. Raf had been with the Autobots when it happened and got separated from his family. Long days passed during which his family agonized over the uncertainty whether or not Raf had managed to survive.

Raf hated himself for having to conceal the truth of what had transpired. Agent Fowler had explained the situation was a matter of national security, so Raf reluctantly remained silent. As far as Raf's family and the residents of Jasper were concerned, the small town had been razed by a devastating meteor strike.

After the Autobots had done what they could to secretly help the humans rebuild, the denizens of Jasper were finally allowed to return to their homes. Miko had already been reunited with her host parents and arrangements had been made for Raf's family to meet him at the restored ranch. Raf got there shortly beforehand and had taken the opportunity to survey the lingering aftereffects of Megatron's attack, but what he wasn't prepared for was the grim revelation that all the horses had been killed.

Raf's eyes stung as he recalled the heartrending moment. There hadn't been much left of the proud stallions. Ash and a few scattered bones was all that remained. Grief-stricken and overwhelmed by the crushing feeling of loss, he had fallen to his knees and began to sob. He was caught completely unawares when he heard a familiar whinny. By some unfathomable miracle there _had_ been a survivor in all that terrible death and destruction: _Amigo por Siempre._

He smiled and wiped a stray tear, remembering how the scarred and burned young colt had slowly limped towards him and how he in turn had rushed to meet the injured little horse. Gingerly wrapping his arms protectively around Amigo, Raf lifted his eyes to heaven and gave thanks to God for saving this one life.

Here in the present Raf could see that Amigo still bore the scars from that horrible tragedy. As he gently stroked the horse's gray mane Raf sadly murmured, _"I'm so sorry."_

Mr. Gonzales easily guessed what his son was thinking and said, "He's part of our family, isn't he? That makes him _strong,_ Rafael. He's tough…a _survivor._ You're still young but _one_ day you'll understand what I'm talking about."

Raf smiled ironically as he answered, "Yes, Papa."

Mr. Gonzales grinned and gruffly patted Raf on the back. Unexpectedly he also found himself remembering and said, "I'll never forget the moment when we found you that day…I-I was so happy to see that you...y-you…"

Raf whispered, _"P-Papa…"_

When Mr. Gonzales noticed that Raf was looking at him with watery eyes, he sniffed loudly and exclaimed, "Well, what do you expect?! You're my _son,_ Rafael!"

Father and son suddenly embraced in a huge bear hug, both valiantly attempting not to cry and both failing miserably.

As they wiped their reddened eyes, Raf's father snuffled as he smiled and said, "Not a word of this to your mother, _sí?"_

"Papa, are…are things all right between you and Mama?"

Mr. Gonzales sighed, "They've been better."

Hesitantly Raf asked, "Is…is it still because of - "

His father abruptly interrupted, a mixture of worry and sad acceptance on his face, _"…sí,_ which means I don't want you even thinking about it, Rafael. There's nothing more we can do. Can't change the past, no matter how much we wish otherwise."

Mr. Gonzales clapped his arm around Raf and changed the subject, saying, "Marriage can be very hard sometimes, Rafael. It takes commitment and a lot of work. You need to be absolutely certain before you decide to take that leap of faith and spend the rest of your life with someone…"

Raf blushed again and this time his father caught him in the act.

"…but somehow I get the feeling I'm not telling you anything that you don't _already_ know, _sí?_ Things _are_ serious between you and Miko, then?"

Raf sighed but couldn't help beaming when he looked into his father's eyes. He then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet box. Opening it, Raf revealed a glittering diamond ring.

"I guess you could say things are pretty serious, Papa."

Mr. Gonzales barked out a loud laugh and clutched his son close in another crushing hug.

"I can't believe it…my little _niño_ is getting _married!_ I am so _proud_ of you, Rafael!" Suddenly Raf's father became stern and growled, "Have you two been _good?!"_

Raf quickly caught his meaning and blushed as he nodded, "Y-yes, Papa." He nervously added, "Hasn't been _easy,_ though…"

Mr. Gonzales chuckled knowingly, "It is good that you chose to wait. Trust me, Son…it will be _worth_ it." He looked around and asked, "Where _is_ Miko, anyway?"

Raf sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "I, _um…_ I left Miko to try and smooth things over with Mama."

His slowly shook his head as he grinned, _"Dios mio,_ what did the poor girl ever do to deserve _that?"_

Raf smiled confidently, "Don't worry about Miko, Papa. She's _tough."_

Mr. Gonzales winked, "I always _did_ like that girl. Come with me, Son. I want to _show_ you something."

…

"…so you use orange zest in your recipe?"

" _Sí, sí…_ you can sweeten _Pan de Muerto_ a number of different ways, but I find that the orange zest gives it an especially…zesty flavor."

Miko snickered as she and Mrs. Esquivel slowly emerged from the kitchen, each carrying a stack of plates that were filled with food. As they carefully made their way across the family room, Miko looked around and saw that the room was completely empty of people. She wondered aloud, _"Hunh._ What happened to everybody?"

"They probably left to go to the cemetery. It is tradition for the family members to clean the graves of their lost loved ones during _Día de los Muertos._ Tomorrow morning on All Saints Day, everyone will go to church for a special Mass. It is a holy day of obligation, so you _will_ be coming, _sí?"_

Miko grinned, "Wouldn't _miss_ it." She happily took note of how the tension between them seemed to have decreased dramatically.

It was impossible not to see how proud Raf's mother was of her culture, and it slowly dawned on MIko how important it was to remember one's unique heritage. She stubbornly refused to admit it but inwardly Miko began to question herself.

 _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe…just maybe…tradition isn't all that bad._

They stopped at the far side of the room and faced an elaborately decorated structure, adorned throughout with bright orange marigold flowers. It was made up of three levels, only one of which was still empty. The uppermost tier held a Christian crucifix, images of various saints and several old grainy photographs. The bottom tier was full of unlit candles, which were placed next to a washbasin with soap and a towel.

Mrs. Esquivel motioned towards the empty tier and began to place the plates of food down as she said, "You can put the _ofrendas_ here."

Miko had heard the unfamiliar word mentioned several times but had to think for a moment before she managed to translate it.

"' _Offerings…?'_ You mean this is some kind of _altar?"_

" _Sí,_ it is the house altar."

"Hey, wait a minute…this is what everybody was working on earlier."

Mrs. Esquivel explained, _"Ofrenda_ building helps to keep the family close. When we focus on gathering together to pray for and remember lost loved ones, it helps support the spirits on their journey."

Miko gingerly set the plates of food down and whistled appreciatively, "Wow…this looks like it cost a lot of money."

"Sometimes families spend as much as two months' salary on _Día de los Muertos._ We believe that if the spirits are happy they will provide good luck, wisdom and protection to their families."

"Is that why all this stuff has been set out?"

Mrs. Esquivel nodded, "The _ofrendas_ in the home are meant to be welcoming gestures for the spirits of the dead. The intent is to encourage the departed souls to visit. They are drawn by the prayers of the living and by the scent of _Flor de Muerto._ "

"Marigolds are the Flower of the Dead? _Sweet."_ Miko inhaled deeply, intending to smell the flowers. Her stomach rumbled as she also caught a whiff of the delicious dishes. She asked, _"So…_ who gets to eat all this food?"

Mrs. Esquivel remained silent, answering only with a look.

Miko realized, "The food is for the spirits…?" She couldn't hide her disappointment and groaned, "Aw, man…it looks and smells so good, too. You sure I can't have just a _tiny_ little nibble?"

Raf's mother smirked as she replied, "We believe that the spirits of the dead consume the spiritual essence of the food, so when we eat the food after the festivities it doesn't have any nutritional value."

Miko stared for a moment at the altar and finally said, "Okay, I'm pretty sure I understand everything so far but there's still one thing I can't figure out."

"What would that be?"

" _That."_ Miko pointed at the washbasin.

Mrs. Esquivel almost smiled, "When the spirits arrive at the altar they use it to freshen up."

" _Oh._ Well that makes sense, I guess."

"Tomorrow evening we will also leave out pillows and blankets so that the spirits can take a rest after their long journey."

Miko reached down and picked up a little molded sugar coffin that had been left by one of the children. Absentmindedly she pulled the string and a smiling skeleton popped out of the coffin.

"I gotta say, Mrs. E…I'm impressed. You've really done an awesome job with everything."

Mrs. Esquivel was genuinely touched and replied, _"Gracias,_ Miko. I appreciate that."

Miko was astonished to hear that Raf's mother had actually called her by name. She looked up and met the older woman's steady gaze.

Feeling a twinge of guilt at her earlier behavior, Mrs. Esquivel felt compelled to make amends.

"Why don't you tell me something about _your_ homeland, Miko?"

"It's funny you mention that. Back home in Japan we have something that's actually pretty similar to Day of the Dead."

"Oh, _really…?"_

" _Yeah!_ It's called the Bon Festival, also called the _Obon._ It's been celebrated in Japan for more than 500 years. The _Obon_ is a Buddhist holiday held to honor the spirits of departed ancestors. Families traditionally clean their ancestors' graves and supposedly the spirits of the dead visit the household altars. The _Obon_ also lasts for three days and…and… _hunh._ Wow, I never _thought_ about it before but other than the Buddhist thing it sounds _exactly_ like Day of the Dead."

Mrs. Esquivel cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, "I was beginning to wonder."

"Well, that and it's also held during the _summer."_ Miko closed her eyes and sighed as she relived pleasant memories. "When I was a kid I remember during the _Obon_ we would have these amazing carnivals. After riding all the rides my family would come home, I'd put on my favorite _yukata_ and then eat a cool slice of watermelon in the hot summer evening…"

"That sounds nice."

Miko's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Y'know, I almost forgot. There _is_ one other thing we do in Japan. When the spirits of our ancestors arrive, we have this dance called the _Bon-Odori_ to welcome them. When we dance, we honor our ancestors' memory by showing our appreciation for the sacrifices they made."

Mrs. Esquivel smiled, "One day you will have to show me this dance."

Miko shyly returned the smile and said, "I'd like that."

"Well, there are only a few final touches to put on the altar. While I go get the sugar skull, would you mind putting the picture over on the mantle onto the altar's top tier?"

Miko grinned, "I'm _on_ it."

Mrs. Esquivel went to the kitchen and took a deep breath before carefully hefting the large sugar skull. She had to use both hands to carry the cumbersome decoration. Slowly she turned and prepared to make her way back to the family room. She was not prepared to see Miko standing at the doorway and jumped. It was all she could do not to drop the heavy skull.

"Miko! That's _twice_ now that you've startled me."

When Miko didn't answer she realized something was wrong.

" _Miko…?"_

Mrs. Esquivel saw that Miko was holding onto the photograph she had asked her to retrieve for the altar. Miko's hands trembled violently as her bottom lip quivered and tears cascaded from her already-reddened eyes.

"Miko, what is it?"

"Th-this…picture…"

" _Sí?_ What about it?"

"R-Raf…he…"

" _Rafael?_ I don't - "

"Raf… _sh-showed_ me…this _suh-same picture_ …earlier today…!" Shakily Miko motioned towards the sugar skull and whispered, "I…I never thought…n-never _suspected_ …all _this_ …w-was because h-his _grandfather_...had… _h-had…oh, God…!"_

Mrs. Esquivel pursed her lips and said nothing as Miko began to sob uncontrollably. Finally the older woman set down the sugar skull and reached out to hold her in an awkward embrace.

…

Minutes earlier Rafael and his father had quietly entered the house. Seeing that no one was around, Raf's father led his son upstairs and made their way to a room that was used for storage. Once inside Mr. Gonzales began to rummage through one of the closets filled with old clothing. Finally he came across what he had been looking for.

"Found it!"

He proudly held up his find for Raf to see. Raf whispered, "Papa…is _that…?"_

Mr. Gonzales grinned, _"Sí._ This is my _guayabera,_ the very same wedding shirt that I wore when I married your mother."

Raf smiled as he admired how well preserved the long-sleeved shirt was. It was white with four pockets on the front with a pair of intricately-embroidered pleats running vertically down each pair of pockets.

"It looks great, Papa."

Mr. Gonzales beamed, "Thank you, Son. I'm glad you like it…"

Raf nodded, "I do, _really…!"_

"…because I want _you_ to have it."

" _Wh-what…?_ Papa, I can't do that!"

Mr. Gonzales rested his hands on Raf's shoulders and smiled, "Rafael, listen to me. Nothing would make me happier than to be able to finally pass something of _worth_ along to you."

Raf started, "Papa, what are you talking about?"

"Son, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. You were the youngest and spent most of your life feeling like you were overlooked and unloved, like you were living in the shadow of your brothers and sisters."

Raf's father began to tear up and he wiped his eyes before he could continue.

"I am sorry that I made you feel that way, and I want you to know the time has come for you to step _out_ of that shadow. It is _time,_ Rafael…time for you to stand proud on your own! It is time for you to be your _own_ man, and if Miko is the girl you wish to marry I want you to know I _support_ it with all my heart. My son…m-my son…"

The tears came again and this time Mr. Gonzales didn't bother to stop them from falling. "…my son, I am so very _proud_ of you and the fine young man that you have become. Please… _please_ let me do this one thing for you. Nothing would honor me more than for you to wear this _guayabera_ when you take Miko as your bride."

Raf's eyes swam with tears as he whispered, _"P-Papa…!"_

Father and son embraced.

…

After several long minutes the emotional storm began to subside.

"I-I'm so _suh-stupid_ sometimes…it…it didn't even register when I didn't _see_ Raf's grandfather with the rest of his family…! R-Raf…God, I knew something was bothering him, b-but he never said a word! _Why didn't he tell me…?!"_ Once again Miko's seething emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

Mrs. Esquivel huffed and said, "Rafael comes from a very proud, very _stubborn_ stock…"

Miko sniffed, "Y-yeah…he always _did_ hate it when people worried about him…even when he was hurt…"

Mrs. Esquivel suddenly stiffened and pulled away from Miko before she exclaimed, _"What…?_ Rafael was _hurt?!"_

Miko quickly backpedaled and stammered, _"Uhh_ …no, no…Raf's fine, I-I was just…just speaking hypothetically!" She wiped away her tears and smiled before bowing respectfully to Raf's mother.

" _Senora Esquivel,_ I apologize. I didn't mean to stir up any painful memories. If I have offended you, I am _truly_ sorry."

Mrs. Esquivel sighed, "It…it is all right, Miko." She reached out and held the old photograph along with Miko. For several poignant moments they both gazed at the picture, each quietly pondering their own private thoughts.

Finally Raf's mother broke the silence and asked, "Did you know that we named Rafael after my father?"

Miko grinned excitedly, _"Really?!_ That is so _cool!"_ Miko sighed dreamily and said, "It makes perfect sense, too. I can see where Raf gets his dashing good looks from…"

Mrs. Esquivel's face _twitched._ Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she slowly trained her unreadable glare onto Miko, who suddenly realized that she may have accidently let it slip that there was something _more_ than mere friendship going on between her and Raf.

"Ohhh _scrap."_

…

"…so for now we'll leave the _guayabera_ up here. When it's time for the wedding, it will be ready for you, Rafael."

" _Gracias,_ Papa. Seriously, this really means a lot to me."

Mr. Gonzales' expression became thoughtful as he looked closely at the wedding shirt. Finally he said, "We might have to take in the seam a bit for you." He patted his ample belly and winked, "Then again, I _have_ lost weight since then…!"

Both men howled with laughter before Raf suddenly grew silent and asked, "Do you _hear_ something…?"

Raf's father listened intently and murmured, "Is…is that _shouting…?"_

Both men suddenly stared at one another and realized with a start.

"… _Mama…!"_

"… _Miko…!"_

They both dashed out of the storage room and raced downstairs, following the shrill sounds of screaming. They reached the bottom of the stairs and ran as fast as they could towards the kitchen.

"…and where do you get the nerve to think you can just show up and take my son away from me?! I am his _mother!_ I was the one who raised him and cared for him his entire life! I am in charge of my children… _me!_ Not some upstart foreign floozy!"

"Raf isn't a _kid_ anymore, Mrs. Esquivel! He's _eighteen!_ He's grown up! He's _legal_ in most of the countries in the freakin' _world!_ And where do you get off calling me a _floozy?!"_

Mr. Gonzales flung the door open and roared, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Miko whirled to face Raf. His heart sank when he saw that she had been crying.

She whispered, _"R-Raf…I-I…"_

He reached out and held her close just before she burst into tears. He murmured soothingly to her, saying, "It's _okay,_ Miko…it's going to be okay…"

Mrs. Esquivel stared for a moment at the young lovers and then fixed her furious gaze onto her husband.

"Did you know about this? About _them…?!"_

"That doesn't matter. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"What is wrong with _me?_ What is _wrong_ is that our son has gotten himself involved with a little heathen girl from a Godless country and I will not stand for it!"

Miko sobbed, "B-but I'm _not_ a Buddhist…n-not since…!"

Mrs. Esquivel snarled, "WHAT _ARE_ YOU THEN?!"

"… _I…I don't…"_ Miko began to tremble violently and Raf suddenly stood in front of her, shielding her from his mother.

Out of patience, Raf's father yelled, "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"I SAID THAT'S _ENOUGH!_ CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?! STOP ACTING LIKE THIS AND LISTEN…!"

Raf flinched, almost as if a physical blow had struck him. Once again he held his hands over his ears and tried to drown out the sound of screaming, and once again Miko was overcome with the haunting sensation that she had seen him react this exact same way before. There was no time to question the feeling as things escalated to a boiling point.

"LOOK, I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE HURTING, BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO TAKE IT OUT ON - "

"UNDERSTAND? YOU… _UNDERSTAND?!"_

In a frenzied rage, Mrs. Esquivel picked up the sugar skull that she had been working on all week. She hurled it to the ground and it shattered.

"THE ONLY THING YOU SHOULD _EVER_ UNDERSTAND IS THAT IT'S _YOUR FAULT!"_

Raf cried out and fell to his knees, clutching his head in agony. Even as Miko attempted to comfort him he whimpered pitifully, desperately trying not to hear his mother's next words.

" _IT'S YOUR FAULT MY FATHER IS DEAD!"_

Without another word, Raf's mother stormed out of the kitchen and left.

Mr. Gonzales immediately crouched next to Raf and gently held him by the shoulders. With an urgent air of desperation he asked, "Rafael...? Rafael my son, can you hear me? Say something... _anything._ Speak to me, please! _Please...!"_

Raf could only stare silently back at his father with pleading eyes that were filled with fear and confusion.

Overcome with shame and not knowing what else to do, Mr. Gonzales averted his eyes and stumbled helplessly out the door, leaving Raf and Miko utterly alone.

Horrified, Miko whispered, _"Oh, God…what have I done…?"_


	7. Chapter 7 - STATE OF GRACE

" _That…was intense!"_

Raf stared in disbelief at Miko's adrenalin-fueled outburst and stammered, _"Wh-what…?"_

Jack was absolutely livid. He stabbed an accusing finger at Miko and snarled, "It's your fault we're stuck in this _intensity!_ What were you _thinking,_ Miko?!"

Miko shrugged indifferently, "Did I _ask_ you to follow me?"

Soon after they had first become aware of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, the three young humans now found themselves hiding from the alien enemy on board the warship _Nemesis._ Tensions were running high and Jack suddenly found himself completely out of patience with Miko's antics.

"You wanted us to be a band! Doesn't that usually mean playing _together?"_

"Well…maybe I decided to go _solo!"_

" _Well maybe I have some regard for your safety!"_

Miko huffed, "Oh, _I'm_ sorry…is your name _Optimus?!_ You can leave my protection to _Bulkhead,_ thank you very much…!"

Unseen by his two arguing friends, Raf cast worried glances back and forth between Jack and Miko. He lowered his head and clenched his trembling fists before finally screaming at the top of his lungs, _"LOOK! STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"_

Raf abruptly ran away from the shocked teenagers and stopped a short distance away. He sat down, hugging his knees as he struggled to keep from crying. Embarrassed by their actions, Miko and Jack exchanged an apologetic glance and quickly rejoined Raf's side.

Jack did his best to console his younger friend and gently murmured, "Oh, hey…hey, Raf. Raf, it-it's okay."

Miko laid her hand on Raf's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah…we're gonna be _fine."_

…

Miko blinked rapidly as she snapped out of her reverie of the past.

Slowly she began to put together the pieces. Since yesterday Miko had wondered why she felt such a strong sense of _déjà vu_ from the way Raf reacted whenever he had witnessed his parents fighting. Now she knew. It was clear to her that it had been the exact same reaction as his outburst back on the _Nemesis_. Granted, at that time he had been in a terrifying situation and was obviously frightened, but now Miko was convinced that her argument with Jack was what had pushed Raf over the edge. It had simply reminded Raf too much of what he already experienced on a regular basis at home.

This had been going on for years and she never even _knew._

Her eyes blurred with tears and she gave up trying to read the order of the service detailed in the Tridentine Missal. Miko dabbed at her wet eyes with a small cloth before she quietly returned the book to its resting place in the pew in front of her. Hoping to be as inconspicuous as possible, she channeled her inner ninja and risked a glance around Raf's family church to see what was happening.

Most of the parishioners were receiving Communion during the special Mass for All Souls Day. Even though she wasn't Catholic, Miko knew that she was still welcome to join the other communicants and receive a blessing from the priest. However after what had happened yesterday evening, a blessing was the absolute _last_ thing she felt like she deserved.

Miko felt even worse knowing that Raf refused to receive the Eucharist. He knelt beside her as he prayed fervently for God's forgiveness. It had been some time since his last confession and in addition to feeling like he wasn't in a state of grace, he also felt responsible for the current situation between his parents. Miko knew he didn't blame her for anything and she treasured him for that.

She gingerly pressed the pads of her fingertips against her temples and slowly massaged in tiny circles, attempting to soothe a massive headache which had plagued her since yesterday. She had taken several painkillers earlier but they hadn't even put a dent in it. Forcing herself to concentrate through the haze of pain, Miko fought to recall when it had first flared up. After a minute she finally remembered that it started after the blowup between Raf's parents when he had slowly recovered from his recent attack.

Miko suspected that something was definitely off when Raf had begun to act oddly, like he couldn't clearly remember what had happened only moments earlier. He had just stared blankly at her as if the memory of the last several minutes had been wiped clean from his mind. If Miko didn't know any better, she would almost swear that Raf was suffering from some weird kind of _amnesia._ The only thing he seemed to know for sure was a vague awareness that his parents had been fighting again. It was all very strange but Miko knew better than to push too much, because when she had asked Raf to try to remember he had grimaced in severe pain. Stranger still was when she felt a sharp twinge _herself._

It didn't stop there. In that instant Miko had seen a sudden flash of crimson, in which everything appeared to have been bathed in blood. The plaintive sound of a child's cries filled the air and Miko was filled with an overwhelming sense of dread. Just as quickly as it had begun the nightmarish vision abruptly ended.

The only evidence remaining as proof that it had happened at all was a dull residual headache which had gradually intensified over time. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize something much deeper was going on. It wasn't a hallucination, that much was certain. The whole thing had almost been like Miko had experienced one of Raf's memories through their shared _sparkbond,_ but that _couldn't_ be it. There were no secrets between the young lovers, only a raw, bold honesty that neither was afraid of or shrank away from. However, something was definitely there and Raf was apparently blind to it.

Miko glanced over to her side and quietly observed the young man she loved. As bad as she felt, Miko suspected that Raf was hurting even worse. She knew that Raf also suffered from a borderline migraine headache but he had still stubbornly insisted on attending Mass.

Pilar sat to his opposite side. Raf's older sister looked very tired, which wasn't surprising when one bothered to consider just how much exhaustive effort she regularly put forth attempting to keep the tenuous peace between their parents. The rest of the large family sat nearby, and only two members of the closely-knit band were conspicuously absent from the service.

Miko could see that this thing was tearing Raf's family apart. She desperately wanted to help but didn't know how. As she wracked her brain for an answer to their dilemma, she happened to remember a casual conversation that she once had with her beloved guardian Bulkhead.

 _Look, Miko…before I became a warrior I was a laborer…construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff…and that's it._

 _I love breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you, Bulk!"_

She grinned. Taking it as a sign from the heavens, Miko vowed to do just that. Like Bulkhead, she would do the opposite of her volatile nature as a Wrecker and help put things back together again.

" _Ite, Missa est."_

Miko jumped slightly, chiding herself for not paying better attention during the service. As the priest recited in Latin from the Last Gospel, she couldn't help but be slightly envious of Agent Fowler's mastery of various languages and wondered if she should add Latin to her own list.

Mass ended when the priest smiled and said to the congregation, "Go in peace to love and serve the Lord." As one they responded, "Thanks be to God."

Miko followed closely by Raf and his family as they moved to exit the church. Before leaving, Pilar stopped to speak with Father Marcus, the priest who had led the service.

" _Gracias,_ Padre Marcus. It was a wonderful Mass today."

"Thank you, Pilar. I…couldn't help but notice that your mother and father aren't here this morning. They aren't sick, are they?"

Pilar sighed, "Things are bad, Padre…I mean, _really_ bad. You know how they argue almost constantly, but last night's blow-up was one for the record books." She slowly shook her weary head.

He asked quietly, "Are _you_ all right, Pilar?" Miko could clearly see the honest concern in Father Marcus' eyes.

" _I'll_ be okay…I'm just worried about _them._ Mama left and spent all night at the cemetery, crying next to Grandfather's grave. I know that especially during this time of year it's actually _normal_ for people to do stuff like that, but Mama's making herself _sick._ Papa stayed up during the night, worrying about her the whole time. When we left this morning he had finally managed to fall asleep on the couch downstairs, but Mama was still at the cemetery."

"I figured _something_ was wrong. In all the years I have been with this parish your parents have _never_ missed a Mass on All Souls Day…"

Pilar nodded in agreement, "Most of the time things eventually just fizzle out and go back to what constitutes as normal at our house, but not _this_ time."

Father Marcus slowly rubbed his bare scalp and muttered, "Those two are going to make me lose what little hair I have left…" Pilar stifled a snort and couldn't help but smile. He continued, "Pilar, sometimes God will allow us to go through periods of trial and tribulation. We may not always understand His reasoning, but we should remember to hold onto our faith that He has our best interests at heart. Don't worry…I believe this will all work out in the end. In the meantime, I will be praying for your family."

Pilar hugged him and grinned with relief, _"Thank_ you, Padre. That means more than you will _ever_ know."

In the background Miko silently wondered about faith and prayer. Unbidden, more memories began to bubble to the surface of her inquisitive mind. Each fragmented memory was a piece of an enormous puzzle, and when she tried to put things together it only made things more confusing. She clearly remembered how distraught she had been when Jack's mother was in a deathlike coma and how Raf tried to console her by talking about faith. Miko was desperate to help in any way possible and urgently asked him to show her how to pray for their dear friend. Then there were all those times when Raf had been badly injured and Miko unexpectedly found herself praying to a God that she wasn't even sure _existed._ She suddenly shivered when she realized that all those prayers had been answered.

She was so tired of not knowing for certain. That was going to _change,_ one way or another.

Miko could tell from Raf's pained expression that he felt terrible. She sympathetically rubbed the back of his neck and quietly murmured, "Why don't you let Pilar take you home, Raf? You barely got any sleep last night and you look like you could use the rest."

Raf adjusted his glasses and blinked uncertainly, "What about you?"

"I…I just have to take care of something first. Don't worry, Raf. Your house is only a couple of blocks away from here and I need the exercise." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled reassuringly, "This shouldn't take long so I'll be right behind you, okay?"

"O-okay."

Miko watched Raf and his family drive away before she turned to go back into the church.

Passing by the vestibule, Miko could see that the interior was empty and hesitantly approached the sanctuary up front. As she slowly made her way past the rows of pews, she paused for a moment to study the plaques that illustrated the story of the crucifixion. Moving on she cast sideways glances at the large stained-glass windows lining the walls and at the statues that honored religious figures. She finally stopped and turned her full attention towards the main altar. A large crucifix was placed prominently overhead, while the altar itself was covered with cloth and lit with candles. The consecrated bread and wine from Communion had been placed on the Tabernacle just behind the altar.

Miko drew a deep breath as she pondered her surroundings. It was all so darn _frustrating._ The only thing she knew for certain was that she _wasn't_ certain about any of this. However, something deep within her conflicted heart began to stir and before she knew what was happening she began to bend her knee in front of the altar.

"Aren't you Pilar's friend?"

Miko practically squealed as she jumped back to her feet. Father Marcus attempted to hide a subtle smile as she shakily faced him.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you… _Miko,_ right?"

She suddenly felt a flush of embarrassment and hung her head low. She finally shrugged, "Guilty as charged."

"Please…don't feel awkward or anything. That was actually some impressive genuflecting you had going on there."

Miko shrugged again, "What can I say? It's not my first Mass. Besides, I just wanted to show my respect." She forced herself to look up and smiled sheepishly, "Look, I don't mean to bother you or anything. If you're busy I can always come back later."

He shook his head and smirked, "Only if you consider me trying to decide what to have for lunch as 'busy.' It's fine, though. I need to cut back on the calories anyway."

Miko snorted and relaxed a bit as she leaned against one of the nearby pews. Father Marcus sat facing her and paused for a moment before asking, "So…what can I help you with, Miko?"

She quirked a curious eyebrow, "You _do_ know I'm not Catholic, right?"

He smiled, "Nobody's perfect."

"I-I'm sorry, I just didn't think someone who wasn't a member of the Catholic faith could go to Confession…"

"Somehow, I don't think you came back here to seek absolution for your sins. However, it's obvious that _something_ is bothering you. If you need to talk, I'm willing to listen."

Miko huffed, "Where do I _start…?_ Ever since Raf and I arrived here, things have been _insane_ between his parents! I don't understand the whole story but whatever it is it's tearing the family apart, _and_ it's making my boyfriend physically ill! To be honest, I'm not feeling too great myself! I mean, it's probably 'cause this whole crazy mess is partly _my_ fault! I should've _known_ better and just kept my mouth shut around his mother! Believe me, I get it that I'm not good enough for her son, but I never expected her to flip out like she did! C'mon, she didn't have to throw the fact that I'm not Catholic in my face! I mean, I'm trying really hard to wrap my head around the whole religious thing but I'm just so _confused,_ y'know?! And _another_ thing…!" Suddenly Miko caught herself in mid-rant and panted as she stared wide-eyed at Father Marcus. He patiently smiled back at her.

She bonked herself on the head and murmured, "Well, they _do_ say confession's good for the soul."

He chuckled, "They do, _indeed."_ His kindly demeanor took on a more serious aspect as he continued, "Let me see if I got this straight: you and young Rafael came down to Mexico to visit and somewhere along the way you accidently let it slip that you two are romantically involved, and this caused a nasty flare-up between Raf's parents that quickly escalated out of control." He stopped and asked, "How am I doing so far?"

Miko couldn't help but be impressed. "Wow, you're _good."_

"What can I say? Years of experience."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it in a nutshell."

"Well, Miko…I hate to break it to you but you're _not_ responsible for this situation. Unfortunately, this has been going on for several years now. Granted, when Mrs. Esquivel discovered the truth about you and her son I imagine it was probably like throwing a match into a fireworks factory." He smirked, "She _is_ quite the handful, isn't she?"

Miko giggled, "Believe it or not, people say the same thing about _me."_

"However, as you said earlier there's more to this story…a _lot_ more."

"Does this have anything to do with Raf's grandfather…?"

Father Marcus smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I cannot say."

Miko sighed, "Let me guess…Seal of the Confessional, right?"

"Are you _sure_ you're not Catholic?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Miko leaned her folded arms against the pew in front of her and slowly laid her aching head down. She breathed deeply as she stared thoughtfully at the crucifix over the altar.

Following her gaze, Father Marcus watched her carefully for a moment and offered, "The crucifix is a very important part of being Catholic. It drives home the significance of Jesus Christ's sacrifice and what He did…how He suffered and died in the worst way imaginable, with His body beaten and whipped, His hands and feet nailed to a cross, a crown of razor-sharp thorns pressed into His head…the crucifix is a visual reminder that our sins are no small thing."

In a very small voice, Miko timidly asked, "Wh-why would someone like _Him_ willingly go through all that…for someone like _me…?"_

"He chose to endure everything He did because the terrible price of sin is eternal separation from God the Father…because the Son of God was willing to be that perfect sacrifice to take away our sins… _because_ God so loved the world that He gave us His one and only Son, that whoever believes in Him shall not perish but have eternal life."

Tears slowly trickled down Miko's cheeks as she listened intently to his words.

Father Marcus finished by saying, "We believe that God raised Jesus back to life and one day, He will return and we will spend eternity with Him. Until then, we must have faith and follow the example that He set by serving God, our family, and our neighbor."

Miko wiped her eyes and managed a tiny frustrated smile, "There's that word again… _faith._ You have no _idea_ how many times I've heard that lately. I'm sorry, I-I just don't know how in the world I'm supposed to blindly believe in something that I can't even _see."_

"Let me ask you a question, Miko. Have you ever seen the _wind?_ I know _I_ haven't. I see the _effects_ of the wind but I've never seen the wind."

Miko pondered that for a moment and finally whispered in awe, _"Whoa."_

Father Marcus grinned, "Pretty _cool,_ huh?"

She giggled, "Y'know, you sure don't talk like a proper priest…"

He smiled back and said, "I've always been something of a black sheep among my peers. Personally, I don't agree with the church's stance regarding the emphasis on ritual rather than relationship. To be honest, I've lately been giving some considerable thought to _leaving_ the priesthood."

"What, _seriously…?"_

Father Marcus nodded solemnly and answered, "I've been praying about it for a long while and I feel like God is leading me in _another_ direction." He abruptly stood up and said, "But enough about me. What about _you,_ Miko?"

Miko also rose to her feet and smiled, "I think…I've got a _lot_ to think about. Listen, thank you for listening and all. I really appreciate it, Father Marcus."

"It was my pleasure, Miko. If you need me for anything else, please let me know."

…

Sometime later, Miko was seated next to Raf as he lay in bed in one of his family's spare rooms. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, his gaunt physical appearance even worse than before. As she watched over him she slowly stroked her fingers through his hair, hoping to somehow soothe Raf's stabbing headache.

He groaned, "Scrap, why does it keep _hurting_ so bad…?"

"I _know,_ baby…I'm sorry, I wish I could take the pain away and make it all better."

Miko debated internally for several moments. Seeing no other way, she finally spoke.

"Raf…? Wh-what exactly happened to your grandfather?"

Immediately Raf clenched his fists to his temples and let out a muffled curse as the agony he felt explosively grew even worse than before. At the same time Miko gasped in pain as her headache also intensified exponentially. She was absolutely convinced this was no coincidence and that it had to be because of the unique nature of their _sparkbond._

She apologized profusely, "Oh _God,_ Raf…I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I - "

" _M-Miko…?_ Miko, wh-what _is_ it? What's wrong…?"

She realized with a start that he had no memory of her asking the question. She forced a shaky grin and replied, "N-nothing to worry about, sweetie. Look, I-I need to go talk to Pilar about something. Why don't you try closing your eyes for a bit and maybe you can catch a few _Z's?"_

"I…I don't think…"

Miko leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. She smiled reassuringly, "Just for a few minutes, I _promise."_

Raf didn't argue and reluctantly closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. Miko silently tiptoed out and slowly eased the door shut behind her.

"How is he?"

Miko jumped and whirled to face Pilar. She cried, "Why the heck does everybody keep sneaking up on me like that?!"

"Sorry, Miko…just worried about my baby brother."

Miko sighed, "Me, too. I'm kinda fond of the guy, you know."

"What about you, Miko? You don't look like you're feeling so great, either."

"I'll be fine. Listen, Pilar…I think I need your help."

"Sure, what can I do?"

"I need you to tell me what happened to your grandfather."

Pilar visibly hesitated but Miko relentlessly pressed on.

"Look…I know it's none of my business and it's a sensitive subject and all, but please believe me when I say this is _important._ I-I think it's why Raf is sick."

Pilar narrowed her eyes and didn't say a word. Miko carefully watched her guarded expression and all of a sudden she realized.

"Oh, God…it _is,_ isn't it?!"

Miko couldn't believe that she figured it out and urged, "Pilar, if you know then please tell me what's going on… _please._ Raf's condition, your parents fighting all the time, your grandfather…it's all _connected_ somehow. Pilar, come on. You _know_ how I feel about Raf. I _have_ to know."

Pilar sighed, "We…we don't understand exactly _why_ it happens. I mean, it's been years since I've seen it get this bad, but Rafael used to get this way whenever Mama and Papa were fighting. He just couldn't bear to hear the sound of our parents yelling at each other. It's one of the reasons he used to keep to himself so much."

Miko couldn't help but remember back when Raf had first met Jack and the Autobots. She hadn't been with them on that fateful day but thanks to their _sparkbond,_ Miko could now see Raf's vivid memory as clearly as if it were her own. That afternoon Raf had been alone in a dry drainage canal, playing with a remote-controlled toy car. She had never wondered about it before but now it was clear that he had been avoiding his quarreling parents.

"I imagine things got a lot easier for him when he started going full-time to this government academy that you both attend. This way he doesn't have to deal with their mess and he can at least get some peace and quiet for a change."

A barrage of violent images from the Cybertronian War filled Miko's mind.

' _Peace and quiet…?' Oh Pilar, you have no idea._

Pilar frowned, "These headaches Raf's been having, though…that's new. Best as I can remember, that's never happened before."

Miko asked, "So why are they fighting in the _first_ place, Pilar?"

Pilar looked away and muttered, "I really shouldn't be saying anything about this…"

Miko patiently waited until Pilar reluctantly looked back at her.

"It's because of what happened to _Grandfather,_ Miko. You see, the doctors had warned him that he had a weak heart. Mama always had to remind him to take things easy, but Grandfather had been a working man all his life. He just couldn't stand the thought that he wasn't doing his part. One day, he was with Papa at the ranch and… _a-and…maldita sea."_

Pilar angrily wiped the tears from her eyes before going on.

"His heart just…it just gave out on him, Miko. I remember Mama had practically _begged_ Papa not to let Grandfather do anything _remotely_ strenuous. I wasn't there to see exactly what had happened, but Papa didn't deny it when Mama accused him of not watching Grandfather closely enough. Rafael was in shock after finding out and had to be put in the hospital. Ever since then there's just been this wall of anger between our parents. It doesn't take much to set Mama off but Papa manages to do it without even _trying._ What's really weird is that he usually just stands there and takes it."

"Can't your mother see how all this is affecting _Raf?"_

Tears spilled freely down Pilar's face as she laughed helplessly, "Mama's been blinded by her grief for so long that she can't see the forest for the trees."

Miko reflexively reached out and hugged her friend. Urgently she whispered, "I-I'm so sorry, Pilar. You _have_ to believe me…I never would've pushed like that but I _swear_ I didn't have a choice."

Pilar managed a tiny smile, "Gotta stand by your man, Miko."

"The only thing that doesn't make sense is why Raf is having these blackouts. Whenever anyone talks about your grandfather's death, it's like his mind just shuts down or something. We're _missing_ something here, Pilar."

Pilar stared at Miko for a long moment before she said, "Come with me."

…

When they found Raf's father he was working outside, an extremely fatigued expression on his exhausted face.

" _Papa…"_

Mr. Gonzales turned and faced Pilar and Miko. He said, "Girls…? Listen, I'm actually pretty busy…"

Miko respectfully said, "Mr. Gonzales, will you please tell me exactly what happened to Raf's grandfather?"

He immediately glared at his daughter and snapped, _"Pilar! No debería haber dicho nada…!"_

Miko gently interrupted, "Please don't be angry with Pilar, Mr. Gonzales…this wasn't her idea." She implored, "Sir, please…"

He tried to brush off the question and murmured, "It…it happened a long time ago, Miko. I'd rather not talk about it…"

She cut him off and bluntly said, "Mr. Gonzales, Pilar tells me you're the only one who was there when he died. You _know_ what happened, so please… _please…"_ Miko was already running on fumes, so she wasn't surprised when her head began to hurt in earnest. Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered, "R-Raf is _sick._ I'm sure that it's related to whatever happened to his grandfather, b-but…"

He looked hard at her before saying, "I…I know. Please try to understand, Miko. It's _because_ of what happened that I don't want my son to even _think_ about his grandfather, because if he does…"

"Raf's a lot stronger than you _think,_ Mr. Gonzales. If you'd just give it another chance…"

Mr. Gonzales abruptly turned away and started to resume working. Miko's frayed patience finally snapped. She angrily snarled, "I _love_ him. I would rather _die_ than _ever_ see Raf hurt."

He sighed, "Miko…"

She ignored him and didn't stop. "You obviously _know_ what happened…"

"Miko, you don't understand, I'm doing this to _protect_ him…"

Tears began streaming down her reddened cheeks and she cried, "…but…but if _you_ won't do anything to help your son, th-then I _will!"_

Miko suddenly screamed as she felt a fresh wave of pain crash into her. She wobbled unsteadily on her feet and would have fallen over if Pilar and her father hadn't reached out to help steady her.

Urgently Pilar asked, "Miko, what's _wrong?_ Are you all right?!"

She winced, "I…I'm okay."

" _Oh, really…?_ Who do you think you're _fooling,_ Miko?"

Everyone was startled by the sound of the unexpected voice. Miko turned and her breath caught in her chest when she saw Raf standing right behind them. Somehow he had snuck up without their knowledge.

He managed to smile weakly and said, "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the one who always said they were okay when they weren't."

Miko smirked back at him, "Yeah, well…I guess that makes me as lousy an actor as you then, _huh?"_

Raf stumbled forward and shakily hugged Miko.

"L-Looks like whatever's happening to me is affecting you, too…"

Miko began, "Raf…"

He silenced her with a loving kiss and continued, "Listen…if this was just about me, then I wouldn't worry about it so much, but… _y'know…_ it's _you_ we're talking about here."

Raf chuckled fondly as she blushed a deep shade of crimson. For someone as extroverted and outgoing as Miko, she sure got easily embarrassed whenever he let her how much she truly meant to him.

He looked over at his father and said, "Papa…this has to _stop."_

Mr. Gonzales slowly started, "S-Son, you…"

Raf sighed, waving his hands in a circle around them as he gently interrupted, _"Papa._ Whatever 'this' is, it's tearing our family apart. I refuse to stand by and just watch it happen…especially not when it's hurting the people I love the most." He fixed a steely look of determination at his father and said, "One way or the other, it ends _tonight."_

Moved beyond words, Raf's proud father wiped his wet eyes and finally nodded in agreement, "All right. Let's go see your mother and _fix_ this."

…

It was night when they made it to the family cemetery.

As they approached they could barely make out a single candle flickering in the darkness. Shadows danced eerily about as its ghostly illumination provided just enough light to see Raf's mother. She was all alone, sitting on the hard ground next to a weather-beaten tombstone. Her arms were wrapped possessively around the cold slab and she lay slumped against it. Miko's heart went out to Raf's mother, seeing that the poor woman looked just as exhausted and drained as the rest of them felt. Her half-lidded eyes fluttered and twitched as her chapped lips seemed to move of their own accord, attempting to form words that never came. At first she didn't sense the intrusion until Raf quietly cleared his throat.

Mrs. Esquivel slowly looked up and huffed loudly. She eventually murmured, "Go _away._ Leave me and my father in peace."

When they didn't budge she glared angrily at Miko and her husband and growled, "I don't want to see _anybody_ right now…especially the two of _you."_

Raf stepped closer and said, "Mama, we need to _talk_ about this."

"There is nothing to talk about, Rafael."

"I think there _is,_ Mama. I think we should discuss what happened."

Raf's mother stared at him with an incredulous look before she suddenly began to giggle uncontrollably. The sound of her hysterical laughter sent chills down Miko's spine and she became very frightened, shivering in spite of herself. She could almost see a hint of madness deep within Mrs. Esquivel's sunken eyes.

Alarmed, Pilar cried, "M-Mama, _please…!"_

The sound of her daughter's terrified voice managed to help calm her down a bit. She rose unsteadily to her feet and faced her son.

"So…are you certain that you want to talk about what happened?"

Almost against his will, Raf slowly nodded.

Mrs. Esquivel sighed, "I remember it like it was yesterday, Rafael…you had a lot of schoolwork that day so you had asked if you could stay at home while I took the rest of your brothers and sisters shopping. Meanwhile, your father was busy working on building a new storage shed at the old ranch. Your grandfather wanted to help him but I told him he needed to stay home and rest. He wouldn't hear of it and promised he would take things easy. I made your father swear not to let him lift a finger, but we all know how _that_ turned out…don't we?" She didn't bother to wipe away her tears as she said, "We were on our way home from shopping when I got the call to come to the hospital…"

She would never forget that terrible day for as long as she lived. She clearly recalled the moment in the hospital corridor when she met with her husband. He had struggled to keep it together as he explained to her that not only had Grandfather died, but also that Rafael was now in a state of shock after being told the bad news. Her youngest son's condition was so bad that he had to be hospitalized. Mrs. Esquivel quietly let her husband finish speaking before she reared back and slapped his face. A nearby orderly had to pull her back as she screamed, "YOU _KNEW!_ YOU _KNEW_ THAT HE HAD A WEAK HEART AND YOU _STILL_ COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO WATCH OUT FOR HIM! _YOU_ ARE THE REASON MY FATHER IS GONE AND _YOU_ ARE THE REASON MY SON IS SUFFERING IN THIS GODFORSAKEN PLACE! THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT… _ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

Raf trembled as his mother suddenly reached out and hugged him.

"I am so sorry for everything that you went through, Rafael. I only want you to understand that what your father did was absolutely _unforgivable._ Because of _him,_ Grandfather is _dead."_

Raf recoiled, flinching back as he whispered hoarsely, _"N-no…"_

" _Yes,_ Rafael…I've held back for many years telling you this, but it is well past time that you knew the truth…about what kind of so-called _man_ your father is!"

Pilar sobbed, "Mama, _stop_ it!"

Mrs. Esquivel didn't stop. The words just came gushing out of her like so much poisoned bile. She whirled about and pointed an accusing finger at Raf's father and screamed, "YOU MAY JUST AS WELL HAVE _MURDERED_ HIM!"

Miko's head continued to pound as she fought to understand. There were far too many unanswered questions and none of it made any sense. What was causing Raf's blackouts? What about the headaches they had both been having? What was that frightening vision she had seen? Why wasn't Mr. Gonzales even _trying_ to defend himself? Was everything Mrs. Esquivel said _true?_ Was Raf's father really responsible for all the heartache this family had endured?

Miko stopped herself and took a moment to think. That _couldn't_ be right. Somehow she _knew_ Raf's father was innocent but even if he wasn't, it still didn't explain that strange comment that he had made.

 _I'm doing this to protect him._

Protect him from _what?_ What _happened_ on that day?

Raf stumbled to his knees and struggled to hold onto his sanity as he began to experience another attack. This one was the worst yet. Sweat poured down his face and his body started to quake, until finally the agonizing pressure in his head was more than he could bear and Raf _screamed._

It was enough to chill his parents' blood. In all their years they had never heard their son cry out like that. They were so stunned that they were momentarily rooted to the spot.

Miko raced to his side, the pain she felt rapidly overwhelming her. Without warning the vision returned, and once again in her mind's eye she saw a nightmarish flash of crimson skies as the shrill sounds of a child wailing assailed her ears.

Miko blindly reached out and clutched Raf's hand.

" _Wh-what's happening to us, Raf…?!"_

He all but fell into her embrace and sobbed loudly. Miko forced her way through the pain and gently caressed Raf's cheek. She whispered reassuringly, "It…it's going to be all right, baby. I'm _here._ I-I'm right here."

She cringed as the skies turned red yet again. The haunting cries were even louder this time. Raf suddenly flinched and cupped his hands over his ears. Startled, Miko asked, "W-wait, you can _hear_ that?!"

At that moment she knew he was experiencing the same visions.

All the fight abruptly went out of him as Raf sobbed, _"P-please, Miko…I-I don't want…to see…"_

Miko's heart broke when she saw the look of fear in Raf's eyes. She held him close and said, "Raf, _listen_ to me…we're together. _Remember?_ Together we can handle anything… _anything_."

Raf looked up into her eyes and he managed to smile.

Miko grinned confidently and whispered, "We _got_ this."

Suddenly everything went black.

It was as if they had been puppets and their strings were unexpectedly cut. Raf and Miko's bodies both collapsed lifelessly to the ground and they did not move again.

Raf's family immediately leapt to their aid. Mrs. Esquivel quickly cradled her son's head in her lap as Mr. Gonzales gingerly held onto Miko. They repeatedly called out their names but there was no response.

The young lovers' linked hands continued to tightly hold onto one another, never letting go.

Pilar started to panic, terrified by the eerie sight of how their eyes had rolled back into their heads and only the whites were showing.

"Wh-what's _wrong_ with them?!"

Raf's father yelled, "GO GET HELP!"

As Pilar ran off Mrs. Esquivel clutched her motionless son close to her and began to pray, sobbing, "Please, Lord…n-not my baby, too…not my baby, too…"

…

Miko was suddenly somewhere else. She slowly opened her eyes and nervously looked around. She took in her surroundings and quickly recognized the place: she was at Raf's old family ranch back in Jasper, Nevada.

She remembered visiting several times years ago, in particular the afternoon after high school graduation. That was the day when she learned that Raf felt something more for her than mere friendship. What she currently saw before her was a tranquil moment that was so beautiful it took her breath away. There was a warm breeze blowing and the skies were bursting with vivid colors as the sun slowly sank below the horizon.

Miko wondered how any of this was possible. Before she could question it any further, she realized the pain that had been plaguing her had all but disappeared.

She then heard the sound of hammering. She turned to see Raf's father, working hard as he slowly put together the wooden framework for a new building. For some strange reason he didn't appear to be able to see Miko standing there. He winced as he straightened up and wiped his brow, resting for a moment from his labors.

He smiled and walked over to a nearby fence and joined his companion. Leaning against the fence was a man who Miko had never met before but she recognized instantly. She gasped as she beheld Raf's grandfather, alive and well.

Miko was once again amazed how much he and Raf looked alike. He was a tall man, his gray spiky hair billowing in the breeze. Mr. Gonzales spoke to him and the older man laughed uproariously. He appeared to be so full of life and energy that Miko found it hard to believe he had a weak heart.

Both men laughed again and Miko followed their gaze. Inside the fence was a young boy giggling happily as he played with a tiny colt. Miko's eyes widened as she looked closely at the child. There was no mistaking that spiky hair and those cute horn-rimmed glasses.

"… _Raf…!"_

Miko continued to watch as Raf's grandfather asked his son-in-law, "Are you _sure_ you don't need any help? I promise that I won't overdo anything!"

Mr. Gonzales chuckled and replied, _"Gracias,_ Papa. I'm good!"

The older man huffed imperiously and scowled for a moment. Then his mischievous eyes twinkled and he laughed, "You're afraid of what my daughter might say, _aren't_ you?"

Mr. Gonzales smirked back, "Who in their right mind _wouldn't_ be?"

Raf's grandfather winked, "Don't worry, Son…I'll be good. To be honest, she sometimes scares me too…"

Both men laughed out loud at that and Raf's father went into one of the storage buildings to get some more tools. Raf's grandfather turned to watch his grandson sneak an apple to Amigo.

As the happy horse devoured his treat, Raf's grandfather smiled fondly and said, "You're doing a good job with the horses, Rafael."

Little Raf blushed and replied, _"Oh,_ be serious, Grandfather! You know I'm too small to do any good! Besides…the other horses are so big, th-they scare me!"

"What about _Amigo,_ here…?"

Raf smiled as he pet the colt's mane. "Amigo's _different._ He isn't scary, he's just like me. He's the _runt."_

"True, but one day Amigo will grow up big and strong like his brothers…and so will _you."_

" _Me…?"_

He nodded, "Rafael, do you remember your hero _Padre Kino?_ Just think about all the things that _he_ was capable of. The day is fast approaching when you will be a man and then there's no _telling_ what you can accomplish. Look at what you've managed to do so far. What was that thing you did with the computer when you were only three years old? _Catching code…?"_

Raf giggled, _"Reading_ code, Grandfather…understanding digital code is _easy._ What you and Papa do… _that's_ hard." He shook his head and smirked, "'Catching' code…"

Raf's grandfather got a wicked gleam in his eye and he chuckled, "Oh, _really…?_ Just wait till I catch _you!"_ He suddenly reached out as if to grab little Raf. The little boy squealed in pretend terror and began to run. The older man laughed and chased after him for a few minutes until finally he managed to catch him.

He picked up his grandson and smiled, "I _believe_ in you, Rafael. One day you will outshine us all."

Little Raf flung his arms around his grandfather's neck and hugged him.

"I _love_ you, Grandfather."

" _Te amo,_ Rafael."

Raf's grandfather began to twirl them both around. Without a care in the world, they spun and laughed together with a childlike joy.

Without warning Raf's grandfather slowed to a stop and grimaced as a cold grip of pain hit him. He clutched his hand to the sudden tightness in his chest, his eyes widening as he realized what was happening. Wondering why he had stopped, little Raf looked into his grandfather's eyes and saw the fear there.

Using the last of his failing strength Raf's grandfather managed to twist around just in time so he didn't fall on top of the child, using his own body to cushion Raf's when they hit the ground.

For a seemingly endless moment there was a deathly quiet. The sun disappeared and the scene was bathed in an eerie crimson light, making everything appear as if it had been drenched in blood.

Shaken to her core, Miko's hands reflexively covered her open mouth as she finally understood. The nightmarish vision that had tormented her and Raf wasn't a vision. It was a repressed _memory._

 _S_ he had been literally standing within one of Raf's innermost memories.

Miko watched as Raf's grandfather slowly opened his eyes and managed to whisper, _"R-Rafael…d-don't be afraid…it…it is all right…"_

Little Raf sniffed, "G-Grandfather…y-you…"

" _Shh…don't cry. Come closer, Rafael…I-I need to tell you something…"_

Raf leaned in close to his grandfather, listening intently to what he said. Miko was too far away and couldn't hear. Suddenly Raf leaned his head back and screamed. She knew then that his grandfather had just passed away, dying in his tiny grandson's arms.

His pitiful cries quickly reached his father's ears. Mr. Gonzales immediately emerged from the storage shed and whispered, _"Dios mio…no…NO!"_

He came running as fast as he could but it was too late. The old man was gone.

Little Raf tugged at his grandfather's shirt and sobbed, "Wake up, Grandfather… _please_ wake up!"

Mr. Gonzales' heart broke at the sight before him. He tried not to tear up as he reached out and cradled his son in his strong arms. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"R-Rafael…"

Hysterically little Raf said over and over again, _"It's my fault…it's all my fault…!"_

Mr. Gonzales wanted to assure his son that it wasn't his fault, and that it didn't happen because of anything he did. He never had the chance. Raf started to tremble violently until finally he slumped against his father.

The world around Miko shattered, leaving only an endless expanse of darkness in its place.

Horrified, she whispered to herself, _"Oh, God…! R-Raf…you were there! You were there the whole time and we never knew…!"_

Miko was about to start bawling her eyes out but then she heard the unmistakable sound of another person crying. She turned to see Rafael… _her_ Rafael. His shoulders shuddered as he wept, the tremor of confused emotions sweeping through his entire body. Miko slowly approached him and tentatively laid her hand against his arm. He was in such turmoil that he didn't even feel her gentle touch.

"… _it wasn't my father's fault…it was mine! It was my fault…!"_

"Raf."

He finally snapped out of it and looked at her.

" _M-Miko…?"_

Raf suddenly pulled Miko close and pressed her body tightly against his own. She returned the desperate embrace, whispering soothingly into his ear and stroking her fingers through his hair.

He choked out the words, "I…I _remember_ now. I remember _everything._ I-I must've blocked out what happened that day. Every time I thought too much about my grandfather my mind would shut itself off, but the memory was always still there…!"

He pulled away abruptly and said, "I'm so _sorry,_ Miko. The memory buried deep in my subconscious must've somehow bled through our _sparkbond_. Th-that's why you… _Dios mio,_ please forgive me…!"

"Raf, why do you keep saying what happened to your grandfather was _your_ fault? I don't understand…you didn't _do_ anything."

He swallowed nervously, "Yes I _did,_ Miko. I changed my _mind._ That day Mama and the others had just left and I got scared. I…I didn't want to be all alone and decided to go along with Papa and Grandfather. If…if it weren't for me, Grandfather wouldn't have overtaxed his heart and he would still _…w-would…still…"_

"Stop it. You don't _know_ that, Raf. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't your father's. It just _happened."_

Raf blinked uncertainly and stared deeply into Miko's eyes. He wanted to believe what she was saying was the truth but he was so afraid.

"Baby, sometimes bad things just happen. I-I don't know why but they _do,_ no matter how much we might wish otherwise."

She thought for a moment and added, "M-maybe it's God's way of making us _stronger,_ somehow. Maybe…I don't know, maybe He just missed your grandfather and wanted him to come _home."_

Hot tears poured unrelentingly out of Raf's eyes.

" _I…I miss him so much, Miko…"_

"I _know,_ baby. I know…"

…

Mrs. Esquivel looked up at her husband and glared furiously. She gritted her teeth and snarled, _"Youuu…!_ Th-this is _your_ doing, somehow! Wasn't it enough that you took my _father_ from me…now you have to take my _son_ as well?! Will you only be satisfied when my entire _family_ is dead?! I cannot _take_ this anymore! I am going to take Rafael far away from here…away from you, a-and…!"

Like a bolt from the blue Miko and Raf suddenly awoke with a loud gasp. For several moments there was confusion as they panted, desperately trying to readjust their perceptions back to reality.

Mr. Gonzales asked, "Are you two okay? What happened to - "

Mrs. Esquivel immediately grabbed Raf's hand and began to tug him away.

"Come along, Rafael. We are _leaving."_

"No, Mama."

"I don't have _time_ for this, Rafael."

"Mama, I said no and I mean _NO!"_

At first Mrs. Esquivel couldn't believe that her son had spoken to her like that. Then the moment passed and she shouted, "H-how _dare_ you!"

" _¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE!"_

Everyone turned to regard Miko with a measure of shock and surprise. She stood to her feet and fearlessly stomped towards Raf's mother. If there was ever a time that warranted revealing just how fluent she was in Spanish, she figured _now_ was that time. She breathed in deeply and cut loose.

" _Señora Esquivel, lo siento mucho. Has pasado por tanto cosas que no puedo imaginarme…la muerte de tu padre y los sentimientos hacia tu marido que estás muy vulnerable."_ Miko paused for a single heartbeat. _"Pero si no escuchas a Rafael lo prometo te daré una bofetada!"_

Raf's Mother was shocked into silence, too stunned to speak. Raf was equally flabbergasted, not quite believing that Miko had said what she did.

Mr. Gonzales stepped in between Miko and his wife.

"That's _enough,_ Miko. I know you mean well, but she doesn't deserve to be spoken to in such a way."

Miko looked up at him and gently said, "Mr. Gonzales, don't you think she deserves to hear the truth…about _everything?"_

He frowned and said, "But m-my son…"

"…is _okay_ now. It's safe to talk about, I _promise."_

"I…I don't _know._ I think - "

Miko stared into his eyes with her unnervingly intense gaze.

" _Mr. Gonzales._ Raf was _there_ that day. I _saw_ it."

His eyes widened in utter disbelief as he whispered, _"H-how…?"_

"You don't have to _protect_ him anymore. You can let it _go_ now." She smiled, "Mr. Gonzales, don't you think that you've suffered in silence long enough?"

Miko watched as all the years of fear and worry bled out of Raf's father. He slowly fell to his knees and began to weep with great shaking sobs. Compassion filled Miko's heart and she gently wiped away a stray tear.

Mrs. Esquivel nervously asked, "Wh-what is she talking about?" She looked over at her son and urgently said, "Rafael…?"

Raf wiped away his own tears and said, "It's _true,_ Mama. I was there when Grandfather died."

" _What…?!"_

He nodded, "Papa was _not_ responsible for what happened that day. He was very careful and didn't let Grandfather do anything that might even _remotely_ tax his heart. In fact, I distinctly remember Grandfather being pretty darn frustrated that no one let him have any _fun."_

Mr. Gonzales looked up at him with reddened eyes and stammered, "R-Rafael…! Y-you _remember_ all that?!"

Raf smiled sadly and replied, "Yes, Papa. My mind wouldn't let me remember before, but thanks to Miko I'm better now."

She smiled and held Raf's hand.

He turned to his mother and continued, "One minute Grandfather was laughing and the next he just collapsed. H-he died in my arms, Mama. I believed that it was my fault he died, and my mind just…just shut down."

Mr. Gonzales' voice shook as he said, "Y-you were rushed to Jasper Memorial Hospital. The doctor was speaking to me outside your door, telling me that you had suffered a severe emotional trauma and any additional shock might cause irreparable damage. I-I was afraid that if people started bombarding you with questions that it would cause a relapse and make things worse! I _couldn't_ take that chance…"

Miko sighed, "…so when Mrs. Esquivel arrived at the hospital, you diverted all the attention away from Raf and let her assume that his grandfather's death was _your_ fault. You took the blame for what happened and said _nothing_ for all those years."

Raf closed his eyes and murmured, "Oh, _Papa…"_

Mr. Gonzales looked up and said matter-of-factly, "I had to protect you _both."_

Raf asked, _"'Both?'_ What do you mean, Papa?"

Raf's father motioned towards his wife and smiled sadly, "She had just lost her _father,_ Rafael. It hadn't been too long since her mother had passed away, so when _he_ died…" He drew in a deep shuddering breath before continuing, "…I _know_ from experience what that's like, when you realize that both your parents are gone forever and you're all alone in this world. It is a very frightening feeling."

"But why…?"Mrs. Esquivel slowly took a hesitant step towards her husband before she stopped and repeated, _"…why?_ Why didn't you ever _say_ anything?" She stepped even closer until she stood directly in front of her husband. Tears welled and began to cascade down her cheeks as she reached out and rested her trembling hands against him, even as he gently held her shoulders. "Wh-why didn't you _tell_ me?" She clenched her hands into fists and in her tearful frustration began to pound against her husband's chest. She could not bring herself to look into his eyes. _"A-all those y-years…y-you never said a word…! Why? Why…why…?!_

Mr. Gonzales smiled lovingly, "Because you are my _wife_ and I am your _husband._ You were hurting and needed to grieve, _amor mío._ It has always been my job to care for you, and if I failed to do that simple thing when you needed me the most…I would not have been able to _live_ with myself."

Mrs. Esquivel sobbed, _"S-sorry…I-I am sorry…I was s-so horrible to you…I-I don't deserve your fuh-forgiveness…I am so, so sorry…"_

He pulled her into a tender embrace and replied, _"Shh…_ I'm sorry, _too."_

"Wh-what _for…?"_

"…I did my best to get your papa to take things easy but the old man rarely listened to reason. He was a very _proud_ man."

She wiped her eyes and managed an almost imperceptible smile, "He was a stubborn old _goat,_ you mean…"

They began laughing and crying at the same time. Raf and Miko stood nearby, tears of relief sliding down both their cheeks.

Miko whispered, "Raf? What did your grandfather say to you before he died?"

Raf's voice cracked with emotion as he answered, "H-he said, _'Dying is a part of life. Everyone has their appointed time to dance with death. It simply is what it is.'"_

Mrs. Esquivel looked at Raf with surprise. She exclaimed, "After Mama died, he said the exact same thing to _me…!"_

Mr. Gonzales nodded solemnly, "He was a _very_ wise man."

Suddenly everyone grew strangely quiet. Raf and his parents stared at one another for several anxious moments. Before he knew what was happening they scooped him into their arms, crying loudly and begging for his forgiveness. For someone as young as him to have unknowingly carried such a heavy burden all these years…it was difficult to imagine.

Miko smiled, content to remain where she stood until she noticed Raf's mother smiling at her. Mrs. Esquivel held out an outstretched arm, inviting her into the embrace. Miko couldn't stop the tears from falling as she rushed towards them and joined the family.

"I am very sorry for the way I behaved, Miko."

Miko grinned, _"De nada,_ Mrs. E. We're good."

"By the way, I must say that I am impressed with how well you speak our language…"

Raf winced, _"Uh,_ oh…"

"…but I was _especially_ impressed with the way you stood up to me earlier…"

Mr. Gonzales took a nervous step backwards. Under his breath he muttered, _"Run, Miko…run!"_

"…and in all my years, _no one_ has ever spoken to me in such a way."

" _N-no one?"_

"No one."

Raf and his father were paralyzed with fear. They were rooted to the spot and could only stare helplessly.

Mrs. Esquivel smiled, "You've got _guts,_ Miko. That kind of attitude will serve you _well_ in life."

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief.

She motioned her head in the direction of her husband and son, saying, "Be sure to always remember: _never_ let our men step out of line. Why, they wouldn't even know how to tie their own _shoes_ if it weren't for us showing them the _instructions!"_

Miko giggled, "Oh, don't worry about _that._ I've got Raf right where I _want_ him!"

Raf moaned, "W-wait…what just _happened…?!"_

Mr. Gonzales snickered and gently elbowed his son.

"Don't worry, Son. You'll be all right so long as you keep one thing in mind: whenever they say jump, we say…"

Raf finished, _"…how high?"_

His father winked and grinned, _"That's_ my boy."

Mrs. Esquivel reached out and firmly poked her husband in the belly. She growled, _"Cállate."_

Mr. Gonzales laughed happily and she rewarded him with a fond smirk.

Mrs. Esquivel abruptly glared at her son and barked his name, "RAFAEL!"

He jumped, "Y-yes, Mama?"

She nodded towards Miko and sternly said, "This girl is _special._ If you are as smart as I _know_ you are, you had better not let her slip away!"

The young lovers shared a look. Raf grinned, _"Never."_

Raf took Miko into his arms and kissed her full on the lips. It wasn't an innocent little peck, either. It was a deep, passionate kiss that Miko enthusiastically responded to, and it quickly became crystal clear that they weren't planning on stopping anytime soon.

Mrs. Esquivel turned bright beet-red and scolded, _"R-Rafael…!_ Rafael, you stop that this _instant!"_

Mr. Gonzales grinned at the welcome sight and said, "Let them _be,_ my love. _Besides…"_ He got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and suddenly pulled his wife close. "…it certainly looks like a good idea to _me!"_ He wasted no more time and pressed their lips together in a long-overdue kiss. For an instant Mrs. Esquivel fought to escape her husband's strong arms but just as quickly she all but melted in his embrace. Before long she was returning the kiss with a barely restrained fervor.

Raf and Miko finally came up for air when they realized what was happening. Incredulous, Raf sputtered, _"M-Mama…? Papa?!"_

Miko was equally bamboozled and cried with mock indignation, "Mrs. _Esquivel!"_ Then she giggled happily and covered Raf's eyes, giving the reunited couple an enthusiastic thumbs-up of approval as she exclaimed, _"NICE!"_

Raf's parents finally took a breather. His mother was blushing profusely as she sighed in utter bliss and contentment. His father gave her a smug but loving wink before she huffed and smacked him hard on the bicep.

As he chuckled Mrs. Esquivel quickly fanned herself and said, "In _my_ day, Rafael…nice boys and girls wouldn't even _think_ about doing such things. At least, not until we…how do you say…put a _ring_ on it?"

Raf nodded knowingly at his father before saying, "Mama, I couldn't agree with you more." He immediately turned to face Miko and dropped to one knee.

Thinking he was kidding around with her, Miko laughed, "Raf, what are you doing, you silly _baka?_ Your parents are watching!"

Without saying a word Raf merely reached into his pocket.

"C'mon, Raf…this is…wh-what are you… _you…"_ Miko's stuttering words trailed off when she saw Raf slowly pull out a tiny velvet box. Her hands reflexively covered her gaping mouth and barely stopped a startled squeal from escaping, even as huge tears began streaming down her cheeks. She managed to whisper, _"R-Raf…!"_

Raf opened the box and Miko almost fainted at the sight of the engagement ring.

He blushed, "I-I know I've already asked this question once before but I wanted to make it _official._ Miko, I hope by now you've realized that I can't live _without_ you. Honestly, I wouldn't even want to _try._ You are the most important person in the _world_ to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Raf started to tear up but managed to hold it at bay, at least for the moment.

Miko was speechless. Well, _almost._ Breathlessly she asked, _"Wh-wh-when did you…?"_

He grinned, "…right before we started this crazy trip." Raf gently slipped the ring onto Miko's finger and shyly asked, "S-so…what do you _say,_ Miko?"

"…yes. Yes… _YES!"_ Miko hurled herself at Raf like a veritable bullet train and wrapped herself around him, kissing Raf senseless. She cried, "God, I love you so much, Raf. You better _believe_ my answer is _yes!"_

It was all Raf could do not to burst from sheer happiness as Miko continued to pepper his face with rapid-fire kisses. His parents went nuts and shouted with joy.

At that moment Pilar returned to the cemetery with Father Marcus in tow. She stopped in mid-stride and stared in shock and disbelief at the unexpected scene.

Father Marcus looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, I-I don't understand. I thought you said someone was _hurt,_ Pilar."

"I…I guess everything's all right now. They seem to be doing okay, Padre."

He smiled serenely, "Much better than okay, I'd say…much better, _indeed."_

…

It was after midnight. Fresh flowers filled the air with a pleasant scent and dozens of lighted candles illuminated the otherwise dark and spooky cemetery.

The entire family had gathered together and there was much jubilation and joyous laughter, kicking off _Día de los Muertos_ a little bit ahead of schedule. Normally the colorful celebration didn't officially begin until the afternoon hours, but in light of the happy reunion of Raf's parents as well as the engagement of Raf and Miko, everyone unanimously agreed it was a truly momentous occasion.

The normally excitable children yawned sleepily and struggled to keep their eyes open as the parents passed the time by playing cards and listening to the village band. Everyone present reminisced about their lost loved ones.

Few countries paid homage to death the way that Mexico did, with offerings, songs, respect and humor. They were all common expressions that many Mexicans had towards death. The traditional attitude was to welcome death when it was time, even to find comfort in it.

One particular relative who had a talent for writing read aloud from a short poem called a _calavera._ It described some rather interesting details about Raf's departed grandfather, some that made Raf blush with embarrassment. Everyone laughed at the funny stories and they applauded at its conclusion.

Pilar wore a beautiful dress and sported a new highly ornate skull design painted on her lovely features as she symbolically appeared as _La Catrina._ In Mexico _La Calavera Catrina_ was the embodiment of death, and it was common to see her as part of the celebrations during the Day of the Dead _._ Pilar danced happily about, the seashells worn on her clothing clattering musically. The shells were worn to make enough noise to help wake the spirits.

Raf's parents sat close together, holding hands as they whispered to one another. Raf's father was understandably curious about what had happened and couldn't help but ask questions.

"I _still_ don't understand how Miko knew about so much! It just doesn't make any _sense…"_

Raf's mother smiled, "…maybe it's not _meant_ to. What we experienced was a _miracle._ How else would you describe it? _Look_ at us, my love…we are a _family_ again. You and I are together, our son is getting married to a wonderful girl…what _more_ do you need to know?"

He grinned, "You're right, as always."

"Of _course_ I am. I am your _wife,_ remember?"

He embraced her and said, "And _that_ is something I am eternally thankful for, _amor mío."_

Mrs. Esquivel looked over at her father's tombstone and wondered out loud, "Did _you_ have anything to do with this, you stubborn old goat?" She chuckled softly, "I think maybe you _did."_

Mr. Gonzales followed her wistful gaze and sighed, "I _miss_ him."

She smiled tenderly at her husband and caressed his cheek before briefly pecking him on the lips. "You know, Papa was very fond of you." He winked naughtily at her and she rolled her eyes, sighing, "Although for the life of me I cannot imagine _why."_ She paused for a heartbeat before forcefully tugging him closer so she could _really_ kiss him.

Just before he closed his eyes and settled into the kiss, Mr. Gonzales happened to notice Raf and Miko huddled together. They were conspicuously apart from everyone else in the cemetery. He halfheartedly pulled back from his wife's warm embrace and concernedly asked, "Is everything all right, Son? What are you and Miko working on so industriously over there?"

Raf and Miko stepped back and revealed their project, a humble little altar that they had managed to assemble from the meager materials available to them.

Mrs. Esquivel caught the unmistakable look of sorrow on both their faces. Instantly sympathetic, she asked, "Who is it for?"

Raf hesitantly explained, "W-we made it to honor some friends, Mama…you know, from where Miko and I work."

"Oh, _Rafael…_ we did not know. We are very sorry for your loss."

" _Um…_ do you think we could have a few minutes, please?"

Mr. Gonzales smiled with understanding and said, "Of _course,_ my son. Take all the time you _need."_

When his parents moved out of earshot, Raf and Miko furtively glanced at one another before they knelt in front of the makeshift altar. Raf whispered, "I'm sorry for not having any _ofrendas,_ but somehow I don't think they would mind."

Miko sighed, "You know, sometimes I _still_ have a hard time wrapping my head around the concept of an afterlife, let alone one for the Autobots. It wasn't all that long ago when Jack tried to explain to us what the AllSpark was like, remember?"

Raf nodded, "I _know._ It _was_ a little difficult to follow."

"Do you think they're at peace, _Raf-kun?"_

"I'd like to believe so, Miko. I can't think of anyone else who deserves it more."

Raf lit the single candle atop the tiny altar. Miko held his hand and smiled as they took turns remembering their fallen friends and family.

"Tailgate, Cliffjumper…I really wish we had gotten a chance to meet you in life. We know how special you were to my _oneesama_ Arcee, so that makes you very special to _us."_

"Optimus Prime…you selflessly protected our entire planet and saved our lives over and over again, never asking for anything in return. I…I don't know if you ever realized it, but you were like a _father_ to us all."

"Little Rook…you were only with us for a very short time, but you were a part of our family and we _loved_ you."

"Breakdown, Skyquake, Dreadwing…you may have been Decepticons but in the end, I suppose it doesn't really matter. I still pray that your sparks have found rest."

"Megatronus Prime…even though we can't forget what you did, I believe what Jack said and that you turned away from the darkness before you died. I-I hope you and Solus Prime manage to find happiness together in the AllSpark."

Miko glanced at Raf before she placed a second candle atop the makeshift altar. Raf lit the candle as she whispered, "Steinberg, Graves, and Pulaski…we know that you three were Agent Fowler's best friends back when he was a soldier. Because of your brave sacrifice he was able to survive and become a part of our family, for which we are eternally grateful. You fought for freedom and now the fight's won." She paused for a moment and then added, "I have _faith_ that your souls are finally at peace."

Raf's eyes widened with unexpected joy as he gazed at Miko. She smiled shyly and shrugged.

Just then Raf saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it more closely and inhaled sharply. He wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but for just an instant he imagined that he saw the ghostly visage of Optimus Prime smiling back at him.

Raf blinked tiredly but grinned, "Can you believe it, Miko? We finally _did_ it."

Miko gushed excitedly, "I _know!_ I've never been so happy before, Raf!" She held up her hand and admired the beautiful diamond ring.

"I just wish I could've _planned_ things better." Raf looked around at their macabre surroundings and frowned, "I should have at least waited until we were back home before popping the question."

Miko smirked, "Oh, please…what girl doesn't dream of being proposed to in a graveyard on Day of the Dead? That's _hot."_

Raf morosely murmured, "I…I'm really sorry for all I put you through, Miko…for all the hurt that I caused you…"

Miko stood up on her tiptoes and gazed deep into her fiancé's eyes. She smiled, "For the umpteenth time, please quit worrying about it. It was a repressed memory, Raf. I mean, it wasn't like you were _intentionally_ hiding something from me!"

Alarmed, Raf exclaimed, "I would _never…!"_

Miko gently interrupted, "See, I _know_ that. That's why we fit together so perfectly, Raf…no secrets between us Sparkmates, right? I mean, know _my_ life's an open book." She suddenly giggled for no discernable reason.

Raf raised an eyebrow and asked, "What _is_ it, Miko?"

She winked suggestively at him and said, "Can you guess what I'm thinking about right _now…?"_

A generous amount of his body's blood supply suddenly rushed to color Raf's cheeks as he blushed like mad. He whined plaintively, _"Mikooo…! That's not fair!"_

"Just imagine how intense it'll be _after_ we get married, Raf!" Miko mercilessly giggled again.

Finally she figured Raf had suffered enough and said, "No, seriously…I was just wondering - especially after what we just went through - can you imagine what would happen if a Sparkmate _deliberately_ kept secrets from whoever they were bonded with…?"

Raf pondered it for a moment and winced noticeably.

"This is just a theory but in light of what we experienced, I believe that part of being Sparkmates means that the two bonded sparks have to be perfectly aligned together. This kind of union is a lot like a marriage…it's got to be all or nothing. If for whatever reason the sparks in question _weren't_ in sync…like, say one or both of the pair wasn't completely _honest_ about something…at the very least it would cause physical pain similar to what we felt. It might actually be _dangerous."_

Miko softly exhaled, _"Whoa._ That's deep."

Raf reached down and gently brushed his fingertips against her cheek and said, "Well, that's _one_ thing you won't ever have to worry about that from me, Miko. I'm _yours."_

Her heart fluttered and she smiled sweetly, "I know, baby. I hope _you_ know that I feel the same way about you. Come on…let's get back to the others."

As Raf and Miko returned to the festivities, Pilar accidently bumped into them. She had been dancing up a storm and hadn't been watching where she was going.

Winded as she was, Pilar managed to pant, "S-sorry, you two…my bad."

Miko grinned, "Don't worry about it…you were _awesome!"_

" _Gracias,_ Miko. _Whooo…_ I think I'm going to have to sit down for a minute." Pilar looked up and said, "Hey, Mama tells me that you have some kind of dance back home in Japan called the _Bon-Odori."_

Suspiciously Miko asked, "Yeah, _so…?"_

" _So…_ why don't you show all of us how it's done?"

Miko tried to politely decline, but everyone present had overheard their conversation and did their best to coax her into agreeing to dance. She blushed uncharacteristically and finally muttered, "Okay, okay! _Sheesh!_ You guys definitely need to get out more…"

Everyone quickly gathered in a large circle around Miko and sat down, quietly watching her with rapt attention. She handed Raf her beloved cell phone after she cued up a specific track on her music playlist. She walked towards the center of the circle, took a deep breath and nodded.

Raf hit _play_ and the haunting strains of a Japanese melody were heard. Miko began to slowly walk in a counterclockwise direction, taking small steps forward as her body moved in perfect rhythm with the music. She clapped five times and faced right, taking a step forward with her right foot as she brought her hands in front of her face. Using her left foot she reached out and traced the subtle outline of Mount Fuji. She held her left foot in the air as she hid her face with her right hand, then repeated the motion in mirror fashion. Her slender arms stretched out and made a large sweeping circle, and then did the same using only her wrists. Miko's body moved elegantly from side to side in a seemingly effortless display of grace and poise as she continued to dance in a perfect circle, occasionally stopping to bend at the knee and clap in time with the subtle beat of the music. Everyone was silent, utterly captivated by the intricate motions of the dance.

Raf was oblivious to everything except Miko. He was absolutely enraptured with the sight of her lithe form. Pilar giggled as she once again helped him close his gaping mouth. She whispered, "It's a good thing you two decided to wait until you got married…otherwise I might already be an aunt!"

As Raf sputtered and tried to deny it, Pilar laughed and jumped to her feet. She joined Miko and stood alongside her, asking, "Is it okay if I join you?"

Miko grinned, _"Yeah!_ It's lots more fun when there's more than one dancer!"

Pilar watched her closely and rapidly picked up the dance, soon matching Miko step for step. Very quickly they were joined by more and more of Raf's family, until finally there was nothing but a large circle of dancers, clapping and moving together in flawless graceful symmetry.

Raf laughed as he clumsily attempted to follow Miko's lead. He would never forget this night for a large number of reasons but this particular moment stood out because he realized that for an all too brief a time, two completely different cultures came together in perfect harmony.

When the music stopped everyone groaned, as they were disappointed that the dance had ended. They turned to Miko and began to applaud. Miko grinned and took a dramatic bow before she sat down next to Raf. He kissed her fondly on the cheek and whispered, "What happened to you and all things traditionally Japanese?" She responded by punching him in the shoulder, muttering, "Shut _up…"_ The happy smile on her face was a dead giveaway.

Several of Raf's family excitedly approached Miko.

" _Gracias por el baile, Miko!"_

" _Si! Fue muy chida!"_

Raf's younger cousin Bob shyly drew closer to Miko and murmured in surprisingly decent English, "Japan must be a really cool place to live…"

She smiled, "It's not so bad."

Raf snickered at Miko's apparent change of heart. She ignored him and shrugged it off. She turned to face his family and said, "They can just be so darn _stuffy_ sometimes…always going on and on and _on_ about tradition. Did you know that my parents have actually gotten it into their heads that Raf and I are going to have a traditional Japanese wedding? I mean, seriously…can you _imagine_ it?"

As Miko started to giggle at the mental image, Raf's mother appeared out of nowhere and began to laugh along with her.

"Oh, that's just silly…!"

Miko laughed even louder, "I know, _right?!"_

"…especially when we all _know_ you will be having a beautiful traditional _Mexican_ wedding!"

Miko and Raf suddenly stared wide-eyed at one another for an endless eternity.

Finally the two young lovers facepalmed helplessly before Raf muttered, _"Shimatta."_ just as Miko swore, _"¡Ay, caramba!"_


	8. Chapter 8 - AN INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT

" _Oh, Raf…! If only I had known it was going to be this amazing, we would've done this YEARS ago!"_

"You know what they say, Miko…good things come to those who wait."

"Raf…? I-I'm almost ashamed to ask, but…m-maybe just _one more…?"_

" _Whoa._ Are you _sure,_ Miko?"

"Miko's got _needs,_ baby. Besides, I hear third time's the charm. C'mon, _please…?_ Don't make me beg."

"Well, all right…but only because you asked so nicely."

"Holy _scrap._ Raf, suddenly I-I'm not so sure…I mean, it-it's so _big."_

"In my defense, I _did_ warn you before we got started."

" _Oh,_ what the heck…I'm sure I can find room. Give it here."

"Here you go."

" _Mmm…_ oh _God,_ Raf! Wh-why did you hold out on me for so long? It's so _goooood…!"_

Suddenly the door slammed open and a panicked Mrs. Esquivel appeared, shrieking at the top of her lungs, _"MADRE DE DIOS!_ WHAT ARE YOU KIDS _DOING_ IN HERE?!"

Looking back at his mother from the kitchen stove, a startled Raf slowly set down a hot plate and blinked in confusion, _"Umm…"_

Miko grinned, "Mrs. E, these breakfast burritos you fixed are the _best!_ I was just telling Raf how I can't believe that I've never tried these before! I'm already on my _third one!"_

Mrs. Esquivel stammered, _"B-but…but I heard…I-I mean, I thought…"_

Raf stared uncomprehendingly at his mother for a moment before the embarrassing truth finally sank in.

" _MAMA!_ Y-you mean, you thought me and Miko…?!"

Mrs. Esquivel said nothing but her cheeks immediately flushed a deep shade of scarlet.

When it finally clicked, Miko suddenly spit out the soda she had been sipping and doubled over as she clutched at her belly and laughed her head off.

" _BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

A thoroughly humiliated Mrs. Esquivel couldn't help but smirk, _"Bueno, esto es genial._ Now I know how _Ralph Furley_ always felt…"

Miko wiped a tear from her eye as she giggled, "Mrs. E, you ought to be _ashamed_ of yourself! Only a real pervert with their mind in the _gutter_ would've assumed that me and Raf were up to any naughty shenanigans in here! _Oh,_ the idea…!" She abruptly stopped in mid-sentence as she got a diabolical grin and began to seriously ponder the notion, murmuring, "Oh, the _idea…"_

Raf sighed, "Miko, c'mon…stop teasing Mama." His eyes twinkled as he deadpanned, "I mean it's not like she can _help_ it if her mind is filled to overflowing with wicked, indecent thoughts that would cause innocent little children like us to run away and cover our heads in shame…"

Miko gasped with mock indignation, "What, you're siding with her over me? I shoulda _known…"_

Mrs. Esquivel chuckled, "Okay, okay…that's _enough,_ you two. Hurry up and finish eating breakfast. We need to be leaving soon if we're going to make it in time to pick up Miko's parents from the airport, remember?"

"Yes, Mama."

"You _got_ it, Mrs. E."

Mrs. Esquivel sighed, "Miko, dear…remember, we're practically _family_ now. Call me _Mama."_

For a moment Miko blinked uncertainly. _"Ummm,_ okay…" A cross between a grin and a grimace slowly formed on her face as she forced out the word, _"…M-M-Mama."_

Satisfied, Raf's mother briskly exited the kitchen as Raf and Miko started to clean up.

Miko exhaled with relief, "I think I liked it better when your Mom couldn't stand me."

Raf snickered, "You'll get used to it."

Several minutes passed before Miko worked up the nerve to break the silence with a soft but urgent whisper.

"I _meant_ what I said, y'know."

"What, about me siding with Mama over you? _Miko…"_

She shook her head, "No, no…I know better than _that._ I meant the _other_ thing."

Raf gulped, "Y-you mean…?"

" _Mmm-hm."_ Miko fixed Raf with a steady, simmering stare that could melt steel. Unblinking, she huskily replied, "Let's just say you and I won't need to go through all the trouble of planning where to honeymoon at, 'cause _honestly…?"_ Her feral eyes narrowed into tiny slits, her low voice almost predatory as she growled, "…I don't think we'll be leaving our _room_ much."

As Raf blushed profusely, Miko winked, "Don't worry, _Raf-kun._ I promise to be a good girl right up until we say our _'I do's,'_ but as soon as the ceremony is over…? I'm gonna take you _apart."_

" _S-s-scrap,_ Miko…y-you know if Padre Marcus ever caught you talking like _that,_ he'd have you saying _Hail Mary's_ right up until the day of our wedding…maybe even _after!"_

"No _problem,_ Raf. I mean, I'd have to actually _be_ Catholic for that to even…oh, _riiight."_ Miko chuckled, her fingertips brushing against the still-unfamiliar sensation of the tiny silver cross hanging from a delicate chain around her neck.

Raf smiled as he watched her and murmured, "Still hard to believe, isn't it?"

She nodded in agreement, _"Tell_ me about it. Seriously, I was just as surprised as everyone else was when I made the decision to speak with Father Marcus. Thank _God_ he didn't make me go through a year's worth of _catechises_ beforehand. I guess after what you and I'd already been through together, he figured my circumstances warranted cutting right to the chase with receiving baptism, first communion and confirmation all at once." She giggled, "Sure made your _parents_ ecstatic, though. I thought your Mama was going to explode from sheer happiness…"

"And you…? Are _you_ happy with your decision, Miko?"

She smiled serenely and with an unshakeable certainty said, _"Yes._ It was my choice, Raf…and no one else's." Miko then sighed, "I just hope that _my_ parents will be as understanding."

"Never thought I'd _say_ this but I think you're worrying too much, Miko."

She smirked, "Isn't that supposed to be _my_ line, Raf? Like I said, I hope my mother and father will understand, but if they _don't…?_ Well, they better learn _how._ Look, sooner or later our parents are gonna have to accept the fact that we're _not_ little kids anymore. These are _our_ lives and this is _our_ wedding, _remember?_ Our families need to respect our decision that this _isn't_ going to be a traditional one…Japanese _or_ Mexican."

Raf frowned, "B-but how are we supposed to break it to them? Somehow we've been able to stall up to this point, but you _know_ how smart our parents are. Eventually they're going to find out. Are…are we ready to do this, Miko? I-I mean, _really_ ready…?"

Miko shrugged, "I dunno, I haven't gotten that far yet. I'm making it up as I go."

Raf rolled his eyes and huffed, "Well, _thanks._ That makes me feel _so_ much better."

Surprised by Raf's snappish tone, Miko tried her best to assuage his fears. "Trust me, Raf…this'll be a piece of _cake._ We've kept things under wraps this long…what's a little longer?"

"I don't see how Agent Fowler _does_ it…" Raf grumbled.

Miko nodded, "Man, can you _imagine_ all the crazy secrets he's had to keep in the name of international security?"

"Probably keeps a few for inter _stellar_ security, too. All I know is I can't take this much longer. I'd almost rather go one-on-one with Soundwave in the Shadowzone than continue tiptoeing around the truth."

A loud voice from the next room suddenly boomed, "RAFAEL! MIKO! _VENGA, ACELERA!"_

Raf winced reflexively at the sound before he caught himself and sighed, "On our way _now,_ Papa!"

…

" _There_ they are! _Otosan! Ogasan! Kocchi da yo!"_

Miko waved frantically until her parents finally managed to spot her. She quickly made her way, effortlessly knifing her way through the busy crowds at Mar de Cortés International Airport while Raf and his parents struggled valiantly to keep up. When they finally caught up with her, Miko was already in the process of greeting her mother and father with a brief but respectful bow.

"I'm so glad you both made it! How was the art exhibit in Los Angeles, _Ogasan?"_

Mrs. Nakadai smiled tiredly, "It was a lot of hard work but it paid off in the end. We managed to sell quite a few pieces so my company considered it a relatively decent success."

" _Sweet!_ How are you doing, _Otosan…?"_

Mr. Nakadai grumbled, "At least the plane didn't crash."

Miko rolled her eyes and sighed, "I _told_ you, _Otosan_ …it just couldn't be helped that all of our crazy schedules worked out this way." She turned to Raf and whispered, "Today is _Butsumetsu._ According to the Japanese Almanac on the days of _Rokuyo,_ this is traditionally a very unlucky day to do pretty much _anything_ remotely important, let alone an engagement party! I'm actually pretty surprised that my father agreed to it…!"

Raf raised a curious eyebrow and replied, "What about _you,_ Miko? I seem to recall not too long ago you being scared stiff when all those so-called unlucky things happened to me in Japan."

Miko shrugged, _"Ehn…_ I figure at this rate things couldn't possibly get any worse."

Feeling the sudden onset of a massive headache, Raf groaned, "Holy scrap, it never _fails._ Just when things are finally beginning to look up, she has to go and give fate the finger…"

Mrs. Nakadai spoke up in defense of her husband, saying, "Now, Miko…your father and I are both progressive-minded adults who are not steeped in superstition. This is why we have graciously decided to acquiesce to your wishes and meet on the unluckiest day imaginable."

Miko's father attempted to smile as his eye twitched impressively.

She couldn't resist and giggled, "Don't worry, _Otosan._ We're in Mexico, remember? Maybe _Butsumetsu_ doesn't apply here."

Mr. Nakadai growled low and threateningly. Hoping to change the subject before there were any unpleasant altercations between Miko and her father, Raf hurriedly bowed to greet his fiancé's parents.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu._ It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai."

Miko's mother relaxed somewhat and smiled, _"Domo arigato gozaimasu,_ Rafael-san. It is good to see you as well." Miko's father grunted not unpleasantly as he shook Raf's hand.

Under her breath Miko abruptly muttered, _"Chikusho…"_

Mrs. Nakadai blushed bright scarlet as she scolded, _"M-Miko!_ Language…!"

"I'm sorry, _Ogasan_ …I'm just very sad that my babies couldn't be here…"

Mrs. Esquivel's eyes rounded like saucers as she sputtered, _"B-b-babies?!_ Y-you didn't mention that you had…"

Raf sighed, "…she's talking about her _cats,_ Mama."

Mr. Gonzales stifled a guffaw just as his chastised wife jabbed him in the ribs with an angry finger.

Mrs. Nakadai smiled patiently at her daughter and said, "Miko, it wouldn't have been fair to Chi Chi and Ding Dong if we had to carry them all the way around the world from Japan to America and then to Mexico, would it? They're both very happy back home."

With a childlike timidity, Miko asked, _"Yakusoke…?"_

Her mother nodded reassuringly, _"Yakusoku shimasu."_

Raf saw his opening and grinned, "Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai…if I may, it is my great honor to introduce to you… _my parents."_

As Raf's mother and father grinned and stepped forward, Miko's parents smiled in return and bowed smoothly towards them. For a brief moment Mr. Gonzales and Mrs. Esquivel were both caught off guard and stood motionless, forgetting what to do.

Raf mentally facepalmed and urgently whispered a reminder, _"Papa, Mama…we talked about this! When someone from Japan bows to you, you're supposed to bow in return, remember?!"_

Thoroughly embarrassed, Mr. Gonzales winced, "Oh! _Si, si…"_

Raf's father was in such a rush to redeem himself in his son's eyes, he failed to realize just how close he was standing next to Miko's father. When he hurriedly bowed, his head bonked against Mr. Nakadai's in a spectacular collision.

Both men were slightly dazed from the resounding impact and wobbled unsteadily on their feet.

Miko murmured, _"Talk about a meeting of the minds…"_

As Mrs. Nakadai held onto her husband's arm to help support him, she worriedly asked, "Mrs. Esquivel, is Mr. Gonzales all right…?"

Mrs. Esquivel grinned, "No need to worry. My husband is extremely thick-headed so he'll be just fine."

Mrs. Nakadai's eyes twinkled as she fought the urge to smirk.

Regaining his balance, Miko's father slowly straightened and reflexively apologized. At the exact same moment Raf's father also groaned an apology as he rubbed his aching forehead. The two men caught themselves and chuckled at one another.

Raf's father suddenly reached out and pulled Miko's father into a crushing bear-hug. Loudly he laughed, _"Mi hermano!"_

Raf and Miko stared slack-jawed as the extremely uncomfortable scene unfolded.

Wide-eyed, Mr. Nakadai was so startled by the unexpected physical contact that he froze in place and stood there stiff as a board. When Mr. Gonzales finally pulled away, Miko's father smiled helplessly as he attempted to take it in stride.

As Raf exhaled shakily, Miko smugly smirked, _"Told_ you it'd be a piece of - "

" _SHH!"_ Raf abruptly realized that he had basically told his fiancé to zip it. He quickly stammered an apology, "S-sorry, Miko. I-I just don't want to risk jinxing this moment…!"

"' _Jinx?'_ Oh, please…since when are _you_ the superstitious type, Raf?"

"Oh, I don't _know_ …probably since I learned that every time you say, _'No problem, Raf! We got this!'_ it usually ends up with me in the _hospital!"_

Before Miko could shoot back an angry retort, she heard the distinctive warning sound of her father gruffly clearing his throat. Raf and Miko slowly turned their heads to see both sets of parents silently staring at them.

Raf's father began to laugh uproariously as he said, "It's like they're already _married!"_

Adjusting his glasses, Raf sighed, "Come on, everybody. Let's hurry up and get Miko's parents through Customs. Trust me…you do _not_ want to mess around with those guys."

…

After leaving the airport, Raf's father loaded the Nakadai's luggage into the family car. He quickly made sure that everyone was safely secured in the vehicle before driving them towards their destination. Raf and Miko had already taken the liberty of reserving a modest banquet hall at a nearby resort hotel, wanting their parents to meet in a neutral territory so there wouldn't be any feelings of awkwardness.

Along the way Mr. Gonzales proudly regaled Miko's parents with nonstop tales about Mexico and its culture. Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai nodded politely, doing their best to keep up with the relentless assault.

"…and so you see, among the most popular musical styles here in Sonora are _rancheras!_ They involve stories about lost loves, and sadly these songs are heard a great deal this time of year. _Speaking_ of which, it is a shame you weren't able to be here for _Día de los Muertos!_ It is always a very important celebration, but the miraculous things that we witnessed _this_ year…?" Mr. Gonzales shook his head as the words momentarily failed him. Finally he sighed, _"Fue maravilloso. Me dejó fascinada."_

Mrs. Esquivel nudged him fondly and said, _"English,_ my love."

Mr. Gonzales smiled apologetically, "I am sorry, where are my manners?"

Mrs. Nakadai nodded, "It is all right, Gonzales-san. You were saying…?"

"Oh _, si!_ Well anyway, soon after that we were given yet another wonderful surprise when Miko announced that she was joining the church! Father Marcus managed to pull a few strings and she was officially baptized just this past Sunday, and…and…" Mr. Gonzales slowly trailed off as he saw the horrified looks of shock and dismay on Raf and Miko's faces. It quickly dawned on him what he had done and winced, "…a-and she hasn't had a chance to mention it to you yet, has she? _Oh,_ Miko… _lo siento."_

Miko shrugged as she held out the tiny sliver crucifix for her startled parents to see. After they leaned forward to closely examine it, she sheepishly grinned, "Um… _surprise?"_

The Nakadais blinked uncertainly for a moment before settling back into their seats. Her mother smiled, "As long as you are happy, Miko." Her father nodded, grunting in agreement.

Everyone in the car sighed with relief, glad _that_ particular cat was finally out of the bag.

Mrs. Nakadai looked at Raf's mother and said, "It _does_ make one wonder, though…our children seem to have a knack for hiding things from us. Why, they had even managed to keep the depth of their relationship a secret until only recently."

Mrs. Esquivel chuckled, "That's true! Are there any _other_ secrets you kids have been keeping?"

Mr. Nakadai broke his characteristic silence and suggested, "Perhaps the government agency they work for deals with aliens from outer space…?"

Exchanging an ephemeral look of panic, Raf and Miko managed to laugh loudly and dismissively at the stray comment just as they arrived at their destination.

After the happy couple and their parents went inside the resort hotel, one of the hotel staff ushered them to an isolated section of the building. Raf paused briefly outside the large double doors leading into the reserved private room before he smiled and said, "Well, this is _it."_

Miko nodded, "We hope you guys don't mind, but we wanted to keep this little shindig as _middle-of-the-road_ as possible. Didn't want to risk an international incident or anything…"

As he reached for one of the door handles, Raf couldn't help but catch a subtle look exchanged between his parents. He chalked it up to nervousness on their part and didn't think anything more about it as he opened the door.

The moment that the door swung open, Raf and Miko's small party were bombarded by an explosion of color and sound. In the banquet room a massive crowd comprised of nothing less than Raf's entire family leapt to their feet and greeted them with a hearty, _"¡SORPRESA!"_

The room had been adorned in what could only be described as a _fiesta_ theme. Bold punches of bright greens and reds were set against a passive background of white linens, dishes and clear glass. There were decorations and lots of them. Streamers, pompoms, hanging ornaments and balloons were everywhere, further accenting the festive atmosphere. Raf and Miko looked in disbelief at the long line of crock-pots for the taco bar, stretched far as the eye could see. From an adjoining side room several of Raf's aunts appeared, carrying large plates heaped full of mouthwatering churro cupcakes that were topped with tiny sombreros.

Miko numbly asked, "Is…is that a _mariachi band_ over in the corner…?"

Raf forced himself to nod, "Yes…yes, it is."

Miko nervously crossed herself as her mother meekly asked, _"This is middle-of-the-road…?"_

Before Miko could formulate an answer, Raf's sister Pilar suddenly appeared and politely whisked Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai away and ushered them to a large table at the front of the room.

Raf stammered, "I-I-I don't understand…we made reservations for a tiny little party for just the _six_ of us! H-how did…wh-what could've…" He stopped in mid-sentence and turned to glare knowingly at his parents. He wasn't at all surprised to see the exact same subtle look from earlier displayed on both their faces.

Flabbergasted, he barely controlled his ire and growled, _"What…did…you…do?"_

Mrs. Esquivel feigned innocence as she answered, "Why, Rafael…whatever are you _talking_ about?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about, Mama! What happened to the nice, unassuming, _quiet_ get-together that Miko and I had already arranged?!"

Raf's mother snorted, "Why are you so upset, Rafael? When your father and I found out about the sad little affair you had planned, we had to do _something._ Honestly, we did you and Miko a favor! We didn't change things all that much. We simply added a little… _zest!"_

Raf's father loudly agreed, _"Si!_ This is your _engagement party,_ my son! Remember, in Mexico when people commit to love we celebrate with _honor!"_

Mrs. Esquivel continued, "Besides, your father and I wanted to make a big impression on Miko's parents."

As Miko watched one of Raf's family place an enormous party sombrero onto her father's head, she groaned, _"Oh,_ trust me…you made an impression, all right."

Suddenly Raf's mother was visibly worried, "You don't think it's too _formal,_ do you?"

Before Miko had a chance to state the obvious, Mr. Gonzales moved to stand at the forefront of the room. From seemingly out of thin air he produced a microphone, and following a blast of earsplitting feedback he began to loudly address the room.

" _Atención!_ If everyone will please be quiet we can get started with the matter at hand!"

The din in the room suddenly stilled until there was an eerie silence. It was so quiet one could almost hear a piñata drop. Mr. Gonzales turned towards Miko's parents and stared impassively at them for several tense moments. Nervously they blinked back.

Finally the fragile bubble of silence popped. Raf's father matter-of-factly announced, "As the father of the groom, I have _La Pedida,_ or Father's Approval. _I_ am the one who has the final say about whether these two can be married."

"Wait, _what?!"_ Miko inhaled sharply, shocked at what she was hearing. Raf was equally surprised but held his peace, at least for the moment.

His father continued, "According to proper Mexican tradition, it is my responsibility to speak with the father of the bride _beforehand_ to discuss Rafael's intention to marry Miko. It is done as a sign of respect, where the groom-to-be and his family go to the bride-to-be's household to formally ask for her hand in marriage. This way everyone can get to know each other more closely, since they will soon be related through the union of their children."

He looked sadly at Mr. Nakadai and sighed, "Unfortunately, my son apparently couldn't wait before proposing to your daughter. You have my most sincere apologies for this unforgivable lapse. I can promise you that from this point on we will do things _right."_

With an almost menacing look Mr. Gonzales turned to his son and sternly ordered, "Rafael, bring me the engagement ring."

Raf stuttered, _"P-Papa…?"_

"You _heard_ me."

Miko whispered, "Raf, are you actually going to let him _do_ this?!"

Raf murmured, "Miko, I-I…"

Mr. Gonzales interrupted, "That is enough, my son. Not another _word."_

Raf stared in mute astonishment as his father announced to the room, "Until I say otherwise, Rafael is not allowed to speak to Miko."

Miko and Raf couldn't believe this was happening. Up until this point Mr. Gonzales had been a kindly bastion of comfort and reassurance, but now his normally warm expression was completely unreadable. Miko blinked back her tears as she hesitantly gave Raf her engagement ring.

Raf reluctantly handed the ring to his father, who nodded approvingly and remarked, "I understand that I may seem harsh…perhaps even a little cruel. However, I assure you there is a very good reason for this." He glanced at Raf and Miko as a ghost of a smile passed over his lips. He winked and said, "Please believe me when I say this is for the couple's greater good."

Mr. Gonzales sat down in a nearby chair and smiled warmly as he addressed Miko's parents.

"You are both probably wondering why there are so many people here today. Well, the simple reason our whole family is present for this event is to bear _witness._ Traditionally in Mexico, when an intended couple publicly vows in front of their loved ones to always remain faithful to one another, their family in turn is obligated to always be available to provide love, guidance and support if needed. Not only does this make the couple's marriage stronger but it also brings the entire family closer."

Mr. Nakadai nodded thoughtfully and murmured, _"So desu ka…"_

Mr. Gonzales replied, "As I said, according to our traditions I am to discuss the matter with the bride-to-be's father. After we have spoken, you will have the opportunity to talk things over with my son. If you decide to give your approval, then Rafael will be allowed to speak with the intended bride and be free to ask for Miko's hand in marriage in front of everyone assembled. Then and _only_ then will the deal officially be done."

"I understand."

Raf's father grinned proudly and said, "Rafael is a good boy. I couldn't ask for a better son."

Somewhere in the large crowd a voice cried indignantly, _"HEY!_ What about _me,_ Papa…?!"

Mr. Gonzales yelled back, "IF YOU EVER DECIDE TO GET MARRIED THEN _YOU_ GET TO BE THE BETTER SON!" He shook his head and muttered, _"Kids…"_

Clearing his throat he resumed his conversation with Miko's father. "Rafael may be young but he is very mature for his age. He is smart and always succeeds at whatever he sets his mind to do. My son will go far in life, I promise you."

Mr. Gonzales chuckled, "For years I have suspected that Rafael felt strongly for your daughter Miko. When we finally got to meet her I could see why. She is a lovely girl…strong and full of life's spirit. I immediately knew she was the one for him. I believe they are destined to be very happy together."

He turned and addressed the crowd, "Now Mr. Nakadai has the opportunity to speak with the intended groom."

Miko's father breathed in deeply and said, "There is no need. Recently I spoke at length with young Rafael about this very subject. When I first met him I could easily tell that he cared deeply for my daughter."

He paused momentarily as he glanced at Miko, collecting himself emotionally before going any further.

"My daughter is precious beyond words to me. She has spent most of her life seeking her true place in the world. All that my wife and I have desired is for Miko to be happy. For years we have wondered if she would _ever_ find happiness."

As she listened to her father speak, sparkling tears began to trickle down Miko's flushed cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

Blinking back a most unseemly tear of his own, Mr. Nakadai said, "When Miko introduced Rafael to us, I was startled when I finally saw it shining in her eyes. I didn't believe it at first, but there it was…the happiness that had eluded my daughter for so long. She was in _love."_

He sighed, "However, I stubbornly refused to be convinced, not knowing what kind of man Rafael was." Mr. Nakadai nodded at Raf and smiled, "He convinced me."

Reaching out he warmly patted Raf on the back. "No matter how much I attempted to intimidate him, he did not _once_ back down. He stood his ground and never left Miko's side."

Mr. Nakadai faced Mr. Gonzales and said, "Your son is a fine young man, Gonzales-san. Earlier I said that Miko had spent her life seeking her true place in the world. I believe she has found it…with Rafael."

He bowed low to the ground.

"Your son _honors_ me and my family. You should be very proud of him."

Holding tightly onto his wife's hand, Mr. Gonzales beamed at Raf and whispered, _"We are."_

Miko's father straightened up and happiness stole across his features as he grinned, "I believe it goes without saying that I am in full agreement with our children becoming married."

There was a brief surge of jubilation throughout the room before Mr. Gonzales held up his hands, requesting silence from the excited crowd. He grinned hugely as he nudged his son and handed him the ring.

"What are you _waiting_ for, Son? Don't keep your bride-to-be waiting!"

Raf looked shyly at Miko as he got down on one knee. He whispered, "What was that you said earlier this morning…? _'Third time's the charm?'"_

Miko growled, "Raf, I swear if you don't hurry up and put that ring back on my finger where it belongs…"

Mr. Nakadai suddenly stood to his feet and sternly shouted, _"YAMETE!"_

Raf hung his head as he groaned, _"Sooo close…"_

Mr. Gonzales stammered, "What? I-I don't understand…"

Mr. Nakadai slowly removed the sombrero from his head and replied, "Although I have agreed to the wedding, the _deal_ is, how do you say, _not_ done."

Raf's father demanded, "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that the ring _cannot_ be placed on Miko's finger…not just yet."

Mrs. Nakadai silently joined her husband's side as he faced the crowd. Together they bowed humbly before he began.

"Thank you very much for inviting us here today and for extending such wonderful hospitality to us. Although my wife and I have had the opportunity to travel to many places around the world, this is actually the first time we have visited Mexico. From the precious little that we have seen since leaving the airport, we can already tell it is a beautiful country."

Mr. Nakadai glanced sideways at his wife and smiled, "In our travels we have seen and experienced much, but even though we have been able to immerse ourselves in other cultures we are still Japanese in our hearts. We Japanese take pride in our ability to adapt to the world and this is reflected in today's society, but because there is always such constant change it is easy to forget one's heritage…one's _culture."_

He paused somberly before continuing, "Sometimes our culture is all we have. I believe it is very important to our identity as Japanese, which is why I choose to follow many of the old traditional ways." Mr. Nakadai nodded at Mr. Gonzales and said, "You and I are much alike in that. I respect you and your family's beliefs, and humbly ask for your patience and allow me the same courtesy."

Raf's father cautiously nodded his consent and in reply Miko's parents both bowed with deep gratitude.

Looking out at the crowd, Mr. Nakadai chuckled good-naturedly and remarked, "I am still amazed at how large your family is. Our family is relatively tiny by comparison, but in spite of that difference we still believe the same truth: _family is extremely important."_

"In Japan, marriages used to be arranged by the family. Nowadays marriages based on love have become much more common, which is why many Japanese are opting to forego the long and costly engagement process. However, some conservative parents still insist that tradition be upheld and have the _Yuino."_

Mrs. Esquivel frowned, "I'm sorry, the _what?"_

" _Yuino."_

"No, I _don't_ know. If I _did_ know, I wouldn't be asking."

Mrs. Nakadai quickly determined the source of the momentary confusion. Placing an added emphasis on enunciation, she helpfully offered, "No, no…the _Yu-i-no."_ A fleeting hint of mischief appeared on her face and she added, "…you _know?"_

Mrs. Esquivel snorted at the humorous play on words.

Miko's father sniffed and resumed his explanation. "Similar to a Western engagement party, the _Yuino_ is a ceremony in which the families of the bride and groom meet for the first time. The betrothal is not traditionally finalized until the _Yuino_ takes place, and that ceremony is what we wish to share with you now."

Relieved, Mr. Gonzales grinned, "We would be honored, _mi amigo."_

Mr. Nakadai nodded appreciatively. "The _Yuino_ dates back to when the traditional marriage was still arranged. It began when the family of the groom would send gifts to the bride's family by a third party mediator. A member of the groom's family would follow up and visit the bride's family to make certain the engagement was accepted. If everything went well, the bride's family would treat this person to a feast. The family member would then return to the groom's family to announce the acceptance of the gifts and be treated to another feast."

"Today things are much more efficient and a mediator is no longer required. Instead, the bride and groom are personally involved with the process of the ceremony. The _Yuino_ itself is more casual and can take place anywhere. However, it still requires the appropriate… _etiquette."_

"It is customary for the groom and his parents to have access to the ceremonial room before the ceremony starts, where they can make the necessary preparations beforehand. Then the bride and her family enter the room and a toast is made. In a roundabout way, this has already happened."

Raf huffed, muttering at his parents, "Even though _some_ of us weren't always on the same page…"

Mr. Nakadai went on, "That said, we can simply skip ahead to the _Kanpai."_

" _Kanpai?"_ Raf's mother raised an eyebrow.

Mr. Gonzales laughed, _"Uh,_ oh. Here we go _again."_

Mr. Nakadai hurriedly explained, _"Kanpai_ literally translates to 'dry cup.' It is the Japanese word for when we make a toast."

Mr. Gonzales grinned, "Now _this_ we understand!"

Drinks for the toast were quickly prepared and distributed to everyone in the room…everyone that is, except for the intended couple. Even though the legal drinking age in Mexico was 18, Raf was technically underage in the state of Nevada. Miko _was_ of age but didn't have the heart to imbibe in front of her husband-to-be. They happily opted to share a soda instead.

Mr. Nakadai held his glass up and inclined his head at the happy couple.

" _Miko, Rafael-san, konyaku omedetou gozaimasu. Naka no yoi fuufu no ie ni wa, kami no shukufuku ga ari. Mainichi ga masumasu tanoshiku shiawase ni naru mono desu. Ofutari mo naka no yoi akarui katei o kizuite kudasai."_

His wife took the liberty of translating for everyone present and said, "Miko, Rafael, congratulations on your engagement. For a husband and wife that love each other, God's blessings will be upon them. May every day be full of joy and happiness. May you have a warm, delightful family."

Mr. Nakadai lifted his glass high above his head and shouted, _"Omedetou gozaimasu KANPAI!"_

Mrs. Nakadai smiled, "Congratulations, CHEERS!"

After everyone took a healthy sip of their drinks, Mr. Gonzales requested the opportunity to make a toast of his own. Mr. Nakadai nodded in agreement.

Mr. Gonzales grinned at Raf and Miko and barked, _"¡Salud, pesetas y amor y tiempo para gozarlos!"_ He turned to the Nakadais and said, "It means, 'Health, money, love and time to enjoy them!"

Everyone shouted in agreement, _"¡SALUD!"_

After several additional toasts, the parents chuckled happily. Raf's father turned to Miko's father and asked, "So what happens now?"

"Now is probably the most important part of the _Yuino._ To celebrate the union of the newly engaged couple as well as the joining of their two families, tradition dictates the giving of gifts."

Miko nervously asked, _"Otosan,_ it's not that I'm questioning you or anything…"

Mr. Nakadai sighed, _"…but?"_

"…b-but are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, Raf and his family aren't Japanese, and - "

Miko's father gently interupted, "…and that is precisely why we aren't _exchanging_ gifts with Rafael's family. We are only _giving_ gifts. In addition, we are foregoing the traditional exchange of the _hakama_ and the _obi._ We can take care of those at a later time."

Raf whispered to his fiancé, "Everything okay, Miko?"

Before she could answer, Mrs. Nakadai suddenly appeared out of nowhere with an enormous article of luggage in tow.

As Miko's mother began to carefully remove the ornate rice paper-wrapped gifts contained within, Raf turned to Miko and tried to speak, only to discover he was tongue-tied with a tremendous tally of trepidity.

"Wh-when did she…I didn't even _see_ …wait, exactly _how_ did she get to the car and slog that thing back here so quickly?!"

Miko smirked, "Remember how you and Jack used to wonder how I was always able to slip past everybody to get on the ground-bridge with the Autobots? Well, now you know. I inherited my mad stealth skills from my _mom."_

Raf chuckled, "Great, I'm marrying into a family of _ninjas."_

"Hold that thought, Raf. I need to ask my dad something."

Miko quickly raced over to her father's side and whispered urgently in his ear. He raised an eyebrow at her request but eventually nodded.

Mr. Nakadai turned to the crowd and said, "Normally these gifts are given in a specific ritual order. However, my daughter has asked that since much of what has happened has been, shall we say, _anything but traditional…_ we are going to save the second gift to be opened _last."_

Miko breathed a heavy sigh of relief and rejoined Raf's side.

"What was _that_ all about, Miko?"

"You don't know? I thought you already did your homework on all things Japanese, Raf."

Raf huffed, "It's an awful lot to remember, Miko. I'm doing my best."

"Well, you'll understand shortly, especially when we get to that _last_ gift. I won't lie to you, Raf…things are probably gonna get interesting in a few minutes, so you and I need to be ready if the situation turns ugly. Just follow my lead. We might have to do some serious damage control."

Raf gulped, preparing himself for the worst.

Mr. Gonzales sat down next to his wife and panted slightly, "Why don't you open the gifts, _mi amor?_ I'm going to sit down for a minute or two to catch my breath."

Mrs. Esquivel lovingly kissed his cheek and smirked, "All those long-winded speeches finally getting to you, _hmm?_ Took long enough…"

The gifts had already been marked with identifying numbers so that they were opened in the correct order. Miko and Raf sat nearby while everyone else huddled around and watched with anticipation.

Raf's mother smiled nervously as she opened the first gift. She blinked uncertainly as it revealed a pair of abalone shells. Their highly iridescent inner lining caught the light in a beautiful, almost rainbow-like fashion.

Bypassing the second gift as requested, Mrs. Esquivel opened the third gift. It contained a small pack of dried bonito flakes. Somewhat confused with the gift, she managed to grin with gratitude and moved on to the next one.

The fourth gift was a sealed container of dried cuttlefish. Raf's mother frowned, a look of uncomfortable bewilderment becoming more obvious with each passing moment.

The fifth gift was a package of dried kelp. Completely and utterly confused, Mrs. Esquivel leaned over to her husband and whispered, _"What, was the gift shop closed and they had to stop by a fish market instead…?"_

Miko's eyes grew wide with alarm. She whirled to face Raf and her flash of panic instantly surged through their shared _sparkbond._ He gasped, not expecting the sudden feeling of fear.

 _Scrap, this is culture clash of the worst kind! If my parents heard that, they might interpret it as an insult of losing face…!_

Before Miko could freak out any further, her mother abruptly began to _giggle._

When all eyes in the room looked to her for an explanation, she smiled apologetically and bonked herself on the forehead before bowing.

"Please forgive me. I see that there is some confusion over the gifts. Permit me to explain and everything will be made clear."

Mrs. Nakadai held up the first gift of abalone shells for everyone to see and elucidated, "The true value in these gifts lies within their hidden meaning. Each gift symbolizes a particular sentiment about the marriage that is to follow. These shells, while pretty to look at, hold a much deeper significance. In Japanese culture, they represent an expression of good wishes and longevity. We call them _Naganoshi."_

She held up the dried bonito and said, _"Katsuibushi,_ which represents virility in a marriage."

Raf and Miko both began to blush furiously as the crowd of onlookers snickered knowingly.

Miko's mother held aloft the container of dried cuttlefish and smiled, _"Surume,_ representing the wish for a long marriage."

The package of dried kelp was next. "This is _Konbu._ When offered as a gift, this seaweed is said to bring many happy and healthy children." She glanced at Miko and smiled innocently before saying, "Hopefully I will not have to wait _too_ long before I am blessed with lots of grandchildren."

Everyone roared with laughter as Miko sputtered while sipping her soda.

Mrs. Nakadai turned to Raf's parents and said, "If I may, I would be honored to explain the symbolic meaning for the remainder of the gifts."

Mrs. Esquivel laughed, "I would appreciate that, _gracias!"_

She eagerly opened the sixth gift, genuinely excited to see what was next. Contained within was a long white thread made from Japanese hemp.

Mrs. Nakadai clarified, "This is called _Shiraga,_ which means white hair. The strength of the hemp's fibers symbolizes strong family ties, implying a bond that cannot be cut. It also represents the wish that the couple will grow old and gray together."

The seventh gift was an elegant pair of Japanese folding fans, one white and the other gold.

" _Suehiro._ These are given as a wish for happiness and a bigger and better future. The fans are offered closed to symbolize the prosperity that will gradually open with the unfolding of the marriage."

Mr. Nakadai said, "Gonzales-san, you haven't had an opportunity to open any of the gifts yet. Why don't you open the next two gifts and then you and your wife can open the final gift together?"

Raf's father smiled, agreeing to the request.

Mrs. Nakadai produced a lavishly-wrapped package, this one slightly larger than the previous ones.

Mr. Gonzales held his breath as he opened the eighth gift, which to his surprise was revealed to be a traditionally-styled handheld wine cask. It was lacquered in red, with long wooden carrying handles. He whistled appreciatively as he admired the meticulous craftsmanship.

"This is… _beautiful."_

Mr. Nakadai bowed in gratitude as his wife described this newest gift.

"The _Yanagidaru._ For the purposes of betrothal, its name is rendered in such a way that makes it a charm against a wasteful wife."

The ninth gift was given in conjunction with the previous one. It was a large barrel of _sake,_ too big to be properly wrapped.

"Unlike a typical barrel of sake, those that are given at an engagement ceremony are made from the wood of _yui-no,_ or willow trees with tender leaves. They are meant to symbolize a pledge for obedience and gentleness in marriage."

Miko made a derisive sound and rolled her eyes. "I'm not that big on drinking to begin with, but even if I were completely tanked I _still_ wouldn't be obedient!" She fixed her gaze on Raf and smiled, "Can't promise I'm gonna be _gentle,_ either."

There were immediate hoots of raucous encouragement from the crowd, causing Raf to blush an impressive shade of crimson. Miko's father sighed before clearing his throat and moving onto the final gift of the ceremony.

Miko whispered to Raf, "This is _it._ Get ready."

Raf's parents rose to their feet to stand beside Miko's parents in full view of the entire room. Mr. Nakadai smiled as he produced a decorative envelope, beautifully sealed with an ornate gold and silver bow. It was folded in a particular way with the bow facing upwards.

Mrs. Nakadai said, "This is called a _Shugi Bukuro._ It is a special type of envelope used for important occasions. The bow on the outside is called a _mizuhiki,_ which is crafted from a special kind of waxed cord. Don't worry. We made sure to have the bow facing up."

Mrs. Esquivel asked, "I don't understand, would there be a problem if it _wasn't?"_

"Actually yes, because otherwise it would represent a condolence gift given at a _funeral."_

Raf's mother blinked with surprise and replied, "W-well, then…thank you for being so considerate!"

Mr. Nakadai grinned as he handed the envelope to Raf's parents. Everyone held their breath as they opened it.

Mr. Gonzales gasped as he saw that the decorative envelope contained fifty brand new 10,000-yen bills, totaling half a million yen. His hands began to shake as he looked into the Nakadai's smiling faces.

" _Th-this is…I can't…"_

Mrs. Esquivel turned to her son and asked, "Rafael, offhand do you happen to know how much - "

Raf was way ahead of her and haltingly replied, "…under the current exchange rate, 500,000-yen equals about $5,000 in US dollars."

His mother almost swooned, _"M-Madre de dios…!"_

Mr. Gonzales suddenly cried, "I cannot accept this! This is too _much…!"_

Mr. Nakadai continued to smile amicably, slowly shaking his head.

"It is a _gift,_ Gonzales-san."

Raf's father interrupted, "No! It wouldn't be right! I won't!"

Miko watched with growing concern as she took a nervous sip of her soda.

"Gonzales-san, please…"

" _I refuse!"_

Mr. Nakadai's eye began to twitch angrily.

"Gonzales-san, _you - "_

At that instant everyone was startled by the abrupt sound of someone choking. All eyes turned to the source and beheld Miko stumbling to her feet, knocking over her chair in a panic as she clutched at her throat with both hands. She attempted to take a breath but it seemed to only make things worse, because all she could manage was a pitiful strangling noise. She desperately grabbed Raf by his shirt, her eyes blown wide with panic.

Someone shouted, " _DO SOMETHING, RAFAEL!"_

Raf was terrified. At first he had thought that this was just another one of Miko's crazy stunts, but when he saw the look of fear in her eyes he knew it was no act.

Never having been in a situation where he needed to use the Heimlich maneuver, Raf still knew exactly what to do. Fortunately it had been part of his training as an agent. He sprang into action.

He immediately reassured the love of his life, "It's going to be _okay,_ Miko."

He stood behind Miko and braced himself, encircling his arms around her abdomen. He made a fist with one hand and placed it just below her breastbone. Tightly wrapping his other hand around his fist he used just the right amount of force as he quickly pulled inward and upward, pressing into Miko's belly with a series of rapid upward thrusts.

Miko suddenly coughed and gagged violently before finally sagging in Raf's arms. He gingerly eased her to the floor and strained to hear if she was breathing. Not certain, he prepared to perform CPR.

Mrs. Nakadai whispered, _"R-Rafael-san, my daughter…is she…?"_

Raf didn't answer, his face a mask of grim determination.

Slowly, almost imperceptibly Miko's eyes opened to wink weakly at Raf.

 _"M-my hero..."_

He huffed as the tension bled out of his body and said, "She's okay."

Raf slowly helped Miko to her feet as she rasped, _"S-sorry…drink went down the wrong way…"_

Mrs. Esquivel crossed herself and whispered, _"Alabado sea el Señor."_ She reached out and gently patted Miko's mother on the back, trying to console the distraught woman as she struggled not to break down in front of everyone.

Mr. Nakadai bowed to Raf before gratefully squeezing his shoulder.

"Rafael… _domo arigato."_

Raf nodded and looked at his father.

Mr. Gonzales murmured, "I am _proud_ of you, my son."

" _Th-thank you, Papa."_

Miko's father added, "I am just grateful you were here. If you weren't, who _knows_ what…what might have - " He stopped himself, unable to continue.

Several minutes passed as everyone made certain that Miko was all right.

Without warning, a stern voice uttered, "Now then, where _were_ we?"

The noisy room immediately stilled and became very quiet. All eyes were drawn to the drama unfolding before them.

Mr. Gonzales stubbornly folded his arms and said, "There is still the matter of the _money_ to be resolved, _si?"_

Raf groaned, _"Papa…"_

"Stay _out_ of this, my son. This is between me and Señor Nakadai."

"Papa, if you will just let me explain - "

Mr. Gonzales snapped, _"Cállate ya, por favor."_

Raf's eyes narrowed and he replied, "No, Papa. _No lo haré."_

Mrs. Esquivel gasped worriedly as she watched her husband slowly turn to glare at their son.

With a dangerously low voice, Raf's father growled, _"So._ You have something to _say,_ Rafael…?"

Raf started, "I… _um…"_ Nervously glancing around, he happened to see Miko as she quietly snuck to the back of the room without anyone else noticing. They were too busy watching the increasingly heated discussion between the fathers of the intended couple.

Miko began pointing frantically at her father.

Hesitantly Raf said, "M-Mr. Nakadai…"

Miko grinned before using both hands to point at her chest where her heart was located, then following up by sweeping her arms outward in a huge arc.

Raf began to smile, quickly cottoning on.

"Mr. Nakadai, h-he has a _very_ big heart…"

Miko exuberantly thrust both hands high in the air, throwing Raf the horns. She paused for an instant before she then sat on the edge of a nearby table and struck a pose, looking remarkably like Rodin's _The Thinker._

Raf fought to hide a smirk and said, "All Mr. Nakadai ever _thinks_ about…"

Miko rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she pondered her next move.

Raf started to sweat. "…is…i-is…"

Miko leapt to her feet and held out one of her hands with the palm facing up. Using her other hand she began to make a peculiar motion, as if she were brushing something unseen off her outstretched palm.

Uncertainly Raf murmured, "…is _making it rain?"_

Miko facepalmed.

Suddenly Raf got it and practically shouted, _"...GENEROUS!_ Wh-what I _meant_ to say is…all Mr. Nakadai ever thinks about is being _generous!"_

Exhausted, Miko slumped into a chair and exhaled with relief, hanging her head low but still managing to give Raf a victorious thumbs-up.

Mrs. Nakadai slowly approached Raf's father and said, "You see, Mr. Gonzales…when receiving a gift in Japan, it is actually very good manners to politely refuse at least once or twice before finally accepting it. Anything beyond that…? Well, it's _not_ good."

Mr. Gonzales glanced at his wife before looking back at Miko's father. Finally he sighed, "Very well. I...I am _sorry,_ Señor Nakadai. I am a stubborn, prideful man. Please…forgive me."

Mr. Nakadai smiled and said, "Aren't we _all?_ There is nothing to forgive, Gonzales-san."

Mr. Gonzales replied, "I…I don't know what to say. It's true, you know…what my son said. You _are_ very generous."

Before Miko's father could object to the compliment, Mr. Gonzales abruptly grabbed him in another bone-crushing bear-hug, this time going so far as to lift the smaller man off the ground. Mr. Nakadai chose not to fight the inevitable and chuckled before he was finally set back down.

Miko could not hold herself back and hugged her fiancé. They both giggled happily, glad that they were able to dodge yet another bullet.

Mrs. Esquivel walked next to Raf and Miko and leaned in close before she whispered, "Nice work, you two. You should be on _television_ with an act like that."

They laughed nervously, realizing with a start that she had seen everything.

Everyone turned to face the two fathers, who both grinned at one another as they shook hands.

Mr. Gonzales said, "You know, here in Mexico it is tradition for the intended couple to select _Madrinas y Padrinos_ …mentors…important people who have played an important role in their lives. It is their duty to help guide the couple through the engagement process!"

Mr. Nakadai smiled thoughtfully and replied, _"Interesting…_ in Japan we have something similar to that called the _nakodo,_ or the matchmakers. They are an older social superior who arranges the potential couple's first meeting. Their purpose is to symbolize a stable marriage, and it is their honor to play a very important role in the wedding!"

Mr. Gonzales fired back, "Oh, _really?_ Well, let me tell you something else we do in Mexico…!"

As the two men continued to pontificate about how great their respective cultures were, their wives watched with detached interest.

Under her breath Mrs. Esquivel muttered, _"Men…"_

When she noticed Mrs. Nakadai looking at her inquisitively, she asked, "What, don't you see what is happening here?"

Miko's mother shook her head no, so Raf's mother explained.

"All this talk about culture and tradition is all well and good, but right now it's nothing more than two grown men trying to one-up each other."

Mrs. Nakadai's eyes widened with mirth as she stifled a most unladylike snort, silently agreeing to the astute observation.

Suddenly Raf's father exclaimed, "We almost forgot! _The ring!"_

Miko's father started, _"Hai!_ The engagement is only official _after_ the ring has been given!"

Mr. Gonzales impatiently roared, _"Rafael!_ What are you standing around for?! Get _to_ it!"

Raf grumbled as once again he knelt before Miko.

"…can't believe we're doing this _again._ How many times is this, now? _Four…?"_

Mr. Nakadai yelped out loud as soon as he heard the unlucky number mentioned, but Miko immediately silenced him with a steely glare.

"I _swear_ …if anybody else so much as _breathes_ too loud, I'll have their _guts for garters."_

Raf winced, _"Scrap,_ Miko. A little bit _hardcore,_ don't you think?"

Miko smirked, "Be quiet and _woo_ me, Mister Esquivel."

"Yes, ma'am." Raf cleared his throat. "Miko, you are the love of my..."

"... _STOP._ I've changed my mind. _C'mon,_ Raf…I _get_ it already. I love you, you love me, _blah blah blah._ _Enough,_ already! The answer _still_ hasn't changed! It's _yes!_ Just hurry up and put the ring on my finger, already. _Please...?"_

Raf gently slipped the engagement ring onto Miko's slender finger. She sighed contentedly before she growled, _"Gimme some sugar, baby."_

Raf stood and took Miko's breath away with a toe-curling kiss that left her feeling faint. Their mothers hugged and their fathers happily slapped each other on the back as everyone in the room cheered.

Miko and Raf felt so much joy in their souls that their sparks touched. For a single shining moment their individual thoughts became one.

 _We did it!_

 _I know! We actually managed to pull it off!_

 _I love you, Miko._

 _Love you more, Raf._

Miko suddenly felt a tiny tug at the hem of her shorts. She looked down to see Raf's little cousin Bob. He blinked bashfully, looking as though he had a very important question to ask.

She smiled and asked, "What _is_ it, sweetie?"

"So where are you and Rafael gonna get married, Miko…?"

Raf and Miko froze.

Things could not _possibly_ get any worse.

Naturally, things _did._

Both sets of parents heard the seemingly innocuous question, and slowly approached their children and encircled them like a hungry school of predatory sharks.

Mr. Gonzales chuckled, "Oh, don't be _silly,_ Bob…!"

Mr. Nakadai fondly ruffled the young boy's hair and smiled, _"Hai._ We all _know_ where their wedding will be held… _don't_ we, little one?"

Miko and Raf both clenched their eyes shut as their respective parents spoke the words _'Japan'_ and _'Mexico'_ in the exact same breath.

Time _stopped._

For several agonizing moments there was nothing but the silence of the grave. Even the low undercurrent of murmuring from Raf's extended family members grew quiet.

Oddly enough, it was Miko's mother who shattered the calm before the storm. Mrs. Nakadai dryly commented, "There is an old movie that I especially enjoy. If I remember correctly, one of its most memorable lines is, _'What we have, here…is failure to communicate!'"_

Mr. Nakadai politely began, _"Miko…?_ Exactly what are your plans regarding the wedding?"

Mr. Gonzales wasted no time and demanded, _"Rafael!_ You _are_ planning a traditional _Mexican_ wedding… _aren't_ you?!"

Miko's mother asked, "Why can't it be a traditional _Japanese_ wedding? Why should _your_ culture matter more than _ours?"_

Raf's mother snorted and responded, "I should be asking _you_ the _same question!"_ She turned to her son and urged, _"Tell_ them, Rafael. Don't worry, your father and I are not about to go crazy with things. It will be a nice, respectable wedding held right here in Puerto Peñasco. We live in a more rural area, so we should only expect 300 to 400 guests! Remember, in smaller towns _everybody_ gets invited!"

"So…which _is_ it, Miko?"

"Rafael, I'm _waiting_ …who are you going to side with: _them_ or _us?"_

With a singular voice, all four parents demanded, _"WELL?!"_

When no answer was immediately forthcoming from Raf or Miko, Mrs. Esquivel _exploded._

" _¡AY CARAMBA!_ I SHOULD HAVE _KNOWN_ THIS WAS TOO GOOD TO LAST!" She angrily began a long, steady rant in her native tongue, laced with a healthy amount of stinging expletives.

Things began to spiral out of control after that.

Mrs. Nakadai sobbed, "Miko, how could you _do_ this to us?!"

Mr. Gonzales rumbled, "Rafael, I am _very_ disappointed…"

Mr. Nakadai sniffed, "I never should have agreed to have the _Yuino_ on _Butsumetsu."_

Raf's mother eventually switched back to English, saying, "Rafael, are you even planning to have a proper wedding in the _church?!"_

Raf's father added, "This isn't _right,_ my son! Think of your _family!_ Tradition _demands…!"_

Miko's mother cautioned, "Miko, is this what you truly want?"

Miko's father shook his head and sighed, "Be _honest_ with yourself, Miko. Do you seriously believe - "

" _ **DAMARU KUDASAI!"**_

Miko's parents immediately stopped talking. They were absolutely shocked that their daughter would ever speak to them in such a fashion but chose not to address it.

Raf's parents did not understand the words but their meaning was perfectly clear. They grew quiet as well and waited for their prospective daughter-in-law to speak.

Tearfully Miko sniffed and said, "This…is _exactly_ what Raf and I were so afraid of. All we ever wanted was for our families to come together and celebrate our getting married, but I guess that's just too much to ask. Well, let me tell _you_ something: this is going to be _our_ wedding." She motioned towards her own parents and said, "Not _yours…"_ and followed up with an identical motion towards Raf's parents, "…and not _yours._ _No one_ is going to dictate to us what kind of wedding we're going to have."

She slowly rose to her feet, sighing tiredly as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"If you don't like it, then you don't have to come." She shrugged, _"Sooo,_ that's it. I'm _done."_

Before turning to leave, Miko fired off one more parting shot.

"Thanks for making this _such_ a memorable experience, everyone."

With that, Miko simply walked out of the room.

Raf was right behind her.

He was honestly surprised she had held on as long as she had. Through their _sparkbond,_ Raf could easily feel the turmoil in Miko's spirit. It was a painful experience but he knew he had to remain strong for her.

Miko eventually came to a stop in the hallway and allowed Raf to catch up with her.

He panted, _"M-Miko..."_

She didn't look at him and said, "What do you want me to _say,_ Raf? That you were right? That we weren't ready...? _Fine._ You were right. You were... _y-you..."_

Miko's shoulders began to tremble and Raf immediately reached out to comfort her. As soon as she felt his gentle touch she crumpled, turning around and falling into his waiting arms.

 _"Oh, Goddd...!_ Raf, I'm so sorry! This is my fault!" She sobbed.

"It's okay, Miko. It's going to work out, I promise."

"How can you _say_ that after what we just went through back there?! Our parents are so caught up in keeping with tradition that they could care less about what _we_ want!" Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "Th-they don't _love_ us, Raf."

"Miko, you _know_ that's not true."

She folded her arms and huffed, "Well, it sure _feels_ like it."

Miko thought for a long moment, then finally said, _"Fine._ We'll show them. We don't _need_ them."

She looked deeply into his eyes.

"Let's _do_ it, Raf."

 _"Wh-what?_ What are you - '

"Remember? What we talked about that day years ago...? Let's run away together and _elope,_ just like Jack and Arcee did."

Raf smiled tenderly, brushing away her tears as he caressed her cheek.

 _"Miko..."_

Hearing his soft utterance of her name, Miko lost all restraint and leapt into Raf's arms. She didn't hold back as she desperately kissed him, her lips plundering his like their lives depended on it.

Raf reluctantly pulled back and whispered, _"...w-we can't."_

"What? Why _not...?"_

 _"Because,_ Miko...it would _destroy_ our families. We _can't_ give up on them, especially not now. We've got to _show_ them, Miko...we've got to show them that now, more than _ever,_ they need to put aside their differences and pull together. We _can't_ be selfish and leave things like this. We - "

"S-selfish...? Did you say _selfish?"_

Raf flinched, unprepared for the flash of anger and hurt on Miko's face.

"After everything _\- everything -_ that you and I have been through, you're actually going to stand there and tell me that I'm being _selfish?_ Why, because I grabbed the one shred of happiness I've ever found and held onto it for _dear life?! We've been through hell on earth, Raf!_ Dammit, we _deserve_ to be happy...!"

Fear and uncertainty suddenly filled Miko's eyes.

 _"...don't we?"_

 _"Not_ at the cost our families." Raf didn't budge, not knowing how else to say to make her see.

The turbulent emotions that had been swirling about on Miko's expression abruptly vanished as she buried them deep within her innermost being.

 _"...I see."_

Raf started, "Miko, wait...hold on, this is - this is _crazy!_ Why...why are we talking like this? What are we _doing?_ I mean, if I didn't know better, I'd almost say it feels like we're - "

 _"...breaking up?_ Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

Suddenly more afraid than he had ever been in his entire life, Raf begged, "Miko, don't _do_ this. Please... _please._ I _love_ you. I'm your _Sparkmate,_ remember? There's _got_ to be a way that we can work this out."

"If there is, I can't see it. Can _you?"_

Raf hesitated only for the briefest of instants.

It was enough.

She nodded sadly.

"That's what I _thought."_

Without saying a word Miko quietly removed the ring from her finger and placed it on the floor between her and Raf.

Miko's tears fell like rain as she took a step backwards.

 _"S-Saraba, Raf-kun. Watashi wa anata o eien ni aishimasu."_

She turned on her heel and ran away.

Raf was rooted to the spot, not moving and unable to accept that this was happening.

Already out of view, Miko wiped the burning tears from her eyes and blindly hurtled down the hotel corridor as if all the demons in hell were snapping at her heels. Without breaking stride, she pulled out her cell phone and punched in a very special number on speed-dial.

 _"RATCHET...!"_

…

 _"Oh, puh-leaze._ Do they _seriously_ still expect us to believe that Adam was killed in the cabin explosion? I didn't fall off the fuel truck yesterday, you know..."

Ratchet continued to vent, angrily grousing to no one in particular. Everyone knew from previous experience that the old Autobot medic was even testier than usual when he was watching his stories, which is why they stayed clear and gave him an extremely wide berth.

The com-link began to buzz insistently.

 _It never fails,_ he mused silently. He opened the channel and impatiently sighed, "Ratchet, here. What _is_ it, Miko?"

He winced as her shrill voice blasted through the intercom, loudly echoing throughout Hangar E and causing his sensitive audio receptors to ring.

 _"I don't have any time for your scrap, Ratchet! I need an emergency ground-bridge at these coordinates!"_

"What's wrong, Miko? Is everything all right? You sound like - "

 _"WHAT PART OF THE WORD 'EMERGENCY' DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! I SAID NOW, SLAG IT!"_

As Ratchet activated the controls for the ground-bridge he sensed the ponderous approach of one of his fellow Autobots.

 _"Uh..._ what's going on, Ratchet? Was that Miko's voice I heard?"

Ratchet keyed the final sequence of controls and grumbled, "See for yourself."

The swirling emerald vortex of the ground-bridge suddenly burst into existence. Seconds later Miko appeared.

"MIKO!"

Hearing the happy bellow from Bulkhead, Miko tried to put on a brave front and forced a grin. She looked up and saw the look of honest concern on her beloved Autobot guardian's face. She suddenly couldn't hold it inside any longer and came undone, losing all semblance of control. Miko fell to her knees and began sobbing.

Bulkhead all but ran over to his tiny human charge, gingerly scooping her up in his giant metal hands.

Haltingly he said, "Wh-what's _wrong,_ Miko? Don't _cry,_ kid...y-you know I can't handle it when you get like this. I'm here, _okay?_ Now, tell me what happened..."

…

Raf abruptly snapped to his senses as he heard the distinctive sound of the ground-bridge portal opening. His heart sank as he realized what about to happen.

 _"Miko...no...NO!"_

He took off like a rocket and sprinted after her. Rounding the corner he saw the ground-bridge just as it was beginning to close. Ignoring the danger he leapt into the vortex seconds before it sealed shut, instantaneously reappearing hundreds of miles away inside Hangar E.

Raf frantically looked around, calling out Miko's name. An uncomfortable silence was his only answer.

He finally saw Ratchet and asked, "Ratchet, where _is_ she? Where is..." Raf's voice trailed off when he noticed the wide-eyed look of alarm on Ratchet's face, realizing all too late that the old Autobot had been silently attempting to _warn_ him.

As a huge shadow enveloped him, Raf stumbled and barely kept his footing as a familiar impact tremor thundered through the entire Autobot headquarters. He turned and saw Bulkhead looming menacingly over him.

"Where's Miko, Bulkhead?"

The Autobot Wrecker glared, saying nothing in reply.

"Raf sighed, "Look, I _know_ we've had our differences in the past but I don't have _time_ for this. Where is she?"

Bulkhead continued to give Raf the silent treatment.

Raf gave up and murmured, _"Whatever."_

"You...promised."

Raf started slightly at the unexpected words and gazed up at Bulkhead.

"B-Bulkhead, I - "

 _"YOU PROMISED!"_ The Wrecker roared, "You gave me your _word,_ Raf! You said you would _always_ take care of Miko. She...she was _crying,_ Raf." Bulkhead's optics suddenly blazed furiously as he bellowed, "YOU MADE MIKO _CRY!"_

Raf hung his head forlornly.

"I...I know. I messed up big time, Bulkhead." He chanced looking up into Bulkhead's optics and pleaded, "I just need to talk to Miko, and hopefully we can figure things out. Please, if you'll give me a chance - "

 _"NO._ I already gave you a chance and you _blew_ it. Get a clue, _genius_...Miko doesn't want to talk and even if she did, right now you're the _last_ person she wants to see."

Bulkhead reached down and grabbed Raf, roughly picking him up by the scruff of his shirt.

Raf struggled, "H-hey, what are you _doing?!_ Put me down!"

Bulkhead rumbled, "She's _done_ with you and y'know what? So am _I."_ He turned to Ratchet and said, "Open the ground-bridge, Doc."

The Autobot medic frowned and blinked uncertainly. "I...I don't think - "

 _"DO IT!"_

Ratchet sighed and reluctantly re-opened the ground-bridge.

Bulkhead held Raf at eye level and glowered threateningly at him.

"If you were anyone else you'd be a stain on the highway. Thank your lucky stars I'm in a forgiving mood today." He began to move towards the swirling ground-bridge vortex.

Raf desperately fought to free himself from the Wrecker's iron grip, shouting, "Bulkhead, don't _do_ this! Let me go! You _can't...!"_

 _"Don't_ come back here ever again. Next time I won't be so gentle."

Bulkhead unceremoniously tossed Raf through the ground-bridge, returning him to the hotel in Mexico.

Before Raf had a chance to return, Bulkhead transformed one of his giant fists into its wrecking ball mode and smashed the ground-bridge controls. The ground-bridge abruptly dissipated and vanished from existence.

Bulkhead snorted approvingly, "Good riddance."

Ratchet furiously whispered, _"Do you have any idea what you've done...?"_

"Something I should've done _ages_ ago, Doc."

 _"BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!"_

Irritated, the Wrecker rolled his optics as he whirled around and shouted, "Yeah, yeah...I _GET_ IT, ALREADY! YOU _NEEDED_ THAT AND I _WRECKED_ IT! IT'S WHAT I DO BEST, _RIGHT?!_ I _WRECK_ THINGS!" He stepped closer until his face was only inches away from Ratchet's. He threatened, "You got a _problem_ with that...?"

Ratchet remained silent.

Bulkhead nodded and rumbled, "Didn't _think_ so. _Nobody_ makes Miko cry." The mere thought of his favorite human in distress suddenly infuriated Bulkhead. In a fleeting fit of rage he slammed his armored fist onto another control panel. Sparks flew as it shorted out.

He shrugged it off and called out, _"Miko...?_ Miko, I took care of things. It's safe to come out, now."

Confused when there was no answer, the Wrecker looked around and asked, "Where _is_ she, anyway?"

Ratchet folded his arms across his chest and sighed, _"That's_ what I've been trying to tell you, bolts-for-brains. While you were preoccupied with telling off young Rafael, Miko managed to slip away."

Bulkhead huffed, _"Scrap._ No problem, Ratchet. Just put a trace on her com-link signal and we can track her down."

"Funny thing...that last instrument panel you destroyed also happened to be the communications controls."

 _"Uhhh..."_

"Don't hurt yourself trying to figure it out, Bulkhead. What it _means_ is that thanks to your little temper tantrum, not only are we unable to use the ground-bridge but to make matters even worse we are completely unable to track Miko's position."

Bulkhead hung his head in shame.

 _"Aw, scrap."_

 _"Yip, yip, yip..._ come on, lend a servo. This mess isn't fixing itself."

…

In Mexico Raf raised his aching head, watching helplessly as the ground-bridge collapsed in on itself and disappeared. He slowly stood to his feet just as his older sister Pilar hurriedly rounded the corner and came to a skidding stop next to him.

She looked around and worriedly asked, "Rafael...? Where's Miko?"

Distantly he murmured, "She...she ran away."

He happened to look down and saw the ring. He stooped to pick it up.

Pilar's heart went out to her little brother.

 _"Oh Dios, hermanito...no!_ Wh-what about the wedding?"

"The _wedding?"_ Raf straightened up as a single tear slid down his cheek.

He whispered, _"The wedding's off."_


	9. Chapter 9 - ANYWHERE BUT HERE

" _What do you mean, Rafael doesn't know where Miko disappeared to?!"_

"I am only repeating the words that I _myself_ just heard! _Escúchame,_ we are worried about Miko, _too…!"_

The Nakadai and the Gonzales-Esquivel families continued to squabble as Raf struggled to hear what was being relayed to him from Unit: E headquarters in Nevada. Even with the phone pressed hard against his ear, it was a minor miracle he was able to drown out the ongoing shouting match.

"I'm very sorry, but could you please repeat that last part again?"

" _It's like I said, Mr. Esquivel. We've gotten no reply from our…um…our friends in Hangar E, and Agent Fowler left specific instructions that he was not to be disturbed. Something to do with an extremely important project he's been working on."_

Raf closed his eyes and sighed, "I…see."

" _Don't worry, sir. We'll keep our eyes and ears open for Miss Nakadai. I'm sure she'll turn up before you know it, safe and sound."_

"I appreciate that. Please contact me as soon as you hear anything."

" _We will, sir. I'll also make sure Agent Fowler knows that you called."_

Raf politely thanked his contact and subsequently ended the call.

"W-Well…?"

Hearing Mr. Nakadai's impatient plea, Raf reluctantly turned to face the two families.

His stomach clenched uncomfortably. Raf despised lying but didn't have much of a choice in the matter. In the interests of international security he was forced to word things in such a way that didn't reveal the existence of the Autobots and subsequently what had _actually_ happened. Even if that hadn't been the case, Raf seriously doubted that anyone would have believed Miko was missing because she had contacted an alien autonomous robotic organism to open an space-time portal that was used to transport herself hundreds of miles away.

It wasn't the first time Raf secretly wished he could just tell his family the _truth._

He steeled himself and finally said, "Miko still hasn't been found yet, but I've spoken with the authorities who are searching for her as we speak." Raf held his breath and prayed it would be enough.

It wasn't.

Both sets of parents immediately began to argue again, each blaming the other for what had happened. Raf couldn't bear the sight and clenched his eyes shut. In the darkness he found no respite as his mind's eye seized hold of a particular memory, forcing him to relive that final terrible moment.

" _We've been through hell on earth, Raf! Dammit, we deserve to be happy…don't we?"_

" _Not at the cost of our families."_

Miko had stared hard into his eyes with a look of heartbreaking betrayal.

" _S-Saraba, Raf-kun. Watashi wa anata o eien ni aishimasu."_

Miko's final words to him hurt the most and echoed within the corridors of his wondrous mind.

 _G-Goodbye, Raf. I will love you forever._

Suddenly the guilt was overwhelming. Raf opened his eyes and choked back a sob as he gazed upon the two quarreling households.

 _This is my fault._

Without even realizing what he was doing, Raf blindly began to stumble towards the door. His older sister Pilar saw the look of utter despair in his blank eyes and quickly raced to cut him off before he could slip away.

"Rafael…?"

"Sh-she was right, Pilar. Miko was right and I didn't see." He moaned despondently, "I've lost her. I-I've lost her _forever…!"_

"Rafael, that's not true! You guys can work things out, I _know_ you can! You just need to - "

"Can…can I borrow your car?"

Raf's sister eyed him suspiciously.

" _Please,_ Pilar. I promise I'm not going to do anything stupid. I…I just really need to be _alone_ for awhile."

Finally she relented, slowly handing her brother the keys to her car. Raf gratefully embraced his sister.

" _Gracias, Pilar."_

Blinking back tears, Pilar whispered, _"Estaré orando por ti…por los dos."_

Raf smiled shakily and turned back towards the door.

Suddenly he jumped as he heard his father's booming voice as it thundered, _"Rafael!_ Where do you think _you_ are going?!"

Emotionally drained and too tired to argue, Raf softly replied, "Anywhere but here."

He gently closed the door behind him and left. Pilar worriedly watched her brother drive away and as she reflexively crossed herself, she silently asked the same question that was on everybody's mind.

"So where in the world _is_ Miko?"

…

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Now who _that_ could be…?"

The door slowly opened, revealing a slightly disheveled Miko as she nervously stood at the last place she had _ever_ expected to go.

" _Umm…_ hi, guys."

For a brief moment she blinked uncomfortably at the impossibly clean-cut couple staring back at her from the doorway of the quaint suburban house. The man's wavy brown hair billowed gently in the warm afternoon breeze, his thin mustache twitching slightly as he regarded Miko with a cautious air of surprise. The attractive blonde woman at his side was equally shocked to see their young visitor, but there was absolutely no mistaking the expression of unrestrained joy that stole across her features.

"M-MIKO!"

With a loud cry the blonde woman reached out and cocooned Miko within her surprisingly strong arms. The man chuckled warmly as he beheld the look of pure delight on his wife's face, finally opting to join their impromptu hug.

Miko reluctantly resigned herself to her fate as she awkwardly returned the embrace of her host-parents.

…

"It's been such a long _time!_ So, what all have you been up to since the last time we saw one another?"

Miko slowly walked around the interior of her host-parents' home. Still feeling slightly dazed from her earlier fight with Raf, Miko managed to shrug indifferently.

" _Ehn._ This and that _,_ Babs."

Babs giggled, _"Listen_ to you talk! Why, just the other _day_ I was telling Jonathan that our little _Miko-chan_ was probably up to her _usual_ shenanigans…you know, saving the world and all that? _Oh,_ Miko…I'm just so _proud_ of you!"

Jonathan groaned, "Stop _embarrassing_ the girl, Babs. Miko's barely twenty years old…she hasn't had time to finish her classes at the university, let alone save the world! We can throw a parade in her honor _after_ she graduates!"

Babs huffed and fixed her husband with an exasperated glare before she gave him a piece of her mind. Even as she rolled her eyes at the embarrassing exchange, Miko noted that her host-parents hadn't changed a _bit._

Always the bright and cheerful one, Babs was nonetheless cloying and annoying. As far back as Miko could remember her host-mother had been a tad _smothering,_ for lack of a better word. Babs' husband Jonathan was living proof that opposites apparently attract. He was a nice enough guy, at least until the moment he opened his mouth. Miko was sure that he meant well but there were times he didn't seem to have a fully functional brain-to-mouth filter. His tendency to appear insensitive and occasionally downright hostile frequently got him into all sorts of hot water with Babs, much like it was doing right now.

" _C'mon,_ Babs…I _said_ I was sorry!"

"Not half as sorry as you're _going_ to be…!"

After recent events, the sound of conflict was the absolute _last_ thing Miko wanted to hear. She forced herself to drown out this newest _discussion_ between Jonathan and Babs as she continued to move about their home, noting with little surprise just how little it had changed since her last visit. Much like her host-parents, things seemed to be practically the same as they had always been. She found the house's lack of change utterly boring and irritating. It quietly grated on Miko's nerves, just like _everything_ about her host-parents.

As they continued to bicker, her tired almond-hued eyes drifted across several photographs of her host-parents that were mounted on the wall. Seeing the various moments frozen in time, she remembered how even from the start she never had much patience with them. In spite of herself, Miko allowed her tense feelings to uncoil just a fraction and her mind began to wander…

…

" _Coolest…bike…ever."_

 _Miko chuckled to herself as she focused on her newest masterpiece, a rendering of what appeared to be a custom Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. She struggled not to pay too much attention to the cute guy who had only moments earlier walked past her._

 _Hmp. Not bad…a little bit on the stuffy side, but I might be able to work around that. At least the dude's got potential._

 _Just then her cell phone began to play a particularly sweet guitar riff from Slash Monkey. She flipped open the phone and sighed as she saw the telltale caller ID._

" _Host parents…? Ignore."_

 _Rolling her eyes Miko closed her phone and was about to resume drawing, only to discover her steely subject had disappeared. She groaned in exasperation and frantically looked around for the motorcycle, finally spotting it in the distance. A mysterious rider who appeared to have been poured into a shapely suit of skintight leather had taken hold of its handlebars and was currently in hot pursuit of Mister Stuffed Shirt. Miko watched with interest as the pair disappeared into a nearby alleyway._

 _Well, well, well…maybe there's more to the guy than meets the eye…_

 _Miko began to chase after them, unaware that life as she knew it was about to transform._

…

With a slight smirk on her expression, Miko remembered her host-parents' seemingly endless attempts to check up on her. She couldn't help but feel a small measure of pride when she recalled how she had once informed Bulkhead that she thought they were _scared_ of her.

After being reunited with her host-parents following the victory over the Decepticons and the Autobots' subsequent departure from Earth, Miko had stayed with them until her high school graduation. She had little choice in the matter, having to wait until her international visa was renewed. Eager to escape Jonathan and Babs' overly sheltered little world, she left soon after to begin attending her "classes" held at Hangar E.

Suddenly seeing one particular picture snapped Miko back to the here and now. She stopped and raised a curious eyebrow.

 _Hunh…this one's new._

Miko slowly studied the unfamiliar photograph, gazing with interest at the sight of her host-parents standing in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France.

"We had a wonderful time there."

Miko jumped slightly as she realized Babs and Jonathan had stopped arguing and were now standing alongside her. The unexpected invasion into her personal space had actually managed to irritate her even more, if such a thing were remotely possible. Oblivious to Miko's growing ire, Babs beamed and proudly said, "It was such an _exciting_ trip. I wish you could have seen it..."

Gritting her teeth, Miko forced herself to make with the small talk.

"I'm _impressed,_ Babs. I never knew you had any interest in traveling to Paris."

"Oh, Jonathan and I had talked about it for _years_ but never could work up the nerve to go. When you began your classes at the university we finally decided we should do something _crazy_ and went on a second honeymoon!" Babs sighed dramatically, _"Oh,_ it was so _romantic…!"_

Miko groaned inwardly, the topic sending her already negative mood into a downward spiral.

"Paris, _huh?_ Didn't think you guys were that adventurous. To be honest, I always thought you were a little too nervous to even travel outside of your house…"

Babs and Jonathan exchanged a surprised look at the barely restrained venom in Miko's words but chose to let it go. Attempting to change the subject, Babs asked, _"S-so,_ how _are_ your studies coming along at the university?"

Before Miko had a chance to answer, Jonathan chimed in and added his two cents.

"Say, that _reminds_ me…what's going on with you and your friend Rafael? You two were starting to get pretty _serious,_ weren't you?"

Babs saw the distraught look flash across Miko's face and quickly reacted. Glancing over at her husband, she smiled sweetly and said, "Jonathan, sweetheart…can you be a dear and go down to the basement to switch out that old light bulb? It's been flickering for a few days now and I'm sure it needs to be changed."

He frowned, "If the bulb's still flickering then it's fine. I'll change it when it goes out."

Babs huffed loudly and turned to face Jonathan.

"Darling, I love you with all my heart but you _really_ need to get a clue." She pointed an adamant finger in the direction of the basement door and ordered, _"GO."_

Jonathan threw up his hands in surrender and began to trudge downstairs, grumbling every step of the way.

Babs waited until her husband was out of earshot before she quietly whispered, "I'm so _sorry,_ Miko. Sometimes I don't think that man can think before he speaks to save his _life."_

Miko shrugged her shoulders, "Don't worry about it, I'm okay."

Hesitantly Babs offered, "L-listen, maybe I could fix you something to eat, maybe one of your favorite Japanese meals? Didn't you really like that one dish…what was it called again… _gyudon?"_

Miko put on a brave front, acting like nothing was wrong. Attempting to smile, she shook her head and said, "No, no… _really._ Don't go through any trouble for me, _please._ Besides, I'm honestly not all that hungry, m'just really tired. I feel like I could sleep for a _week."_

The elephant in the room was painfully obvious but neither woman chose to address it. Miko finally broke the tense silence and sighed, "L-look, I know this is last minute and all but would it be okay if I stayed here for a little while…?"

Babs grinned excitedly, "Of _course_ it's okay! We left your room exactly as you left it."

Miko felt slightly self-conscious at how much Babs was fussing over her and lowered her gaze to the floor. She nodded uncomfortably and finally murmured, "Thanks."

Sensing the younger woman's inner turmoil, Babs smiled and said, "Miko, if…if you ever need to _talk…"_

For a moment, Miko looked hesitantly at Babs. Her lips began to quiver as she was about to respond.

" _There was nothing wrong with that bulb, Babs!"_ Jonathan entered the room, loudly announcing his professional prognosis on the state of the light fixture.

And just like that, the moment was _gone._

Before Babs had another chance to somehow coax her to stay, Miko nodded again and quickly made her way upstairs.

Babs slowly turned and fixed her aggravated glare onto her husband. He blinked back with clueless confusion and asked, _"…what?"_

…

Miko closed the door and looked around, seeing that Babs was a woman of her word. Everything was indeed _exactly_ as she left it, not that there was all that much left behind.

When she left over two years ago to begin her training with Unit: E she had honestly never intended to return here, taking only the things she would definitely miss. There were several unwanted CD's and a few posters left adorning the walls, but other than that the room was positively Spartan.

 _That's fine with me, 'cause right now all I really need is a bed and a few hours of sleep._

As Miko made her way towards the modest twin bed she happened to glance at the nearby desk in the room. Her heart sank. Resting atop the desk was a framed photograph of her and Raf that she had somehow missed before she had departed. Her hand shook as she slowly reached out and picked it up.

They had only been dating for a few weeks when the picture was taken, and already one could tell they looked like they were a perfect fit for each other. In the photo Miko grinned ecstatically while pure bliss shone through Raf's eyes as he proudly held his arm around her shoulders.

Miko's life had always been a roller coaster of change, but even she was shocked at how different things became the day she decided to take a chance and invite Raf into her heart. She remembered how worried she had been about Raf being the rebound guy when they started seeing one another, so soon after realizing her misplaced attraction to Jack would go absolutely nowhere. She realized her fears were unfounded, quickly falling deeply in love with the young spiky-haired genius.

 _And you had to go and ruin all that with Raf, didn't you? Way to go, Miko._

The tears suddenly came back with a vengeance. She began sobbing violently and fell back onto the bed, burying her face into a pillow so no one could hear her pitiful wails. Miko did not stop until she cried herself out and fell into a deep, exhausted slumber.

…

Raf had been driving for a couple of hours when hot tears unexpectedly began to stream down his face. He instantly knew it was because of his shared _sparkbond_ with Miko.

 _Way to go, genius. Miko was the perfect woman and you chased her away._

Feeling completely helpless and overwhelmed with guilt, Raf soon could not tell if the tears were Miko's or his own.

…

Sometime later Miko was roused when she began to smell a vague but oddly familiar scent. She quickly identified the tantalizing aroma as one of her favorite meals from Japan. For a fleeting moment she imagined that she was back home in Tokyo but when she opened her eyes and looked around, she recognized her surroundings and remembered where she was at.

Thoughts about her life in Japan reminded Miko of just how alone and unloved she felt. Feelings of long-unresolved anger and resentment bubbled up inside her and the tears begin to build again.

Just then the door opened. Babs poked her head into Miko's room and smiled, "Good _afternoon,_ sleepyhead!"

Miko quickly brushed away the tears, hoping Babs would assume she was wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I hope you don't mind, Miko. I got so excited when you said you'd be staying with us that I just couldn't _help_ myself!" Babs grinned happily as she produced a tray with a large bowl of steaming hot _gyudon._

Miko's emotions were all over the place. She was angry and embarrassed and she didn't want anyone to see her when she was feeling vulnerable and weak. Without fully meaning to, she lashed out and screamed at the top of her lungs, "LEAVE ME _ALONE!"_

For a brief instant Miko's tear-streaked eyes met Babs' and this time there was no hiding how much pain she was in.

Taken aback by the sight, Babs haltingly whispered, _"M-Miko…"_

Miko clenched her eyes shut and turned away, crying, _"Don't look at me! I-I'm fine! I'll be all right!"_

Desperately hoping to soothe, Babs reached out and gently said, "Miko, _please…_ I only want to help."

Leaping to her feet, Miko angrily yelled, _"Why?!_ What do you care, anyway? It's not like I'm your real daughter or anything, so stop acting like you're my mother! If you want kids so bad then why don't you have some of your _own?!"_

Babs froze. To her credit she merely nodded in response and turned away, quietly taking the tray of food with her and leaving Miko alone.

Without warning there was the pounding sound of footsteps rapidly scaling the stairs. Miko briefly saw Jonathan as he met Babs on her way down. Concerned, he urgently asked, "I heard shouting. Babs, what - ?"

Babs slowly shook her head and tearfully whispered, "It…it's okay." She wiped at her eyes before brushing past her husband and disappearing downstairs.

Jonathan looked pointedly at Miko and demanded, "Miko, what _happened?"_

Miko plopped back down on her bed and shrugged irritably before huffing, "Something that should've been done _years_ ago, Jonathan. I'm only a foreign exchange student, not some poor orphan kid who actually _needs_ a family and a happy home! I don't understand why Babs can't get that through her head?" Resting her head against the pillow, she sighed and wondered aloud, "I know she means well and all, but _seriously…_ why _don't_ you two just have some kids of your own?"

"We…we _can't."_

Miko's eyes snapped open and she gaped at Jonathan.

" _What?"_

Smiling sadly, Jonathan suddenly appeared noticeably older as he leaned against the doorway and explained, "I mean, it's not like we didn't _try._ Babs and I have _always_ wanted children, and believe me when I say that we tried just about every trick in the book…from prenatal vitamins to herbal supplements to fertility medication. This went on…for _years._ After a very, _very_ long time of nothing but disappointment, we were about ready to give up."

His expression slowly began to brighten as he continued, "Then one day Babs called me just before I left work, telling me that something had happened and to please hurry home. Well, _naturally_ I broke more than a few speed limits getting there. I remember running up to the door and she met me there. I tried to catch my breath as I asked her what was wrong, and _that_ was when she held up a pregnancy test and said _, 'Congratulations, Papa! We're going to be parents!'"_

Jonathan shook his head and grinned, "You should have seen how _happy_ Babs was, Miko…I promise I'm not exaggerating or anything, but that woman was literally _glowing._ We were both just so ecstatic over the news." He paused momentarily, his expression suddenly darkening. "That's probably why we never could've expected what happened _next."_

Feeling a dread sense of foreboding, Miko nervously asked, "Wh-what do you mean…?"

Jonathan visibly warred with his emotions before he was able to answer.

"S-sometime during the final trimester, Babs began to complain about having stomach cramps. It didn't seem like anything at first, b-but then…things got bad, _so_ very fast." His haunted eyes were focused on another place and time and the rich timbre of his voice was replaced by an anguished whisper, "Th-there was blood…so much _blood…"_

Horrified, Miko reflexively covered her gaping mouth with her trembling hand. Seeing her reaction, Jonathan quickly snapped out of his dark reverie and tried to clear his throat, not entirely succeeding as he rasped, "…I immediately rushed Babs to the hospital. W-we were separated as the orderlies rushed her into the ER where the doctors went to work. I waited for _hours,_ asking the nurse every few minutes if she could tell me what was happening in there…f-finally, a doctor came out to see me and said…a-and said…" Jonathan struggled not to break down in front of Miko.

Finally taking a deep shuddering breath he managed, "…h-he said that they managed to save Babs, but…but we lost the baby. The doctor…I think he told me something about internal hemorrhaging…I honestly can't remember much. I-I must've been in shock or something." Momentarily overcome by the memory of loss and just how close he came to losing his wife, Jonathan blinked back tears as he haltingly recalled, "The one thing I _do_ remember…the one thing that will haunt me for the rest of my life and I'll carry with me to my _grave…_ was the look on Babs' face when she was told our child was gone."

He sighed, "Things didn't get much better after that. The doctors soon informed us we were physically incapable of having any more children. Babs was devastated, of course…we both ended up having to see a therapist to help us cope with the loss but, well…some hurts are too deep to _ever_ fully go away."

Miko wept quietly as great tears trickled down her flushed cheeks.

Jonathan went on, "As much as I tried to assure her otherwise, Babs blamed herself for losing the baby. She just couldn't bear the thought of losing another child, so adoption was out of the question. Unfortunately, that still left this big gaping hole in our hearts that desperately needed to be filled." He smiled and said, "You have to understand, Miko. Babs is _wired_ to care for someone…to _love_ someone who in turn needs to be loved and cared for. She was just so afraid to take another chance."

"One day at the school where I teach, I happened to see a brochure asking for couples to provide homes for foreign students who wanted to study abroad. I was so inspired that I rushed home and showed Babs the brochure. I asked her what did she think, and before she answered I said if we could handle _this_ maybe we could handle something _more,_ like one day becoming foster parents or maybe even adopting a child of our very own. Babs thought about it for a few minutes before she smiled and asked me, _'So, baby steps…?'_ I smiled back and replied, _'Baby steps.'_ It was _incredible…_ like this huge crushing weight was suddenly _gone._ Babs quickly agreed and as fast as we could fill out the paperwork, we applied to become host-parents." Jonathan beamed, "That was how _you_ entered their lives, Miko…and despite all your little quirks, we quickly grew to love you like we would our own daughter."

Miko abruptly burst into tears.

Concerned and alarmed, Jonathan asked, "Miko, wh-what's _wrong?!"_

 _How can I possibly answer that question?_

Miko felt terrible for the way she treated her host-parents over the years, for all the times she ignored them and blew off all their attempts to get to know her better. To make matters even worse, she realized that when she met the 'Bots and began disappearing frequently, Babs and Jonathan must have suffered many a sleepless night worried about her safety. Miko recalled a particularly vivid memory in the aftermath of Jasper's destruction. When she was eventually reunited with her host-parents, she was shocked at how overjoyed they were to see her alive and well. It simply never occurred to Miko that they truly cared about her.

In between gasping breaths, Miko managed, "I-I don't understand…h-how you guys…can s-stand the _sight_ of me…af-after the way I've _treated_ you…!"

Like it was the most obvious answer in the world, Jonathan replied, "Because we _love_ you."

That wasn't good enough for Miko and she demanded, "Why?!"

Jonathan chuckled, "Does there _have_ to be a reason? We just _do,_ Miko."

Miko attempted to stand but instead fell to her knees and sobbed, _"I-I don't understand."_

Jonathan sighed and slowly walked towards her. He smiled and offered, "You say that you've done some bad things in your life. You want to hear something _funny?_ So have I. So has Babs. We've _all_ done bad things we regret, Miko. Nobody is perfect. We just live life and do the best we can do."

Miko happened to look up and saw the honest concern shining through Jonathan's eyes.

"So…when we see somebody _else_ who has slipped and lost their way, all we can do is to reach out and help pick them up." Jonathan held out his hand for Miko and gently eased her to her feet.

Miko was silent as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, closely watching Jonathan with a bemused expression. Finally she said, "You're not fooling anybody, ya know."

He responded by gazing back at her with a raised eyebrow. Seeing Jonathan's confusion, she explained, "Underneath that grumpy-ass exterior, you're actually a really good guy."

Jonathan chuckled and replied, "Don't tell anybody."

Without warning Miko reached out and hugged him. She smirked back, "Your secret's safe with me."

Several moments passed before Miko said, "I-I'm really sorry for everything."

Jonathan replied, "Don't worry about it, Miko. Listen, why don't you go see Babs? I'm sure she'd love to talk to you. She's out back."

"Thanks."

Miko made her way downstairs and opened the door leading to the back yard. As soon as the door opened and Miko stepped outside, she was astonished by what she saw.

" _Suh-weet…!"_

Before her was an enormous flower garden, filled to overflowing with beautiful pink roses.

She asked herself, "H-how did I _miss_ all this…?"

"It's _always_ been here, Miko…you just never took the time to come and see."

Startled by the unexpected voice, Miko turned to see Babs seated on the grassy ground nearby, diligently toiling away at pulling out some stubborn weeds that had invaded the soil.

Once again Miko felt a sharp pang of guilt and regret, mentally kicking herself for the wasted opportunities of getting to know this wonderful couple.

 _Never again,_ she resolved with a newfound strength.

"Mind if I join you?"

Babs blinked uncertainly and finally nodded.

Miko picked up an extra trowel and took a seat next to Babs. She began copying what Babs was doing and carefully tended to the flowers.

After several minutes of silence Miko murmured, "I'm sorry, Babs..."

Babs paused in her work and sighed, "Miko, look. You don't have to - "

Miko sniffed as she continued, oblivious to Babs' protests.

"…I'm so sorry, for _everything."_

Babs grew quiet as she heard something unexpected, a definite change in the tone of Miko's normally blasé voice.

Miko hesitated before adding, "Babs? I'm especially sorry for what I said to you _earlier."_

Babs didn't seem to react at first but then out of the corner of her eye Miko could see her begin to tremble.

"Jonathan…h-he told me about the baby."

Babs' entire body stiffened at the words and Miko suddenly worried that she might have said too much.

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to duct tape that man's mouth shut."

Miko stifled an involuntary giggle and glanced up at the house, where she saw Jonathan peeking at them through the blinds.

"He's not so bad, once you get to know him."

Babs followed Miko's gaze and caught her husband spying on them. The moment he realized he had been spotted he became flabbergasted and frantically attempted to close the blinds, failing miserably.

Babs huffed fondly, "He _is_ good for a laugh."

Miko chanced looking over at Babs. She watched as her host-parent brushed away a few stray tears that had gathered. Miko breathed in deeply and said, "I'll understand if you don't forgive me for behaving so horribly to you."

Babs met her gaze and grinned, "Oh, Miko…don't be silly. Of _course_ I forgive you."

Miko was so grateful that she found herself reacting in a decidedly Japanese fashion as she bowed low to the ground.

"Oh, _stop_ that. I know that's a Japanese thing but anybody else might think you're genuflecting, and the last time I checked you weren't _Catholic."_

"Well, actually…" Miko smiled sheepishly as she pulled out her concealed crucifix for Babs to see.

Babs blinked in amazement and in spite of herself began to laugh, "I don't understand, I thought you were a Buddhist?"

Miko placed the crucifix back underneath her shirt and shrugged, "What can I say? People change."

Babs saw the barely-hidden emotions churning and gently asked, "Miko…please tell me the truth, is everything okay with you?"

Astonished that Babs was ready to forgive and forget even after everything that had been said and done, Miko shook her head.

"Not really, no."

"What happened?"

Miko tried to form the words but nothing came out except tiny sounds and squeaks that were filled to the brim with pain.

Babs tried again, "Does this have anything to do with your friend Raf?"

Miko slowly nodded.

"Did he…do anything out of turn? He didn't physically _hurt_ you, did he? Because I swear, if he _did - "_

Miko blushed and finally found her voice. "No, no…it's nothing like that, I _promise."_ Miko smiled a shy smile and whispered, "To be honest, Raf and I decided a long time ago that we were going to wait for _that_ until after we got married."

Babs breathed out a huge sigh of relief and said, "Oh, thank goodness!" She grinned and whispered conspiratorially, "In that case, if you're interested I have a book on Kama Sutra positions that you're welcome to borrow for your honeymoon!"

Miko blushed furiously before she sighed sadly and explained, "Too bad that it might never happen now. Raf and I…we had a big fight because of our families and how different they were. I-I gave him back the engagement ring and… _a-and…"_ Miko's already watery voice suddenly gave out and she began to cry again.

Babs felt terrible for her and hurriedly replied, "Oh, Miko…I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

Miko choked out the words, "I…I just didn't know where else to go or who to turn to…s-so I came _here."_

Nearly overcome with her own turbulent emotions, Babs whispered gratefully, "Thank you for sharing that with me." She smiled encouragingly and said, "Don't you give up, Miko…even when things seem their worst, don't _ever_ give up."

Both women stood to their feet as a tiny glimmer of hope began to sparkle in Miko's eyes.

"Th-thank you, Babs." Miko looked around in wide-eyed wonder and whistled appreciatively. "I still can't get over about how _beautiful_ this place is…"

Babs grinned, "My mother helped plant these roses before she passed. Sometimes when I'm tending to the flowers I feel as though her spirit is still here with me."

Miko nodded and said, "You know, Babs…back home in Japan we have something called _Hanakotoba…"_

Babs immediately smiled, "Oh, yes…the Japanese Language of Flowers! It's the ancient art of assigning unique meaning to different flowers, right?" She quickly realized that Miko was staring at her with unabashed surprise. Babs shrugged, "What? I read."

Miko snorted before she said, "Anyway, I've always loved the color pink."

Babs playfully flicked one of Miko's locks of pink-fringed hair and smirked, _"Really?_ I never noticed."

Miko giggled, _"Let me finish!"_

"Okay, okay…"

" _Anyway,_ I was going to say that according to _Hanakotoba,_ pink roses _\- pinku no bara -_ represent trust and happiness." She suddenly hugged Babs and said, "Thank you for helping me _trust_ people again!"

Babs teared up at the unexpected embrace. "You're welcome, Miko. Maybe we can also work on the _happiness_ part, if you'd like."

Miko smiled timidly.

"Baby steps, Babs."

Babs blinked in surprise at Miko's choice of words. There was a beat of silence as both women silently regarded one another.

Right on cue, Miko's stomach growled menacingly.

Babs giggled, "Are you hungry, Miko?"

" _Starving._ Got any _gyudon_ left…?"

"Lunch might still be salvageable…" Babs shot Miko a sideways glance and added, "…just like things with _Raf."_

Miko blushed slightly and murmured, "M-maybe. _Babs…?"_

"Yes, dear?"

"You're an _awesome_ host-mother."

…

" _FINALLY!"_

"What? Don't tell me you actually did something right for a change, Bulkhead."

"I think that last adjustment got us back in business, Ratchet. We should be good to go."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? _Hit it."_

Just as Ratchet realized the potential for destruction with his unfortunate choice of words, Bulkhead gingerly turned on the power and the systems come back on line.

"It _worked!"_

Ratchet sighed, "Look _again._ The com-link may be functioning again but it looks like the space-bridge is still down for the count."

" _Uhhh…_ scrap."

"You're telling me. Well, at least you're good for something other than _smashing_ my equipment, Bulkhead."

"I _said_ I was sorry!"

"Yes, well…being sorry doesn't always fix everything, now _does_ it?"

Ratchet activated the communications terminal, frowning as he shook his head.

Bulkhead caught the irritated motion and asked, "What? What is it?"

"Apparently, Miko doesn't _want_ to be found. Her com-link has been turned off."

Bulkhead stammered, "S-so how do we find her? We've got to do _something!_ My little Miko's out there somewhere, all alone!"

Ratchet harrumphed, _"Hmp._ Interesting…I just attempted to contact young Rafael. His com-link is still on but for some reason he's not answering."

"Scrap, scrap, _scrap!_ This is all _my_ fault!"

"Yes, yes it _is._ Don't _panic,_ scrap-for-brains."

"I'm way past that point. The space-bridge is busted, Miko is missing…what are we gonna _do,_ Ratchet?"

Ratchet stood motionless and said nothing.

Bulkhead cried, _"Ratchet?!"_

Ratchet rolled his optics and replied, "It's called _thinking,_ Bulkhead. You should try it sometime."

Bulkhead angrily huffed as Ratchet turned away.

Glancing at the monitors the old Autobot medic quietly sought inspiration from his beloved stories, hoping to find a miraculous solution to their dilemma. Absently he murmured to himself, "Now then, what would private investigator _Paul Williams_ do in a case like this…?"

Bulkhead heard him speak and muttered, "Hopefully admit that he's in over his head and call somebody who knows what they're doing. Maybe somebody who has the power to magically repair a busted space-bridge or somebody who actually has _experience_ hunting someone down…"

Ratchet suddenly jerked his head in Bulkhead's direction, staring with an open mouth.

"BULKHEAD!"

Bulkhead hung his head low and apologized, "Sorry, Ratchet. That was a dumb idea. I'm just a bit frazzled, I guess…"

"…YOU'RE A _GENIUS!"_

" _Uhhh…_ what?"

Actually laughing out loud, Ratchet shouted, "HA HAH! I can't believe it never even _occurred_ to me!"

"Ratchet, what're you - "

"You're absolutely _correct,_ Bulkhead! I _am_ in over my head! Not only do I have _no idea_ how to track down Miko, I also don't have a fragging _clue_ how to fix the damaged space-bridge!"

Bulkhead stared blankly and attempted to process Ratchet's words. "I don't _get_ it."

Ratchet gave up trying to explain things to his slow-witted but well-meaning companion. Grinning, he intoned dramatically, "But I know somebody who _does…!"_

…

 _RING-RING_

"Phone's ringing."

"Really? _Hunh,_ I had no _idea_ what that strange sound was."

 _RING-RING_

"Sooo, you going to see who it _is…?"_

"Why can't _you_ get it? Did a Vehicon suddenly fall on top of you and break your legs?"

 _RING-RING_

" _C'mon…_ I'm right in the middle of writing this big poli-sci paper for class. I don't suppose _you_ could answer it, could you?"

"Well, normally I would… _except_ for the fact that I'm currently up to my chromed elbows in applesauce and Energon!"

" _Heh…_ it's amazing how a two-year old kid can be so messy and still be so scrapping _cute."_

" _Language,_ sweetie. I guess he must get it from _your_ side of the family, then."

 _RING-RING_

" _Ughhh,_ never mind. _I'll_ get it. I need to take a break from writing this thing, anyway."

"Thanks, babe."

" _Hello…?_ Jack Darby speaking."


	10. Chapter 10 - TO THE RESCUE

" _Now THAT was some good gyudon!"_

" _Oh,_ stop. I just followed a recipe I found online."

"Miko's not kidding, Babs." Jonathan reclined in his chair at the dinner table, gently patting his full belly as he smiled and said, "I've got to hand it to you, wife o'mine…you really outdid yourself."

Babs blushed, "Stop it, _both_ of you! The way you two carry on, you'd think I had cooked a five-star gourmet meal or something! It was just a little Japanese comfort food…"

Jonathan chuckled, "God bless a wife that cooks, Babs."

She winked and replied, "God bless the husband who takes care of the _dishes!"_

" _Oui, Madame Générale!"_ Jonathan leapt to his feet and snapped a quick mock-salute before leaning down to kiss his wife on the cheek. Babs playfully swatted her husband's backside as he began to gather the dirty dishes.

Miko smirked at the antics of her host-parents, wondering to herself how she could have ever harbored negative feelings towards them.

"I see that Jonathan picked up a little French lingo while you two were honeymooning in Paris."

Hearing his name, Jonathan looked over his shoulder and grinned, "I'm a man of many talents, Miko! Heck, I even learned how to introduce myself in Japanese. Check _this_ out!" He bowed dramatically before saying, _"Kon'nichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Jonathan desu."_

Clearly impressed, Miko clapped and gushed, "Not _bad,_ Jonathan! You got the inflection right and _everything!"_

"Wait, there's more!" Jonathan cleared his throat and smiled confidently as he continued, _"Watashi wa josei no shitagi o mi ni tsukete iru ma tappudansu ga sukidesu!"_

Miko jolted in barely-concealed surprise. Struggling to maintain a neutral expression, she asked, _"Umm,_ you say you taught _yourself…?"_

Jonathan sheepishly scratched the back of his neck until he confessed, _"Well…_ okay, I admit it. One of the kids I teach at school also happens to be Japanese. Since you weren't available he was kind enough to help me with the proper pronunciation. Nice kid…even offered to show me how to spruce it up a bit so I could _really_ impress the locals if Babs and I ever decided to visit Japan! So, what do ya think?"

While wondering what Jonathan possibly could have done to the student to have earned such ire, Miko paused briefly and debated how best to answer. Eventually she gave Jonathan an enthusiastic thumbs-up and exclaimed, "Sounds _great!"_

Smiling proudly, Jonathan returned his attention to washing the dishes. Babs inclined her head towards Miko and quietly murmured, "We should probably _avoid_ ever visiting Japan, I assume?"

Miko's pink bobtails did a frenetic dance as she nodded rapidly and whispered, _"Ohhh,_ most _definitely."_

Suddenly feeling incredibly tired, Miko leaned against the table and rested her chin atop her folded arms. Sitting on the table before her somnolent stare was a modest glass vase holding one of the pink roses from Babs' prodigious flower garden. Miko silently admired its simple yet elegant beauty for several minutes as she pondered her next move. Finally she blew the hair out of her eyes with an undecided huff and sighed, "Well, I guess I've imposed on you guys long enough. I should probably be going."

Babs started, "But what about…?"

Miko nodded, forcing a sad smile. "Yeah, I _know._ I still honestly don't have a _clue_ what to do yet with this situation with Raf, or even if anything _can_ be done."

"You know, Miko…you're _more_ than welcome to stay here with us until you make your decision." Babs offered Miko a hopeful smile.

Jonathan gave up any pretense of not eavesdropping on their conversation and immediately joined Miko and Babs, supportively standing by his wife's side. "Our home is _your_ home, Miko. _C'mon,_ whaddya say? It'd be just like old times..."

"You _guys…"_ Deeply moved by her host-parents' persistent love and compassion, Miko couldn't help but blush. "I…I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a _little_ while longer. Besides, no one _else_ knows I'm here."

 _RING-RING!_

Miko facepalmed and groaned, _"Kami-sama,_ when am I gonna stop _doing_ that?!"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the nearby house phone, an unspoken question on their lips as it continued to sound off.

 _Could it be?_

Babs worriedly looked up at her husband and asked, "Jonathan? What if it's - ?"

Miko shook her head and stammered, "If-if it's _him,_ I-I can't…I can't…"

Seeing the look of near-panic in Miko's expression, Jonathan smiled reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Miko covered her face with her hands and murmured, "Oh, _God…_ I am so tired of _running_ all the time."

Babs frowned at the bewildering comment. She patted Miko's back and replied, "You don't have to run anymore, Miko. Not now."

Jonathan calmly walked over to the phone and picked it up, placing the receiver to his ear.

"Hello…?"

Babs and Miko held their breath.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to speak up. We seem to have a bad connection." Jonathan paused for a moment before saying, "Yes, this is he. Is _this - ?"_

Seeking a source of strength and support, Miko's trembling hand reflexively reached out. It found Bab's waiting hand and tightly gripped it in fervent anticipation.

Silently Miko mouthed, _Is it Raf?_

Jonathan smiled and shook his head. Miko breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

Babs demanded impatiently, "Well…? Who _is_ it, then?!"

"Hold on for a moment, please." Jonathan lowered the phone and said, "It's for you, Miko. Somebody named… _Marcie?"_

" _Marcie?_ Who the…?" Quickly putting two and two together, Miko gasped.

Babs saw how Miko had tensed up and quietly murmured, "Jonathan, I'm not sure she's up for this right now. Maybe - "

Miko abruptly shot to her feet and said, "It's okay, Babs. I know her…from the _university._ Don't worry, she's a friend."

"Well, all right…as long as _you're_ okay with it."

Miko smiled confidently, "I _got_ this, Babs." She nodded to Jonathan who passed over the phone.

"H-Hello?"

" _Hey, Miko."_

"Hey, um… _M-Marcie._ H-how did you - ?"

" _Find you? Wasn't too hard."_

Miko huffed, "What did you _do,_ have me bugged with a tracking device or something?"

" _Really, Miko? Sorry to disappoint you, but all I did was look online for your host-parents' new address and phone number. Anyone who really wanted to find you could've figured that one out. I just figured that you'd eventually make your way there."_

"Ar - uh, _Mar_ cie…I don't mean to sound rude, but - !"

" _Hmp. And after all the trouble I went through to wring an answer out of Bulkhead and Ratchet."_

Miko tried in vain to hide a smirk.

"Who caved first?"

" _Bulkhead, naturally. Big softie…"_ Arcee's voice paused briefly before taking on a more compassionate tone. _"I…heard about what happened with you and Raf. I'm sorry, Miko."_

Miko shrugged, "Not your fault."

" _Hey, you know what? Back in the day whenever Jack needed cheering up, I'd take him for a quick spin around the block. What do you say? Might do you some good to clear out the cobwebs, or whatever the scrap the human expression is…"_

"But-but I can't just…"

" _MIko, come on. I'm just going to stay parked out here until you come out."_

"Wait, what? You're here…outside? Like, right _now?!"_ Tentatively she pushed back the curtain and looked out the window, revealing a familiar holographic rider standing astride a gleaming sapphire-blue motorcycle. As Miko watched, the front end of the bike smoothly angled towards her peeking face and flashed its headlight in silent greeting.

" _There you are."_

Miko whispered, "Arcee…look, I - !"

" _Get the lead out, Miko. We're burning daylight, here."_ A note of impatience had crept into Arcee's voice.

Reluctantly accepting defeat, Miko loudly groaned, _"Fine._ I'll be out in a minute." She hung up the phone, feeling extremely shameful as she slowly turned to face her host-parents. Both gazed back at her with nervous expectation.

She sighed, "Babs, Jonathan…I, _umm…"_

Babs smiled, "You don't owe us any explanation, sweetie. We understand. Go…talk with your friend."

Miko grabbed her host-parents in a crushing hug. She sniffed, "You guys are the _best."_ Pulling back from the embrace, she wiped away a stray tear and whispered, "Th-thank you for…for _everything."_

Jonathan chuckled warmly and said, "Just remember to come by for a visit every now and then. Remember, Miko…you _always_ have a home with us."

It was all she could do not to break down and cry. Miko beat down the urge by quickly burying her feelings as she perfunctorily grinned, "I'll see you guys soon! I _promise!"_

Babs cautiously said, "I…I really hope that things work out for you and Raf."

Miko's reflexive grin faltered just a hair as she replied, "Me too, Babs…me, _too."_ She opened the door and sighed, "Well, I guess this is - !"

" _W-wait!_ Before you go _anywhere,_ I-I need to…oh, just give me _one minute!"_ Babs suddenly turned on her heel and rushed over to the kitchen table, quickly taking the pink rose from its vase. Getting a pair of multi-purpose shears from one of the cabinet drawers, she carefully clipped off the rose's sharp thorns and most of its long stem. Barely a minute had passed before she briskly returned to Miko and presented the flower.

"Don't forget what we talked about."

Miko understood completely.

 _Trust and happiness._

She nodded as she accepted the rose, whispering, _"Baby steps,_ remember?" With great care Miko tucked the flower into her hair, resting it atop her left ear.

She waved good-bye to her host-parents and ran out the door towards where Arcee waited. Hesitating only a moment before hopping onto the motorcycle, Miko carefully seated herself behind the incorporeal rider as she put on her helmet. Arcee revved her engine once before zooming in the direction of the oncoming sunset.

They rode in silence for several minutes until Miko finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"Y'know, I don't think I've ridden your vehicle mode ever since that one time right after we first met."

"Time flies when you're having fun…" Arcee added darkly, "…or fighting a _war."_

Suddenly feeling extremely awkward, Miko tried to sound as casual as possible and remarked, _"S-sooo,_ Arcee…if you're here with _me,_ then I assume that _Jack_ is - !"

"You assume _correctly."_

…

Instantly recognizing the telltale sound of the space-bridge, Raf blinked tiredly and heaved a wearisome sigh even before he caught the emerald vortex's swirling lightshow out of the corner of his eye. He did not bother to turn his head and look, already knowing with an almost unsettling certainty as to who his unexpected visitor was.

"Hello, Jack."

Stepping out of the space-bridge before it closed on itself and disappeared, Jack Darby peered around with considerable trepidation and replied, "Figured this would be the _last_ place you'd want to be, Raf."

Raf shrugged indifferently to Jack's comment and quipped, "I just wanted to go someplace where I knew I could get away from it all."

Choosing to ignore the bleak humor in Raf's remark, Jack couldn't help but wince at the tone of his sullen friend's voice. It was as dry and lifeless as the arid landscape before him. Even with dark sunglasses protecting his glowing blue eyes from the glare, Jack had a bit of trouble focusing his vision and had to squint.

Stretching as far as the eye could see was the seemingly endless desolation of the Sonoran Desert.

Jack had never been here before but vividly remembered the unnerving conversations held over the phone with Raf and Miko about their recent journey through this inhospitable place. Seeing it firsthand was a sobering experience in itself, but it certainly didn't help Jack's nerves to notice how Raf was casually seated atop the roof of the old mission where he had almost _died._

Concernedly he asked, "You sure it's _sturdy_ enough for you to be up there, Raf? This place definitely looks like it's seen better days."

"Don't worry, Jack. It may be over three hundred years old but Padre Kino built these missions to _last."_ Glancing over his shoulder, Raf finally trained his penetrating stare at Jack. "So, how'd you track me down?"

Jack proudly puffed out his chest and smiled, "When your Sparkmate is the best hunter-tracker in the galaxy, you pick up a trick or two."

Raf quietly raised an eyebrow at Jack, his intense gaze causing the young human Prime to blink uneasily. After a moment of the unrelenting scrutiny, Jack grudgingly admitted, "All _right,_ you left your com-link on and we traced your signal."

The corners of Raf's mouth twitched and curled upwards slightly as he replied, _"That_ I believe. Your sense of direction sometimes leaves a lot to be desired, Jack. I haven't forgotten how you got lost on Cybertron's dark moon that one time."

"I _knew_ I never should have told you about that."

Raf breathed in deeply and sighed, "Listen, Jack…I know you'll probably think I've gotten sunstroke or something, but I came back here because I find it…peaceful." Before Jack could interject, Raf held up a hand which stopped his friend's rebuttal dead in its tracks. With an eerie calmness, Raf continued to explain. "There's something almost _liberating_ about being in the wilderness. It helps put things in perspective."

Worriedly Jack asked, "H-how do you mean?"

Raf smiled sadly, "I've always been told that during times of trouble when we don't have any answers, God is always there to guide us. If we have faith, then we can make it out of the desert. I…I guess I'm just waiting for Him to show me the way out."

Immensely relieved upon hearing Raf's words, Jack grinned and slowly shook his head in amazement. Even after all these years he still marveled at the depths of his friend's spiritual belief. Raf's faith in the impossible had not too long ago gotten Jack through one of the most harrowing times of his entire life when the Fallen had robbed him of everything he held most dear. Looking back, Jack simply couldn't imagine what would have happened if he had given up on that dark day.

Raf turned his keen gaze back to the distant horizon and murmured, "So…I guess if you're here with me, would I be right if I surmised that Arcee was _also_ currently paying a visit to a certain someone?"

A warm wind billowed through Jack's long raven hair as he nodded, "Right as _usual,_ Raf."

"Then who's watching _Orion?"_

Jack smirked, "Now _there's_ a story."

" _Uh,_ oh…"

"Don't worry, it's a _good_ story. When Ratchet and Bulkhead finally decided to 'fess up and tell me what had happened, well…let's just say it _wasn't_ pretty."

"You were mad?"

"Oh, I was _furious._ It was bad enough that Bulkhead let his own personal feelings get out of control. I mean, not only did he actually threaten one of his teammates but _then_ he threw a stupid temper tantrum which ended up with both the com-link and the space-bridge controls busted and out of commission."

Raf's mouth gaped open. _"Whoa,_ Bulkhead did all _that?"_

Jack huffed angrily, "But what _really_ ticked me off was that nobody bothered to get me involved until _hours_ after the fact. Thank God the world wasn't coming to an end or anything. Ratchet _knows_ better, and that kind of screw-up could have cost us all _dearly."_

"Wh-what'd you _do_ to them?"

"Me? Not a thing." Jack chuckled and then clarified, "Never got the chance. _Arcee_ was there with me."

"Oh, _scrap."_

" _Yeahhh…_ I think it's safe to say that Bulkhead and Ratchet have learned the error of their ways."

"Wait, what does all this have to do with who's watching _Orion?"_

Jack smiled wickedly.

…

" _GIDDYYAP, HORSIE!"_

Little Orion giggled and squealed a shrill cry of pure joy as he sat atop Bulkhead, who in turn shuffled around Hangar E while on all fours. In addition to the Wrecker's enormous metal body being covered in glitter and colorful detailing adorning his face, Bulkhead also sported a pair of makeshift metal Pegasus wings and a miniature saddle that was the perfect size for Orion.

" _C'MON,_ BU'KHEAD! GET AWONG, WIDDLE DOGGIE!"

" _Uhh,_ okay. Hang _on,_ little guy!"

Taking great care not to accidently dislodge his tiny rider, Bulkhead reared up slightly and let out what passed for a _neigh_ as he channeled his inner _equus._

"YAYYY! _AGAIN!"_

"I have been held prisoner by the Decepticons and forced to do their bidding but as degrading as _that_ experience was, nothing compares to _this."_ Ratchet fumed nearby as he leaned against the hangar wall, similarly dolled up in sparkles and bright pastel hues. However, instead of wings there was a shiny unicorn horn firmly attached to the center of the old Autobot medic's forehead. He hung his head low and muttered, "I have _never_ felt so humiliated."

Ratchet glared pointedly at Bulkhead and grumbled, "This is all _your_ fault, you know."

"ME?! What'd _I_ do, Ratch?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. _"Puh-leaze._ Arcee took one _look_ at us and you started singing like a canary. The least you could have done was let me do all the talking, and then maybe we wouldn't _be_ in this situation!"

Bulkhead shot back, "Well, maybe _you_ shouldn't have gotten inspired by a private detective from a TV soap opera!"

"Oh, go play with a _scraplet."_ Ratchet huffed, "Unbelievable. Even after everything I did to help the situation, I _still_ got assigned babysitting duty."

Standing in the doorway by Ratchet's feet, June Darby-Fowler groaned to herself as she felt yet another sharp twinge of discomfort lance through her head. The persistent migraine had been bothering her for several weeks now, seemingly with no end in sight. Chalking it up to menopause, June toughed it out and did her best to ignore the pain. Having to listen to Ratchet and Bulkhead's constant bickering _wasn't_ helping.

In spite of the troublesome headache, she smirked, "Far be it from a lowly nurse like myself to offer medical advice to one of _your_ skill and expertise…"

Ratchet sighed, "I sense a 'but.' What _is_ it, _Nurse?"_

June grinned, "…suck it up and take your medicine, _Doctor._ Remember, after Bulkhead finishes giving my grandson horseback rides, you're _next."_

" _YAYYY, HORSIES!"_

…

" _H-horsies…?"_

After she had gone into considerable detail explaining Bulkhead and Ratchet's punishment, Arcee was suddenly forced to pull over to the side of the street because Miko had doubled over from laughing. As Arcee's engine idled patiently, her holographic rider Sadie silently continued to grip the handlebars while Miko giggled like a maniac.

" _Oh…oh, God…m-my sides hurt…"_ Miko gasped for breath and clutched at her aching belly, desperately trying to regain some sense of composure. She removed her helmet and wiped away the tears budding in her eyes. "Wh-where did you _ever_ get such a diabolically clever idea, Arcee?"

Arcee tilted her rear view mirrors, the motorcycle equivalent of a shrug. "Jack recently discovered he has a gift for storytelling, which has come in very handy when we're trying to put an AllSpark-powered toddler to bed at night. Well, there was one time when the regular bedtime stories just weren't cutting it. Orion started throwing a tantrum. I didn't have a _clue_ what to do, but then Jack happened to remember this crazy _dream_ I had years ago. Before I knew it he had spun out this yarn about these little multicolor _horsies._ Some horribly cute nonsense about _magical friendship_ or something…"

" _Whoa._ That is weird _and_ bizarre."

"Well, Orion _loved_ it. Couldn't get enough of the _horsies,_ and now it's just about the only bedtime story he wants Jack to tell. Thank _Primus_ my Sparkmate has such a creative soul, because we didn't want to take a chance Orion of getting bored again. _So,_ to keep things interesting and break up the monotony, one story became two, then another, and _another._ Jack started adding more and more characters to the tale and eventually he had a whole _slew_ of stories, all about these _little horsies."_

Arcee chuckled, "When June got wind of it, she suggested that Jack publish his stories as a series of children's books and go into business for himself. Of course, it was _my_ dream in the first place. I think I should at _least_ get a percentage of the profits."

Miko snickered, "So…Orion's obsession with _horsies_ led to 'Bulk and Ratchet's getting locked up in the penalty stable, _huh?"_

"Two birds with one blaster shot. After Jack used the Forge of Solus Prime to repair the space-bridge, he then used it to create Ratchet and Bulkhead's temporary new look. Fixed 'em right up. They were so _pretty…"_

"That's _hysterical!_ What'd you make 'em do next, the _trot of shame?"_

Arcee groaned, _"Ugh._ Please, Miko…not with the bad jokes again. I can't - "

Miko winked, "Can't, or _canter?_ C'mon, Arcee…don't act all shocked. You know I've got a lot of _gall…op."_

Arcee tried not to laugh, _really_ she did. Unfortunately for her, the unexpected barrage of lame puns hammered relentlessly through her steely defenses and quickly found its way to a previously unknown part of Autobot anatomy _…the Cybertronian funnybone._

Utterly helpless before the merciless assault, Arcee began to snort with hilarity.

Until now, Jack Darby was the only human on Earth who had heard Arcee laugh and lived to tell the tale. Shocked at first by the strange jarring sound, Miko reacted the only way she could and joined her friend in wild, boisterous laughter. Long minutes passed before their shared mirth finally subsided.

"N-not a word about this to anybody, _okay?"_

" _Heh._ I promise, Arcee…not a _peep_ outta me. You're my _oneesama,_ right?" A sudden idea came to Miko and she said, _"Scrap,_ we should take Orion out to visit Raf's family ranch. There are horses _everywhere_ and… _a-and…chikusho…!"_

Miko's shoulders started to quake as she fought to hold it all in.

"…I-I'm sorry…p-promised I wouldn't… _do_ this anymore…!"

Arcee silently cursed, angrily blaming herself for allowing Miko's fragile good spirits to be upset.

"M-Miko, I…"

Without any warning a compact sports car appeared out of nowhere, careening around the corner at a dangerous rate of speed. The brakes shrieked in protest as the driver attempted to stop, but it was far too late. The car skidded out of control and hurtled straight towards Miko and Arcee, scant seconds away from hitting them head-on.

Arcee braced herself for the impact as Miko screamed.

…

"Jack? Jack, are you all right? _Jack!"_

" _Wh-what…?"_

"I _said,_ are you all right? One minute you were telling me about what you and Arcee did to Ratchet and Bulkhead, and the _next_ you were spacing out." Raf's already concerned expression became alarmed. "Jack, I-I know you're _still_ not 100% after your fight with the Fallen. Is…is something _wrong?"_

Jack blinked rapidly and attempted to snap out of it. He shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "N-no, no…everything's fine, Raf. I'm okay. Just got a lot on my _mind,_ I guess."

Raf knew that Jack wasn't telling him everything. By now the young genius had become quite familiar with the art of ambiguity in a conversation and narrowed his intense gaze, carefully scanning Jack's face for any sign of duplicity.

Uncomfortable under the persistent stare, Jack turned away and watched the distant horizon. He chuckled, _"Enough_ about me, already. This isn't _my_ story, remember?" He chanced glancing back at Raf and asked, "What about _you?_ Is there anything I can do for you, little brother?"

Caught off guard by the affectionate familial term, Raf started slightly and whispered, "Y-you haven't called me _'little brother'_ since what happened with _the Fallen…"_

Jack smiled slightly, turning back to look directly at his friend.

"Raf? Do you…want to _talk_ about it?"

Wiping away the sweat that had beaded upon his brow, Raf shrugged, "Not much to _tell."_

Jack waited patiently until Raf finally felt compelled to continue.

"M-my family…they got into a disagreement with Miko's parents about our wedding. Things just started spiraling out of control and before we realized what was happening, our engagement party turned into this big, ugly fight. Miko couldn't take any more and got out of there. I caught up with her and tried talking things out, but all she wanted to do was run away… _elope,_ like you and Arcee. I-I was tempted to, _believe_ me. It would've been so easy…just leave our troubles and families far behind and never look back."

Raf nervously adjusted his glasses and struggled to remain calm. "B-but I couldn't _do_ it. Things have always been strained with my parents, and w-we... _Dios mìo,_ it was just the other _week_ when we made a real breakthrough! After all these years, we were finally acting like a _family_ again! I couldn't just leave them like that, not after we had all come so far! I-I attempted to make Miko understand that, but…but she wouldn't _listen._ She… _she…"_

Raf looked straight at Jack with helpless eyes full of pent-up, unshed tears and rasped, "G-God forgive me, Jack! No matter what I _do,_ I lose _everything!"_

Jack shuddered, Raf's pain-filled words and the earlier mentions of the Fallen once again causing him to remember the worst day in his life. He suddenly found himself reliving the horrific moment when the maddened Megatronus Prime had forced him to make the terrible choice between saving either his son or his Sparkmate.

Jack had no _idea_ it had been this bad for his friend.

" _Aw,_ Raf. L-listen, I…"

"Don't, Jack… _please."_

"I haven't even _said_ anything yet."

Raf deadpanned, _"'I know you're going through a rough time, Raf. But I promise it's going to work out in the end.'"_

Jack muttered, "Scrap, am I _always_ that obvious?"

"Don't get me wrong, Jack. I appreciate it… _really,_ I do." Raf hung his head low. "The only problem is it's _not_ going to work out."

"Why not…?"

Raf exploded, "Oh, COME _ON,_ JACK! I'm not twelve years old anymore! I've _seen_ how the real world works, and I _know_ how this is going to end! I… _look…_ I'm sorry you and Arcee went through the trouble of riding to the rescue and all that, but you're only wasting your time. It…it's _over_ between me and Miko."

He looked around and almost seemed to laugh, "Y'know, I don't think God is _going_ to help me out of this desert, Jack. I-I'm _lost,_ and I just can't find my way anymore."

Jack did not hesitate. He was intimately familiar with the sound of utter despair and recognized it in Raf's voice. In spite of the phantom twinge of pain in his limbs, he immediately began to climb to the roof of the old mission.

"Hang on, Raf. I'm coming _up."_

…

"HANG _ON,_ MIKO!"

Arcee did not hesitate. The microsecond before the careening sports car slammed into her, Arcee revved her engine and immediately kicked it into maximum overdrive. Engaging her powerful shocks, she managed to bounce the front end of her sleek vehicle mode high into the air even as she spun her wheels at the precise instant of contact. Miko frantically held on for dear life, staring in wide-eyed astonishment while Arcee made the impossible seem like child's play and turned the speeding car into a makeshift ramp.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. The fiberglass compound of the car's hood melted like hot butter under the intense friction heat generated by Arcee's rapidly rotating tires. In the blink of an eye Arcee propelled herself upward until she had cleared the automobile's roof. Miko's stomach lurched as they went airborne. With a detached fascination she watched below as the sports car roared past them.

Gravity eventually reclaimed its hold on Arcee and Miko, coaxing them back down to the earth. Miko barely had time to brace herself before they slammed to the ground, the strong impact rattling her teeth. Arcee hit her brakes and turned sharply, kicking up an impressive spray of dust and gravel. She whirled about and faced the car as it finally came to an abrupt stop no more than ten feet away.

Arcee asked, "You okay back there?"

Miko gulped and stammered, "Wh-who, _me?_ Y-yeah, I-I'm good. I-I-I mean, sure…I'm gonna h-heave my _g-guts_ out after I calm down, b-but other than that…"

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' _KIDDING_ ME?!"

Just then the other driver stumbled out of the sports car, tightly gripping a cell phone in hand. Miko and Arcee watched as the driver examined their automobile, finding it in somewhat _less_ than sterling condition. Arcee's heavy-duty tires had quite literally left their mark, digging deep into the surface of the vehicle and leaving a smoking tire tread imprint trailing all the way from the car's front end to its roof.

The driver screamed uncontrollably at the sight and angrily turned to confront them.

Miko paused for an instant, finding something unsettlingly familiar about the driver. Unfortunately she didn't have an opportunity to pursue the matter as the driver started shouting again.

"THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!"

Although she was highly shaken up, Miko almost laughed. She peered around Arcee's Sadie hologram and struggled to reply, "Wh-whaddya mean, _our_ fault?! _Y-you_ were the one tearing up the r-road like a crazy _st-street racer!_ You almost hit _us,_ r-remember?"

The driver sniffed arrogantly and snubbed Miko, dismissing her comments and acting as though the frightened girl were completely beneath their notice.

Instead, the young female driver propped a hand on her hip and focused her full attention on Sadie. She flipped her long red hair back in a haughty motion and threatened, "You _better_ have insurance, or else I'm going to _sue."_

It had been years but Arcee _never_ forgot a face. Her voice dripped with venom as she spat the name.

" _SIERRA."_

Flabbergasted, Miko swore under her breath, _"D-d-daaaaamn."_

…

Frustrated beyond all reason, Raf sobbed with rage as he shouted to the heavens, _"DAAAAAMMMIIIIIT!"_

Jack was at a complete loss. In the years he had known Raf, Jack had rarely ever seen him lose his cool. Normally the quiet young genius always kept his emotions tightly reigned in.

Having finally reached the roof of the old mission, Jack said nothing as he quietly eased himself next to his friend and sat patiently. While he waited for Raf to calm down, Jack happened to gaze absently at the horizon, his eyes lingering on the ancient ridge of extinct volcanoes. For some reason, one craggy peak in particular seemed oddly familiar.

Finally sensing Jack's nearby presence, Raf suddenly became self-conscious and wiped at his eyes, not wanting his friend to see any sign of weakness. Embarrassed by his actions, he muttered, _"Scrap…_ I-I'm sorry, Jack."

"S'okay, Raf."

"Y-you probably think I'm acting like a big baby…"

Jack resolutely shook his head, "Nope. Sometimes you just have to let it all out, _y'know?"_

"What am I going to _do,_ Jack?"

"Well, the _first_ thing you're going to do is stop being so hard on yourself."

Raf shouted, "What do you _expect,_ Jack?! This whole mess with Miko happened because of _me…_ because of what I _did!"_

"Stop right _there,_ Raf. You can't blame yourself like you're responsible for all the world's problems!"

"Why not? _You've_ been doing it as long as I've _known_ you!"

Jack blinked awkwardly, "Th-that's not…I mean…look, I-I'm just - !"

Raf interrupted, "And please _don't_ sit there and tell me there's nothing _special_ about you, Jack. You're the _Prime!_ You're the leader of the Autobots, for God's sake. _Me…?_ I'm just a spiky-haired nerd who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught up in something bigger than I could handle. Now I'm _paying_ for it." Raf turned away from Jack and stared into the rapidly approaching twilight.

Jack sighed, not knowing what to say or do. There were times when even the wisdom of the ancient Primes was useless.

Or _was_ it?

Looking back upon the darkening horizon, Jack once again found his eyes drawn to the striking volcanic landscape. It was a largely undisturbed area, consisting of a wide variety of geological formations. In addition to the huge black and red lava flows and the impressive concentration of craters, there was also a relatively small but very distinctive volcano. Something about the ancient volcano left Jack feeling another definite pang of déjà vu, and he silently pondered over what was so achingly familiar about it. After several minutes of wondering he snapped his fingers as it finally _clicked._

Jack nudged Raf's shoulder and said, "Hey, Raf. Does that happen to _remind_ you of anything in particular?"

Raf didn't react or reply at first. Eventually it registered that Jack had spoken to him and he blinked tiredly, managing an exhausted, _"Mwuh?"_

Without saying a word, Jack smiled and pointed at the distant volcano.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Raf huffed and slowly followed Jack's gaze until he saw what he was indicating. Raf asked, "What, _El Pinacate?_ What _about_ it? It's just a dormant volcanic area."

Jack chuckled, "C'mon, Raf. Don't you _remember?_ Years ago, right before the _planetary alignment…?"_

Raf narrowed his eyes as he searched his memories for what Jack was referring to. In a rush Raf finally gasped as a light came on and he remembered.

" _Thunderwing."_

…

"You…know my _name?"_

Sierra frowned and looked closely at the sapphire motorcycle and its lithe leather clad rider. Recognition flickered as she recalled an incident from years ago at the old KO Burger diner. She narrowed her green eyes and asked suspiciously, "M-Ms. Darby? Is-is that _you…?"_

Still feeling extremely queasy, Miko didn't budge from her seat on Arcee's vehicle mode. In spite of how bad she felt, Miko clearly heard the question and immediately remembered the tale of how Sierra had once stopped by the KO Burger to visit Jack while he was hard at work.

Miko hadn't been present at the time but Arcee had only been too happy to share all the details of what had happened, in particular of how the stuck-up Sierra had been interrupted in mid-flirt by the sudden arrival of a certain mysterious female rider atop Jack's motorcycle. Arcee's uncertain but undeniable feelings for Jack made her somewhat territorial where he was concerned, but one thing was _perfectly_ clear: Arcee simply didn't _like_ Sierra…not one bit.

Jack's emotions had been just as infuriatingly confused as Arcee's. Torn between his adolescent hormonal crush on Sierra and his growing love for his Autobot partner, Jack had attempted to salvage the situation at the diner by saying the rider was actually his mother. At the time Sierra didn't seem to believe him and subsequently left the diner. After the incident she ultimately lost interest in Jack and dropped out of his life altogether.

However, judging from her most recent words apparently she _had_ believed what Jack had told her that day.

Sierra repeated, "Ms. _Darby…?"_

Sensing her Autobot friend tensing up, Miko prepared herself for the inevitable fireworks.

Seated as close as she was behind Sadie, Miko couldn't help but notice how the hologram rider's ersatz solidity seemed to ripple for just an instant. Before she knew what was happening, Miko watched with disbelief as Sadie suddenly rose to her feet and dismounted the motorcycle.

Paying no heed to Miko's shocked gasp, Sadie strode purposefully towards Sierra. Reaching up she ripped off her helmet, revealing the beautiful face of a statuesque woman with dusky skin and dark flowing hair. A sparkling _bindi_ shone in the center of her forehead while her piercing eyes blazed with anger. Sadie stopped just shy of stepping on top of Sierra and shouted, "DO I _LOOK_ LIKE JACK'S MOM TO YOU?!"

Sierra stuttered, _"Wh-who…?!"_

Sadie cut her off, _"Who_ I am isn't important. What you _should_ be concerned with is how you almost _killed_ us while you were texting when driving!"

Sierra's eyes widened comically as they darted down at the phone clenched in her sweating hand. An unsent text message was still displayed on the screen, corroborating the accusation and providing evidence of Sierra's guilt. She swallowed nervously and forced herself to look into Sadie's unearthly blue eyes.

Sadie raised an impatient eyebrow and demanded, "Yes…? You were _saying?"_

Sierra's voice suddenly lost all its bluster as she murmured weakly, "Y-you can't prove anything."

Sadie grinned savagely and replied, _"Well,_ then…let's just call the police right _now_ and see what _they_ think! I'm sure if they checked your phone records it'd make everything crystal clear. Either that or I could call Jack and get _him_ involved. _Oh,_ did I mention he works for the _government_ now? I'll bet if he looked really hard we could find _lots_ of traffic laws that you've broken today!"

" _NO!_ N-no, wait. Umm, _look…_ j-just…never mind, okay? There's no sense in overreacting. I-I mean, nobody got hurt and that's the _important_ thing, right…?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. _"Riiight."_

Nervously Sierra ventured, "So, you and Jack…?"

"Uh, _yeah._ Thought that was kind of _obvious._ Listen…I don't mean to be impolite but we've got places to go, so if you don't _mind…?"_

As Sadie started back towards the motorcycle, Sierra asked, _"Sooo…_ you said Jack is working for the government?"

Sadie huffed and glanced over her shoulder. She sighed, "Yeah, _so…?"_

Sierra smirked, "Oh, nothing. I just thought he was such a loser in high school…never realized he would've ever actually _amounted_ to anything." Seeing Sadie's infuriated expression, Sierra couldn't help twisting the knife and giggled, "Maybe I was being too hasty when I stopped giving him the time of day all those years ago…!"

Sadie shook her head. "Friendly piece of advice: _don't_ embarrass yourself, kid. Jack's _way_ out of your league and always _has_ been. Even if he and I _hadn't_ been together since he was in high school, you wouldn't have had a snowball's chance in _hell_ with him."

Sierra snarled, "Why, you _bi-!"_

Instantly Sadie whirled about and thrust an immaterial finger in Sierra's face. With a dangerously low rumble she warned, "Finish that sentence and I _promise_ you, no matter where you run I will hunt you dow - !"

Without warning a strange gurgling sound interrupted the remainder of Sadie's threat. Seeking out its source, both women turned in time to hear it emanating from where Miko was still seated.

Miko had turned a sickly shade of green and a panicked look stole across her nauseated features.

Concerned, Sadie asked, "Miko? Are you all _right?"_

Miko opened her mouth to answer but instead of words, what spewed forth was a spectacular stream of projectile vomit. The partially-digested remains of three breakfast burritos and several large helpings of _gyudon_ combined together and transformed into an unholy gestalt of grossness, launching unerringly towards Sierra and completely dousing her from head to toe.

Sierra trembled, in abject shock from the emetic assault. She said nothing as small chunks of slime-saturated food slowly dripped from her befouled face.

To her credit Sadie also remained silent, maintaining a neutral expression until she had resumed her seat back on the motorcycle. After going through the motion of putting on her holographic helmet, she turned and winked slyly.

"Sorry, Sierra…gotta go. Hey, maybe we can do _lunch…?"_

The motorcycle's engine revved deafeningly as Arcee put the proverbial pedal to the metal. She burnt rubber, generating a huge cloud of dust and effectively _smoking_ Sierra. The last thing Arcee and Miko heard before they took off like a rocket was Sierra's shrill scream of outrage.

As they left Jasper behind, Arcee sighed blissfully, "I have waited _years_ for something like that to happen. Thank _Primus_ there's still justice in the world. I had almost forgotten what it _felt_ like…"

…

"Can't believe I had almost _forgotten_ that monster…"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I know. _Weird,_ how we practically never talk about him anymore."

 _It was five years ago, during the weeks prior to the planetary alignment of 47 spheres mentioned by the dark prophecy in the Covenant of Primus. A gargantuan asteroid comprised almost entirely of Dark Energon had been discovered in deep space by the Decepticons. Megatron intended to bring it to Earth to tip the scales of the war. His plot was discovered by Optimus Prime and the Autobots, who vowed to stop his mad plan._

 _They battled the Decepticons in orbit, and during the violent struggle the asteroid shattered and broke apart. Its huge fragments rained down to the Earth below, taking the hapless Autobots with it._

 _While Ratchet and the Autobots' human allies Jack, Miko and Raf tracked down their missing friends, Optimus found himself face to face with an even greater threat than the Dark Energon. To his dismay he learned that contained within the asteroid was a gigantic mechanical monster called Thunderwing, the herald of the chaos-bringer Unicron himself. He had been imprisoned eons ago within that very same asteroid and was now awakened from his slumber._

 _Thunderwing proceeded to attack Autobot and Decepticon alike, but was eventually forced back into stasis and taken on board the Decepticon warship Nemesis. He was soon revived by Megatron, who offered to repair the damaged titan in exchange for his loyalty to the Decepticons. Thunderwing reluctantly agreed._

 _His loyalty lasted only until the precise moment when he had been restored to full power. He immediately turned on Megatron and escaped from the Nemesis, traveling to a raging volcano plain where the final battle took place._

 _The titan's power was too great for the Autobots to handle head-on, but fortunately Ratchet had managed to construct a dampening device that would drain Unicron's herald of much of his Dark Energon-fueled energies. The only problem was that the device had to actually be inside Thunderwing to be effective._

 _During the earlier action Miko had used her cell phone to take several pictures of Thunderwing. Studying the images she noticed that there was a small gap in the titan's armor. Miko pointed this out to the Autobots, suggesting that they could use it to get the dampening device inside Thunderwing. Unfortunately, it was too small for even Arcee to fit through._

 _On the other hand, Jack could easily fit and volunteered for the mission. None of the Autobots were willing to risk their human friend's life, but Jack reminded them that this fight was as much theirs as it was the Autobots. Left with little other choice, Optimus reluctantly gave his consent._

 _Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode and carried Jack along with the dampening device straight towards the monstrous robot, dodging several deadly energy blasts along the way. Quickly reaching their destination, Jack made it inside and activated the dampening device. Thunderwing was staggered, causing Jack to fall. He would have plummeted to his death if it hadn't been for Arcee, who saved him in the nick of time. They both escaped just as Optimus took over and made his stand against the titan._

 _A terrible battle ensued, finally ending when the last Prime managed to force the weakened titan into a magma pool, causing the nearby volcano to erupt, spewing chunks of Dark Energon high into the air. Thunderwing was defeated._

 _Optimus Prime later reflected on how their human allies - Jack, in particular - had helped to save the day, and subsequently reaffirmed his oath to continue defending the earth and its people._

Raf visibly shook as he murmured, "I-it was a _miracle_ no one got killed…"

"You're telling _me."_ Jack chuckled, "Looking back, though…compared to some of the stuff we've been through, it almost seemed like one of our old _video games."_

Incredulous, Raf stared at Jack for a long moment before he cried, "H-how can you _joke_ about something like that, Jack?! When you drove down into that monster's guts, you didn't even blink! H-how the scrap were you not _afraid?!"_

Jack narrowed his glowing eyes as he studied Raf's agitated expression. It was clear his friend's emotions were on the verge of running wild again. Jack knew he needed a diversion fast.

" _Whoa…_ hang on, Raf. If you think I _wasn't_ scared to death that day, then you don't know _Jack."_ He grinned widely and said, "I was so scared I almost peed my pants. Lucky for me I _didn't,_ 'cause if it had gotten on Arcee she would've been _piiiiissed."_

Jack's gamble worked. Raf smirked at first, then snorted and finally began to laugh out loud.

Jack waited until his friend's laughter died down before he said, "Let me tell you a little something about fear, Raf. We _all_ feel it. What matters is _how_ we deal with fear whenever it rears its ugly little head."

Raf pondered for a moment before answering, "S-so what's _your_ secret?"

Jack replied, "That day when we were driving straight towards Thunderwing…? I was practically _paralyzed_ with fear. It was only because I was with _Arcee_ that I could deal with it. Even _before_ she and I became Sparkmates, it was almost like I was always stronger whenever we were together." He smiled wistfully, "I guess it's _true_ what they say: being with the one you love brings out your best."

Raf's relaxed expression began to falter. He murmured, "If…if only that was true for _everybody."_

Before Jack could say anything, Raf continued, "I know a little about fear _myself,_ Jack. Ever since I was a little kid, at one time or another I've been afraid of just about anything and _everything._ For starters, I used to be scared of anything bigger than me, like people and horses…but regularly hanging with the Autobots quickly took care of that. I _also_ used to be terrified of death, but thanks to my grandfather dying in my arms when I was barely eleven years old and _then_ having to stare death in the face literally every other day, well…I'm kind of past that, too. It also might have helped just a _little_ bit when Orion gave me and Miko Cybertronian sparks and made us practically _immortal!"_

Raf quickly stood to his feet, balancing precariously on a narrow beam.

Jack warned, "Raf, be _careful - !"_

Raf laughed, his voice loud and frantic. _"Why,_ Jack? Why are _you_ so scared? There's nothing to be _afraid_ of, _remember?!"_ He crouched slightly, assuming a fighter's stance as he held up his fists. Raf was on the verge of shouting, almost as if he was _desperate_ to be heard.

"That's just _it,_ Jack! I'm _not_ afraid! Right now I think I could take on Unicron himself and it wouldn't even _faze_ me! I'd just walk up to him like this and take care of him… _Rafael style!"_

Jack raised an uneasy eyebrow.

 _That was definitely new._

Catching himself, Raf turned back in time to see Jack's startled reaction. As both men stared silently at one another, Raf's stressed mind immediately sobered enough to realize just how out of character he was acting. He lowered his voice back down to its normal calm tenor and forced himself to breathe deeply, slowly regaining control of his emotions.

His body trembled slightly as he smiled sheepishly and said, "A-actually, Jack…there is _one_ thing I'm still afraid of…m-more than anything else in the world, if you want the honest truth."

Warily, Jack asked, "What's that, Raf…?"

Tears streamed down Raf's reddened cheeks as he whispered, _"…a life without M-Miko."_

Raf's legs began to wobble. Jack instantly surged to his feet and caught Raf just as he began to fall. Raf started to sob again, his clenched fists tightly gripping Jack's shirt like his very life depended on it.

Jack shook his head with pity as he watched Raf's already tenuous sanity slowly unravel before his eyes. All the young Prime could do was hold onto his friend as he rode out the violent emotional storm.

…

Lightning cracked and thunder rumbled amidst ominous dark clouds roiling in the distance. As Arcee drove deeper into the desert, she silently noted Miko's unusual silence. This was definitely out of character for the normally exuberant girl.

Arcee attempted to make conversation and said, "Storm on the horizon, Miko…looks like a pretty _nasty_ one, too. Hopefully we won't run into any rain while we're out here."

Miko whispered something but Arcee couldn't hear over the roar of her engine.

"Didn't quite catch that, Miko. Can you speak _up_ a bit…?"

Slightly louder this time, Miko murmured, _"P-pull…pull over."_

Arcee asked, _"What?_ What's wrong?"

Miko gritted her teeth and screamed at the top of her lungs, _"PULL OVER,_ ARCEE! UNLESS YOU _WANT_ ME TO GET SICK AGAIN AND RUIN YOUR UPHOLSTRY, I SUGGEST YOU PULL…THE SCRAP… _OVER!"_

Taking the hint, Arcee quickly swerved off the dusty highway and drove behind a nearby outcropping of rock, out of sight from the main road. As soon as they came to a complete stop, Miko blindly stumbled off and dropped her helmet to the ground. She propped herself up against a huge boulder, sucking in air in great, gasping gulps.

Arcee transformed from her vehicle mode into her default body mode and found a place to sit, leaning back as she waited patiently until Miko managed to calm herself down. After several minutes Miko finally stared up at her and loudly demanded, "Wh-wh-what the scrap was all that, Arcee?! What _happened_ back there?"

"What, when you threw up on Sierra…?"

" _NO!_ I-I mean you… _SADIE!_ Moving and walking around…w-with a _FACE!"_

Confused at first, Arcee quickly understood and chuckled, _"Oh…_ right. Almost forgot. Sorry, Miko. Several years ago Ratchet made a few upgrades to my hologram tech."

" _Upgrades…?"_

Arcee nodded, "Yeah, Sadie's got some new tricks up her sleeve now. Not only can she actually move around, but she also has a face with fully functioning features _and_ a few million physical appearance options to choose from. When I picked you up at your host-parents' house earlier, I figured you might not recognize me if Sadie appeared any different than her classic biker look."

Miko shook her head and grinned, "I've said it before and I'll say it again: Coolest. Bike. _Ever."_

Arcee smirked, "Ratchet even fixed it so I can project the hologram directly onto the surface of my body. We call it a _Holocloak._ Here, let me show you."

She stood up and transformed into her smaller technorganic body, her eyes flashing briefly as she scanned Miko. Arcee activated the Holocloak and her body began to shimmer with light and color.

Within seconds Miko faced a perfect mirror image of herself.

Miko's reflection grinned and said, "See? I can pass for human now."

" _Whoa."_

Arcee deactivated the Holocloak and returned to her normal physical appearance.

"Pretty cool, _huh?"_

Miko suddenly frowned and asked, "Wait, you said Ratchet made these changes _years_ ago. So why haven't we seen you using any of these hologram upgrades _since_ then?"

Arcee sighed, "Unfortunately, all this extra tech comes at a price. Using the Holocloak causes a massive Energon drain on my systems. Almost went offline when I first received the upgrade and got careless…"

Miko thoughtfully pondered Arcee's words before offering, "Has Ratchet attempted to boost your Energon reserves to compensate for the Holocloak's drain? If that doesn't prove to be sufficient, perhaps he should incorporate a slightly more modern version of the core cloaking device. I suspect he may have utilized either the null-field or ghost shield technologies, both of which are well documented for their excessive Energon expenditures. Maybe instead of using those, he could - !"

Abruptly slapped both hands over her mouth, stopping the very un-Miko-like commentary in its tracks. Confused and more than a little frightened, she stammered, "Wh-wh-where the scrap did _that_ come from?!" She didn't wait for an answer and started to giggle, loudly and hysterically.

Arcee looked at her with rapidly growing concern, beginning to suspect that there was something seriously wrong with her human friend. Noting that not even Miko was normally _this_ chaotic, Arcee chose not to say anything on the subject…for now.

"Uh, right. _Anyway…_ after the Holocloak almost extinguished my spark that one time, we decided not to use it again unless it was an absolute emergency."

Miko slowly eased herself to a seated position on the ground. She took a deep breath and asked, "S-so why'd you use it in the _first_ place?"

Glad that Miko was acting and sounding more like her normal self, Arcee's smile rapidly returned. She replied, "Looking back, it sounds pretty _silly._ Jack and I had a fight about a month after we first got together, and I actually started to worry that we might be too different for things to work themselves out. I thought…I dunno, if I _looked_ human, it might solve all our problems."

" _Different?"_

Arcee deadpanned, "Miko, _really?_ Have you _looked_ at me and Jack?"

Thinking she had offended Arcee, Miko immediately began to apologize.

" _N-no,_ that's not what I…oh, _God._ I-I'm _sorry,_ Arcee…I didn't _mean - !"_

Arcee laughed, _"C'mon,_ Miko…I'm not _that_ sensitive a 'Bot! Even if I _was,_ at least I know _you_ better than that. Besides, Jack and I have kind of gotten _used_ to it over the years…always having to ignore all the whispering and little secretive stares from the military personnel at the base. We _know_ a lot of them are judging us for the differences in our outward appearance, not what really matters on the inside."

"How do you deal with it?"

" _Because,_ Miko! I don't _care_ about what anyone else thinks…because I'm with _Jack!_ How could I _not_ be the happiest femme in the galaxy? Look, I'm not going to lie to you…it's _not_ an easy road. The thing you have to remember is this: At some point in your life you have to make a stand for what you believe in and _forget_ what the rest of the world is telling you." Arcee proudly pointed at herself and said, "I stand by my Sparkmate and my family. That's what _I_ believe in."

Arcee grinned, "Y'know, I just realized. I haven't even told you the _real_ reason I haven't used the Holocloak in all these years."

"I thought it was because you said using it was dangerous!"

"Oh, _please._ I've been using dangerous equipment ever since I emerged from the Well of All Sparks! _No, no…_ the reason I haven't used the Holocloak since then is because Jack told me that he preferred the _real_ me over anything that Ratchet's best tech could possibly come up with." Arcee's lovely technorganic face blushed unmistakably as she added, "Said it was _no contest."_

Tears unexpectedly began to stream down Miko's cheeks.

Alarmed, Arcee asked, "M-Miko? What's wrong…what did I _say?!"_

Miko tried desperately to wipe the tears away, only for new ones to take their place. She sniffed, "It-it's okay, Arcee… _really._ I-I was just thinking that if I had known about your new hologram tech sooner, I could've asked _you_ instead of Pilar to be my maid of honor at the wedding." She buried her face in her hands and wailed, _"Not that there's not going to BE a wedding…!"_

As the thunder continued to rumble, Arcee felt completely helpless in the face of this newest meltdown.

…

"C-come on, Raf. Try to calm down, _okay?"_

Raf was getting worse. His emotional state continued to deteriorate, and Jack was out of ideas.

"Raf, th-this isn't healthy…this isn't _you._ Y-you've got to stop…!"

If anything, Raf started to sob even more violently than before. "Wh-what do you think…I've been _d-doing_ …all this time…J-Jack?! I-I-I been trying…but…I… _c-can't…_ s-s-stop…!" Raf suddenly reached up and held his trembling hands to his forehead, crying out in pain. He gasped for breath as he rasped, ""Th-this…is s-s-so much _w-worse_ …th-than…the _l-last_ time…!"

" _WHAT?!"_ Jack quickly removed his dark shades and stared hard into Raf's eyes. What he saw there made him take a startled step backward.

Under his breath he murmured, "Son of a _glitch._ So _that's_ it."

…

"Snap _out_ of it, Miko! You've got to _fight_ this!"

Arcee suddenly held Miko by the shoulders and hoisted her to her feet.

Miko's legs shook as she attempted to stand, even as tremors wracked her entire body. She opened her eyes and whimpered, "I-I _can't,_ Arcee! M'all _out_ of fight! 'Sides, R-Raf's _gone_ …got n-nothing left…to fight _for…!"_ Miko abruptly clutched at her temples and screamed in agony.

Arcee stopped and stared, her eyes widening with alarm. Gazing closely at Miko's eyes, she saw the same thing that Jack had seen in Raf's eyes.

Jack and Arcee both watched in shock as deep within Raf and Miko's pain-stricken eyes, twin flickering sparks danced and writhed about one another erratically. Whenever they actually manage to touch, they surged and set off a tiny flare that immediately caused Raf and Miko to react in even greater anguish than before.

Arcee swore, "Oh, frag me."

…

"R-Raf…I need for you to listen to me _very_ carefully. This is important so pay close attention, _okay?"_

Something in Jack's urgent demeanor helped Raf to take a deep cleansing breath and focus.

" _O-okay."_

Seeing that his words had the desired effect, Jack nodded, _"Good._ Now, what did you mean earlier when you said _the last time?_ Has this kind of thing happened to you and Miko before?"

Hesitantly Raf replied, "Y-yes, but n-not as _painful._ I-I had some…r-repressed memories…st-started causing…p-problems with our _s-s-sparkbond."_

"What all do you _know_ about sparks, Raf?"

It was so hard for Raf to think clearly, but he persevered and haltingly answered, "A s-spark…i-is the life-force…of a _Tr-Transformer…!"_

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "That's right! Scientifically speaking, a spark is an incredibly compact sphere of pure energy similar to a quasar or neutron star, like that one we encountered back on Chaar!"

Raf managed, "H-how is it… _s-similar?"_

Jack explained, "Well…like a neutron star, a spark emits a rapid pulse of electromagnetic radiation. With Cybertronians, a spark is normally contained within a protective shell or spark chamber. The pulse that the spark produces creates an echo, resonating within the walls of its chamber. It almost sounds similar to a human heartbeat, and it gives each spark its own distinctive frequency. All spark frequencies are unique, no two ever the same…each one possessing its own individual spark signature. Think of it kind of like an electronic fingerprint."

Raf knees chose that precise moment to give out. Jack effortlessly caught him and gently eased his friend down to a seated position on the roof. Raf blinked wearily, looking exhausted as he asked, _"J-Jack, I…I don't understand…wh-why are y - ?"_

Jack interrupted, "…hang on a sec, Raf. _Sorry,_ buddy…I promise I'll hurry and it'll all make sense." Jack pushed on. "All right. Like I said earlier, each individual spark emits its own unique frequency. Now, when two sparks become one in a _sparkbond,_ their individual frequencies harmonize as they come into alignment with one another and merge."

Jack paused to clear his throat. A slight blush tinged his cheeks as he murmured, "This harmonization creates an audible sound that sounds a lot like… _like…"_ Jack's already low voice trailed off.

Unable to hear the last of it, Raf trained his tired but still inquisitive gaze on Jack and asked, "Like… _what?"_

Steeling himself, Jack finished. "…humming."

Jack's glowing eyes darted nervously about, desperately trying to avoid Raf's penetrating stare. He could almost hear the gears and wheels turning in his friend's amazing analytical mind. Hoping against hope, Jack gambled that if he acted quickly enough, he might be able to avoid any potentially awkward questions.

"So, _yeah._ Anyway, these frequencies - !"

Raf interrupted, _"Umm,_ Jack…?"

Jack sighed forlornly.

 _Scrap. Too slow._

Oblivious to Jack's discomfiture, Raf continued, "Y-years ago, didn't Ratchet mention something about humming? If I remember right, I think it was when he was under the influence of _Synth-En_ and - !" Raf stopped in mid-sentence, his bleary eyes suddenly widening to the size of saucers. His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper as he asked, _"D-do you mean to tell me…?!"_

Jack sighed and muttered to himself, "…never thought I'd be explaining Cybertronian sexuality when I got out of bed this morning…"

Finally Jack found the courage to look Raf in the eye as he confirmed, _"Yes,_ Raf. They hum. They _sing,_ for crying out loud! During a bonding the sparks _hum,_ and this resulting _sparksong_ in turn creates an intense full-body vibration that is very…umm… _pleasurable_ for Cybertronians." Jack looked out at the horizon, surprised that night had already fallen. He shot Raf a sideways glance and said, "And before you ask, _yes_ …yes, I _have._ And yes…it's _fantastic."_

Raf groaned, _"T-T. M. I.,_ Jack."

Jack chuckled for a moment. Then his expression darkened.

"But _sometimes_ …sometimes the sparksong can get _off-key."_

…

Just like that, the pain had stopped. In contrast to the growing storm that continued to threaten them, Miko had ceased crying and was now unnaturally calm, sitting and staring blankly. Arcee watched with worry as her human friend absently brushed her fingertips against the pink rose tucked in her hair, seemingly seeking some measure of comfort from its presence.

Arcee quietly asked, "Where'd you get the flower?"

With a distant, faraway voice, Miko absently answered, "From my host-parents. Got a whole flower garden _full_ of 'em."

"It's _beautiful."_

Miko slowly nodded before softly murmuring, "Thanks. Always liked pink roses. In Japan they symbolize trust and happiness."

Tentatively Arcee offered a smile. "The bond between Sparkmates is _based_ on trust, Miko. That foundation hinges on being totally honest with one another. There are no secrets." She shrugged and as an afterthought added, "The _happiness_ part usually tends to follow closely behind."

Miko whispered, _"R-Raf said something almost exactly like that not too long ago…"_

Arcee sighed, hating herself for interrupting Miko's brief peaceful interlude. Unfortunately time was quickly running out. Arcee had to act _now._

 _Time for some tough love. Sorry, Miko…this won't be easy._

"You know, the same thing applies to friends. So be _honest_ with me, Miko. Why _did_ you run from Raf in the first place?"

Miko slowly turned to face Arcee. Her blank expression was gone, replaced by one of wide-eyed astonishment and hurt.

" _Wh-what…?"_

"You _heard_ me. Answer the question, Miko. Why did you run from Raf?"

"I-I don't know what you - "

"I SAID ANSWER THE SCRAPPING QUESTION!" Lightning suddenly split the night skies as Arcee firmly took hold of Miko's shoulders and shouted directly into her face, maintaining the merciless, unrelenting pressure. "Quit beating around the bush, Miko! What are you trying to hide? _No secrets, remember?!"_

" _S-stop it…"_

"So what's _your_ deep, dark secret?"

" _Stop_ it! Leave me _alone!"_ Miko struggled to pull free but Arcee held fast.

"Not until you tell me the _truth!"_

Miko cried, "Wh-why are you doing this? Why are you being so _cruel?!"_

Arcee yelled back, "Because you're my _little sister,_ remember?! I can't bear to see you like this and I want to _help,_ but I can't do _that_ until you're _honest_ with me! NOW, TELL ME THE _TRUTH!"_

"B-BECAUSE I WAS _AFRAID!"_ Miko broke down, her shoulders shaking as she burst into tears. At that moment it began to rain, the torrential downpour soaking Miko to the skin in a matter of seconds. She remained where she was, making no move to seek shelter.

Arcee closed her eyes and exhaled heavily, thankful that this part of the ordeal at least, was over. She let go of her friend's shoulders and watched as Miko sank to her knees.

Miko hid her face as she wept, "M-my whole _l-life,_ I've been r-running away…because I was _afraid._ D-don't get me wrong, Arcee…I _l-love_ my homeland…b-but all I ever _wanted_ …was to just be _m-myself,_ and when my wh-whole _w-w-world_ was telling me how to _think_ and how to _live…_ I-I had a choice…either conform or run…" Slowly she gazed up at Arcee and murmured, "…and I _ran."_

Understanding filled Arcee's being. "You got _used_ to running, didn't you?"

"I-I did it so m-much, I started to think it was _normal_ …y'know, not knowing where life was leading me, always running into the face of the unknown…" Miko shook her head and whispered, _"…I must've driven you poor guys nuts."_

"Yeah, yeah you _did."_ Arcee's expression suddenly became thoughtful. "Wait, does that mean when your families both started making demands to you and Raf about your own wedding…?"

Miko nodded, "…yeah. It was almost like I had never _left_ Japan. So when Raf told me I should try to work things out with our families, I felt like he was siding with them over me. I-I got afraid because I felt like I was all alone in the world, and I ran…again."

"Oh, _Miko…"_ Arcee gracefully crouched until she was at eye level with her friend. Empathy shone in her luminous eyes as she smiled and said, "…surely you know Raf better than _that._ He's your _Sparkmate._ You should _know_ what's in his heart. The one thing you've been running _from_ is the very thing you should have been running _to!"_

Frustrated, Miko cried, "But that's just _it,_ Arcee! I _can't_ tell what Raf is feeling! Believe me, I've _tried!_ I mean, sure…ever since that moment when we sparkbonded in the desert, Raf and I have managed to touch minds a few times, but that's about it! Our connection is _nothing_ like the bond you and Jack have!"

Arcee grinned, "Miko, I think there's been a misunderstanding. My bond with Jack - amazing as it is - is no more powerful than the one that you and Raf possess."

" _What?!_ Then what's _wrong_ with us?!" Miko angrily wiped away a stray tear and asked, "Is-is it _my_ fault, because of what I _did…?"_

" _No,_ Miko. Look, I don't believe what you two are experiencing is _just_ because you ran. Keep in mind that you and Raf are still new to this. Scrap, we're _all_ new to this! Before Jack was bestowed the Matrix of Leadership and became Prime, there has never _been_ a human with a spark. Now we have _five!"_

Miko didn't want to offend Arcee but the unspoken question had been burning within her.

"Arcee? Wh-why did Orion _do_ this to us?"

Arcee sighed, "I…I don't know. Our son is barely two years old but sometimes when I look at him, I think he knows more about what's going on than all of us put together! You remember what Optimus told all of us that day…?"

 _ **Young Orion possesses the Heart of Primus himself. He is a child of both Earth and Cybertron, and is forever bound to the destinies of both worlds. He can do wondrous things that no one else can, and one day he will inherit the mantle of Prime.**_

"Jack and I have sat down with Orion and asked him repeatedly why he did what he did…"

Nervously Miko asked, "Wh-what did he say…?"

"He just smiled back at us and said, _'Tallawhun!'"_

Miko frowned, "I…I guess we'll _all_ find out…one day."

Arcee sighed, "Anyway, Jack and I are pretty sure we know what's been going on with your sparkbond with Raf."

" _WHAT?!"_

Arcee thought for a moment and said, "How can I _put_ this…? Think of your bond as one of those electric guitars you like to play. Every so often, something happens and they can get out of tune or off-key.

Miko asked, "Wh-what do you mean…off-key?"

…

Raf asked, "Wh-what do you mean…off-key?"

Jack smiled sadly, "Try to understand, Raf...you and Miko are practically brand new sparks. After emerging from the Well of All Sparks, it normally takes the average Cybertronian a few years before they are able to get a handle on their innermost feelings and emotions."

…

Arcee smiled sadly, "Remember, Miko…I've got a few years' experience of having a spark, plus Jack has the benefit of possessing the wisdom of the Primes. That gives us _both_ a little bit of an advantage when it comes to understanding the way of sparks."

…

"You and Miko have been through the _wringer_ these past several weeks."

…

"You and Raf may be about the strongest humans I've ever met…"

…

"…but even the _strongest_ of sparks would have been sorely tested by what you two experienced."

…

" _Anyone_ would have been affected, and it would've stirred up all _kinds_ of stuff…"

…

"…feelings like sadness, anger, resentment, self-doubt, or even - "

…

" - fear. Even _Sparkmates_ can lose their way, Miko."

…

Jack began, "When this kind of thing happens between _Sparkmates,_ it can be _especially_ problematic. It can cause their joined sparks to get out of sync with one another…"

…

Arcee finished, "…and if _that_ happens, their shared sparksong is thrown _off-key."_

…

Mesmerized, Miko and Raf both nervously asked, "Wh-what happens _then?"_

…

"Oh, all _kinds_ of scrap."

"Because their misaligned sparks get all knotted and twisted up…"

"…the Sparkmates' emotions start running wild. They get physically ill…"

"…and _sometimes_ they even begin displaying unique characteristics of one another's _personalities."_

…

Miko frowned and asked, "In _English,_ please?"

Raf sighed and answered, "They said we could even start _acting_ like each other, Miko."

"Oh. _Thanks,_ Raf."

Miko froze for a heartbeat before it finally registered.

"' _THANKS, RAF?!'"_

…

Raf's mind suddenly reeled. For just a fleeting moment it felt like Miko was sitting right next to him. In that instant he felt _complete_ again. He blinked uncertainly and asked, "H-hang on, did we just - ?"

…

Jack's words brought Raf back to the here and now.

"It's basically the Cybertronian equivalent of feeling _heartsick,_ Raf…"

Jack sighed, thinking back three years to an almost cliché dark and stormy night…a night spent with Arcee that _should_ have been filled with nothing but love and celebration. It ended up becoming one of the most awful experiences in the young Prime's life, a moment of self-recrimination and a decision made that he _still_ hated himself for.

He looked sympathetically at Raf and said, "…and that heartache is one of the worst feelings in the world, _isn't_ it?"

…

Arcee's words held Miko's rapt attention.

" _Nothing_ feels worse than when you feel absolutely certain that there's no hope and things are _over_ with the one you love, Miko."

Arcee sighed, remembering that same dark and stormy night…a night of being completely cut off from the rest of the world, of crying alone on the floor of a motel in the middle of nowhere. It was an experience that the tough Autobot femme wouldn't wish on anyone.

She gazed compassionately at Miko and said, "Take it from someone who _knows…"_

…

Jack nodded in agreement. "…you do _not_ want to go down this road. _Trust_ me…trust _us_ when we say - "

…

Jack and Arcee spoke as one. " - we've _been_ there."

…

Raf watched as Jack inhaled deeply, turning his attention heavenward and lifting his gaze to the dark skies.

Jack slowly exhaled as he smiled subtly, seemingly to himself but almost as if he was sharing a private moment with an unseen confidant. He then turned to look directly at Raf, his radiant eyes shining even brighter than usual.

Suddenly Raf _knew_ and stammered, _"J-Jack…you…"_

…

Arcee smiled serenely, her eyes similarly aglow.

Miko looked hard at her friend, slowly but surely working things out.

Finally she guessed and gasped, _"A-Arcee…you…J-Jack…"_

…

Raf/Miko said, "…you two have been spark-linked all this time, _haven't_ you…?"

Jack/Arcee winked, _"Busted."_

…

Miko snickered, "Why, you _sneaky - !"_

Arcee nudged Miko's shoulder and smirked, "Hey, I learned from the _best._ What, you didn't think I would've attempted this without my _Sparkmate_ by my side, did you?"

…

Jack chuckled, "You're not _kidding,_ babe." He reached out and lightly punched Raf's shoulder. "Seriously, do you guys have any idea how _hard_ it's been…helping you two both face your fears and break down the emotional walls you put up, then gradually guiding you along until we finally managed to help realign your sparks?"

Raf inquired, _"Realign…?"_

…

Arcee smiled, "Yes, Raf. On Cybertron when Sparkmates get out of sync like you two did, they usually end up requiring help from _another_ pair of Sparkmates. That's where Jack and I came in. We used the harmonization of our own sparksong to realign your sparks and bring you and Miko back into balance."

…

Miko whispered, _"Y-you mean…?"_

…

Jack smiled, "Oh, I _mean._ Can't you _feel_ it, Miko?"

"F-feel _what…?"_

…

"The missing part of yourself…"

…

"…your heart…"

…

"…your soul…"

…

"…your _spark._ It's always been there. You can't explain it, you can't understand it…you can only _accept_ it. It's the love you share, and _that's_ the true power that binds you together as Sparkmates. Even _now_ in these desolate, arid places…even separated as you are…you can still sense each others' presence as if they were standing right beside you. Can't you _feel_ it?"

…

Miko closed her eyes and gasped, "Oh, _God…_ it-it's true! I-I can almost _see_ him! _Raf - !"_

…

Raf began to get choked up, unable to hold it in any longer. _"M-Miko…!"_

…

"You were made into Sparkmates for a _reason._ We don't understand how or why, but somehow we know that we'll all find the answers… _together."_

…

"But time is running out. If you continue to fight this…"

…

"…if you continue to remain divided…"

…

"…ultimately your sparkbond will _shatter._ If that happens, you risk losing everything you hold dear and then you will feel nothing but a great gnawing emptiness…one that will haunt you for eternity. You will be truly alone… _forever."_

…

" _The choice is yours."_

And just like that, the shared spark-link ended.

…

The storm finally began to die down, the rain slowly but surely ceasing. Arcee stood to her feet and asked, "So…what _now,_ Miko?"

It was too much to process all at once. Miko hesitated, suddenly uncertain of anything, of _everything._ She flushed with embarrassment and shyly looked down.

Filled with compassion, Arcee's spark went out to her friend.

"Since we've been together Jack has shown me that second chances don't happen too often, Miko. My advice to you…? Don't let _this_ one get away. Don't let _Raf_ get away. _Hunt…him…down."_

Miko remained motionless.

Arcee sighed, "Don't make the same mistake I almost made with Jack, Miko. You will regret it for the rest of your life, I _promise_ you."

Still looking down, Miko timidly whispered, _"B-but…our families…"_

"No buts, Miko. _C'mon,_ whatever happened to the Junior Wrecker who singlehandedly took on every single bad guy besides Unicron himself? _Surely_ you can handle a few irate in-laws…?"

Arcee could just barely make out the tiny, hopeful smile that began to appear on Miko's face.

"I'm _serious,_ Miko. You never bend, you never break…you seem to know just what it takes. You're a fighter, and you've got to _fight_ for your man."

Almost a full minute went by before Miko finally answered back.

" _A-Arcee?"_

"Yes…?"

Miko slowly lifted her gaze to meet Arcee's, a familiar glint of unstoppable bravado shining once more in her almond eyes.

She winked and said, "I _got_ this, _oneesama."_

Arcee grinned. "It's about fragging _time."_ She activated her com-link and in a sing-song voice said, "Oh, _Ratchet…?_ If you and Bulkhead are finished entertaining my son, I have one more _itsy-bitsy_ job for you."

In a burst of static the grouchy old Autobot medic _harrumphed_ and responded, _"No. No no no, absolutely not! Find somebody else to torture, Arcee. I'm still trying to clean all the sparkles out of my hydraulics!"_

Arcee smirked as Miko stifled a giggle.

"Don't _worry,_ Ratchet. All I need is for you to open the space-bridge for me and Miko. I think you already _know_ our destination."

Ratchet paused for a moment before replying, _"Ah. Well, in that case…!"_

…

"B-but what if Miko never wants to _speak_ to me again?"

It had been several unbearably long minutes since Raf had felt the touch of Miko's mind. He assumed the worst, nervously removing his glasses as he began to clean the desert dust and grit from the lenses.

He groaned, "Who am I _kidding?_ I must be a _fool_ to think she'd want anything else to do with me…!"

Unable to bear the sound of defeat in his friend's voice, Jack cut him off in mid-rant and said, "Raf, you're _nobody's_ fool. You're at your best when the going gets rough. You've been put to the test but it's _never_ enough. You've got - !"

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Raf…?"

"B-be _quiet."_

Startled by his friend's unexpected admonishment, Jack nodded and shakily replied, "S-sure, buddy. Whatever you say."

Raf was so distraught with worry that he didn't even notice the space-bridge opening several yards away.

But _Jack_ did.

"Umm…Raf?"

Raf sighed, "Please, Jack…I don't want to - !"

"I think God is showing you the way _out_ of the wilderness, Raf."

" _Wh-what?"_ Raf immediately looked up and saw where Jack's attention was focused. Raf turned just in time to see a familiar sleek motorcycle emerge from the swirling space-bridge vortex. His breath caught as Miko disembarked and stood on the dusty ground before him.

Jack eased back and gazed contentedly at Arcee as she transformed into her fifteen-foot tall default body. He chuckled as his Sparkmate reached down and gently gave Miko a little push.

Meeting Jack's intense gaze, Arcee smiled knowingly and murmured, "Remember what I told you, Miko… _don't_ let him get away. Now go get your man."

Raf was so overcome with shock at the sight of Miko that his mouth had gaped wide open. Shaking his head, Jack smirked as he reached over and closed it for him.

Quietly Jack prodded, "Don't keep her waiting, little brother."

Elated, Raf whirled around and embraced Jack in a surprisingly strong bear-hug before leaping to his feet.

Once again concerned for his friend's safety, Jack cautioned, _"Raf, be - !"_

There was zero hesitation as Raf jumped from the mission roof, landing effortlessly on the ground at least twenty feet away.

" _\- careful."_ Jack huffed with mock exasperation and stood up before making his own way back down. He moved cautiously but quickly, not wanting to miss a single second of this.

Arcee moved to join her stalwart Sparkmate, all the while watching with extreme interest as the two estranged lovers faced one another.

With a pronounced swagger in her step, Miko began to boldly stride straight towards Raf.

Without saying a word, Raf silently started to make a brisk beeline in Miko's direction.

Miko was all bluster and bravado as she breathed in deeply and loudly announced, "Raf…before you say a fraggin' _word,_ I've got something I need to _say…!"_

The remainder of Miko's words was lost forever as Raf suddenly reached out and took hold of her hand, sweeping her into his arms. With his touch she instantly forgot everything including the need to breathe, finding herself helplessly staring deep into his dark eyes which crackled with barely restrained electrical energies. They both felt the sparks within them begin to sing, louder with each passing second. The hairs on their bodies slowly stood on end as a concentrated electrostatic charge began to build in intensity. Raf leaned in closer, ever closer…his lips only a hair's breadth from Miko's own, until finally, at long last…

… _contact._

There was an explosion of blinding light that could be seen for miles away in the dark night. Jack didn't expect it to be so powerful and was knocked flat on his back. Arcee ran over to help him to his feet.

"Jack! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. What about _them…?"_

As the light faded and the smoke began to clear, Jack and Arcee could just make out the shadowy silhouettes of their friends, their lips still locked together in a seething kiss. Tiny arcs of lightning continued to crackle between them, the faint acrid taste of ozone in the air. The sand on the desert floor underneath their feet had been fused by the intense heat generated by their sparks into an impressively large glassy _fulgurite._ The hair on their heads was hopelessly frizzed, and a shimmering nimbus of ghostly blue light eerily surrounded their bodies.

Arcee smirked, "…I think they're going to be just fine."

When it became painfully obvious that Raf and Miko weren't planning on stopping anytime soon, Jack reflexively cleared his throat. They reluctantly broke contact with one another and sighed.

Miko leaned her head back and groaned in utter bliss.

" _Whoooooaaa._ That was _tinnnnngly."_

Raf blinked, equally stupefied. Fighting the impulse to giggle like a loon, he stammered, "Wh-what was _that?"_

As he dusted off his pants, Jack replied, _"Sorry,_ guys…guess we forgot to mention that when things get, _umm,_ intense between Sparkmates, there's usually a release of electrostatic energy. It can be pretty spectacular, too…depending on how _heated_ things get."

Raf stared in wide-eyed amazement as he examined his still-glowing hand. "I assume that's why we're surrounded by _St. Elmo's Fire?"_

"Thanks, Raf. I was _wondering_ about that." Miko experimentally poked at her frizzed pink bobtails, the pointed edges of which appeared to be shooting tiny jets of blue flame.

Suddenly remembering Jack and Arcee's words on sparkbonding, Miko and Raf both looked at one another with a look of sheer panic.

" _D-did we just…?"_

"Oh, _God_ …how are we gonna explain this to our _parents?"_

"I _know!_ After all that waiting until we were _married,_ too…!"

Realizing that Miko and Raf assumed they had inadvertently broken their vow of chastity before marriage, Arcee snorted, "What, _that?_ Pfft. That was _nothing._ Just wait until you - !"

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, "Arcee. _Not_ helping."

Ignoring his Sparkmate as she blew him a Cybertronian raspberry, Jack contritely held up his hands and soothed reassuringly, "Don't worry, you two. Sometimes it even happens just from _kissing._ You still have your… _innocence."_

Miko suspiciously narrowed her eyes and demanded, "How can you be so sure?"

Jack smiled, pointing at his own luminous orbs. "Your eyes aren't _glowing,_ for one. When you and Raf are ready to take that last big step together, plan on investing in sunglasses… _lots_ of sunglasses."

Raf nodded before he turned to face Miko and urgently whispered, "I _love_ you, Miko Nakadai. I have _always_ loved you, and I always _will."_

Blinking back tears, Miko sniffed, "I-I love you too, _Raf-kun!"_

Raf asked, "Can you forgive me?"

Miko pressed a finger against Raf's lips and gently _shushed_ him, answering, "Only if you forgive me first."

Raf and Miko embraced tenderly, both struggling not to break down and cry.

"I assume the option to elope is still _off_ the table, then?"

"Don't _tempt_ me."

"Glad we got _that_ out of the way." Miko got serious again and sighed, "So what _now?_ We're basically back where we _started._ Even though we're back together again, our families are still fighting tooth and nail about the wedding. What are we gonna _do?"_

Raf smiled.

"Uh, oh…I _know_ that look."

"I've had some time to ponder our little dilemma, Miko. I think I might have an idea or two."

With that, Raf pulled out his cell phone and hit speed-dial. It didn't take long for someone to answer.

"Hello? Yes, this is Agent Esquivel calling." After several moments Raf sighed, quickly realizing that he wasn't going to get a word in edgewise. He whispered to Miko, _"They're giving me the proverbial runaround again."_

Miko giggled, "Mind if I listen in?"

"Sure." Raf immediately pressed _speaker_ and the cool desert air was filled with the tinny voice of a slightly pompous Unit: E agent.

"… _and as I've already explained, we are doing everything in our power to locate your Miss Nakadai. So, if you don't mind…"_

Raf smiled as he took Miko's hand in his own. "You can call off your search, sir. I've already found _Agent_ Nakadai, very alive and _very_ well."

Miko smiled back at him, her eyes twinkling as they reflected the stars in the nighttime skies.

" _That is certainly a relief. Good job, Agent Esquivel. Well! In that case, unless there is anything else…?"_

"Actually, there _is._ If you would be so kind, please put Agent William Fowler on the line."

" _Sir, I've already told you. Special Agent Fowler is in the middle of - !"_

Suddenly out of patience, Raf cut him off. _"Listen,_ Agent…I'm in the middle of a little crisis of my own and I don't have the time for this, so I'll be brief. _If_ you don't connect me with Agent Fowler within the next 30 seconds, you are going to be held singlehandedly responsible for causing an international incident of _epic_ proportions!"

" _Y-yessir! Right away, sir! H-hold, please."_

Miko unconsciously fanned herself, finding this new side of Raf extremely attractive.

Even Arcee was impressed. "Scrap…faster, stronger, _studlier._ When did Raf get so take charge?"

Jack looked up at his beloved Sparkmate and replied, "When he realized how close he came to losing everything. That would change _anybody,_ Arcee."

She looked down at him and smiled, "By the way…nice _work,_ partner."

"Didn't do too bad a job there _yourself,_ babe."

Jack winked slyly as he reached up and gently caressed the side of Arcee's leg. She raised a gleaming metal eyebrow at the unexpected but most definitely welcome touch. The rest of the world seemed to fade into the distant background as they both beamed adoringly at one other.

Jack quipped, "So, how _is_ it humming, 'Cee?"

Arcee snorted and rolled her eyes, ignoring the loaded question. She muttered, "Wonderful _stuff,_ that Synth-En." Deliberately avoiding eye contact with her Sparkmate, Arcee smirked, _"Really,_ Jack? I thought you were still on the mend. I didn't realize you were up for anything… _strenuous_ quite just yet."

She finally glanced back at Jack out of the corner of her eye, amused by his unabashedly hopeful expression. She sighed before leaning down to murmur in Jack's ear. "Oh, all _right_ …enough already with the cute puppy dog eyes." Arcee added huskily, "I only hope you're as _durable_ as I remember, my sexy little Sparkmate!"

A familiar gruff voice suddenly cut in, unceremoniously ending all thoughts of _later._

" _This is Fowler."_

Momentarily overcome with gratitude, Raf exclaimed, _"¡Gracias a Dios!"_ He self-consciously cleared his throat and calmly continued, "Agent Fowler, this is Rafael."

" _Raf! Congratulations on finding Miko, son. Hey, just for the record...have you two patched things up yet?"_

Miko loudly demanded, "How does he keep _doing_ that?! It's almost like he's got a spy satellite in orbit secretly watching our every _move_ or something!"

Fowler couldn't help but hear the comment and chuckled, _"Now, Miko…you should know that I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation. Remember, it's a matter of national security. However…just between us agents, I have been known to use the odd drone every now and then."_

Raf huffed at Miko and got back to the matter at hand. "Th-thank you for asking, sir. We _have,_ by the way. Patched things up, I mean."

" _Good to hear."_

Raf swallowed nervously and said, "S-sir, do you happen to remember telling me and Miko that if there was anything we needed _\- anything at all -_ to contact you?"

There was a brief pause before Fowler finally answered.

" _I do."_

Raf steeled himself and went for broke.

"Well, sir…I'm calling in that favor."

Raf hurriedly covered the phone with his hand and murmured to Miko, "This isn't going to be _easy,_ you know."

Miko smiled, "Nothing worthwhile ever is."

Jack spoke up and offered, "Listen, if there's anything we can do…"

Arcee nodded, "…what _Jack_ said. We stand beside you every step of the way."

Raf grinned, "Th-thanks, you guys. Miko and I are going to need all the help we can _get."_

"Scrap, I almost _forgot!"_

"Wh-what is it, Miko?"

Miko held out an outstretched hand. She locked eyes with Raf, waiting impatiently for him to cotton on.

Raf didn't disappoint. He smiled before reaching into his pocket, pulling out the glittering diamond engagement ring. Without a word he slipped it onto Miko's waiting finger. She admired its beauty for a moment and then beamed back at Raf.

Miko joyfully chirped, "Okay. _Now_ we're ready!"

Once more Fowler overheard and demanded, _"Ready? Ready for what?!"_

Raf answered, "For the wedding of the century, sir. Miko and I are getting married, and _nothing's_ gonna stand in our way."


	11. Chapter 11 - MIRA EL CAMINO

" _Hola, segues ahí? HOLA?!"_

Muttering a curse under his breath, Mr. Gonzales hung up the phone and unceremoniously tossed it into the center console of the car before he resumed driving.

"W-well…?"

Glancing at his wife seated anxiously next to him, he slowly shook his head and sighed, "The _policía_ still wouldn't tell me anything different. Before I lost the signal they were saying the same thing, that we should stay calm and keep driving to the location they gave us earlier."

Mrs. Esquivel impatiently demanded, "And where _is_ that, exactly?"

He motioned towards the wrinkled paper nestled between them and huffed, "Let's just say it's a good thing I had this old road map in the glove compartment. _Wherever_ they have us going, it's out in the middle of nowhere where the GPS is less than useless!" He took a fleeting look at the map and frowned, _"No entiendo."_

"What is it?"

"Even the _map_ doesn't show that there's anything out here! _Esto es muy extraño…"_

Filled to overflowing with frustration, Mrs. Esquivel angrily wiped her eyes and cried, "I don't like this…it-it's almost as if the _policía_ were trying to _hide_ something from us!" A sudden horrified look stole over her strained features and she whispered, "Papa, d-do you think…something _happened_ to Rafael?"

Blinking back his own helpless tears, Mr. Gonzales shakily replied, "N-now, Mama…w-we don't _know_ that."

" _¡Ah Dios mío!_ We _never_ should have let my little _niño_ go off alone like he did…!"

It seemed like it had been an endless eternity since the moment when everyone realized that Miko and Raf were missing. To their credit, both families had instantly stopped squabbling and focused on what was truly important: finding their lost children.

After searching fruitlessly for several hours, Raf's parents contacted the local authorities. Unfortunately, people went missing in Mexico every day and the _policía_ simply did not have the available resources to conduct a proper investigation.

Fortunately news traveled swiftly in Puerto Peñasco. Word got out and after hearing what had happened, practically everyone in the tiny coastal city dropped what they were doing and rallied to help. Family, friends, neighbors and total strangers all banded together and formed an enormous search party.

Sadly, it was all for naught. Even after searching for the remainder of the day and most of the night, no one had managed to turn up a single trace of the kids' whereabouts. It was almost as if Raf and Miko had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Just as the Nakadais and the Gonzales-Esquivels were on the verge of becoming hysterical, they received an unexpected call from the authorities. The _policía_ assured them that their children _had_ been found, but for some reason they seemed oddly reluctant to disclose any additional information. Before the issue could be pressed, the parents were then given a series of directions to follow and requested to drive to an undisclosed location. Within moments they gathered in the family car and were on their way.

During the entire exhaustive search for Miko and Raf, none of the parents had bothered to stop for food or rest. Still dressed in the same semi-formal clothing from the disastrous engagement party, they all now appeared a bit on the disheveled side.

Mr. Gonzales stifled a yawn and wiped the sleep from his tired eyes when a sudden and unexpected brilliance in the distance caused him to squint. He blinked rapidly as the sun peeked over the hilly horizon, spilling its radiance everywhere and chasing away the last remaining vestiges of night.

The dawn of a new day was breaking.

Reflexively turning his head away from the bright light, he happened to glance momentarily at the rear view mirror as it showed the reflection of Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai settled in the back seat.

They were both eerily silent. Without making a sound, Miko's mother did not attempt to hide how worried she was for her only daughter as great tears streamed relentlessly down her cheeks. Miko's father merely sat stone-faced next to his wife, his stern expression betraying absolutely no emotion.

Mr. Gonzales' frayed nerves were worn well past the breaking point. Seeing Miko's father appear as though he wasn't affected in the least by all that had happened quickly stoked the embers of their earlier heated quarrel.

"Señor Nakadai, how can you just sit there and behave as if nothing were wrong? Miko has been missing since yesterday morning!"

Mr. Nakadai said nothing in reply and continued to sit in silence.

Fuming, Mr. Gonzales continued, "Doesn't it _matter_ to you whether or not she is all right?"

Mrs. Esquivel leaned over and whispered, _"Papa, m-maybe you shouldn't - !"_

" _No!_ No, he needs to _hear_ this!" Mr. Gonzales violently shook his head, completely out of anything remotely resembling patience. _"Esto está mal, Señor!_ She is your _daughter,_ and for you to act like you don't even care is _deshonroso!_ It shames both you _and_ your wife!"

" _PAPA!"_ Although she agreed with what her husband had said, Mrs. Esquivel was still shocked at the unforgiving harshness of his words.

Mr. Nakadai's eye twitched as he bridled under the insult. He stared hard at Mr. Gonzales, taking a deep breath before finally answering in a deceptively calm tone.

"Gonzales-san, forgive me if I appear to be cold or unemotional. I am _Nihongo_ \- Japanese - and it would not be proper for me to behave otherwise. This…this is our _way._ However, please let me assure you that the _only_ thing that matters to my wife and I is the safe return of our daughter."

Embarrassed by what he had said, Mr. Gonzales flushed slightly. He sighed tiredly and began, "Señor…look, maybe we - !"

Mr. Nakadai, equally as exhausted, inadvertently allowed his icy façade to slip and muttered, "Perhaps if you and _your_ wife had not been so preoccupied with taking control of the wedding, then Miko would not have run away in the _first_ place."

Mr. Gonzales growled, "Wha - ? _'Control the wedding?!'_ Are you _loco?!_ As I recall, _you_ were doing the exact same thing, _MEAPILAS!"_

Some insults, no matter what the language, are understood by _all._

Any pretense of proper politeness abruptly flew out the proverbial window as Miko's father lost his composure and bellowed, _"BAKA! YURUSANAI!"_

Infuriated, Raf's father roared back, _"¡NO ENTIENDO LO QUE DICES!"_

Once again the shouting match quickly spiraled out of control. Mr. Gonzales' threadbare nerve finally snapped and all common sense swiftly exited through the same aforementioned window as he let go of the driver's wheel and twisted around in his seat to face his adversary.

" _¡TE DOY UNA HOSTIA QUE TE VISTO DE TORERO!"_

Itching for a fight, Mr. Nakadai eagerly leaned forward to meet Mr. Gonzales head-on.

" _KONO BUSU YARŌ! KAKATTE KOI…!"_

Mrs. Esquivel reflexively lunged over and took hold of the abandoned wheel just as the car began to swerve wildly. Struggling to avoid crashing, she cried, _"¡IDIOTA, MIRA EL CAMINO!"_

Her desperate admonition fell on deaf ears, as both men actually began to grapple.

Unseen by anyone, a delicate hand suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It reached out, stretching past the feuding fathers before firmly grasping the car's emergency brake and pulling back _hard._

The rear brakes instantly locked down, screeching deafeningly as the tires fought to cling to the loose gravel of the dilapidated road. Unable to find any traction, the car began to fishtail and skidded violently from side to side.

Startled screams and shouts joined in with the discordant cacophony of the brakes squealing as the Nakadais and the Gonzales-Esquivels were jostled helplessly about. After several panic-filled seconds a tiny stretch of good road miraculously materialized before them and the poor, overworked wheels finally found something they could work with. They held fast and didn't let go. Everyone in the car abruptly felt themselves lurch forward from the powerful inertia. After what seemed like forever, the car eased to a crawl and eventually stopped.

As the dust slowly cleared the only audible sound that could be heard was that of everyone breathing shakily. Long moments crept by, the awful enormity of what had almost just happened slowly beginning to become painfully apparent. A horrified hush fell upon the party as comprehension dawned and every single second of the harrowing experience became crystal clear.

With this newfound eidetic awareness also came the almost forgotten mental image of the hand that had pulled the emergency brake, the same hand that had very likely saved all their lives. All eyes suddenly looked down to see the tiny hand, trembling slightly as it still held the brake in a vice-like grip. Moving past the petite wrist and up the slender forearm, everyone soon came face to face with the owner of the hand.

Somehow it was still a surprise to see that the hand belonged to Mrs. Nakadai.

Almost beyond words, Mr. Nakadai panted, _"A-Anata…?"_

Explosively she shrieked, _"URUSEEYO! DAMARE! DAMARE, DAMARE, DAMAREEEEE!"_

Mr. Nakadai merely nodded in acquiescence to his wife's words even as they were quickly drowned by a flood of tears.

Mr. Gonzales started to speak but Mrs. Esquivel immediately cut him off.

" _Silencio."_

"But - !"

"Not another _word._ You will only succeed in helping make things worse than they already are."

Mr. Gonzales hung his head low, knowing his wife was right.

As his wife continued to sob without making a sound, Mr. Nakadai found himself not knowing what to do or say to comfort her. All he knew was that she didn't deserve any of this. Feeling his eyes burn with guilt and shame, he roughly rubbed at them with the back of his hand. He happened to glance up for just a moment and happened to meet the equally mortified gaze of Mr. Gonzales. Overcome with humiliation, both men looked away just as quickly.

Raf and Miko's fathers reluctantly came to the shared sobering realization that they were equally at fault for dishonoring their families. In the end it didn't matter who had started this fight, or who had done or said what. What mattered now was to put an end to the bad blood between them and _fix_ this.

Once again their eyes met. A strange silent symbiosis occurred and without uttering a word, both Mr. Gonzales and Mr. Nakadai knew precisely what the other was thinking. Tiny smiles simultaneously appeared on their faces, the absolute absurdity of their senseless feud glaringly obvious. Time seemed to stand still as they slowly began to come to a hesitant understanding, giving birth to a newfound respect for one another.

" _Are wa nan desuka…?"_

Everyone in the car couldn't help but jump in surprise as Mrs. Nakadai spoke suddenly, her subtle whisper shattering the silence. They followed her questioning gaze to see what she had seen.

In the distance up ahead the parents could make out the presence of no fewer than half a dozen vehicles blocking the road. Rapid strobes of flashing red and blue created a merciless lightshow that reflected against the gleaming black surfaces of the heavily armored vehicles, illuminating the stark emblazoned words _POLICÍA FEDERAL._

Mrs. Esquivel whispered worriedly, _"The Federales…"_

Her husband was equally anxious as he murmured, "A _policía_ roadblock? Out here in the middle of nowhere…?" Mustering the courage Mr. Gonzales slowly drove closer to the patrol vehicles obstructing their path. When only a few yards separated them he came to a stop.

Without warning the vehicles' doors swung open and before the parents knew what was happening, the _policía_ surged forth and surrounded them.

It was difficult to be certain but it looked like there were at least twenty officers, all uniformed in dark combat fatigues and all heavily armed. They obviously meant serious business.

One particularly intimidating officer stepped next to the driver's window and rapped firmly against the glass. Mr. Gonzales nodded nervously as he rolled down the window.

Brandishing a FN FAL assault rifle, the officer brusquely demanded, _"¿Son ustedes los padres de Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel y Miko Nakadai?"_

"Uhh, _sí?"_

The officer glared menacingly for another moment and then pulled out several photographs, studying them all intently. Mr. Gonzales raised a confused eyebrow as he noticed that the photos were images of everyone seated in the family car. Before he could ask any questions, the officer then produced a radio and gruffly spoke into it.

" _¡Los padres están aquí!"_

Mr. Gonzales heard a strangely familiar voice answer, _"Déjalos pasar y continúen montando guardia. Ya casi estoy allí."_

The officer immediately turned to his fellow _policía_ and yelled, _"¡Son ellas! Déjalos pasar!"_

As they quickly moved the patrol vehicles out of the way, the officer looked back at Raf's father one last time and motioned him through the blockade.

Mr. Gonzales wasted no time and drove.

Minutes passed, the already unbearable tension steadily continuing to mount. Somewhere in the foreboding wilderness plaintive howls began to be heard, their chilling song causing Mrs. Esquivel to shiver and start crying once more. Mr. Gonzales soothingly murmured, "Be brave, _mi amor,_ be brave…for _Rafael."_ He glanced at the rear view mirror, watching Mr. Nakadai cast aside proper Japanese decorum as he reached out and held his wife's hand.

The overgrowth of towering cacti and thorn-scrub surrounding them grew more and more dense, forcing Mr. Gonzales to brake and reduce speed. Slowed to a maddening crawl, the car crept past a thorny tree that Raf's father happened to recognize as the desert ironwood.

Finally they could go no further.

When the car stopped there was a sudden loud burst of static from the forgotten GPS as it noisily announced its return to electronic life. It was only a temporary rebirth, but before the signal was lost again it managed to sputter, _"Han llegado a su destíno."_

"We're here."

"B-but where is _here?!"_

Mr. Gonzales consulted his trusty old map and replied, "Somewhere in the Sonoran Desert."

Exasperated, Mrs. Esquivel replied, "I know _that!_ What I want to know is what is _this_ particular place, and why did the _policía_ want us here?"

The Nakadais and the Gonzales-Esquivels slowly emerged from the family car and nervously stared in mute wonder at the unexpected sight that lay ahead. Towering before them were the ruins of an ancient structure.

Appearing to be centuries old, it was an impressively large building with sundried adobe walls reinforced by a crumbling outer shell of baked brick and mortar. What remained of the roof appeared to be covered with fired clay tiles, supported by a framework of pine timber. Miraculously the wooden beams still held, preventing the roof from collapse. Mostly obscured from view, the beginnings of a large open courtyard on the far side of the building could just barely be seen.

Although weather-worn and sandblasted from the harsh desert winds, the sturdy structure continued to stand strong and proud.

"Wh-what is this, some kind of old forgotten fort?"

Mr. Gonzales gently corrected his wife, murmuring, "It's not a fort, it's a church mission. _Extraño_ …it almost reminds me a little of _Nuestra Señora del Pilar y Santiago_ in Cocóspara, one of the most magnificent church ruins in Sonora."

His mind suddenly began to race, all at once remembering Rafael's intense fascination with Padre Eusebio Kino and the many missions he had established throughout the Sonoran Desert.

 _Surely it couldn't be…!_

Just then the unmistakable sound of a helicopter could be heard in the distance, rapidly getting louder as it approached. Finally a Bell 212 Huey helicopter appeared overhead. It hovered for a moment before finally touching down nearby.

As the helicopter powered down, its pilot opened the cockpit door and disembarked. Miko and Raf's parents all gulped apprehensively when the large man turned towards them and began to stride purposefully in their direction.

The pilot stood before the nervous quartet before removing his flight helmet.

Mrs. Esquivel immediately recoiled in shocked alarm and frantically began crossing herself.

"AAAAA! _YOU!"_

Agent William Fowler smiled warmly and replied, _"Me."_


	12. Chapter 12 - MIZU NI NAGASU

" _Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel…what is going ON in here?!"_

Mrs. Esquivel stood at the doorway to Raf's room and stared hard into the eyes of her youngest son as he smiled innocently back at her.

Raf managed to keep his voice steady and answered, "Study group."

Narrowing her gaze, she quickly scanned the room and its other three occupants. Right away she recognized Raf's friends Jack and Miko, but she didn't know the rather beefy man seated near the doorway.

"Study group?" she echoed, the edges of her mouth curling upwards slightly. Raf awkwardly cleared his throat, doing his best to hide a frightened whimper. He was familiar with most of his mother's expressions, and he knew with all certainty that the one displayed upon her face was anything _but_ a smile.

Mrs. Esquivel slowly folded her arms across her chest and casually leaned against the doorframe.

" _Interesting…_ and what, pray tell are you all _studying_ this fine evening? I see that my son Rafael has a copy of Padre Kino's historical memoirs, Jack seems to be enjoying a manual on how to handle heavy machinery, Miko is engrossed in a textbook on quantum physics, and this _gordo hombre_ is valiantly attempting to read an upside-down children's book about _Sport Billy."_

" _Now_ then…" Raf's mother flashed a toothy grin that would give pause to a great white shark. She stepped into the room and everyone reflexively scooted away from her. "…shall we try this _again?"_

Having been reared by the indomitable June Darby, the time and trial of teenage experience had taught Jack one invaluable lesson: when to speak and when to hold his tongue. Painfully aware that it would be folly to say anything at this point, he remained quiet and pretended to focus his attention on the three colorful 1st place Science Fair rosette ribbons displayed on a nearby wall.

Refusing to be intimidated by anything or anyone, Miko summoned every iota of her inner bravado and bluster.

" _Well,_ Mrs. E…it's like _this._ Y'see…"

Mrs. Esquivel sighed and held up her hand, not in the mood for any of the girl's bolshie foolishness. Miko capitulated, reluctantly closing her mouth.

Raf's mother then turned menacingly to face Agent Fowler. A thin sheen of nervous perspiration began to bead across his forehead.

"By the way, I would have appreciated it if you had at least replaced the roll of TP when you visited the restroom earlier."

Fowler gulped.

"I know all of Rafael's teachers from his school, but I don't recognize _you._ So…who _are_ you?"

…

"… _who is this, again?"_

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai." Fowler summarily bowed to Miko's parents, followed by politely offering them a business card pulled from his coat pocket. "Special Agent William Fowler, at your service."

"A _bad omen_ is who and what _you_ are, Agent Fowler!"

Fowler smiled amicably, "Now, Mrs. Esquivel…that's being a little bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Oh, _really…?_ As I _recall,_ when we first met you tried to make me believe you were part of a school _study group!_ I am not _estupido,_ you know! After I called your bluff you finally came clean and told me and my husband the truth, about how Rafael and Jack had accidently stumbled onto something they shouldn't have…"

He nodded gravely, "Yes, they had discovered the existence of an extremely dangerous foreign power that the world's governments, up until that point, had managed to keep _secret."_

Mr. Nakadai frowned, _"Nanda?_ 'Foreign power…?' Wait, did _Miko_ know about any of this?"

"Unfortunately, your daughter got caught up in the whole ugly mess shortly after the boys."

Miko's father demanded, "Miko was in trouble and we weren't _told_ anything? _Why?!"_

Fowler sighed, _"Trust_ me when I say I had to wade through a whole lot of red tape just to get permission to tell you _this_ much. In the interests of international security, my superiors had deemed it necessary to maintain absolute secrecy. They reasoned that the fewer individuals who knew about what was really going on, the _better._ At any rate, as soon as I learned that the kids had gotten involved, I attempted to place them into protective custody, but my… _um,_ colleagues reasoned that they'd be much safer with _them._ All three kids were assigned guardians who secretly watched over them 24-7. That way they were allowed to resume their normal lives…well, _mostly_ normal."

Mrs. Esquivel snorted, "And we all know how well _that_ worked out, _si?"_

Fowler sighed again and explained to the Nakadais, "The enemy in question had been testing a new weapon of mass destruction and in the process managed to locate where Raf lived. That was the night I first met his family. Thankfully, we were able to get everybody out of there and relocated to a new home before anything bad happened."

"But bad things _continued_ to happen, _didn't_ they?"

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Fowler replied, "If you're talking about when Jasper was destroyed by the _meteor…"_

Mrs. Esquivel abruptly snapped, _"¡No me digas mentiras!_ We _saw_ your people during the town's evacuation, so it wasn't hard to put two and two together! That 'meteor strike' was just another _cover story,_ wasn't it?! Don't deny it, we _know_ you were involved!" She angrily jabbed her finger against Fowler's chest and snarled, _"Twice_ now we have lost everything and had to uproot our lives because of you, Agent Fowler… _twice!"_

"I-I'm sorry for that, Mrs. Esquivel… _truly_ I am."

Mr. Gonzales, who had kept his silence up until now, finally spoke up.

"You must admit, _Señor_ …you _do_ always seem to be around when bad things happen."

Fowler chuckled and said, "It does seem that way, doesn't it? Still, I can't help but remember one important detail."

"And what is _that,_ Agent Fowler?"

" _We're all still alive._ If it hadn't been for your children the enemy would very likely have won, and please believe me when I say _that_ would have been a _very_ bad thing. Raf, Miko and Jack all provided invaluable assistance in stopping the bad guys, which is precisely why I asked the kids to continue working for me. Starting out they were technically still underage and could only serve as consultants while completing their college education at a special government university, but after that - !"

"Wh-where is _Rafael,_ Agent Fowler?" Mrs. Esquivel had suddenly grown very pale, her eyes filling with frightened tears. She trembled as she stammered, "M-my husband was right…y-you only show up when something _t-terrible_ has happened…"

Mrs. Nakadai immediately caught on to what she was implying and worriedly whispered in a small, hushed voice, _"M-Miko…!"_

"Hang on, if you all will please listen for a moment…"

Mrs. Esquivel could not contain herself any longer and explosively cried out, "WHERE IS _RAFAEL?!_ WHERE IS MY _SON?!"_ When no answer was immediately forthcoming she burst into tears and buried her face against her husband, sobbing loudly into his chest.

Choking back his own tears, Mr. Gonzales quietly asked, _"Señor, por favor…_ the _policía_ told us that Rafael and Miko were _here._ Tell me…I-I can take it. Are-are they…?"

"…perfectly _safe,_ I promise. _However…"_

"What? What _is_ it?!"

"Raf _has_ gotten himself into a bit of a…well, a _situation_ and needs your help."

" _Anything!_ Please, Agent Fowler, whatever we can do…"

"That's good to hear. He's waiting for you now."

Mr. Gonzales and Mrs. Esquivel blinked in surprise.

"He…he's _waiting_ for us?"

Fowler nodded curtly and replied, "Follow me, please."

As Fowler led Raf's parents away, Miko's father cast aside all pretense of politeness and impatiently shouted, _"Oi, chotto matte kudasai!_ What about our _daughter?_ Where is _Miko?!"_

"Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai…?"

Startled by the sound of the unexpected voice, the Nakadais whirled about and gasped out loud in spite of themselves. Standing before them they beheld a tall, statuesque young woman. A fleeting look of timidity ghosted across her incredibly lovely features, her dark complexion suggesting that she might be from India. Wearing a stunning azure dress that only complimented the smooth curves of her lithe figure, she self-consciously brushed back a stray lock of her long ebony hair that cascaded down her back. Her unearthly sapphire blue eyes glittered beneath a sparkling _bindi_ on her forehead that almost seemed to glow. Bowing gracefully, she smiled and spoke in perfect, strangely musical Japanese.

" _Shitsurei shimasu. Hajimemashite, Arcee desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

Mr. Nakadai frowned, _"Arcee?_ What kind of name is - ?"

" _Anata!"_ Mrs. Nakadai scolded, cutting her angry eyes at her husband. He huffed as they both returned the bow.

Miko's mother straightened back up and apologetically said, _"Gomen nasai!_ We are just very worried about our daughter Miko! _Please,_ Arcee-san…do you know where she is…?"

The woman named Arcee smiled again and replied, _"Hai._ In fact, she has been looking very forward to seeing you."

"She…she _has?"_

"I will be happy to take you to her."

Extremely appreciative of Arcee's kindness, Mrs. Nakadai bowed repeatedly and almost gushed as she replied, _"Domo arigatō gozaimasu! Go shinsetsu ni dōmo!"_

When her husband did not immediately bow alongside her, Mrs. Nakadai borrowed a page from Mrs. Esquivel's book and firmly elbowed Mr. Nakadai square in the ribs. Through gritted teeth she sweetly asked, _"Sou ne, Anata?"_

Wincing while he rubbed his sore ribs, Mr. Nakadai complied and hurriedly bowed as well.

Acting like she hadn't seen a thing, Arcee motioned for Miko's parents to follow her.

As they walked behind Arcee, Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai couldn't help but notice that they weren't going the same way as Raf's parents. Instead they were directed down a different path, around the opposite side of the old mission.

Along the way they passed by several parked vehicles, an odd assortment to say the least: an olive green armored off-road truck, an ivory Lancia Fenomenon Stratos Concept sportscar, a bright red McLaren 12C supercar with fiery gold detailing, a crimson Aston Martin One-77, and a deep violet Cadillac Ciel. They were all parked facing towards the wide central part of the ancient structure, which had been covered and completely concealed by a huge tarp.

Wondering about what lay beneath the yards of plastic sheeting, Mr. Nakadai broke his customary stoic silence and asked, _"Sumimasen,_ I am curious…are you working on _restoring_ this place?"

Arcee glanced back at him and smiled mysteriously, "Something like that."

Miko's perplexed parents fell silent and chose to let the matter rest as they continued following Arcee, soon rounding the corner of the far edge of the building and disappearing out of sight. Had they lingered for another moment they would have been surprised to hear the parked vehicles begin to _talk._

" _Psst! Are they gone yet?"_

" _Uhhh…I think so, Jackie."_

" _Thank the AllSpark! After Doc Ratchet 'bridged us here, I've had a rock wedged in my gears that's been driving me CRAZY!"_

Wheeljack strained for a moment and managed to blow the offending pebble out of his exhaust. The explosive pop sounded like a cross between a backfire and somebody breaking wind.

" _Ahhh…that's better."_

" _Better watch out, Jackie. That might be considered air pollution."_

" _Hey, I'm just helping rebuild the Earth's ozone layer, 'Bulk!"_

" _Would you two keep it DOWN, for Primus' sake? Scrap, I thought I was the loud one of the group!"_

" _Just so long as everyone recognizes that I am the best-looking one of this so-called winning team. Ugh, can't these fleshies hurry up and get this show on the road? All this harsh desert air can't be good for my lustrous finish!"_

" _Will you please be QUIET already about your stupid finish? I'm starting to wish my chassis was still laid up on Cybertron rather than have to listen to you blow your own horn about yourself, Knock Out…"_

" _Don't be a hater, Hot Rod. You'd look terrible in green."_

" _Shh! Number one rule of being an Autobot, Knock Out: always keep a low profile."_

" _I-I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Why are we all here again?"_

" _I'll tell you why we're here, Steve. We're here today because we were invited to honor one of our own. Miko Nakadai, the very first human member of the Wreckers, is being thrown away."_

" _Hang on a nanoklik. I thought the expression was she's being GIVEN away, Wheeljack. Something about a weeding…?"_

" _WEDDING. Honestly, you Autobot simpletons are hopeless."_

" _I am so confused."_

" _S'okay, rookie. This is kinda all new to us, too."_

" _N-not to ME…!"_

" _Oh, scrap. Here we go again."_

" _Shh! Keep it down, you guys…"_

" _You're not leaking lubricant again, are you? C'mon, Bulkhead! Mech up!"_

" _Seriously, you're getting too loud! Someone's gonna hear - !"_

" _Keep it together, big guy! You can handle this!"_

" _No, I CAN'T handle it! M-my little girl is…is…WAAAAAHHH!"_

…

"…aaand long story short, that's how Raf and Miko stumbled across this old mission."

As he led Raf's parents down the narrow hallway, Fowler huffed and used a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow. Even after living in the arid climate of Jasper, Nevada for several years he still wasn't used to the oppressive heat in Mexico.

"We recently had some historians come out here so they could take a look at the place. They all agreed that it's very possibly an undiscovered mission set up by Father Kino."

Mr. Gonzales replied, "I _thought_ this place looked similar to some of Kino's other missions. _Dime,_ was the building badly damaged when it was found? I assume that's the reason for that large tarp we passed by earlier…"

Mrs. Esquivel rolled her eyes and interrupted, "Papa, don't you think we should be focusing on our _son_ instead of a dusty old building?"

" _Lo siento, Mama. Tienes razón."_

Raf's mother turned to glare at Fowler, dissecting him with her intense gaze and watching for any sign of untruthfulness.

"So…after their car broke down in the middle of the desert, you're saying that they wandered here and stayed until help arrived?"

Putting on his best poker face, Fowler replied, "That's the official report, ma'am."

"Yes, but is it the _truth?"_

Fowler forced a nervous smile, secretly thanking his lucky stars that his alleged 'official report' had wisely left out the part about where Raf and Miko had almost died.

Fortunately for Fowler, Raf's father came to the rescue.

"Now now, _mi amor…_ I'm sure Agent Fowler has told us everything he can. Isn't that right, _Señor?"_

Grateful for the assist, Fowler nodded and continued, "Anyway, as I was saying earlier, it was both Raf and Miko who rediscovered this place. Because of that, the Mexican government and the local historic preservation groups were gracious enough to grant us its use, _especially_ in light of such an important occasion."

Suddenly confused by his words, Raf's parents frowned.

" _What_ occasion?"

Fowler did not answer the question. Instead he stopped in front of a closed door and said, "We're here."

Fixing Raf's parents with a no-nonsense expression, Fowler said, "Raf is on the other side of that door. Now listen…when you see him, try to be supportive. The poor kid's been through an awful lot the past several hours. More than ever, he needs you by his side."

Raf's parents nodded solemnly and prepared for the worst. Without even realizing they were doing it, they both held their breath as Fowler reached out and opened the door.

The old hinges creaked as the door was slowly pulled back. Passing by Fowler they entered the tiny room and apprehensively asked, _"R-Rafael…?"_

Raf turned around to face his parents as he fastened the last button on his father's _guayabera._ He smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, it's a little _big…"_

…

"So _you_ were one of the guardians who had protected our children, Arcee-san?"

As they moved down a separate corridor, Arcee nodded to Mrs. Nakadai and answered, "Yes, I was assigned to look after Jack."

"Jack? _Ah, sou desu ka…_ I remember now. We briefly met him years ago at Miko's high school graduation. We didn't have much time to speak but from what I recall he seemed to be a very responsible young man."

"That's very kind of you to say, Mrs. Nakadai. Naturally I agree with you, but then again I am a bit _biased_ when it comes to Jack."

Mrs. Nakadai smiled as she quirked a curious eyebrow, being well-versed in the art of reading between the lines.

"Arcee-san, I-I hope that you will forgive me for saying so, but…"

"Yes…?"

"…you aren't exactly the type of person one expects when meeting a tough government agent."

Arcee smirked slightly and replied, "Jack is fond of saying that we are all more than meets the eye. Trust me when I say I'm living proof of that statement." She stopped abruptly and said, "This is _it."_

Miko's parents gulped anxiously as they stared at the dusty old door. Their hands twitched and fidgeted, not knowing how to proceed from here.

Arcee bowed and said, _"Koko de mattete kudasai._ I will return in just a moment."

Before she could open the door, Mr. Nakadai reached out and gently stopped her.

" _Arcee-san?"_

"Yes?"

" _Ano…"_ He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he shuffled his foot around, eventually working up the nerve to quietly say, _"…aregatai desu."_

Arcee smiled warmly and replied, "You are very welcome."

Turning on her heel she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Is that you, Arcee?"

Arcee looked over at the hastily-erected privacy screen on the far side of the room and answered, "Yeah, it's me."

"Are they here yet?"

"They just arrived. They're waiting outside the door now. By the way, thanks for the crash course in Japanese introductions."

Arcee happened to glance at a nearby mirror and frowned at her reflection. She breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly as she willed herself calm. Still uneasy about using her Holocloak once again, the love of Jack Darby's life closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift, hoping to find some happy thoughts somewhere within her neural net. What she found instead was the memory of a conversation she had only hours ago, when she had told Jack of her intentions to use the Holocloak and how he had been the picture of equability as he calmly voiced his reservations...

" _ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"_

" _Jack, we promised to help Raf and Miko any way we could, remember? Well, they want us to be in the wedding…BOTH of us!"_

" _Don't they think having a motorcycle in a wedding ceremony might raise a few eyebrows?"_

" _Jack, be serious…"_

" _I AM BEING SERIOUS!"_

" _Jack…"_

" _Well, please EXCUSE me for being a little bit concerned about the woman I love! Hey, since we've obviously thrown common sense out the window, while we're at it why don't we just go ahead and get married along WITH them! That way, we could have two weddings AND a funeral!"_

" _Calm down, Jack. Listen, there's no need for you to worry. I'm taking along some extra Energon rations, just in case!"_

" _And you might STILL run out of energy! 'Cee, that thing almost KILLED you the last time you used it! What makes this any different?"_

At the time Arcee didn't have an answer for her beloved Sparkmate. She _still_ didn't. All she could do was put on a brave front and hope for the best.

"Everything okay out there?"

Arcee blinked, abruptly snapping back to reality. She sighed as she produced a small flask of glowing Energon and gazed at it for several seconds.

" _Juuust in case."_ she muttered, right before draining its contents.

Her bright eyes glowed momentarily before returning to normal. Arcee breathed a little easier, already feeling more energized.

"Arcee…? Are you all right?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I was just taking my medicine."

"Oh… _right._ Sorry."

"No problem. What about _you?_ Ready to get this party started?"

"There's no time like the present!"

Arcee moved to open the door and once again she was stopped.

" _Umm,_ Arcee? You _did_ remember to dress for the occasion, _didn't_ you?"

Arcee facepalmed and chuckled, _"Scrap._ I'd forget my head if it wasn't bolted on… _literally."_

Arcee concentrated and her holographic appearance shifted, her clothing instantly transforming from an elegant dress to a dark-colored kimono. The image of her hair also changed, and within instants she sported a gorgeous Japanese hairstyle where her ersatz locks were tied in the back, complete with holographic flowers to accent the look.

The transformation complete, Arcee opened the door and stepped out before bowing to Miko's parents.

Motioning for them to enter the room, she smiled and politely said, _"Douzo."_

Nervously the Nakadais entered, waiting until the door was completely closed behind them before speaking.

Mr. Nakadai could barely contain his confusion as he urgently demanded, "She was only gone for a minute! How did Arcee-san change so _quickly?"_

" _Shh!"_ His wife nodded in the direction of the privacy screen and whispered, _"Listen!"_

The Nakadais heard the sound of hushed voices, one intimately familiar to them.

"Are you finished _yet?"_

"Stop rushing me, I've never _done_ this before. I'm used to painting _calavera_ makeup, remember?"

"Just hurry, please."

" _No te preocupes tanto._ Well…all things considered, not too bad a job if I do say so myself."

" _Thank_ you. I really appreciate everything."

" _De nada, amiga._ I'll see you again in a few minutes."

A young woman about Miko's age suddenly appeared from behind the privacy screen. Miko's parents blinked in surprise, noting that she was dressed in the white and red robes of a Shinto shrine maiden. They immediately bowed, silently thinking that she seemed strangely familiar somehow.

She said nothing but grinned as she awkwardly bowed, quickly edging past them and hurriedly making her way out the door.

Mrs. Nakadai suddenly started as she recognized the young woman. She wondered aloud in Japanese, _"Matte, Rafaeru no imoto to iu kotodeshita? Kanojo no namae wa nandesuka?"_

" _Ahem!_ Yes, that _was_ Raf's sister, and her _name_ happens to be _Pilar."_

Following the sound of the familiar voice, they moved towards the screen. Summoning all their courage, the Nakadais slowly peered around the edge of the partition, nearly fainting at what they saw.

Awaiting them was an unforgettable vision of beauty that they would remember for the rest of their days. Adorned in an exquisite white wedding kimono and her face painted stark white in the traditional manner, she seemed almost like an angel in appearance. A brilliant shaft of sunlight chose that particular moment to pierce through a large crack in the ceiling overhead and helped complete the angelic image, causing a halo of light to surround her until she shone like the sun.

Gazing back at her parents, Miko wickedly grinned, "'Bout _time."_

…

It took Raf's parents only a fraction of a second before they abruptly lunged forward and enveloped their son in the biggest bear-hug in recorded human history. The tiny room was filled to overflowing with the sounds of their loud sobs of relief.

" _RAFAEL!"_

"YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! _¡GRACIAS A DIOS!"_

" _¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!_ CAN YOU EVER _FORGIVE_ US?!"

Mrs. Esquivel suddenly pulled away from the embrace and smacked Raf on the back of his head.

" _OW!_ Mama, what…?"

" _¡Estoy muy furioso!_ I have been worried _sick_ about you! Don't you _ever_ make me worry like that again, _comprendes?"_

"M-Mama…"

"Don't interrupt! _Escucha,_ I understand that you have been through a great deal, but disappearing like that was very _unlike_ you, Rafael. Do you have any idea how many people have been _looking_ for you…?"

"Mama, if you'll just listen - "

"… _the whole town!_ Seriously Rafael, I…" She stopped in her tracks, finally taking a closer look at him.

Mrs. Esquivel frowned and asked, "Why are you wearing your father's _guayabera?"_

Raf blinked incredulously and smirked, "Mama… _really?"_

Mr. Gonzales started to chuckle, attempting to hide it at first but giving up just as quickly.

His wife glared at him and asked, "What is so _funny?"_

Naturally, this prompted him to lose control and roar with laughter. Raf began to snicker as well, joining in with his father.

Still oblivious, Mrs. Esquivel began to fume. Angrily she demanded, _"¿Qué es tan gracioso?!_ If you two know what's good for you, one of you had better start explaining _pronto!"_

Mr. Gonzales finally began to regain his composure, shaking his head as he ruffled his son's spiky hair and murmured, _"…pequeño diablo inteligente…!"_ Finally he wiped away a stray tear and looked at his wife.

" _Mi amor,_ have you not yet guessed?"

"Guessed _what?"_

His eyes twinkled with happiness as he answered, _"Our son is getting married!"_

Mrs. Esquivel fell silent for a moment. She looked again at the intricately-pleated shirt that Rafael was wearing. Her eyes widened dramatically as all the pieces fell into place and she cried, _"Oh, no he's NOT!"_

"MAMA!"

" _¡Sé razonable!"_

"I-I don't understand, Rafael…how can you still be intending to marry that-that _girl_ after she ran away like she did? _Ella no es de fiar!_ Have you ever seen the movie _Runaway Bride?_ Trust me, you do _not_ want to end up like poor Richard Gere!"

Raf breathed in deeply and said, "Mama, I want you to _listen_ to me."

Something in his resolute tone managed to get through to his frantic mother. She collected herself and focused intently on her son.

"I am _marrying_ Miko and that's all there is to it."

" _But - !"_

"No _if's and's_ _or's_ or _but's,_ Mama."

"…R-Rafael…!"

" _Mama!_ This is _happening._ _Pero no te resistas, acéptalo."_

Mrs. Esquivel gazed deep into Raf's eyes, seeing an unexpected _steel_ that she hadn't noticed before, one that would never bend, never break.

Eventually she said, "You…you sound so _sure_ of yourself."

"I haven't been more certain of anything else in my entire life. I _love_ her, Mama…and she loves _me."_

She continued to study his determined expression, noting that it refused to waver under her penetrating stare.

She blinked and calmly spoke his name, "Rafael."

Bracing himself, Raf sighed and answered, "Yes, Mama…?"

"In all your eighteen years, you have never _once_ stood your ground like this before."

In spite of himself, Raf gulped, _"Y-yes…?"_

His mother snorted, _"Hmp._ It certainly _took_ you long enough."

Mr. Gonzales sighed in blissful relief.

As their son started to grin, a tiny satisfied smile began to spread across Mrs. Esquivel's face…a _real_ smile, this time.

"Perhaps…perhaps Miko _is_ the one for you, after all."

Raf's father felt his heart overflow with pride. He clasped his arm around Raf's shoulders and said, _"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío."_

" _Gracias,_ Papa." Raf's smile quickly vanished in a huff as he awkwardly attempted to adjust his father's ill-fitting wedding shirt. Worriedly he asked, "Do you think the _guayabera_ looks _too_ big on me…?

Mr. Gonzales laughed, "You'll be okay. You always _did_ wear your clothes a little on the loose side!"

"That's because practically everything I wore were _hand-me-downs!"_

Raf's father squeezed him tight in a reassuring one-armed hug and said, _"Trust_ me, my son…you look good. _Muy macho."_

Raf didn't have the chance to reply to his father. Without warning his mother suddenly wrapped him in her arms and proceeded to hug the _mierda_ out of him.

" _Mi pequeño hombrecito!_ You are getting _married!"_

Raf chuckled, "I thought we had already _established_ that…!"

"… _and_ you are wearing your father's _guayabera!_ That must mean you decided to have a traditional Mexican wedding! I _knew_ Miko would eventually come around…!"

"Wait, _what?"_

"… _and_ the ceremony is being held at a proper Catholic church! _¡Alabado sea el señor! ¡Es un milagro!_ Oh, I am so _happy!"_

Gesturing at the surrounding walls, Mr. Gonzales grinned, "I must admit, that _was_ a nice little touch, Rafael…"

Before Raf could say anything otherwise, there was a knock on the door.

Fowler appeared and said, "Everybody? It's _time."_

…

"H-how do I _look?"_

Struck speechless, Miko's parents stared in wide-eyed wonder at their daughter. At first glance they almost didn't recognize her.

Not in their wildest dreams had they had ever expected to see Miko, a hyperactive hard-rocking rebel without pause, calmly seated and willingly wearing a traditional Japanese _shiromuku._ The _wataboshi,_ an elaborate silk headdress that accompanied the wedding kimono, rested on a nearby table.

Miko's face had been painted white as a declaration of her purity, her hair painstakingly done up in the traditional Japanese _Bunkintakashimada_ bridal style.

To say that she was lovely beyond compare was belaboring the obvious. Miko's parents simply did not have the words to express the depths of their feelings.

The seconds relentlessly ticked by, Miko's uncharacteristically shy question still unanswered. She grew more and more apprehensive, feeling the old fears resurfacing with a vengeance.

She suddenly felt the urge to _run._

Miko's mother saw the mounting panic in her daughter's eyes and desperately attempted to give voice to her own overwhelmed emotions.

"Y-you look…you look…"

"…you look _beautiful."_ Miko's father somehow managed to finish for her.

A hesitant smile teased at the corners of Miko's mouth, her worries and fears vanishing like they had never even existed.

" _R-really…?"_

One unruly curl of bright pink suddenly decided it was unwilling to cooperate and popped out of place, much to Miko's ire. She frowned and said, "Had a little electrical _incident_ yesterday and ever since I can't do a _thing_ with my stupid hair. It took hours just to get it to look _this_ good." She reached up and attempted to coax the curl back into place, and huffed with exasperation when it stubbornly refused to conform.

Mr. Nakadai's mouth twitched as he fought the urge to smile, watching as Miko tried again and again to tuck away the errant lock, only for it to repeatedly spring back out again. He finally walked over to his daughter and held her hand.

"No, no…you should _leave_ it like that."

Miko looked up at him with a confused expression.

He explained, "It is perfect the way it is…just like _you,_ my daughter."

" _O-Otosan…!"_ Miko's eyes immediately filled with happy tears.

Mrs. Nakadai quickly joined her husband and knelt beside their daughter, producing a tissue and gently dabbing at Miko's eyes. She _tsked_ as she gently cautioned her, "Now, now…we don't want your makeup to run, do we?"

Miko's father cleared his throat and looked around the room, saying, _"So…_ this is where you and Rafael have been all this time?"

She nodded nervously and replied, _"H-hai, Otosan."_

Her mother asked, "Where did you find this wedding kimono, Miko? It's _lovely!"_

" _Welllll…_ just between us, Agent Fowler and my friends helped with the _shiromuku._ To be honest, they helped out a _lot."_

Mr. Nakadai sniffed and said, "Your _friends,_ eh?"

" _Gomen,_ _Otosan._ Are…are you _angry_ with me?"

Mr. Nakadai abruptly whirled about, an unfamiliar look on his face. It took Miko several seconds to identify it as a look of _shame._

Shaking his head Miko's father fell to his knees and said adamantly, _"No!_ No, my daughter… _I_ should be asking _you_ that very same thing! I have been behaving deplorably and I-I am _sorry,_ Miko."

" _Otosan…_ y-you don't have to - "

Suddenly he couldn't hide his tears any longer. He cried, "All I ever _wanted_ was for you to be _happy,_ Miko!" Hiding his face he prostrated himself on the ground before his daughter and loudly wept, _"Onegai…_ forgive me, Miko! I have been a _fool_ of a father!"

Miko struggled to keep her own emotions in check as she reached down and helped her father rise. Lovingly she cupped his face between her hands and said, "Oh, _Daddy…_ I have never been happier than I am right at this very moment."

Mr. Nakadai blubbered, _"M-Miko…!"_

Fondly Miko whispered, _"Otosan, no baka…!"_

In response he huffed and harrumphed indignantly, "Who are you calling _silly?!"_

Miko giggled as her father hurriedly ground the palms of his hands against his face, eliminating any trace of his unseemly display of emotion.

Turning to face her mother, Miko smiled and almost timidly she asked, _"Okasan,_ would you please help me with my _wataboshi?"_

Wiping away her own tears, Mrs. Nakadai beamed, happy to perform the 'last duty of a mother to her daughter.'

"I…I would be _honored."_

As his wife helped Miko with her headdress, Mr. Nakadai said, "After all that has happened, I _am_ somewhat surprised that you decided to opt for a traditional Japanese wedding, Miko."

"Yeah, I know. I even managed to surprise myse - _whaaa-aaat?!"_

" _Please,_ do not misunderstand. I am _very_ happy you made this decision." He chuckled, _"Yokatta…_ I had been _praying_ that young Rafael would eventually come around!"

Mrs. Nakadai chimed in, "You and Rafael will bring honor to _both_ our families, Miko."

Before Miko could protest and set the record straight, there was a knock at the door.

Arcee entered and bowed. Gracing them all with a stunningly bright smile, she said, "It's _time."_

…

"…so don't think that any of this has put you in my good graces! You're not off the hook _yet,_ Agent Fowler! Just remember, I'm _watching_ you!"

As he led them down another hallway, Fowler sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

Raf snickered and murmured to Fowler, "Don't worry, sir. I _know_ my Mama, and she's _definitely_ beginning to warm up to you!"

" _I am NOT!"_ She scowled as she fluffed her hair and said, "The _least_ you could have done was give us the opportunity to freshen up a bit first! We've been up all _night!"_

Mr. Gonzales nudged against her and murmured, "You look beautiful, _mi amor."_

"Papa, are you _sure_ it's not too much trouble for you to be my best man?"

"What a silly question! I would have been offended if you _hadn't_ asked me!"

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps echoing through the halls, thundering louder and louder as they rapidly approached. From out of nowhere Jack Darby appeared and skidded to a stop, panting slightly as he attempted to catch his breath.

" _S-sorry I'm late, everyone!"_

Fowler raised an eyebrow and asked, "Cutting it a little bit _close,_ aren't we?"

Adjusting the collar of his dress shirt, Jack huffed, "I _said_ I was sorry. Had to take care of a few last-minute details for the wedding, y'know?"

Fowler chuckled, "I'm just messing with you, Jack." The two men briefly embraced as Fowler said, "Good to see you, Son."

Jack smiled and replied, "You too, Dad."

Watching the exchange, even Mrs. Esquivel felt her hardened heart soften a bit more towards Agent Fowler. Raf had once told her what little he knew about his friend Jack's troubled past, and to see the young man in such good spirits today spoke volumes about Fowler's positive influence on his life.

Motioning to Jack's dark sunglasses, Mr. Gonzales asked, "Is…something wrong with your _eyes,_ Jack?"

Jack shrugged, "I have a rare eye condition. Also, the doctors told me my future was so bright I had to wear shades."

Everyone groaned at the terrible joke, eventually yielding to the inevitable as their laughter filled the air. They soon resumed their journey down the hallway.

All seemed well.

That is, until they began to round the corner.

"…so is everybody clear? _Otosan_ and _Okasan_ will be walking with me down the aisle."

"And Pilar…?"

"Pilar is the shrine maiden, remember? Why do you think she's carrying around the big umbrella? Hey, I just _realized!_ That makes _her_ a Miko, too!"

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"' _Miko'_ is the Japanese word for shrine maiden! Now we have _two_ Mikos for the price of one!"

" _Scrap,_ the mind boggles. What about _me,_ then?"

"Oh, that's _easy,_ Arcee! You - _YEEEEEK!"_

It was mass hysteria at its finest as both groups rounded the corner at the exact same time, coming together in a spectacular collision of culture clash.

Miko's startled shriek propelled everyone into instant action. In a flash the Nakadais both stood protectively in front of their daughter. At the same instant Raf's parents instinctively stood in front of their son. Pilar took no chances and in the blink of an eye she whipped out the large umbrella she had been carrying and opened it, the enormous red canopy completely obscuring Raf's view of the bride.

Looking over his shoulder and peering over the edge of the bamboo and coarse oil-paper umbrella, Mr. Nakadai dryly commented to Pilar, "I know that the _wagasa_ is supposed to help ward off evil spirits, but isn't it also supposed to be unlucky to open one indoors?"

Pilar rolled her eyes and smirked, _"Seriously?_ After all the _loco_ bad luck we've gone through in the last couple of weeks, you're honestly concerned about one little _umbrella?"_

He chuckled, finding himself liking Rafael's outspoken sister and seeing why Miko was friends with her.

Pilar continued, "The only thing that really _would_ be bad luck was if Raf had actually _seen_ Miko before the wedding and…!"

Time stopped.

There was a sudden silence so loud that it threatened to swallow up the world. Everyone slowly turned to stare accusingly at Raf.

He blinked innocently back at them and asked, _"…wh-what?"_

" _DŌIU IMI DESUKA?"_

" _¡NO SE HAGA EL INOCENTE!_ DID YOU _SEE_ HER?!"

Flummoxed, Raf shouted back, "SEE _WHO?_ WHAT ARE YOU ALL _TALKING_ ABOUT?!"

From behind the large umbrella, Miko nervously said, "Th-they're worried you might have seen the bride before the wedding, Raf-kun! Y-you didn't… _did you?"_

Raf quickly held up his hands and cried, "No…NO! Honestly, I-I was the last one around the corner and didn't see anything but everybody standing there with their arms outstretched! W-well, that and my Papa's _backside_ after I ran into him, b-but…"

Mrs. Esquivel fixed her son with a no-nonsense glare. "You're still hiding something, Rafael. _Ahora es el momento de confesar tus pecados y pedir perdón antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"_

Raf cheeks began to glow an impressive shade of fiery red as he confessed, "W-well, to be _honest…_ the reason I ran into Papa in the first place was because I had _already_ been looking down."

"Oh, _really?_ Just what were you _looking_ at, Rafael?"

Raf muttered, "I-I was just making extra sure that my _shoelaces_ were still okay!"

Mrs. Nakadai attempted to hide a giggle as her husband snorted, "Perhaps you should consider investing in _slip-ons,_ Rafael-san."

Miko exhaled a huge sigh of relief and laughed, "Well, shut those super-peepers of yours and _keep_ 'em shut, Raf-kun! I'm not taking any chances today!"

Raf complied and sighed again, "Yes, ma'am."

Mr. Gonzales nudged his son and whispered encouragingly, _"'How high,' remember?"_

"Wait…"

Miko peeked at her father, wondering why he was suddenly frowning.

He repeated, "…wait just a moment. Why is Rafael _dressed_ like that? Why isn't he wearing a _hakama?"_

Raf facepalmed and muttered, _"Ay-yi-yi."_

Miko groaned, _"Heeere we go again."_

Confused, Mr. Gonzales asked, "What is a _hakama?"_

Mrs. Esquivel put her hands on her hips and demanded, "I have a _better_ question: why isn't _your daughter_ wearing a proper _wedding dress?"_

Mrs. Nakadai stepped forward and replied, "And just what would _you_ know about _proper?"_

Wincing at the verbal jab directed at his mother, Raf decided he had better put a stop to this before things got _really_ interesting. Ignoring the danger he dove right into the bear cage, standing between both sets of parents. Taking a deep breath, he valiantly attempted to reason with them.

" _Umm,_ if everybody would please listen for a minute, we have a perfectly good explanation for - !"

All four parents yelled in perfect stereo, "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

An unexpected shrill voice froze everyone dead in their tracks.

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S _ENOUGH!"_

Everybody turned to see who had spoken. A pale, unassuming woman appeared, calmly walking towards them as she held in her arms a little boy with light brown skin and bright blue eyes. Immediately recognizing her, Mr. Gonzales reflexively took a step backwards.

" _S-S-Señora June!"_

Glaring at both sets of parents, June Darby-Fowler seethed, "You should all be _ashamed_ of yourselves!"

Mr. Nakadai was unimpressed and demanded, "Wait, who is this woman? Who does she think she _is?"_

Mr. Gonzales quietly but urgently warned, "T-t-trust me, _Señor…_ she is one lady _not_ to be trifled with!"

June smiled pleasantly and said, _"Now_ then…will someone please tell me what is going on here?"

All at once everybody began to talk, each parent trying to get a word in edgewise as they struggled to explain. Once again, June yelled, _"ENOUGH!"_

She winced suddenly, reaching up with one free hand as she gingerly massaged her temple.

"Okay, we're going to try this just once more, but _this_ time let's do it one person at a time. All this noise is _not_ helping my headache…"

Unbidden, Raf's mind began to race.

Mrs. Esquivel wasn't deathly afraid of June like her husband and found the nerve to say, "With all due respect, June…you don't understand what we're going through."

June blinked rapidly, saying, "Y-you…you think _I_ don't understand?"

Jack sucked in air and grimaced, _"Ah scrap, here we go."_

June started laughing loudly and Jack quickly moved away, murmuring to himself, _"Ohhh, and now she's laughing …ohhh, this is bad…!"_

June abruptly stopped laughing and got in Mrs. Esquivel's face, saying icily, "Let me tell _you_ something. I probably understand better than any of you _ever_ could! I just happen to be a _little_ bit familiar with the concept of culture clash myself. Take my son _Jack_ for example…"

Jack hid his face and groaned, _"…aaand now she's singling me out…perfect!"_

Arcee snickered at Jack's misfortune, earning a frustrated glare from her Sparkmate.

June continued, "Years ago I noticed that Jack had started acting really strange. I _knew_ he was hiding something, and since he was a teenager at the time I suspected that a _girl_ was probably involved. Turns out I was right! _Oh,_ that was an interesting night to say the _least_ when I first met Arcee…!"

Arcee reacted in alarm, worried that _she_ was now being singled out by June.

Jack smirked, _"See?_ Not so funny when it's happening to you, _is_ it?"

Arcee replied with a death-glare of her own and whispered, "Shut _up,_ Jack."

With the exception of Mrs. Nakadai who had already guessed it, both sets of parents expressed their surprise that Arcee and Jack were actually a couple.

Jack shrugged and responded, "Yeah, we get that a lot."

June sighed, saying, "I can see it like it just happened yesterday…"

…

Midnight.

June huddled herself within the blanket that had been procured for her. She was unable to stop shivering, the thin blanket providing little actual warmth. Jack could clearly see that his mother was still in a slight state of shock. Concerned and feeling more than a little responsible for what had happened, he gently laid a reassuring hand on her trembling shoulder.

Fowler walked up and formally introduced himself, saying, "Mrs. Darby, I'm Special Agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the _truth."_

June stared blankly ahead, not acknowledging Fowler's presence or anything that he had uttered.

Fowler continued, "For the past several months, Jack has been… _interning_ for me at the Agency."

June instantly snapped out of her daze and glared daggers at Fowler.

Intimately familiar with that one particular look from his mother, Jack acted quickly before she somehow discovered a way to _ground_ the government agent.

"Agent Fowler, Mom's not gonna buy it."

She snorted in agreement, "He's got _that_ right."

The now-familiar sound of clanking armored pedes interrupted, immediately diverting their attention.

June did not blink as she watched her approach, her attentive gaze passing back and forth between the towering robotic alien woman and her teenage son.

Strange…she had been tased unconscious and abducted by a sinister organization, webbed up in a cocoon and left dangling atop a building, and ultimately confronted with the reality of genuine, bona fide aliens, but in June's mind the most unsettling thing by _far_ was seeing how Jack was looking at…what did Jack call her earlier? _Arcee._

In fact, if she didn't know better June would swear Arcee was returning the _same look._

Tentatively testing her theory, June asked, "And she would be your…?"

Jack stood and faced his mother as Arcee crouched beside him. June carefully considered the unlikely pair, silently questioning if they were even aware of how _intimate_ their close bond appeared to others.

"Motorcycle…guardian…Autobot…" For a fleeting moment, Jack seemed unsure of what to say next. A tempest of unspoken emotions ghosted across his youthful face before he made his decision, settling on the easy, _safe_ answer.

"… _friend."_

She smiled, her brilliant eyes glowing as she spoke. "Call me Arcee."

June slowly rose to her feet, still watching her son and his alien companion. She met Arcee's steady gaze with one of her own, a subtle non-verbal exchange taking place before she at last returned the smile.

"Thank you, Arcee."

…

"Even back then I could see that there was definitely _something_ simmering under the surface between Jack and Arcee. Look, I won't lie about it and say I didn't have any reservations about their relationship. I remembered agonizing over it and wrestled with it for weeks…I mean, they were just so _different!"_

From out of nowhere Miko's cheerful voice chirped, "The way _you_ talk, June, it almost sounds like you thought Arcee was an alien from outer space!"

Raf chided, _"Miko!"_

June shook her head and smiled, _"However,_ in hindsight I think I may have gone a little bit _overboard_ with the whole protective parent thing."

Jack shook his head and chuckled, "Oh, you _think?"_

"When I finally accepted that my son's feelings for Arcee weren't changing or going away, that this…this… _whatever-it-was_ between them, was for _keeps…_ well, I-I just couldn't stand in the way."

…

Several days after the incident with M.E.C.H. and Airachnid, June couldn't take it any longer and finally confronted Arcee.

"Jack and I have always been close…especially after his dad left, and I guess it's just… _hard_ to accept that all that's _changing._ I mean, I _knew_ it would someday, but…you're not _quite_ the type of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for."

June had phrased it as a feeble attempt at humor, but the look she gave Arcee was _clear._

Arcee smiled knowingly. She knew _exactly_ what June was getting at, and Arcee wanted her to _know_ that she knew. After a moment she finally replied, "I think we've _all_ been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things _were."_

…

June looked over at Raf and Miko's parents with sympathy shining in her eyes and said, "So you see, I _do_ understand what you're going through. You just have to be careful not to lose sight of what's really important. Look, I can't _begin_ to describe how much easier things got when I decided to accept Arcee for the incredible person that she is, and _not_ how she looked. In fact, I made it a point to learn everything I _could_ about her and her people, and do you know what I found out? We're _not_ all that different! They're an _amazing_ people with a fascinating culture, and from that learning experience I ended up becoming a better person!"

She went on, "In _fact,_ if it hadn't been for Arcee and Jack, I never would have been brave enough to take another chance on love _myself."_

She reached out and held Fowler's hand, lacing their fingers together. She smiled at how well their joined hands looked as she said, "For those of you who weren't already aware, Special Agent William Thaddeus Fowler is my _husband."_

She grinned, "Yes, yes…I _know._ He's black and I'm white. So what? _Big deal."_

Taking great care to avoid looking in Miko's direction, Raf faced his parents and said, "Mama, you're a full-blooded Mexican, and Papa is part Seri. Does that _matter_ to you?"

Instantly Mrs. Esquivel responded, "Of _course_ not! What kind of person would I be if…if…!" A light clicked on as she _got_ it.

Miko's parents shared a private, knowing glance. After a moment her father cleared his throat and said, "We…we understand as well."

Her mother lowered her face and said nervously, "I-I am _Ainu._ My people, although native to Japan, are still discriminated against and treated poorly. My husband and I have managed to keep this information a secret, but he is constantly at risk being found out and ostracized by our society…for being married to me, and because of who and what I am."

Mr. Nakadai muttered, "Honestly it never _mattered_ to me…not even _once."_

She managed to smile lovingly at him before tears of shame filled her eyes. She turned to her daughter and quickly bowed low to the ground. She cried, "M-Miko…I _beg_ you, please forgive me for not telling you the truth!"

Making sure that Raf still wasn't looking her way, Miko helped her mother straighten up and said, _"Okasan, kite kuremasen ka?_ I promise you, I don't care whether or not you're _Ainu_ …you're still my _mother!_ That's _all_ that matters!"

Miko's father reached out and held his wife close, gently gripping her by the shoulders as he murmured, "I _told_ you, didn't I? You were worried all this time for nothing."

Mrs. Nakadai smiled, blinking back her tears.

June sighed happily and said, _"See?_ We may look different but when you get down to brass tacks, we're _all_ human."

Miko happened to be looking in Arcee's direction at that particular moment, and for just an instant she thought she saw an ephemeral expression of hurt pass across her Autobot friend's holographic face. It was gone as quickly as it appeared, but Miko couldn't help but wonder.

Mrs. Nakadai asked, "B-but then…forgive me, I am so confused…exactly what kind of wedding is this supposed to _be_ , then?"

Miko giggled before she winked and said, _"You'll_ see."

Mr. Nakadai scolded, "This is no laughing matter, Miko! Japanese weddings are a strict and serious ritual!"

Miko sighed, "We know, _Otosan."_

Mr. Gonzales cried indignantly, _"¡Oye!_ Mexican weddings are _also_ a very serious business! We are _deeply_ passionate about marriage, which is why we give weddings such high quality!"

Rubbing his tired eyes, Raf heaved a sigh of his own and said, "We _know,_ Papa."

Mrs. Esquivel snorted, "Oh _honestly,_ Rafael…what would you possibly know about it? Matrimony is one of the seven sacraments of the Catholic Church, a declaration of love that is exchanged in the presence of everyone in the community, and - !"

Exasperated beyond belief, Raf's last surviving nerve suddenly _snapped._

" _I SAID, WE KNOW!"_

Raf panted for a few moments, nervously adjusting his glasses as ten pairs of startled eyes stared incredulously back at him.

Finally he managed to catch his breath and said, _"Believe_ me, everybody…Miko and I have gone over every possible _aspect_ of our wedding with a fine-toothed comb. We know _exactly_ how important this is, and we are _very_ serious about it."

Mr. Gonzales frowned, "B-but you still don't even have proper Mexican _Madrinas y padrinos!"_

Not one to be outdone, Mr. Nakadai added, _"Hai!_ Or Japanese _Nakodos,_ either!"

From behind the cover of the umbrella, Miko said, _"Actually,_ we kinda already have that part covered!"

Mr. Gonzales started, _"Q-que?"_

Mr. Nakadai also did a double take and stuttered, "Y-you _do?"_

Mrs. Esquivel walked over to where Miko remained concealed from Raf and asked, "What do you mean, Miko?"

Miko looked up at her and brightly answered, "Me and Raf took care of this _yesterday!_

Raf grinned and added, "That's right! When we asked Arcee and Jack to be the _Madrinas_ and _Padrinos,_ they were all for it!"

Miko finished, "Plus, Agent Fowler and June were tickled pink when we asked them to be the _Nakodos!_ This way, _everybody_ got to be part of our wedding!"

The parents started to sputter and Miko interjected, impatiently saying, _"Look…_ proper _Madrinas_ and _Padrinos_ are supposed to be _mentors,_ right? They're very special people who have played a vital role in the lives of the bride and groom! During the wedding ceremony they also help by participating in important rituals that bind the couple together! I mean, _c'mon!_ Am I _missing_ anything here?"

Mrs. Esquivel sighed, _"Si…_ I-I mean, _no…"_

Raf smiled, "And the traditional _Nakado_ is supposed to be the _matchmaker,_ correct? I think the official definition is, 'an older, social superior who helps to guide the couple along until the time of the marriage, and whose purpose is to symbolize what a stable marriage should _look_ like,' I believe?"

Mrs. Nakadai hung her head and replied, _"Hai…"_

" _Well,_ then! I can't think of anyone who could do a better job at mentoring us than Jack and Arcee! They've demonstrated for _years_ on how to accept and embrace each other's differences!"

" _Yeah!_ There's no one else in the universe who knows better than _them_ on how to make a relationship work, even if they _were_ born worlds apart!"

Mr. Nakadai scratched his head and asked, _"Universe?_ Worlds _apart…?_ Arcee-san is from _India,_ isn't she?"

There was no stopping Miko now. She was on a _roll._

"And the same goes for helicopter mom and dad! Sure, they may be a little stiff and overbearing sometimes…"

Fowler snorted, "Gee, _thanks,_ Miko."

"…but they totally _rock_ when it comes to stable marriages! See, we _do_ know what we're doing!"

Just then Padre Marcus appeared, running around the corner before he came to a sudden stop. He was completely out of breath but managed to wheeze, _"I-I heard…shouting…! Is…is everything…all right?"_

Seeing their parish's Catholic priest garbed in the white linen vestments typically worn for weddings, Raf's parents couldn't help but smirk smugly at Miko's parents. Mrs. Esquivel replied, "It is now that _you're_ here, Padre!"

The Nakadais sighed resignedly. They reluctantly accepted that despite their daughter's appearance, it looked as though it was going to be a traditional Mexican wedding.

That was right about the moment everyone was abruptly joined by yet _another_ surprise visitor, this one rounding the _opposite_ corner, dressed unmistakably in the white robes of a Shinto priest.

Bowing apologetically he said, _"Gomen na sai!_ I am very sorry to be late…"

Straightening up, the priest frowned as he realized that his peaked cap or _tate-eboshi_ had slipped and now covered the majority of his face. He huffed and adjusted the cap, revealing his kindly features. He grinned at Raf and said, "…but you would not _believe_ the traffic out there!"

" _CAP!"_

Captain Toshio "Cap" Muramatsu chuckled as he greeted his young friend from the airport incident in Tokyo, raising a curious eyebrow at Miko who continued her struggle to remain out of sight from behind the umbrella.

As Miko's parents breathed a stoic sigh of relief at the welcome sight of a Shinto priest, Raf's parents scratched their heads as they attempted to figure out this newest development to the ongoing drama that their lives had become. Mrs. Esquivel couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Nakadai was subtly smirking at her, returning the earlier gesture.

Fowler walked up and bowed to Cap, who summarily returned the bow. They then laughed and shook hands.

Fowler smirked as he said, _"'Traffic,'_ huh? Must've been a _beast."_

Cap grinned back and deadpanned, _"Hai._ It was a real _kaiju_.'" They both chuckled at the inside joke.

"When was the last time you met with _your_ science fiction club, Cap?"

Cap shrugged, "As a matter of fact, we were on a fishing trip just the other week. Ide, Arashi, and even little Hoshino were all there." He sighed, "Unfortunately, Hayata couldn't make it."

Concerned, Fowler asked, "He's all _right,_ isn't he?"

Cap laughed loudly, answering, "Oh, he's in _ultra_ shape…he finally got married to Fuji! They're on their honeymoon!"

The two old friends roared with laughter.

Miko gushed excitedly, "We didn't know that you two knew each other!"

Fowler replied, "Ol' Cap here has been in this crazy game even longer than _I_ have!"

Raf suddenly realized, "Wait, let me get this straight: so in addition to once being a member of some special government organization, you're now doubling as the head of security at the Tokyo International airport _and_ as a Shinto priest?!"

Cap shrugged, "Retirement doesn't agree with me. I prefer to stay active."

Mrs. Esquivel suddenly went pale as she stammered, "Sh-Shinto…?! _Espera un momento, por favor._ You mean that th-this wedding _isn't_ going to be…?!"

Miko being Miko, couldn't restrain herself if she had _tried._ From behind the umbrella she innocently inquired, "Raf-kun, did you remember to tell your Mama that we _weren't_ going to have a traditional Catholic ceremony?"

Raf squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. When he opened them again he saw that his mother was gasping for air and looking extremely faint, crossing herself at warp speed.

He groaned helplessly, rolling his eyes as he replied, "Why _no,_ Miko…I _hadn't_ gotten around to that part yet."

Immensely pleased with herself, Miko giggled, "Oh. _Oops."_

Mrs. Esquivel was on the verge of hysterics as she angrily pointed a shaking finger at Cap and cried, "H-he shouldn't _be_ here! Th-this is supposed to be a _Catholic_ wedding, not some…s-some…!"

Raf gently _shushed_ his mother as he quietly took her aside.

Tearfully she pleaded, _"R-Rafael…wh-why…?"_

He asked, "Mama, do you _trust_ me?"

She immediately frowned, "What kind of question is that? Of _course_ I trust you. You are my _son!"_

Raf smiled, "All _right,_ then. In that case, all I'm asking is that whatever happens today, I want you to just _roll_ with it."

She began to protest, "B-but Rafael…!"

Raf smiled again, reassuringly saying, "Remember, Mama…God is _everywhere._ It wouldn't matter if the wedding was held at a Catholic Church or not. We could have it in an abandoned missile silo or in a secret government hangar or even on another _planet!_ It wouldn't matter because God would _still_ be there!"

"I-I _know_ all that, but…!"

He grinned and continued, "Besides, you should _know_ by now what my beliefs are! You helped _raise_ me, didn't you…?"

"Y-yes…"

Raf suddenly found himself getting emotional as he blinked back his own tears, "…and I will _always_ be very thankful for that! Y-you're my _Mama,_ and I _love_ you…!"

They immediately hugged one another as she cried, "Oh, Rafael… _te amo, mi querido hijo!_

At the sound of Miko sniffling, Mrs. Nakadai immediately went to the rescue, busying herself with keeping her daughter's makeup from running. Left alone with his thoughts, Mr. Nakadai once more found himself being very impressed with Raf. Before he knew what was happening, Raf's father had joined his side, warmly clasping an arm around his shoulders.

Mr. Gonzales proudly stated, "That's my _son,_ you know."

Mr. Nakadai nodded, "Rafael is an amazing young man." He paused a moment, collecting his thoughts before he breathed in deeply and said, "I…I am sorry."

Mr. Gonzales furrowed his brow and asked, "What for?"

He answered, "For how I have behaved. Ever since yesterday when we arrived here in your country, I have acted like a _fool._ Please…I ask for your forgiveness." Mr. Nakadai punctuated the apology with a deep bow.

Mr. Gonzales gruffly replied, "Fine, fine. I'll forgive you…but only if you forgive me _first."_

Puzzled, Mr. Nakadai looked up at him.

Raf's father chuckled and explained, "What, you think _you're_ the only one who feels bad about everything? I'm just as big a fool as you!"

Straightening up, Miko's father couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

"You and I really _did_ almost make a mess of things, didn't we?"

Mr. Gonzales barked a loud laugh. _"That's_ for sure!"

"Well, at least the worst is finally _behind_ us. Yesterday was…" Mr. Nakadai trailed off and paused as he reflected on his own words. He smiled again and said, "You know, that _would_ explain an awful lot."

"What are you talking about?"

"According to the Japanese almanac, yesterday was _Butsumetsu,_ traditionally the most unlucky day to do _anything_ of significance." His smile became a broad grin as he said, "But _today…_ today is _Taian,_ which is a _very_ lucky day in Japan. _Taian_ means 'Great Peace,' and it is the finest day _possible_ for weddings to be held!"

Raf's father started to laugh, saying "Well _that's_ certainly a relief! I was starting to get worried!"

"Why is that?"

" _Because!_ Today is the 13th, and we all know how lucky _that_ number can be!"

Both men began laughing uproariously, happily realizing in spite of their supposed luck, whether bad or good, that everything had worked out for the best.

Both sets of parents gazed at one another and felt a final lasting peace wash over them. All this worry and angst over the wedding simply wasn't _worth_ it.

 _Besides,_ wasn't their kids' happiness all they really wanted?

Raf's mother kissed her son's cheek before facing Cap.

"I apologize for what I said to you earlier."

Cap smiled warmly and replied, "You know, in Japan we have an old saying: _Mizu ni nagasu."_ He paused dramatically and then said, "The literal translation is, 'let the water flow,' but put another way it means, 'water under the bridge.'"

She returned the smile, nodding with understanding.

"Forgive and forget."

Then she frowned slightly and added, "But…but I _still_ don't understand. Exactly what kind of wedding is this going to _be,_ then?" She motioned towards Father Marcus and asked, "Is this a Mexican Catholic wedding or…" She returned her questioning gaze to Cap and gulped nervously, "…o-or a Japanese Shinto wedding?"

Marcus smirked good-naturedly and nodded at Raf and Miko.

" _Neither._ This is going to be _their_ kind of wedding."

Cap smiled kindly and offered, "We Japanese have another old saying: _Issun saki wa yami._ It means, 'Expect the unexpected.'"

" _You have a funny hat!"_

Bemused, Cap looked in the direction of the high-pitched little voice. His searching gaze finally settled on the tiny child being held in June's arms.

He chuckled and walked over to them before bowing and saying, "Why, thank you very much. I think it looks funny, too. In fact, my _name_ is Cap. What is _your_ name?"

When the child bashfully hid his face, June grinned and answered for him. "This is _Orion._ He's my handsome little grandson."

Cap smiled, "It is pleasure to meet you, Orion-san."

Mrs. Nakadai started as she suddenly realized, "Oh! At first I thought he was _your_ son, June-san. Then _that_ means…"

Interjecting, Arcee grinned, "He's all _mine!"_

Jack frowned, "Hey! _I_ had a little something to do with it too, as I recall!"

Orion giggled happily as Arcee took him into her arms. She leaned close to his ear and whispered low so that only he could hear.

" _Now remember, Orion…don't forget what we talked about earlier."_

Orion blinked his wide blue eyes and asked, "Numbah wun wule…?"

Pleased, Arcee hugged him tight and said, "That's _right!_ Always keep a low profile!"

"' _Kay,_ Mommy!"

Raf approached them and said, "Don't _forget,_ Orion…you have the most important job of all…you're the _Ringbearer,_ little guy!" Handing Orion a small pouch that contained the twin wedding bands, Raf assumed his best Gollum impersonation and growled, _"Youuu gets to carry…the Prrrecious!"_

Orion laughed, "You _talk_ funny, Unca Raf! Do it _again!"_

" _AHEM!"_

All eyes turned to the large red umbrella. Miko's hand was visible, her fingers impatiently drumming along the canopy's outer edge.

" _Look…_ not that the idea of us marching to the land of Mordor doesn't sound _awesome,_ but I've been hiding behind this stupid umbrella long enough! _So,_ unless you want the _one ring to rule them all_ to get _mad,_ you'll hurry up and get this _kekkonshiki_ on the road!"

Father Marcus cleared his throat and said, "I agree, time's a-wasting."

Suddenly June winced again, gently rubbing her temples. Raf saw her grimace in pain and said, "H-hang on just a _minute,_ Padre." He quickly moved next to June and asked, "Mrs. Darby-Fowler? Are you _sure_ you're okay? I know you said earlier that you had a headache, but…"

Fowler immediately stopped what he was doing and listened intently to what was being said.

June shrugged, "I-I'm _okay,_ Rafael. It comes and it goes sometimes. It's the strangest thing…nothing seems to shake it." She smiled wanly, _"Thank_ you for worrying, but you don't need to concern yourself with this right now. You've got much more _important_ stuff on your plate!"

Father Marcus patted Raf on the shoulder and said, "She's right, Rafael. _¿Estás listo?"_

Raf reluctantly nodded, _"S-si,_ Padre…as ready as I'll _ever_ be!"

"All right, then! _Places,_ everyone!"

Raf's half of the wedding party quickly assembled in line, gathering in front of a large set of double-doors.

Father Marcus murmured, "Just follow my cues and we shouldn't have any problems." He winked at Raf's parents and said, "Let's get your boy married!"

At that same moment, out of sight from Raf and his family, Cap addressed Miko's wedding entourage. He whispered, "As soon as we hear the appropriate music begin playing, that is our signal to enter. Does anyone have any questions?"

Miko suddenly sucked in air and grimaced, "I guess this would be a bad time to ask to go to the _bathroom…?"_

Everyone looked at her with alarm before she nearly collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"I'm just _kidding!_ Let's roll out!"

Fowler winked at Raf as he reached for the double doors.

"Last chance, son. After this, there's no backing out."

Raf grinned, "Let's _do_ it."

Everyone held their breath as Fowler turned the knob and swung wide the doors, dramatically revealing…

… _that big plastic tarp that covered the central part of the building._

Fowler stared incredulously for a moment before he huffed angrily and pulled out his phone.

After a moment someone answered his call. Fowler put them on speaker and he growled, "Yeah, is this _whatshisname?"_

A tinny voice hesitantly answered, _"Umm…yessir?"_

Raf started, "Wait, I _know_ that guy! That's the other agent who gave me the runaround when I was trying to get in touch with you _yesterday,_ Agent Fowler!"

Fowler laughed, _"Agent?!_ What, _that_ idiot? He's no agent, son…he's an _intern!"_

"He's _what?!"_

"Yeah! After the incident with the Fallen, General Bryce thought it'd be a good idea to assign me a government aide to help out with picking up the pieces!" Fowler frowned, muttering, "Only thing _that_ ignoramus has helped with is make my life a living _h-!"_ He stopped and caught himself, seeing Father Marcus smiling back at him.

Fowler awkwardly cleared his throat and sheepishly got back on the phone.

" _Listen,_ kid…I want you to think really _hard_ about this before answering. By any chance, is there _something_ you might have forgotten to do? Some tiny, _insignificant_ little detail…?"

 _Whatshisname_ replied, _"I-I don't think so, sir. Unless I'm mistaken, I believe that I've already taken care of everything you assigned me to do. After the members of the historic society left yesterday, I arranged for the local authorities to begin sequestering our guests, and while that was happening I started making calls to the grocers in the surrounding area in preparation for the reception, and after that, I - !"_

Fowler cut him off and yelled, "THE _TARP,_ YOU MORON! YOU FORGOT TO REMOVE THE _TARP!"_

" _The tarp…oh, shoot! The tarp! I KNEW I was forgetting something! Um…m-maybe I should take care of that now, then…?"_

Fowler gritted his teeth, saying, "It would certainly help my blood pressure if you _did…"_

Almost instantly Fowler's signature Bell 212 Huey helicopter appeared in the blue skies above the mission.

Raf asked, "Should we be worried that this guy has a pilot's license?"

Fowler dryly replied, _"Probably._ Too late to do anything about it now, though."

They watched as the helicopter descended down low until it hovered about a hundred feet above their heads. A long cable with a large hook on the end was slowly lowered by a winch from the Huey. The hook managed to snag a metal ring at the top of the plastic tarp and the helicopter immediately ascended, pulling the tarp up with it. The prodigious piece of plastic sheeting was lifted and flown away, revealing…

…an enormous courtyard, filled to capacity with the rest of Raf's family! A huge cheer erupted from the crowd, echoing throughout the surrounding area as they stood and applauded, welcoming the wedding party.

The parents simply couldn't believe it.

" _WHAA-AAT?"_

"You guys have been here the whole _time?"_

Brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, and a veritable multitude of cousins all laughed. One chortling in-law began heartily slapping Mr. Gonzales on the back, saying, "It certainly _took_ you long enough to get here!"

Looking around in absolute amazement, Raf's father barked out a laugh, _"Dios mio…_ our whole _family_ is here! When did… _how…?"_

Raf snickered, "Actually, Agent Fowler took care of everything. With a little bit of help from our friend in the helicopter, he worked with the authorities to secretly corral the family while everyone else was busy looking for us. After they managed to get everybody here, that's when the _policía_ contacted you to bring you guys in!"

Raf's mother scowled, _"Hmph!_ I suppose that Agent Fowler did _something_ right for a change."

Fowler attempted his best conciliatory grin and said, "From you, that's high praise indeed, Mrs. Esquivel. _Gracias."_

Raf's mother rolled her eyes and huffed, turning to gaze at the courtyard.

The entire courtyard was elegantly decorated with hundreds of pink roses, the lovely flowers filling the air with their fragrant aroma.

Mrs. Esquivel whispered, _"Mira este sitio, es precioso…"_ She was so overcome with emotion that she had to wipe away several tears. She composed herself and asked, "Where were you able to find such beautiful flowers?"

Raf smiled and answered, "They were a last-minute gift from two _very_ good people." His eyes had already been scanning the crowd, and he smiled when he finally found who he was looking for. Miko's host-parents waved energetically back at him, acting oh-so-goofy but ecstatic to be here, finally included as a part of their lives. Raf waved back at them, extremely thankful for all that they had done in so relatively short amount of time.

Finally, Father Marcus nodded and gave the signal to begin. The congregation quickly sat down and from out of nowhere, a mariachi band appeared and began to play the soft, romantic melody of Noel Paul Stookey's 'Wedding Song' for the processional.

Raf took a huge breath as the ceremony began.

Father Marcus was first to walk down the center aisle, followed by Raf and his parents. When they reached the altar, Raf seated his mother and then stood next to his father and Marcus. Jack and Fowler were next to follow, subsequently taking their places standing alongside the other men.

The music faded and an expectant hush came over the congregation.

Father Marcus gestured for the congregation to rise.

Jack nudged Raf and whispered, _"This is it, little brother…your last opportunity to make a RUN for it!"_

Raf smirked, nudging him back as he grinned, _"Not a CHANCE, Jack. Not…a…cha - "_

His voice trailed off as the double doors opened once more.

Miko appeared.

" _Oh…wow."_

Raf was utterly besotted after seeing her. Miko was without a doubt, the most beautiful thing Raf had ever seen in his entire _life._

Cap noted Raf's stupefied expression, doing his level best to school his own reaction and not grin like an idiot. He stepped to the forefront of Miko's entourage and nodded, giving the signal to begin.

Unable to ignore her innate curiosity, Miko couldn't refrain from glancing out of the corner of her eye to follow Cap's gaze. She was shocked at the sight of his two assistants from the International airport, both dressed in formal robes and holding ancient Japanese musical instruments in their hands. They quickly joined Cap and began to play.

One played a _hichiriki._ Its eerie, bending tones created a haunting sound similar to that of a clarinet. Considered a sacred instrument, the _hichiriki_ was a double-reeded flute with a pitch notoriously difficult to master.

The other strummed a _yamato goto,_ a seven-stringed zither. Allegedly it was the only stringed instrument native to Japan, and it was seldom played except during certain Shinto ceremonies.

Cap led the processional, which was called a _Sanshin_ in Japan. He was accompanied by the two musicians, immediately followed by Pilar. Pilar held the large red umbrella over Miko's head, shielding her from the bright morning sun as well as providing traditional protection from evil spirits. Miko was escorted down the aisle by Mr. Nakadai, performing the final act as her father as he prepared to give his only daughter away. Miko's mother followed closely behind.

As Mr. Nakadai stoically made his way to the altar, he noticed with some confusion that the vehicles he had seen earlier were parked in plain view.

 _Odd…it's almost as if they were watching the wedding, somehow._

Miko attempted to be the picture of Japanese stoicism, walking gracefully beside her father down the center of the aisle. All that flew out the window as soon as she saw Babs and Jonathan. Babs was already crying her eyes out, and Jonathan was giving her an enthusiastic thumbs-up. Miko simply couldn't hold back her elated grin and winked.

She remembered how happy her host-parents had been to hear from her after she had called them late yesterday. That was _nothing_ compared to their reaction when she told them that she was getting married as soon as possible and needed their help. She had asked if Babs would mind if she borrowed some of the pink roses from the flower garden for the wedding. Babs instantly replied that she could have them _all_ if it would help.

Fowler arranged for Miko's host-parents and the pink roses to be specially flown in. Miko's heart was filled to overflowing with gratitude, knowing how they had both refused sleep and had been up all night helping with the flower arrangements.

Finally, the procession ended. Trembling slightly, Miko stood next to her father as they faced Raf at the altar.

Raf beamed as he bowed to Mr. Nakadai, who then returned the bow before placing his daughter's hand in Raf's. Miko's father rejoined her mother and they sat down next to Mrs. Esquivel.

Miko and Raf turned to face the altar, with Miko on the left and Raf on the right.

Father Marcus and Cap stood next to one another and smiled at the congregation, gesturing for them to be seated.

" _Buenos días."_

" _Ohayōgozaimasu."_

Father Marcus nodded at Cap, who stepped purposefully towards Raf and Miko. He produced a _haraegushi,_ a wooden wand decorated with _shide,_ or zigzagging paper streamers. He began to chant in Japanese, briskly waving the _haraegushi_ left and right.

There was nervous murmuring amongst the confused crowd. Father Marcus was about to say something before Cap silently got his attention, shaking his head no.

Cap ceased his actions and summarily bowed low before addressing the crowd.

" _Minasan,_ please forgive me. I understand your concerns about allowing me, a _kannushi…_ a Shinto priest, of all things…to assist with this wedding ceremony. I _also_ know that most of you are unfamiliar with the Shinto religion. While I understand your reservations, nevertheless I ask that you give me the opportunity to explain what I was doing."

When there were no objections, Cap continued.

"What I was doing earlier is called _Shubatsu no gi._ It is an ancient rite in which the wedding couple and the assembled congregation are purified before a Shinto wedding ceremony can begin."

"For those of you who do not know, Shinto is the traditional religion of Japan, focusing on ritual practices that are diligently carried out to establish a connection between present-day Japan and its ancient past. Shinto literally translates to, 'Way of the Gods.' It is culturally ingrained, and its values are a fundamental component of the Japanese mindset."

"Let me _assure_ you that Rafael and Miko share the same core beliefs. First and foremost, their Christian faith is the heart and foundation of their lives and of this wedding. The _only_ reason that I am here is because they wish to honor both their families and their respective cultures by observing tradition."

Father Marcus took point and said, "Rafael and Miko are very wise for their age. They have both made the choice to remember the traditions of Mexico and Japan, learning from the lessons of the past in order to build a better future."

There was additional murmuring in the crowd, this time with much more understanding and acceptance.

Father Marcus continued, "Please don't misunderstand, this _isn't_ going to be a traditional Latino Catholic wedding ceremony."

The congregation immediately reacted with alarm.

Cap quickly added, "Neither will it be a traditional Japanese Shinto wedding ceremony!"

Together they said, "It's going to be _both."_

Father Marcus smiled, "Tradition is very important, no matter _where_ you come from. Please allow us to give you several examples…"

As Raf and Miko silently faced one another, they both smiled a secretive smile, almost as though they were carrying on a conversation without speaking…

 _UGHHH…I TOLD you these wedding speeches went on forever!_

 _Be strong, Miko. It can't last for more than another couple of hours or so…_

 _I still can't get over how EASY this is, being able to talk to you without even saying a word! I LOVE how our sparks are finally synchronized properly!_

 _I know, right? B-by the way, Miko…y-you look INCREDIBLE._

 _Aw, Raf-kun…! I-I know you can't tell with all this goop on my face, but TRUST me when I say I'm blushing like crazy! Oh, and just for the record, you look pretty darn spiffy yourself! You look good in your dad's wedding shirt, Raf. I mean, like REALLY good._

 _Th-thanks, Miko. I still can't believe you actually went through with it and wore the wataboshi! I wouldn't have imagined you'd EVER want to be seen as demure or obedient or whatnot…!_

 _I'd only be those things for YOU, Raf-kun…and only if HANDCUFFS were involved, naturally!_

Raf suddenly felt faint as he desperately tries to hide his physical reaction to Miko's heated words.

Reluctantly, the two young lovers ended their private spark-link and returned their focus to the wedding. The tag-teaming priests were _still_ going at it.

Cap continued, "…and those were only a _few_ brief reasons why we are the way we are."

Father Marcus finished, "Not to put too fine a point on it, it is simply what makes us _human."_

Miko winced, once again seeing the troubled look steal across Arcee's face. There was no _mistaking_ it this time. Remembering their conversation yesterday, Miko suddenly _understood._ She knew how sensitive her _onēsama_ was about this subject, and despite everything to the contrary she also knew that Arcee still sometimes felt like an outsider in Jack's world. Even with her holocloak enabling her to walk among humanity without being noticed, Arcee was miserable as she continued to live a lie.

Now the only question Miko had was what she was going to _do_ about that.

Oblivious, Father Marcus smiled and said, _"Well,_ then! I suppose we should get _started,_ then. Normally, this is not even asked anymore at weddings. _However,_ in light of tradition being upheld…if there is anyone present who objects to this man and this woman coming together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Silence.

Until…

" _Umm, actually…"_

Shock filled the entire courtyard as everyone present watched Miko slowly raise her hand.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
